Trails Of Cold Steel - Alex's Intervention
by StevieBond
Summary: In a retelling of the original story, Alex Lionheart signs up to Thor's Military Academy where he quickly becomes friends with the group of Class VII. Alex has his own demons to fight, but he'll need to beat them, if he wants to succeed against the many obstacles that will stand in his way. (Rean x Alisa, OC x Emma)
1. Welcome To Thor's

**My first Trails Of Cold Steel story! After playing the first and second one, I immediately got hooked so it's story writing time! For this one, I have an OC and there'll be some changes here and there to make it interesting. As for possible pairings, that's gonna be kept a secret for now.**

* * *

Welcome To Thor's

 _Dateline, March 31st, 1204_

Destiny can be a unique subject and it has many, many meanings behind it. Whether it can mean a good thing or bad thing is always up for debate. The destiny that one guy in particular may not exactly be an exception, but perhaps there may be a reason behind it. That guy in question and what he may have hidden...is me.

I am Alexander Lionhart, or Alex for short and since the days of my childhood, I have always wondered what I could do with my own mind and body. My appearance is nothing special, save for the fact that I have an interesting mark on the side of my head that can't be seen due to my fairly short brown hair. At least I can't complain about having blue eyes and also be around five foot nine.

Today was the day that I would be leaving Crossbell and enjoy a long train ride to Trista for one important reason. I was selected to enroll as a student as part of a new kind of class group at Thor's Military Academy. Working in something that's military related was my main study since I was introduced to it by my father who worked in the same kind of environment back at Crossbell. Of course, he gave me some advice, support and some funding before I left home.

I was also told that I would have to bring along an assigned weapon due to the events that were to come, whatever they were. I glanced down at the box between my feet that was under the seat. Inside it were a pair of large steel gauntlets. They once belonged to my grandfather before they were passed on to my father who then gave them to me. Saying that it was for the best if I had them with me, he also send me a few parting words.

 _Remember to never stray from your goals, son. Always fight on where it is possible and may your mother and Aidios watch over you._

"Hehe...you always show some pride in your speeches, don't you, dad?" I said to myself. "Still, if only my mother could see me grow into a strong solider."

I was also dressed in a uniform that was sent to me and I looked around, not many people were on board. Therefore, I assumed that Trista would not be as big as the capital.

 _*Ding, dong*_

 _The Ministry of Railways wishes to thank all passengers for their patronage. The next stop is Trista, Trista. We will be stopping at Trista for one minute. When disembarking, please ensure no belongings are left behind._

"Wow...the train ride is ending quicker than I thought." I muttered.

I looked at the window and admired the view of the green fields before seeing a building with a large tower whilst the train was slowing down. The train pulled into a large station before completely stopping. I grabbed the case which had a handle and got up, making my way down the end of the carriage and towards an opened door, before stepping onto the platform. I looked up to see that I was on platform one...if there was one called seven and a half, I would grin.

This was the other thing about me, my personality was something I couldn't explain without taking it seriously, I love being an entertainer and a joker at best. But I'm not exactly dim, I always focus on what really goes on around me and if the time calls for it, I can be very serious. I left the station and entered a small village.

"So, this is Trista, huh?" I said as I glanced at the many stores. "Yeah, I could get used to this, least it's different compared to the city life back home."

I didn't know much about this place, but what I was told about however was that I would be spending two years, I pondered if this would end up being my second home. I walked slowly around the park and gave off a small smile. I then heard a few gasps from behind me. I looked back to see two people, there was a guy with spiky navy blue hair who was helping up a girl with long blonde hair. They were both wearing the same uniforms that I was, this led me to believe if they would be my classmates.

But I had no time to debate on that, I refocused and made my way up the path towards the academy building. Along the way, I took note of a few other students that were arriving. There was one girl with long blue hair and some kind of butler holding a long case. When I made it towards the main building, I heard a beep from a distance. I moved several feet away and saw a car pull in. The back door was opened by the drive and out came a guy with short light hair, he was also carrying a long case.

I then noticed a sign by the main entrance that all new attendants has to report to an assembly at the auditorium. I looked at the large building to my left where some of the students were going in. I was about to start walking when someone called for my attention.

"Yo there, excuse us." A guy called.

I turned around to see two people. There was a guy dressed as a mechanic, a little on the average side, but I wasn't going to comment on that. There was also a little girl with a uniform that looked completely different to mine and she was holding a clip board with a paper on it, she looked very cute.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Let's see...you're Alex Lionheart, yes?" The girl asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Great, welcome to the academy." The guy said before noticing my case. "Is that your weapon you've got in there?"

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'll need to hold on to that for the time being."

I then remembered this being mentioned in the guidebook that I got as part of the student package which came with the uniform.

"Oh I remember now. Sure, but be careful, it's kind of on the heavy side." I handed the case over to him.

He took it from me. "Woah, you're not kidding. But thanks, we should be able to return it to you before long."

"The entrance ceremony is at the auditorium, just head over there, you can't miss it." The girl said. "I hope you enjoy your time at Thor's."

"Yeah, I got it." I replied. "Thanks."

I walked over to the auditorium building and entered inside, there were many students already there as well as a group of teachers lining up near the stage. There were several empty seats, I grabbed one where there were two more students who had the same uniform as me. One was a guy with short orange hair and the other was another guy with short dark green hair with glasses. I had the feeling those two would also be part of the same class I would be in, whatever the class group would be.

As several more students turned up, I heard a large bell from the main building going off, it looked like the welcome ceremony was about to start. I listened very carefully to the man on stage, who addressed himself as Principle Vandyck. His speech sounded clear and motivating, mentioning what the military academy is about and how they make the most of thier aim towards many achievements. He then closed the ceremony with a brief history of Thor's academy.

The speech was then over and we applauded.

"Guess the winds continue to tell many tails." A guy said next to me. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm?" I looked at the guy, he was a well tanned guy with long brown hair. "Yeah, I think so."

"And that brings us to the close of Thor's two hundred and fifteenth entrance ceremony." A noble looking guy spoke near the stage.

' _Wait, there have been two hundred and fourteen of these ceremonies before?'_ I asked in my head. _'Wow, I guess they love repetitiveness.'_

"Next, please proceed to the class designated in your guidebook." The noble guy continued. "There, you will go over the school rules, as well as your class curriculum. That is all. Dismissed!"

All of us stood up and I watched as some of the other groups left the auditorium, the only ones left were the ones who had the same uniform as me. I counted up to least nine others, which included one more that I hadn't noticed earlier, a short girl with short silver hair and a grim expression. But anyways, designated classroom, that wasn't mentioned in the guidebook and it seems like two others had that idea as well.

"All right! Students in red uniforms, can I have your attention please?"

We turned our attention towards the one teacher that was still here, she was a good looking woman with pink hair and a good smile.

"By now, you're probably all confused. 'Where's MY class assignment?', you're probably thinking." She said. "That's perfectly understandable. Your situation is a little more complicated than the other students. But before I explain, I'd like all of you to join me for a special orienteering exercise."

"So an exercise where we learn to break the ice with each other, basically?" I asked, not realizing that I may had spoken out of turn.

She seemed impressed by me. "My, you catch on quick. Now then, right this way if you would." She walked out of the auditorium.

"Guess we'll have to follow her if we want some answers." I shrugged before leaving with the other students.

We left the building and walked past the main building and then took a right turn and down a grassy path before noticing a large building where the windows was boarded up. It looked like it hadn't been used for years, the woman I assumed would be our homeroom teacher or something, walked up the stairs and unlocked the door.

"What is this place?" The orange haired guy asked.

"Why is there a building this dilapidated on campus?" The spiky dark blue haired guy added. "It looks like it should've been torn down ages ago."

The woman unlocked the door and went inside, possibly signalling us to follow her in.

"What does she even want us to do here?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Gah, is she even gonna tell us what's going on?" The dark-green haired guy added.

The blue haired girl hummed. "I suppose we'll just have to go inside and see for ourselves what awaits us."

That girl was right on the money, no other option except to go inside. We walked as a group, this confirmed that we would be part of the same class. I didn't know any of their names yet, but I had this feeling that I was going to be friends with each one. When we walked into the building, little did we know that this would be the first step we would take towards this destiny that would await us all.

* * *

 **As one would expect, this can be considered as an introduction to the story since every story has to start somewhere.**

 **Next time! Alex gets stuck in to what the academy entails and meets everyone who will be part of Class VII.**


	2. Gotta Break The Ice

**There's one more thing I forgot to mention, most of these chapters will either be long or short, but I don't think they should matter too much.**

* * *

Gotta Break The Ice

We stood inside the huge entrance hall, it looked clean yet had the signs of being haunted in some way. We stood close, whilst the woman stood on stage and looked at us.

"The name's Sara Valestein." She introduced. "I'm the instructor for Class VII. So you get the pleasure of seeing me all year. Glad to finally meet you."

"So we're class VII?" I responded. "I don't recall any of that being said when I received the enrollment package."

"Excuse me, Instructor Sara?" A girl asked.

I looked at her, how did I not notice her earlier?! She had medium sized hair mixed between dark pink and brown in a pigtail style and with glasses. Looking at the four girls that I had gotten a look at for a few seconds, there was something about that girl that caught my interest. Perhaps there was something mysterious about her...and pretty too.

"I was under the impression that there were only five classes at this academy." She said. "And that students were split among them based on thier social class and home region."

"Right you are, Miss Top Scorer on the Thor's entrance exam." Sara replied.

"Ugh, the entrance exam." I muttered under my breath. Going through that was as tedious as watching a homeless guy chasing a prickleboar at dawn...oops, wrong franchise.

"Students in each year are divided into five classes, two for the nobility and three for commoners. And it's been that way for ages right up through last year. But this year, we decided to shake things up a little."

"Shake things up?" I asked. "You mean this is a new class?"

"Correct, we now have a sixth class."

I rubbed my head. "Right, a sixth class even though this is Class VII."

"Don't let the complicated mathematics bother you." Sara smiled. "Simply put that in Class VII, we recognize no distinction between nobles and commoners."

"Wait, you just jumped straight from V to VII." The spiky blue haired guy said.

"This must be some kind of joke!" The green haired guy intervened. "And why is this the first I've heard of it?"

"Well er...who are you again?" Sara responded.

"Machias Regnitz."

So that guy is Machias. Finally, I got to learn one of these student's names at least.

"And with all due respect, instructor, it's ludicrous to intermix nobles and commoners like this! Must I be forced to spend my next two years shoulder to shoulder with those arrogant, stuck-up hedonists?"

Ahhh, the war between nobles and commoners. I myself was never fond of politics, but I guess I'll have to learn this if I wanna make my way through this military stuff. I shook that out my head when I heard the blonde haired guy stifle a smirk before he looked at us.

"Jusis Alberea." He introduced himself. "Not that I'd expect the name of an arrogant stuck hedonist to lodge itself in that hard head of yours."

Yep, I had a feeling that those two are going to be butting heads throughout our time at this place.

"H-he's from one of the Four Great Houses." The orange haired guy said.

I had a question mark in my head. "Uhhh, come again?"

"The son of Duke Alberea, lord of the Kreuzen Province in the southeast." The spiky haired guy explained.

"Right...I don't read the papers that much." I laughed nervously.

"D-do you expect me to be impressed?" Machias exclaimed at Jusis. "Your family lineage means nothing to me!"

Sara clapped her hands, turning our attention back to her. "Okay, okay, that's enough! I'm sure that a couple of you have a few grievances, but now's not the time. I'll listen to your complaints later. And as Alex says, now's the time to begin your little icebreaker."

"And how is that gonna happen?" I asked.

Sara walked closer to one of the pillars. "Well, I don't wanna spoil it for you all, so let's get started, shall we?"

She pressed something and suddenly, the floor beneath us began to move before titling behind us. We started to slowly fall down the slide.

"Woah!" I exclaimed putting my hands on the floor which didn't slow me down. "I've heard of the cha cha slide, but this is a whole different meaning!"

I looked behind me to see the spiky guy jump in front of the blonde haired girl, I wondered if he was trying to save her or something. The slide seemed to have lasted for a full minute, I then saw the end and jumped on the solid ground. Everyone else landed safely, apart from a large thud several feet away from me.

"Well, that's one way to pull a wool over our heads." I said.

"Is everyone oh..." The orange haired guy paused when he saw something. "...kaaaay?"

I saw it as well. The blond haired girl had landed on top of the spiky haired guy and his face was in a awkward location to say the least. I already had a bad feeling of which way it would be heading. A typical misunderstanding that would most likely never get resolved until it outstays its welcome. I threw caution to the wind and gently lifted the blonde haired girl off the guy.

I then held my hand out to him. "You okay, man?" I asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks." He took my hand and stood up. "The name's Rean Schwarzer what's yours?"

"Call me Alexander Lionheart, but I prefer Alex for short."

He shook my hand. "Alright, nice to meet you, Alex."

Everyone else began to get up from their fall. We took a look around and we noticed several stone desks that each had a weapon and a small box on them. We were about to ask what they were here for when I heard several ringing noises go off. I looked to the belt pocket on my right. I had completely forgotten about this ringing device that I had got from the academy guidebook and that I had to keep it with me at all times after enrolling.

"I hope this isn't the banker..." I muttered randomly.

"Seems to be some kind of portable orbment." The blue haired girl said.

 _"Right you are, these handy little devices are a special kind of battle orbment."_ A voice replied on the device.

"Is that...Ms. Valestein?" The tall tanned guy asked.

"So these devices have built-in communications functionality, then?" Machias added.

"That makes it sound like that these were recently made." I said.

 _"Exactly, they were made through a partnership between the Epstein Foundation and the Reinford Company."_ Sara replied. _"Newly-made fifth generation battle orbments, in fact. They're called ARCUS units."_

I smiled a little. "Sounds kinda cool to me."

"That means they'll allow us to use arts, right?" The girl with the glasses asked.

"So in other words, we get to use a little bit of magic along with the psychical stuff. This is beginning to sound better now if it means I can do more than fisticuffs."

Just then, the lights around the area lit up and we could now see our weapons and the little boxes beside them more clearly.

 _"Nice to see one of you already fitting right in with the new tech."_ Sara said. _"The weapons you brought are all here too, each packaged neatly alongside a little box containing a quartz. Find yours and try setting the quartz into your ARCUS."_

"Well, no time like the present folks." I said as I went over to mine that had the steel box.

I opened it up to retrieve my steel gauntlets, they were a silver and black coating and bearing the crest of the city of Crossbell. I then opened the little box to see a small shiny silver sphere that shined like a diamond. I got out my ARCUS and opened it to see an empty hole, I placed the quartz into the ARCUS and I began to feel a small wave of power being released.

"Woah...I just felt like I gained a new kind of power from this." I sighed before holding up my ARCUS. "Instructor Sara, if you're still on the line, what was that?"

 _"That light means that you have successfully synchronized with your ARCUS."_ Sara answered. _"Congratulations, now you can use arts as much as you want."_

"So, what do we have to do next?"

The door at the end then opened.

 _"When you step through that door, you'll be in an underground testing area. Basically, it's a dungeon."_ Sara answered. _"When you find the exit, you'll be able to return to the first floor of this old schoolhouse. There are monsters wandering around, so don't let your guard down for a moment. With all that said, let's commence our special orienteering exercise!"_

The call was then ended. Looks like we were gonna have to work well together and break the ice at the same time if we wanted to succeed at this testing exercise.

"I don't wanna sound like a potential pompous leader, but I think the idea of trying to go at this alone will be a disaster waiting to happen." I said to the other classmates. "May I suggest that we form little groups for now until we reach the end?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a smart idea." Rean nodded. "Mind if you and I team up?"

"Course not, but we should have one or two more to come along with us."

"Oh, then I'll join." The orange haired guy volunteered.

"Allow me to fight at your side too." The tall guy added.

I looked at the other two guys who didn't seem as enthusiastic as I was. "What about you two?"

"Hmph!" Jusis huffed before he started walking through the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Machias asked. "Are you planning to go through that dungeon all by yourself?"

"I have no interest in becoming friends with anyone here." Jusis answered. "And I'm surprised that you, of all people, give a damn what I do." He suddenly walked off.

"Tch! That no good...I'll show him." Machias then walked off as well.

I sighed. "It's been a few moments and already I'm tired of thier performance."

"Well then, shall we form a group as well, girls?" The blue-haired girl asked.

The blonde haired girl and the girl with glasses nodded. She was about to ask the silver-haired girl, but she already walked off.

"Well, I guess my suggestion did work in some way." I rubbed my head.

"Well it is our first test, there'll be plenty more opportunities to work with each other." The blue haired girl replied. "If we meet along the way, we can introduce ourselves. Until then, take care the four of you."

The three girls then walked onwards, leaving just me, Rean and the two guys.

"Alright then, we should get going and see what's ahead of us." I said.

The orange hair guy nodded. "My name's Elliot Craig, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Elliot, the name's Alex Lionheart."

"I like the sound of your second name." The tall guy said. "My name is Gaius Worzel. I just arrived in the empire."

"Nice to meet you, Gaius. Does this mean your from abroad somewhere?"

"You could say that. As for weapons, are those gauntlets?"

I had my gauntlets equipped. "Yeah, they're made of steel. I like to be up close with the enemy and attack quickly."

"Sounds a little dangerous." Elliot said. "But then again, maybe that's the reason why I have this."

"Is that some kind of staff?" Rean asked.

"It's an orbal staff. The tech is pretty recent, this one's still a prototype, more or less."

"And I see that yours is a katana, huh?" I asked.

"Close, it's an Eastern style of saber called a tachi." Rean corrected. "Anyway you slice it, it's basically a long sword."

"Well then, I think we need to get going. Let's not leave ourselves too far behind."

Rean nodded. "Agreed, let's go."

We walked through the hall and began our exploration of the dungeon. It didn't take long before we noticed our first monster that was flying around near a corner.

"Yikes! A monster!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Huh, never seen that kind of monster before." Gaius said.

"It's looks like a flying feline." Rean added. "Careful everyone."

Rean went first and struck the monster from behind, this would be our first battle. Two more bats arrived and Gaius and myself took care of one each. It felt great to be putting my gauntlets to use at last. Elliot stood far away and casted an art to keep us healed. Eventually, the battle ended and we felt like we worked well as a team.

"Well, that was a good start to our many battles to come." I said.

"But that was most likely a warm up." Gaius replied. "I can sense more further in."

"Anyways, let's stay alert." Rean said as he led the way and we followed him.

There were a few more monsters to deal with, but there were also treasure chests that Rean opened. We each had a feeling that nearly everything we find in these treasure chests would be very useful. We then passed through a medium sized area and dealt with a large group of big-sized insects till the coast was clear.

"Phew..." Elliot was on his knees.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine...I was so relieved that the battle was over that my legs gave out." He looked at me. "Still, I can't believe how quick you are with those gauntlets, it's like you don't fear anything."

"Yeah, I have been known to have kind of reputation to a very small group such as my family."

Elliot then got back up, but we noticed something.

"Elliot, look out!" Rean called as we noticed one big insect on a ledge.

I clicked my tongue "Tch, I can't get to it from here."

"Argh!"

Elliot was about to be knocked down, when we suddenly heard a gun shot that blew the insect away and Rean finished it off. We looked at the stairs in front of us and saw Machias who was holding a shotgun, it looked kinda cool. "Looks like I made it just in time, thank Aidios for that." He said.

"Nice shot there." I said. "That's a cool looking weapon you have."

"It's not that special." He sighed. "I came to realize that I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I was impressed with your quick thinking, you were only saying what you thought would be best for all of us, it's good to know that we have someone whose level-headed. I'm Machias, it's good to meet you."

"Thanks, Machias, I'm Alex."

The others greeted each other and Machias chose to tag along with us, we had a quick discussion about our backgrounds, I was proud to admit that I was a commoner through and through. We then made our way past another room and were about to turn a corner when we heard weapons being put away and approaching from our left were the team of three girls.

"We meet again." The blue haired girl said.

"Good to see you girls hanging in there." Elliot replied.

"I'm glad the five of you are unharmed as well." The girl with glasses added.

"At any rate, I believe now is the time to introduce ourselves." The blue haired girl continued. "I'm Laura S. Arseid from the town of Legram. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, Laura." I replied first. "I'm Alexander Lionheart, but please call me Alex."

"It's very nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Emma Millstein." The girl with glasses said. "Like Laura, I come from a distant region of the Empire. I was only able to attend Thors thanks to a scholarship, in fact."

I don't know what came over me, but I walked over and I shook her hand. There was something about her that made me curious, but I guess that could wait for another time.

"I'm Alisa...R, from Roer." The blonde haired girl said. "There's been something on my mind."

"Oh and what would that be?" Machias asked.

"Well, when we all fell through the trap door, I could tell that I landed on something." Alisa frowned at us. "Did one of you try to wake me up?"

A few sweat drops fell down from my head. "Y-y-yes, you took such a long fall and you weren't waking up, so I moved you a little to help you."

"I...see...hmm, well in any case. Just don't do it again, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sorry, I'll remember next time." I rubbed my head. "But your surname is R, is that short for something?"

"Nope, that's how it is."

But still, the letter R and when Elliot and Machias mentioned about Reinford that's at the heart of Roer, I began to assume that Alisa's surname is Reinford and if that's the case, why didn't she mention her full name? Could there be a very personal reason for that, maybe it's a problem that can't be solved now but perhaps in the future.

The three girls then walked onwards, leaving us five wondering over the girls we introduced ourselves to.

"Hey, Alex." Rean said. "You didn't have to take full responsibility for what happened."

"Yeah he's right, it was clearly an accident, everyone could see that." Machias added.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." I replied. "I like to joke as much as a local drunk from Crossbell. But when it comes to friendships, I take them seriously."

"Hehe, I have a feeling we're gonna get along really well." Elliot said.

"At any rate, we need to continue pushing onwards." Rean added.

We continued exploring and we came to small area where I could sense someone was nearby. Then the silver haired girl appeared from behind the large pillar.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." Rean said. "I guess there was no point in worrying."

"Nope." The silver haired girl replied. "I'm small and quick. These things can't lay a finger on me."

"Well if you're quick with those daggers, maybe we could have a spar sometime." I said. "Your daggers against my gauntlets, sound cool?"

She smirked at me. "I'll think about it...oh yeah, Fie Claussell. That's my name."

"Nice to meet you Fie, the name's Alex."

"Sure...later." Fie then leaped to the wall and jumped up to the path above us and dashed away.

"She sure wasn't fibbing when she said that she was quick on her feet." Gaius said.

We made our way past a couple more rooms and then we entered a very large area with a long stairway to an open door at the end. I assumed that would be the exit, looking at it now, this seemed way too easy. I suddenly had the idea that something big would appear and we would have to deal with it together. A minor rubble occurred from a statue that I noticed from a ledge and it turned into a living gargoyle, I had seen a picture of it once in a book.

We tried to attack it together, but it ended up being stronger than we thought, it seemed like we would need more people to help. Our help suddenly came when Alisa, Laura and Emma arrived, Laura mentioned about the Dark Ages, that for some reason triggered a slight presence in my head, but I shook it away for the time being. Then two more arrived, Jusis and Fie attacked the gargoyle, giving us an opening. I noticed our ACRUS's glowing as well, it felt like we could time each others moves perfectly.

"Alright, time for the ultimate knockout!" I said as I charged at it's head before leaping away. "Laura, this one's yours!"

"Right! Hiyaaaaaah!" Laura launched with long sword and sliced the head of the gargoyle clean off and it turned into stone before breaking away.

The monster itself began to turn back into stone and then collapsed into multiple pieces and fading away, we put our weapons away and looked at each other in a circle.

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed, posing. "Now that was awesome, folks!"

"What happened there, anyway?" Elliot asked. "It was right before the end of the battle."

"Oh yeah, the moment where our ARCUS glowed at the same time. I'm not sure why, but it felt like we knew each other's timing with perfection." I pondered. "I guess this proves that this was a textbook example of friendship through the power of our ARCUS."

"Absolutely correct! Give this man a prize!" A voice intervened.

We looked up at the stairs to see Sara who was looking proud.

"I'm so proud of you guys." She said. "That concludes our special orienteering exercise."

"Well, it was very interesting, don't get me wrong." I replied. "But I think we all have a few questions about this, we're just not sure what to begin with."

"I'll take a stab at it." Jusis said. "What exactly is this purpose behind this 'Class VII'?"

"I mean, we get that its supposed to be some sort of melting pot that includes a cross breed selection of people." Emma added.

"But why were the ten of us chosen in particular?" Laura asked.

That was a good question and that got me to ponder over it in my mind that I was completely ignoring what Sara was saying, I only caught a question that she had.

"...so now you know. And that leaves you with a decision to make." Sara said. "Will you stick with Class VII or not?"

"There may be a lot we still don't know, but I'll be the first one to answer what I do know." I answered, taking one step forward. "I'm going to pursue this course and I'm gonna see it through to the end, no matter how simple or how challenging the tasks ahead of me will be."

"So you're the first, Alex? You seem pretty sure. Anyone else want to follow in his footsteps?"

Everyone else had slight hesitations, but they all ended up agreeing to stick together as Class VII. There was something that each of us brought to the table, just like we did against the huge monster earlier. Perhaps in time, we would learn to coexist with each other and teamwork was something we would need to use in the months to come...

* * *

 **Next time! After settling into the academy life, Alex prepares for the first field study that gets underway.**


	3. Celdic Field Study

**The field studies are gonna be a headache. The first one is easy cause with Alex added, it'll be five members on both groups. The rest of them however are gonna cause some issues, so there may have to be some swapped in order to have Alex and Rean together in each one. I'm praying that these changes won't affect the major plot of the field studies that'll happen in this story.**

* * *

Celdic Field Study

 _Dateline, April 17th, 1204._

After our exercise was concluded, we were assigned our own class dormitory. It would be near the train station and near the end of the village path that leads to the east Trista highway. The boys would have the second floor and the girls the third floor, however, it seemed that there was a slight mix up with the room assignments. Whilst Rean, Elliot, Gaius, Jusis and Machias were assigned with their rooms on the second floor, I ended up having a room on the ground floor, but I insisted it was alright.

I was sitting on the bed and looking back on the days that followed since our test back at the old schoolhouse. I had time to think over what Laura had said when she mentioned Dark Ages and when I thought about it on the night we got to spend here at the dorm, I encountered a dark phenomenon. This phenomenon was also one of my biggest secrets that should never be allowed to see the light of day, no matter when or where I am.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Thinking about friends?"_ He asked. _"You never change, do you?"_

I sighed angrily. "What do you want?"

He smirked. _"Just reminding you of what you must accept and you know that I'm right. Or should I say we're right?"_

"We...what do you mean by we?"

 _"You and I, we share the same soul. You have your powers, I have mine. So why can't you accept it?"_

"I will never accept the powers of darkness, whether you like it or not!"

 _"Fine then, I'll go back to my slumber. But sooner or later, we will unleash those powers and we'll become the stronger being in the world!"_

He grinned before turning back into the mist and flying back into me.

 _*End Of Flashback*_

I shook my head in slight anger. "No! I won't let it get to me. After all, I need these new bonds of friendships to keep my dark secret at bay."

There was a knock on my door which nearly made me jump. I walked over to answer it and saw Rean and Elliot.

"Morning, Alex." Rean said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just got changed." I replied. "Might as well get to class while we can."

"Yeah, let's go." Elliot said.

The three of us left the dorm and made our way to the academy building. We had morning and afternoon lessons, just like any other academy across Erebonia, except that these ones were more military related. Especially the History lessons, those ones were a little tedious to listen, but I made sure to pay full attention to them all the same. My seat was between Emma and Machias which was kinda ideal, cause like before, I wanted to get to know Emma. But I also knew that there was no need to rush.

* * *

Once the sessions were finished, Sara came by to let us know as the academy bell rang for a few seconds.

"Nice work, everyone. You made through another grueling session of classes." She said. "In case you've been living under a rock, please don't forget that tomorrow is your free day. It's not technically a day off, but there are no classes, so it's up to you what to do with your time. Why, you could go shopping in the capital. Or do what I do, and sleep all day. Sleep is so wonderful."

"Heh, sleep is for the weak." I muttered.

"Also, this school shuts down for no one, so feel free to patronize any or all facilities as you like. A lot of clubs have meets scheduled for these free days as well, so anyone who's joined should probably check on that."

Hmmm, clubs on free days. I should look into that based on some of the hobbies I've learnt to do in the past.

"Also, before you leave, we should go over what's happening next week." Sara's face went slightly serious. "On Wednesday, you all have your practical exam."

"A practical exam?" I asked. "May I ask why and what for?"

"It's part of your combat training. You'll be graded on your performance, so make sure you're well rested and ready for battle by then." She then winked at us. "Might be a good idea to do some training on your own time too. Just to keep from getting too rusty."

Fie yawned, it seemed like she wasn't particularly interested in that.

"That concludes today's homeroom. Machias, if you'll do the honors."

Machias nodded and stood up, we then stood up and bowed as Sara left the classroom. Most of us left already whilst Elliot, Gaius and Rean had a little conversation. I decided to leave the classroom and think about what kind of clubs I could join. I was about to go and look for Sara to see if she had any suggestions when I heard my name called.

"Alex?"

I turned to see Fie who was standing.

"Oh, what's up, Fie?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Do you remember asking to spar with me?"

"Yeah, but thinking about it, there's only one place where we could do that."

She looked up for a few seconds. "The gym, right?"

I nodded. "I would need to fetch my gauntlets from the dorm first, I shouldn't be long."

"Okay..." Fie rushed off, probably over to the gym.

I then left the building and rushed back to the dorm to grab my weapon and then rush over to the gym. I went inside and then into the large room where Fie was waiting.

"Those gauntlets of yours." She said. "Where did you get them?"

"They belonged to my grandfather." I answered. "My father got them from him, but he insisted to pass it on to me. Which leads me to being trained on using these effectively." I armed my gauntlets. "I may be a little slower, but I'll try to keep up with the agility I may be about to see from you."

Fie smirked at me. "Hm, bring it on." She drew out her daggers and the sparring began.

Fie came right at me and I deflected her attacks by using the broadside of the gauntlets. Not only can they dish out punishment, they can take some too. I went for a counterattack and charged at her with my fists, only to catch nothing but air. I felt a slight whoosh as Fie leaped to attack me from behind. She got a hit on me, but it was only a graze. Back and forth we went at each other, all the while learning each other's styles and attacks which would be helpful in the battles to come.

"Hah...hah...hah." I panted whilst sitting on the floor. "Alright...I've had enough. You were damn good, Fie."

"You weren't...so bad." She replied, sitting up. "There's no doubt you can punch hard, but you need to be a little faster."

"I guess that's my homework for next time. But I'll get to it when I can, maybe then we'll have that combat link formed sometime."

Fie sighed. "Maybe." She stood up. "I'm gonna nap, see you around, Alex."

"Okay, see you, Fie." I then stood up and watched as she left.

I didn't learn anything about her, but maybe in time, I could find out why and how she is able to be that agile...

* * *

 _Dateline, April 21st, 1204._

The day of the practical exam had arrived and we were all out on the academy field with Sara and we listened carefully to the details.

"Alright, let's get the practical exam underway." Sara said. "Rean, Elliot, Gaius and Alex, come forward."

"Okay." I nodded as the four of us took a step forward.

Sara stood back and clicked her fingers. Suddenly, an unusual kind of mechanical being appeared.

"Wh-what's that?!" Rean asked in surprise.

"How did you do that?" I added.

"Think of it as a scarecrow, except that it's a moving scarecrow." Sara answered. "I've set its parameters very high though so it is formidable. But if you give it your all, I'm sure you can beat it. Probably."

 _'Wow, thanks for the confidence boost, missy.'_ I thought. "Well then, I guess we better make do with what we've learnt so far." I said.

We drew out our weapons and got ready to do a mock battle. Rean and Elliot formed a combat link and did some big damage on the mechanical scarecrow that I chose to nickname. Gaius and I nodded at each other and we did a high level of damage, effectively finishing it off. The mock battle was over before I even realized it.

"Whew, what a way to warm up for the late morning." I said as I put my gauntlets away.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Sara praised. "Guess the training at the old schoolhouse really paid off for you three."

I had a question mark. "Training at the old schoolhouse?"

"Why yes, Rean, Elliot and Gaius did some training to keep up with their skills and combat links. Though I have to say that I was impressed that you were able to keep up with them."

"I think it's cause I have a knack for being a quick learner." Not to mention the fact that I have Fie to thank for that sparring match we did a few days ago.

The second and third groups had their turn and they were able to do alright. Next was for the announcement that she had in mind for all of us.

"Alright, time for the announcement." Sara spoke. "The special task you're about to be assigned is none other than...a field study!"

"A field study, huh?" I responded. "So it's like going to various places and study with practical and written assignments?"

"I like your way of thinking, Alex." She winked. "You'll be split into two groups, A and B, and each sent to a different location. And while you're there, you'll be given a number of tasks to complete. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Hmm, sounds interesting to me. So where and when is this going to happen?"

"Ah yes, about that." Sara brought out a few pieces of paper. "Each of you come forward to be given one of these."

I took one from Sara and I looked at the paper that had the list of our names assigned between two groups, I looked for mine that was in bold so I could see it clearly.

 _Field Study: April_

 _Group A: Rean, Alisa, Elliot, Laura, **Alex**._  
 _Study location: Celdic, the Market town_

 _Group B: Machias, Emma, Jusis, Fie, Gaius._  
 _Study location: Parm, the Spinning town_

Hmm, well I've already got to be a friend with Rean and Elliot, so I wasn't gonna be alone at least. That said, I'm kind of keen to know Alisa and Laura. As for the other team though, I was already concerned for Fie, but I had some faith that she, Emma and Gaius would be able to keep Machias and Jusis in line. In regards to the locations, I remember my father telling me about how he once stayed at an inn at Celdic, famous for its market area and that he knew the person in charge of the market.

"You'll be leaving this weekend and will be out in the field for two days time." Sara said. "Your means of reaching these locations will of course, be by train. So do make sure you're thoroughly prepared, rested and rearing to go before the big day!"

Well, there was nothing else that needed to be said, we left the field and resumed with the rest of today's sessions.

* * *

 _Dateline, April 24th._

It was the early morning, 6:40am to be exact and if there was one thing I didn't like much, it would be early mornings. But still, I wasn't gonna start slacking off, not if I get to be cool at knocking out monsters. I cleaned myself up and I heard a conversation outside my room. I put my ear to the door to hear Rean and Alisa talking. It seemed they were apologizing over something that happened, it was probably to do with when Alisa landed on top of Rean before I got involved to avoid the misunderstanding.

"Alright, time for me to leave this room." I said before leaving the room and striking a pose. "Goooooooood morning, Babylon!"

"Uhhh, morning, Alex?" Alisa replied.

"Well, that was interesting." Rean added. "Oh by the way, we had a talk about what happened at the old schoolhouse."

"Yeah, Rean told me that you moved me because you wanted to save Rean from being in the wrong." Alisa held her hand out at me. "So what I said to you before, I'm sorry. I also hope we can work together from today onwards."

"Alright, looking forward to working with you, Alisa." I shook her hand.

"Well, this is quite a scene." A voice intervened.

We looked to see Laura and Elliot show up.

"Morning you three, looks like we're all here." Elliot said.

"Yep, we better make a move on, I did hear the other group coming downstairs earlier." I replied. "I think they're at the station already."

We agreed and left the dorm to walk over to the station, we got inside and we noticed the other group already there with Machias and Jusis having their backs turned to each other. I had a feeling that thier group was gonna struggle, but my feelings had been wrong in the past before, so maybe I'll be wrong here. The group didn't have time to chat as their train was arriving shortly. I wished them the best of luck, cause they were gonna need it. Moments later, our train arrived and getting our tickets, we boarded the train and took a seat with me, Rean and Elliot sitting on one side and Laura and Alisa sitting on the other side.

We were able to have a good chat with each other, explaining what Celdic is about in detail as well as seeing Sara who was sitting on another seat away from us, sleeping.

"Guess she's not much of a morning person like I am." I said before covering my mouth whilst yawning. "But I'll get used to it in time...I think."

"I know the feeling." Alisa sighed. "But I guess it's something we have to put up with."

After a long journey, we arrived at Celdic station. Rean woke up Sara and we got off the train and out of the station with Sara who led the way towards an inn. However, in the corner of my eye, I felt a slight presence that got me looking around. Was something or someone watching me just now? Probably just my imagination.

We went inside the inn and Sara walked up to a maid. "Hey there, Margot."

"Well, if it isn't Sara! What are you doing here?" Margot replied. "I knew the kids were coming, but I didn't think you'd be coming with them."

"Oh, I just figured I'd help them get settled in before I left. And here they are, my lovely students."

Margot smiled at us and took us to one of the rooms upstairs, it was very spacious and there were more than enough beds for us, which brought me to another question.

"Uhhh, hold on. Does this mean we're sharing the same room together?" I asked.

"I had my doubts too." Margot answered. "But Sara insisted, so that was that."

"I don't mind sharing, but I don't think the girls will be as willing as us." Elliot said.

"Guess our instructor isn't as innocent as I thought." I shrugged. "But then again, I guess this is part of military life."

"It is." Laura nodded. "In the army, both men and women share rooms with each other. It's a fact of life, born of necessity."

Alisa sighed. "Okay, I think I get it already."

"Anyway, now that your rooms are sorted, I need to give you this." Margot handed over a long letter to us.

As Margot left the room, Rean opened it up and there were a lot of papers. There were three letters that were classed as tasks and a few report papers which I assumed we would be using those to write our reports in after the tasks are done.

"So finding some medicine, send help for a person at a weapons store and slaying a monster." I said. "I'd say that's quite varied and not as difficult as I thought it'd be."

"I see, so that's her angle." Rean hummed.

"Huh?"

"Oh uh, it's nothing. We should go and talk this over with instructor Sara. She probably stuck around specifically to answer any questions she might have."

We left the room and went downstairs to see Sara indulging over a drink, she seemed to be a little out of it too.

"Ahhh!" She sighed. "Nothing hits the spot quite like a cold beer!"

"She looks like she's having the time of her life." Elliot said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I added. "She drinks as much as a trucker."

Sara looked at us. "Oh, you kids are still here? I'll just be hanging back and enjoying myself, so go on ahead and get started. Don't mind me!"

I sighed. "I guess she's not exactly able to answer. She's already downed two pints worth."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, Alex." She giggled. "I may not look it, but even when drinking, I still pay attention to what goes on. Anyways, the five of you can spend your time here however you see fit. Every decision rests on your shoulders, I won't be forcing you to do a thing."

We left the inn and Rean looked like he had something on his mind.

"Umm, Rean, what's up?" I asked.

"Does this relate in some way to our activities during free day week?" Laura added. "Specifically, to your activities during that time?"

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, where were you during that time, Rean?"

"I was spending that free day doing various tasks for the Student Council." He answered. "And while one of them did involve going back into that Old Schoolhouse, the rest were just simple requests for assistance from the locals."

"Ah, now I get it. So based on what you've learnt and done already, these tasks aren't exactly different. They're just happening in a different place." I smiled. "Well, now that I understand that, I'm down to getting all those tasks done. Though we should probably leave the monster hunter one for last. We should also have a look at the market too when we have time. There may be a few sales today."

"Well, look at you acting like a leader." Alisa smiled.

"Nah, I'm not worthy enough to be a leader, just someone whose learnt to make good use of advice and suggestions even though I'm only seventeen." I looked at Rean. "Besides, I think there's someone else around here who may be a better fit for a ring leader than me."

"Well, if you think I should." Rean responded. "Whatever future various tasks Sara may have planned for us, I say we just work our way down the list whilst familiarizing ourselves in Celdic culture, taking in as much as we can."

We were pretty much in agreement and we set off exploring the small town and taking note of the market. This was going to be a good time, I'm sure of it...

* * *

 **Next time! There's been a report of stolen jewelry and broken market stalls and Rean's group decides to investigate.**


	4. Studying With Tasks & Nature

**It seems like these chapters will be much longer than I thought, so I've decided to run with it when I need to, even though I prefer quality over quantity.**

* * *

Studying With Tasks & Nature

There were various stalls around the market area, mostly food and other beverages, but there were some souvenirs and gift shops.

"Wow, check out all these stalls." Elliot commented.

"Yeah, this area is bustling." Alisa added.

At the far back was a seating area and there was a small band with violins and flutes, they were playing a traditional folk melody that was getting one strange guy dancing around.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies!" He yelled happily. "My name's Jack!"

"Uhhh huh." I replied with raised eyebrows. "Let's just move away from here, shall we?"

"Agreed, we should make sure not to get carried away spending time here." Rean said.

After exploring the market, we left the area and walked over to the chapel. Going inside, we walked up to the far back and spoke with the priest.

"Excuse me, are you Father Zirbel?" Rean asked.

"That's correct." He replied. "And you must be...oh, I see. You must be the students who will be helping me with my request."

"We are for sure." I nodded. "We're from Thor's Military Academy. Could you let us know about your request in detail?"

"Certainly. I'd like to request that you collect me a few ingredients to make a medicine." He explained. "Do you have the time to do this request for me?"

We all nodded. "Yeah, we can help out."

He smiled. "My thanks."

"Can I ask what sort of medicine these ingredients will be used for?" Alisa asked.

"It's essentially medicine to deal with the common cold by strengthening the body's immune system. Many people tend to catch it during spring and fall, when the temperature switches between hot and cold, you see."

I groaned. "Oh, the feeling of catching a cold between the seasons, I can totally relate to that."

"Now then, I would like you to collect two ingredients. The first is a medicinal plant known as a bear claw, which grows in humid areas. You can find one of those at the market, there's a stall owned by Flint that's on the left side of the center wooden structure, tell him that I sent you."

A bear claw, I do remember seeing one of those on one of the market stalls.

"The other ingredient is imperial carrots. You can get those from a farmer named Paul who lives along the West Celdic Highway. Again, make sure to tell him that I sent you and he should share some with you."

"So a bear claw and imperial carrots, I'll write those down." Elliot said.

"That should be everything, thank you for accepting my request."

"No problem, father." I replied. "We'll get those ingredients as soon as we can."

"Yes, you can count on us." Laura added.

"Alright, let's go." Rean said as we left the chapel. "We should go to the market first and then head over to the exit to West Celdic Highway."

We walked back to the market and to where the stall we needed to go to. Rean had a talk with the Flint guy and handed a bear claw over. We then left the market and over to the exit path before noticing three guards by the entrance to the west highway. They turned their attention to us as soon as we were approaching.

"Hmm? Who might you be?" The soldier with the long hat asked. "I don't recall seeing you around here before. Do you have some sort of identification?"

"We're students from Thor's Military Academy." Rean answered. "We're currently visiting Celdic as part of a field study."

"Now that you mention it, I do recognize the emblem. My apologies for any rudeness. We're members of the Kreuzen Provincial Army. Our main duty is to keep the peace in Celdic."

Now that he mentioned it, I do remember my father saying something about the Provincial Army stationed in Celdic. They have many others across Erebonia, although they are considered as a secondary army compared to the formal Imperial Army that guard the capital of the country.

"While it may seem early in the year for Thor's students to undertake field studies, we do understand that many of your graduates are among our ranks." The officer continued. "So you be sure to uphold the academy's good name. Don't do anything you shouldn't."

"Of course, we'll do our best." Laura said.

"Good. Take care now and keep your noses clean. That concludes our patrol. Back to the guardhouse, men!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied as they walked away.

"I get the feeling that they were more or less uptight." I said. "Better stay away from them if possible."

"Yeah, let's get back to the task at hand." Rean replied.

We left the town and we took note of two paths and a few windmills in the area.

"Well, looks like this place is kind of laid back." I commented. "Although it does make a good scenery."

"True, I can admire the scenery well." Laura agreed.

We traveled along the highway paths, slaying a few monsters and entering the next area where there was a small house with a small farm beside it. We assumed that this must be the house we needed to go to so we can get the carrots. We went up to the house and Rean knocked on the door before it was answered. Whilst he was explaining the reason for coming here, I stayed outside just in case there were any monsters that would try to attack us from behind. I then heard the door closing.

"I've got the carrots from the farmer." Rean said. "We can go back to Celdic and give the ingredients to the priest."

"Yeah, we should do that right away and then move on to the next task." I replied.

We went back to the town and to the chapel, we walked up to the priest and Rean handed the bear claw and carrots over to him.

"Please, accept my thanks." The priest said. "Now I can get back to making the medicine. I'd like you to accept these as well, as a token of my appreciation."

He gave us some potions and I put them away in a small bag. "So we get stuff like this in return? Cool." I said.

That was our first task completed, the next on our list was to go to the weapons store and accept a request from the owner in regards to replacing a road lamp somewhere along the highway we were at. We went over to Oddvin's Arms and Orbal Factory and spoke to the owner.

"Welcome to Oddvin's shop." He greeted. "Oh, you're the students from Thor's Academy, aren't you?"

"We sure are and we're here to ask for details about the road lamp you're asking for." I replied. "Is it a challenging procedure?"

"It shouldn't be too much of an issue. One of the road lamps on the Western Highway was broken due to the orbment light inside it breaking. I would like you to replace it with a new one, speaking of which, here you go." He handed us a orbment road lamp. "Oh and you will need a code to unlock and replace the road lamp as well. The code for the road lamp near Lunaria Nature Park is 466515."

I nodded. "466515...got it."

"Hopefully we won't run into any monsters along the way." Elliot said.

"Well if they do become an issue, we'll just have to knock them down."

We left the store and out of the town again, walking further down West Celdic Highway until we saw a road lamp near a windmill that was almost where the nature park was. We went over it and noticed that it had a combination on it, a code was required to open this. As soon as I touched it though, we were surrounded by monsters.

"Wh-where did they come from?!" Elliot asked.

"No time to answer that." Laura answered. "Alex, can you take care of it?"

"Sure thing." I replied. "Okay what was it again...466515, that's it."

I put in the code and the panel door opened up, I opened it up and took out the broken orbment lamp out and placed the new one in before closing the door which locked automatically. By the time I was done though, the other four had taken care of the monsters that ambushed us a few seconds ago.

"Phew, glad that's over. You four alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Rean answered. "That was some fast work, Alex."

"Indeed, I thought the procedure would take longer." Laura added. "Then again, you do battle with gauntlets."

"Well, it's not that special." I laughed a little. "Anyways, we can go back to the store guy and tell him the news."

We went back to the store and handed over the broken orbment light to him.

"I see you got the orbment light replaced." He said. "Thanks, I'll have this one repaired. Please take this as a reward." He gave Rean a small quartz and we left the store.

"We've now done two out of three tasks." I reminded. "Just the monster slaying one to do and we'll be finished."

"That one is along the East Celdic Highway, right?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, we should be well prepared before we do that one, though." Rean advised.

We left the town and to the east, the areas on the East Celdic Highway were more or less the same as the west, we soon came across a split pathway, one that went under the bridge of the railway and the other a small path that went up to a small hill where the task said the monster would be at. We took a left and past the pathway before turning left again and going up to the hill to find an unusual monster that growled at us.

"This must be the monster we gotta slay." I said before getting my gauntlets out. "Finally, a decent battle!"

"It's coming at us, get ready!" Reach exclaimed as we entered battle.

Rean and Alisa linked up and attacked it first, Elliot and Laura followed suit and they were able to weaken it a lot. I then moved in to deliver the finishing blow, knocking it out and it fell to its side before fading away.

"That takes care of that." Rean said as we put our weapons away.

"Well, it was kinda decent compared to the small fry." I added. "Those combat links really are life savors as well, especially the ARCUS stuff too."

"Yeah, we should go and report this to the farmer who asked us to take care of the monster." Alisa said.

"You're right." Rean nodded. "The farmers at the farmhouse in the first area of the East highway will be pleased."

We left the left hill and made the walk over to the farmhouse near the entrance to the village and Rean spoke with the farmers before we walked back to Celdic. It then occurred to us that it was the late afternoon already, we were about to go to the Inn to start our reports when we heard a commotion over at the market. I went there first and saw two men arguing at each other and it was about to get ugly when Rean and Laura went over to separate them.

Just then, we heard a sigh, we looked behind to see an old man dressed in grey with a hat. I blinked a little because I had a feeling that I knew who this person was. This has to be the manager of the market, the man that my father talked to me about during one of his travels. He talked to the two men and manage to calm down the situation.

"I really appreciate the five of you stepping in to help diffuse the situation." The old man said to us before noticing me. "Though I suppose I should expect no less from the infamous class VII I've heard so much about."

"I guess news travels fast around here." I replied.

"My name is Otto. I'm the manager of Celdic's Grand Market. I have some things to discuss with you, if you'd be so kind as to come along. I'll treat you to some tea."

Otto led the way as we left the market and went over to this house that was near the station. After the issue with the market stalls was settled that took a while, we sat by the sofas and shared some tea together, this was my chance to ask him something.

"So if you don't mind telling me. Are you the same market manager that I heard so much about from my father?" I asked.

"Your father, you say?" He responded.

"Yeah, he once told me about the market when he was travelling here a long time ago."

"Ah I remember, I thought you looked familiar to him." He looked at me. "It does seem that you have your father's eyes."

"I thought so, I was only curious."

He smiled. "Of course. I should let you all know that it was I who assigned you the tasks."

"Oh, so it was you?" Rean asked.

"Correct. Principle Vandyck is an old friend of mine, you see. He asked me personally to select a few tasks that you might be able to complete."

"Well, that was nice of him." Elliot said.

"We appreciate your consideration as well." Laura added.

We shared a discussion about the tasks and there was a slight mention about the Provincial Army and why they weren't doing as much as they should be for the people. I guess the nobility issue runs much deeper than I thought. But it was something that we shouldn't get involved with too much and it seemed that Otto understood that too. We left his house and pondered over the army issue when we heard a female voice calling for us.

"Oh, hey there Instructor Sara." I said.

"Keep up the good work you five." She replied. "I'm going to be heading off now. Group B's not getting anything done like I expected, so I'm going to help them out."

I frowned. "Well that's not a surprise, considering who's in that group."

"Anyways, you five are perfectly capable of looking after yourselves, right? Put your heads together and think, and I'm certain you'll see what you need to do."

Sara walked off and waved before going into the station.

"Well, we might as well get some grub, it's almost sun set time." I said.

"Yeah, let's go back to the Inn." Rean replied. "I'm starving myself."

We returned to the inn and after having a large dinner, we sat at the round table with our drinks.

"Ahh, that was delicious." Elliot said.

"Too right." I agreed. "Those sweet cookies they made were the best."

"I wonder what the others in Group B are doing right now." Alisa said.

"Somehow, I doubt they're sitting around a table and talking like we are." Rean replied.

"It also wouldn't surprise me if they ended up not doing as well as we have when it comes to the reports." I sighed. "Speaking of our class though, I've got this feeling in my head and about what our purpose is. Maybe there's much more to it than what Sara's told us."

"Yeah, I've had that feeling for a while." Rean hummed. "What do we have to offer one another, when our reasons for enrolling at Thors in the first place are undoubtedly very different?"

"Our...reasons?" Elliot asked.

"I never really thought of that." Alisa added.

"Well, my reason for enrolling was quite simple." Laura said. "I aim to come closer to my goal. Or rather, to the person whom I regard as such."

"Could it be to do with the sword you use?" I asked.

"Close, but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters. Best to save that topic for another day."

"I understand...what about you, Alisa? Why did you chose to enroll here?"

Alisa hummed. "There's no one single reason, but I think I just wanted to assert my independence. I mean, my situation back at home isn't exactly ideal, and this seemed like a good way to get out and...do more, I guess."

Well considering her surname that I assumed to be correct, I don't blame her. But is it really as bad as she says, I'll remember to think about that for another time.

"How about you, Alex?" Rean asked.

"Well with me, I have two reasons for joining the academy." I answered. "I've always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and experience the same moments that he went through. So far with the tasks we've done, I feel like I'm getting a taste of what he used to do more or less, when he was travelling as an independent solider."

"What's your second reason?" Alisa asked.

Now this, I was definitely not ready to answer, for I had something dark inside me. They must never find out or it'll ruin my whole future and beyond.

"It's...very personal, so personal that even at the highest of my happiness and bravery, I can't answer."

"So it's a very delicate matter for you, I can understand to some degree." Laura said.

"Well, I guess I'm in the minority then." Elliot added. "See, I wasn't intending on coming here at all originally. I wanted to do something completely different."

"Oh yeah, you said you were really hoping you'd get into a music academy, right?" Rean asked.

"Well, I wasn't that serious about it or anything. So what about you, Rean?"

Rean was silent for a few seconds. "I wanted to find myself I guess."

"Find yourself?" I asked. "That sounds pretty deep, man."

"Sorry, that makes it sound like its a much bigger deal than it actually is."

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Going on a journey and making discoveries that you never thought were possible before, sounds like a pretty good life."

Alisa nodded. "Yeah, I had no idea that you were such a romanticist."

"Ehhhh?" I looked at her and feeling confused. "Err anyways, I better finish off my report and then hit the sack." I got up and made my way upstairs and to the room.

I walked over to the table beside my bed that had my report paper on it, I wrote the last quarter of it before finishing it off with my thoughts on the first study. I was now done with today's written report. All of that field working made me feel more tired than I would be before night time. I got into my bed and rested, hoping the smooth sailing continued into the next day.

* * *

 _Dateline, April 25th._

It was the second day of our field study and Margot gave us our second day of field study tasks that were from Otto. A monster slaying quest and someone who lost thier wallet, so it's just two tasks, most likely because were going to be travelling back to Trista later in the evening. We left the Inn and we were about to start when we heard a commotion from the market, we rushed over and were shocked to see the market stall at the center which was wrecked everywhere.

It was the same two merchants from before and Otto was with them, trying to calm them down. It wasn't working this time, that was when the Provincial guards showed up and the situation was instantly diffused. When the issue was discussed between the officer and Otto, the guards then left and the two merchants were left feeling down.

"Hmm..." I pondered with a slight annoyance. "Something feels off about this."

"You okay, Alex?" Elliot asked. "You looked kinda angry."

"Wha?! Oh it's nothing too serious. Just something that crossed my mind."

"What do you mean?" Alisa asked.

"I may be slightly overthinking this, but just imagine this scenario. During the night, a group of thieves came along and made off with the goods whilst destroying both stalls so that the merchants would end up blaming each other."

"Hmm, that does seem like a possible scenario." Rean replied. "In fact, that might've been what really happened."

"But we can't be really sure of that, can we?" Laura asked.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Also, this doesn't give us much time considering we have these tasks to complete. I have an idea though."

Rean looked at me. "An idea, let's hear it."

"Why don't I take care of the lost wallet issue whilst you four do some investigating since the Provincial Army were quick to try and bury the issue."

"Oh, are you sure you want to finish that task on your own?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, cause that way, it will buy us some time and do the other task we gotta complete. What do you think, Rean?"

He nodded. "Okay, you can let us know about what happened with the wallet and we'll investigate."

I smiled and saw the four of them talking to the merchants whilst I went over the task, I had to talk to a merchant that was near the market entrance. I saw a woman and I think she was the one I had to ask, so I went over to her.

"Excuse me, are you Lizzie?" I asked.

"That's correct, are you one of the students from Thors the market manager told us about?" She responded.

"Yeah I am, my friends are a little busy, but I am more than willing to respond to your request."

She nodded. "Alright, I understand. I happened to come across someone's wallet by my store yesterday you see. I kept it with me in the hopes that they would come to pick it up, but no one's come to claim it. As such, I'd like to ask your help in delivering it back to its owner. Would you be able to do that for me?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, here it is." She handed the wallet over to me. "I've already looked inside, there is a lot of mira and a train ticket for Heimdallr that's scheduled for tonight."

"Right, then the best place to start would be at the station. I'll let you know later."

"Okay, thank you."

I rushed over to the station and asked them about the lost wallet and there was an inquiry by a woman who lost it, it was reported during the morning after she had left the inn. So I went over to the inn and asked Margot about it, she told me that her name was Annabelle and she had just left to go to the rest area by the grand market. I went to the rest area and there was no sign of her, but I did see an old guy sitting, so I went over and asked him if he saw a woman looking for her wallet. He said she did but she left a few moments ago, but no idea where except saying that she was relying for Aidios, I nodded before leaving.

"Relying on Aidios?" I asked myself. "Maybe she went to the chapel, off I go."

I rushed over to the chapel and I went inside to see a woman who was praying about her wallet, that must be the one whose looking for it.

"Excuse me, are you Annabelle who lost her wallet?" I asked.

"Eeek!" She responded, turning around to face me. "Are you a student?"

"I am indeed and I want to know, do you recognize this wallet?" I showed the wallet to her and her face lit up in seconds.

"Oh my Aidios! That's my wallet!" She looked at me. "Where did you find it?"

I gave her a brief explanation before giving the wallet to her and she smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'm surprised to hear that the merchant at the grand market kept it safe for me. However, kindness remains within peoples hearts after all, it would seem."

"Huh?"

"Hehe, it's nothing to worry over. I'm very grateful that you found it for me. Please, take a few of these miras for your troubles."

She handed me 1,000 mira which was kind of generous, but I wasn't gonna complain.

"Wow, thanks. Do you always have a lot of mira?"

"Of course, I am a traveler after all. Good luck to the rest of your day."

I nodded. "Okay, goodbye."

Well that was one task complete and I did that on my own. I left the chapel and saw Rean, Alisa, Elliot and Laura waiting near the circle area.

"Hey Alex, how did it go with the wallet?" Alisa asked.

I gave them the details of what happened and they were impressed that I was able to finish the task.

"So that's one less task to do." Rean said. "We've got some information you should know as well."

They explained to me about the market stall incident and with the new information, my early assumption was turning out to be right.

"So that drunk guy used to work at the nature park?" I asked. "Then that's where the thieves may have gone to, seems like worth a shot, right?"

"Yeah, it's the only lead we have now." Rean replied. "But we may have to be quick, cause the Provincial Army may step in."

"Right, it sounds risky and all, but we can't ignore this. Next stop, Lunaria Nature Park! But first, let's take of that monster along the way..."

There were a few giggles, but we left for the West Celdic Highway and made a quick walk to the monster that was at the end and we took care of it quickly. We then went north and into the next area before stopping at the entrance to the park where there was a gate and it was locked.

"Hmm, this seems more like a forest to me, but it sure looks like the perfect hideout." I commented. "So then, want me to knock off the lock with my fists?"

"No, I'll use my sword for this." Rean answered as he drew out his tachi. "I can get it done more quietly."

We stood back and saw Rean mentioned on his skills before slicing through the bar on the lock, it then cut in half and the whole lock fell with minimal noise.

"Wow...your accuracy is OP if you can do that." I praised. "Nice going, man."

"Thanks, but I'm still just a beginner." Rean replied. "Anyways, we don't have much time."

"Right, we need to put things right before the late afternoon arrives."

We opened the gates and entered the park. Well, it was more of a forest after all as we made our way through the mazes of the park and getting deeper and further into the forest. We eventually made it into the depths and we began to hear a few people talking. We looked ahead to see a group of four men in military outfits.

"Stop right there, you G.I Joe wannabes!" I exclaimed as we burst on the scene. "Well look what we have here, boxes of jewellery."

"Students?!" One of them said. "Don't tell me you broke in."

I smirked. "Of course we did, but we went all stealthy like before charging in like an army of protagonists!"

The men armed thier guns at us. "Heh! Let's take 'em out!"

"It's battle time." Rean said. "Let's go."

With Elliot on healing duty, we beat down the men in a few minutes. They were down, but not out. We were about to wonder how we were gonna carry the stolen jewelry back when we suddenly heard a large roar from a distance. Then a slight rumble occurred before a giant monster appeared, that looked like a baboon.

"What the honk?!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide open. "What kind of baboon is that?!"

"I believe we're dealing with the ruler of the forest." Laura answered. "What would you suggest, Rean?"

Rean sighed. "Well, they may be thieves, but we can't just leave them to die. We're going to have to fight it."

"I had a feeling you were gonna decide that." I said before getting serious. "Alright, no joking around, I'm gonna get serious now!"

The beast roared and another battle started, we were able to use our the links and the skills on it, but it was taking a huge beating and still coming for more. As the battle waged on, we began to feel a little tired. I then suddenly had a pain in my head...no, is my dark secret trying to come out? Not now!

 _'What are you doing, don't you value you power seriously?!'_ It was that dark version of me speaking. _'Then hurry up and use me!'_

I gasped and I grabbed my head that was throbbing a little. I then shook it off and looked at the beast that was about to strike.

"Ngh! Come at me you freaking abomination!" I yelled before my eyes glowed in red and charged at it. "Eleventh Heaven!"

I landed multiple fist shots all around its face and it roared loudly before staggering a little. Rean then finished it off with a skill I hadn't seen him use before and the giant baboon was no more as it fazed away. The battle was over and the pain and the power I just had went away. I rubbed my head and refocused.

"We...did it." I said, panting a little.

"Wow..." Elliot said. "Alex, that was...surprising."

"Yeah, what was that you just did?" Alisa asked.

I sighed, I knew I had to lie. "That was a skill I was learning to practice in advance. I had been looking for an opportunity to use it for the first time and well, that was it."

"I see." Laura nodded. "And as for you Rean, that was very impressive."

"No way, these students are that strong?" One of the thieves asked.

Suddenly, we heard a whistle from behind us, we looked back to see the Provincial Army group surround us and the thieves.

"Huh, what's the meaning of this?" I asked. "We're the good guys, you know."

The officer looked at the scene. "I see two groups of people and a collection of stolen goods, but no indication which group is responsible." He said. "Do you have any proof that the four of you aren't the perpetrators?"

"Does that mean you're trying to frame us? That's complete BS!"

"I'm just telling you that you need to mind your own business and learn your place. The Kreuzen province is the territory of Duke Alberea, and I will not have a gaggle of bratty students poking their noses where they don't belong! You will back down now, or we'll be more than happy to arrest you right here and drag you to Berehard City, kicking and screaming."

"Hehe..." I began to laugh a little. "...ha ha ha ha...is that so?" I was so tempted to snap back at him, but I didn't get the chance...

"I'm afraid you'll be doing no such thing." A voice intervened at the last second.

Another group of soldiers arrived and they were dressed in grey uniforms.

"Wait, I remember seeing them before, they're part of the Railway Military Police." I said. "RMP for short."

"The RMP? They're supposed to be the most elite unit of the Imperial Army." Alisa added.

As the scene went down, I took the moment to calm down and think to my sudden release of power that I had shown against the giant beast. It was a close one since the four of them saw a sample of what I could really do. The RMP then got the Provincial Army to withdraw and they surrounded the thieves. We were then introduced to Captain Claire Rieveldt and based on first impressions, she seemed to be effective in command and a pretty lady too.

We traveled back to Celdic in order to clear up everything that had happened today and it was the late afternoon by the time we were done with today's field study. It was time to call it a day and get the train back to Trista. We went into the station where Sara was waiting for us, we got on the train when it arrived and took our seats together with Sara sitting on the opposite side of the carriage, sleeping away.

"It may be obvious, but I guess she had a lot to deal with today." I said.

"Yeah, it looks like Group B turned out to be a complete disaster as she said." Rean added. "If she had to deal with them, then come back here on the same day, I bet she's totally spent."

"Yep...just like how I am right now." I laid my head back on the seat before closing my eyes. "Let me have a rest for a moment, yeah?"

I was still able to hear what they were talking and I listened well, they mentioned a little about me, but I didn't mind it. I then heard Rean coming clean about his family background. A part of me was concerned that Machias wasn't going to appreciate the fact that Rean had lied when he said that he was a commoner through and through.

* * *

 **Yeah, the part with Jack...I had to make that reference just for giggles, you know.**

 **Next time! Alex joins in with the Old Schoolhouse investigation.**


	5. Schoolhouse Mystery

**Alright, I have decided who to pair Rean up with at this point, but I won't reveal it until the very end of the story. As for my OC, expect a few teases. ;)**

* * *

Schoolhouse Mystery

 _Dateline, May 22nd, 1204._

Since our first field study, we had begun to get a good idea of what to expect from studying at Thor's academy. In the weeks that followed, Rean eventually came clean about his background. He had technically come from a family of nobles, but his adopted family were more like commoners and they lived at Ymir which was near the mountains up north. The rest of us now had a much better understanding with Rean...well, almost everyone. Machias, as I expected, did not take kindly to him being dishonest over his social class when Rean was asked about it before. Jusis on the other hand was becoming more approachable with Rean.

It seemed that Rean, Alisa, Elliot and Laura didn't mention about what happened to me during our battle with that giant baboon, I guess they didn't want to gossip or come to a misunderstanding without my permission, something that I was really grateful for. At least they don't know what secret powers I had within me, I just wanted to forget that part happened. It was the first session and we were being taught about military science by Instructor Neithardt. I felt like I was learning a lot already, my father obviously had to be lectured something like this when he was at my age.

The next session was where we were divided into gender groups and working with students from other classes. I was with the males and we were in the orbal computer room where we learnt the basics from Instructor Markov, but ultimately told us that it had to be up to us to continue experiencing with these machines. I had a feeling that I would be good at this.

"These kinds of computers were not what I thought they would be." I shrugged. "But I guess that's why we have to learn our way through this."

"Well, it is cutting edge technology here in Erebonia." Elliot replied. "So I think most people are confused until they've gotten used to it."

"And Machias and Jusis certainly got the hang of it pretty quick." Rean added. "But then again, academics are thier thing. And I'm pretty sure Machias has been interested in computers for a while too."

"Jusis seems to have got stuck in as well, perhaps even quicker than me." I said. "Which probably just rubs a bit of salt towards Machias."

Rean hummed. "And I heard things got ugly during last month's field study."

"They were. At one point, things almost took a violent turn." Gaius nodded. "We were able to hold them back, but I don't think we could've kept them under control for long if Instructor Sara hadn't arrived."

Elliot sighed. "We really need to do something about them. But I have no idea what."

"I don't either, but you're right." Rean agreed. "This has gone on for way too long as it is. It needs to stop."

"Rean Schwarzer." A voice called.

We turned to see a student in a white student outfit, he must be one of the students from Class I.

"Oh, Patrick is it?" Rean responded.

"Correct. My full name is Patrick T. Hyarms. I don't believe I need to say anything than that."

 _'Wow, already he sounds like a pompous ass.'_ I thought to myself.

"So, you're one of the Hyarms family?" Rean asked.

"Are they prestigious?" Gaius added.

"About as prestigious as they come." Elliot answered. "The Hyarmses are one of the Four Great Houses. Though, they're slightly lower in rank than the Albareas."

Patrick glared at him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Hmph! It doesn't matter. I didn't come here to talk to commoners or foreigners." He stood towards Rean. "I came to bring gladsome tidings to you, Rean Schwarzer. I am generously extending you welcome, to make use of the accommodations on the third floor of the Student Union Building."

"That's where the noble salon is, right?" Elliot asked.

"Your father may be a mere baron, but that still makes you a noble. And though you've had the misfortune of sharing a class with this...riffraff, I have decided to use my good name as a member of the Hyarms family to afford you the privilege of joining us. I do hope you appreciate it."

 _'Yep, definitely a noble pompous ass.'_ I thought.

"This hardly strikes me as the best place to be recruiting new members." Jusis sighed as he came towards us. "I wasn't aware the third son of the Hyarms family counted playing factions among his hobbies."

I smiled a little, thinking that he came over here to save Rean from turning down that smug guy's invitation and cause a bit of tension in the room.

"If you care about your future." Patrick said as he turned to Rean. "You need to start thinking about the connections you're making...and the sides you're taking." He walked off.

"Well then..." I folded my arms. "...he sure is one to talk."

"Thanks for stepping in, Jusis." Rean said.

"Hmph, I wasn't trying to help you." Jusis replied. "But I did cause you some trouble during last month's field study, so...no, that's all."

Ah, he must be referring to the Provincial army in Celdic and how they serve under Jusis's father. I glanced at Machias who seemed annoyed at the whole scene.

* * *

The afternoon period was over and it was homeroom time with Sara in our classroom.

"Good work today, class. Tomorrow's a free day, so do take it easy, you've earned it." She said. "Just remember that next Wednesday is your second practical exam. Oh and one more thing, your midterms are scheduled for the middle of next month. So just...file that away if you would."

Midterm exams...ugh, that was gonna be a drag to sit through. Then again, this is still an academy, even though it's military based. Homeroom was over and Sara left.

"Well, I better go and see if there's still any vacancies left." I said as I got up. "I still haven't chosen a club yet."

"Oh, do you have some kind of talent you could be good at?" Rean asked.

"Well, I do have some sort of hobby within music. But I would count as more of a vocalist instead of an instrument player."

This got Elliot curious about me. "Does that mean you have a good voice?"

"I'd like to think so, it's not that special and it isn't something I share in front of others unless I'm at my father's home."

He smiled. "Well, if you ever wanted to, you could come with me. I'll introduce you to Instructor Mary, she teaches all about music."

I hummed, this could be a nice opportunity for me. "I'll give it some thought for now and let you know during the free day tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

Elliot and Gaius left the room, there was only me, Rean and Machias and there was a slight amount of tension.

"Umm, Machias?" Rean asked. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Not especially." He answered. "It's actually my fault for being deceived so easily in the first place."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really trying to deceive you..."

"Save your breath." Machias then looked at me. "At least you were able to admit where you stand on the social class."

"Well, I had to be honest about my background." I replied. "Especially considering the kind of people we have in our class."

He sighed before turning back to Rean. "Whether you are a noble or not is beside the point, Rean. The bottom line is that you lied to me. And I simply cannot trust those who lie. That's all there is to it." He then left the classroom in silence.

"I wouldn't take it personally, you know." I said to Rean. "I'm sure something will come along and this all gets smoothed over when it happens."

He nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Oh and by the way, I've been meaning to ask you about the Old Schoolhouse."

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I tag along? I didn't go last time as I was busy with a few things, so I wanna make up for it."

He smiled. "Okay, the next time I have to go there, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." I left the classroom and made my way to the dorm.

* * *

 _Dateline, May 23rd._

The next morning came and I had just left my room to see Rean by the letterbox and he was holding a letter.

"Morning, Rean." I said. "Are those tasks you've got there?"

"Morning, Alex." He replied. "Yeah, some of them are tasks I receive from the student council, you haven't heard the name of Towa, have you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, is that person the student council president?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's the one in charge. I also got a request from the principle about the old schoolhouse, I haven't forgotten to bring you along."

"Cool, I'm off to look for Elliot in regards to the music club."

"That's on the second floor of the main building I think, good luck in there."

I nodded and left the dormitory, making my way over to the main building. I went in and I saw Elliot about to walk up the stairs, he saw me entering.

"Oh, good morning, Alex." He said.

"Morning, Elliot. Were you on your way to the music club?"

"Yeah, only to keep up with my violin practice. Do you wanna have a listen?"

"Sure, show me the way."

I followed Elliot up the stairs and took a left on the second floor and then opened a door near the corner and going inside a room that had a grand piano and many other musical instruments that were on display. There was also a microphone and a stand in the corner of the room. Finally, there was a lady in a green dress who greeted us.

"Oh, good morning to you, Elliot." She said before noticing me. "Well, who is this?"

"Morning, Instructor Mary." He replied. "This is Alex, he's from the same class as me."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Instructor Mary and welcome to the music room." She smiled and shook my hand. "Is there a particular reason why you're here?"

"Well, I've been told that I may have a place in music. However, let's say that my voice is my instrument."

"Ahhh, so you can sing. How simply wonderful." She sighed. "And have you heard Alex sing, Elliot?"

"No, this is the first time I heard about it." He answered. "But that's why I think it would be nice if we could hear a little of it today. Well that's if you want to, Alex."

I pondered for a moment, performing in front of others was something I wasn't used to. "Yeah, I have a song that I know in my head, but I would need to borrow the piano."

Mary smiled. "Oh that is okay, just take your time."

"Yeah, don't be nervous about it. Just give it your all." Elliot added.

I nodded. "Alright."

I went over to the piano and sat down, remembering the key the song was in. I began to play the piano even though I hadn't played the piano for a while, I began to sing.

 _She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days  
She says, yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

 _She's talking to angels, counting the stars_  
 _Making a wish on a passing car_  
 _She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

 _Waiting for Superman_

 _To lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love while climbing through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman  
_

 _Oh, s_ _he's waiting for Superman_

I then finished playing the piano and I took a deep breath, relieved that it was over. I looked back at Elliot and Instructor Mary and they were surprised.

"So umm...was that okay?" I asked.

"Okay?" Mary responded. "Oh Alex, that was simply beautiful!"

"Yeah, where did that voice come from?!" Elliot added. "And the way you played the piano, how long have you been playing that?"

"I was learning to play the piano back in January, so it was before I came here." I answered. "I'm surprised that I can sing and play the piano at the same time myself."

Instructor Mary clapped her hands in delight. "Alex, I believe the music club is your calling. It would be a wonderful idea if you would join us."

I was a little embarrassed, but maybe I could learn to grow with performing in front of others in time. "Well, if there is a vacant spot. Who am I to turn it down."

"So you're gonna join the music club?" Elliot asked.

"I sure am, count me in."

"Oh that's great!"

Mary shook my hand again. "Welcome to the music club, Alex. I am so thrilled to have you with the group, I'll introduce you to the other students in the club soon. You can leave now if you have other matters to deal with."

"Thanks, Instructor Mary and thanks, Elliot for giving me a chance." I said.

He smiled. "You're very much welcome."

I left the music room and then thought about what else I could do with music. Maybe the bookstore would have something for me, so I left the building and walked over to Keynes's bookstore. I saw Emma by one of the bookshelves which was an ideal opportunity, cause I had been wanting to talk to her for a while now.

"Okay, I can do this." I muttered to myself as I went over to the bookshelf. "Hi, Emma."

She turned around to see me. "Oh, hello Alex. I don't see you at the bookstore often."

"Yeah, it's more or less my first time coming here. Do you visit the store a lot?"

"Only for study purposes, I'm helping Fie with her studies." She adjusted her glasses. "What about you?"

"Oh, I came here to see if they had anything to do with vocals. I think I've found the club for me."

She blinked. "You have? Which club have you joined?"

"It's the music club." I glanced at the book. "I mentioned about having a good voice and Elliot suggested that I join him so I could get better."

Emma smiled. "I see, that's wonderful. So are you a good singer?"

"Well, I showed a little of my voice to Elliot and Instructor Mary and they were very pleased with how I did, so I was given an invitation to join and I accepted."

"Well good for you." She looked at the books. "Hmm, I think I remember seeing a book about vocals on this shelf somewhere."

"Mind if I help look, there might be a book you're looking for too."

She nodded. "Alright. Although these study books seem very high leveled, especially for Fie so I have to find something easier for her."

"That's very considerate of you, but what about your studies?"

"I'm okay with my studies. Since I enrolled here with the highest score and a scholarship, I want to return the favor by helping others and being with Class VII makes me want to help others."

I hummed. "Well, I guess that kind of thinking is why you're our class president."

"Oh, there's the book on vocals."

She reached for it, but I reached for it at the same time. Our hands touched, mere inches away from the book. We slightly gasped and moved our hands away.

"Whoops...my bad." I rubbed my head with slight shyness.

"It's okay..." She replied, I think she was blushing a little too.

She grabbed the book and handed it to me. ' _How To Train Your Voice.'_

"Hmm, this sounds ideal for me." I said before noticing a couple of basic study books. "Oh, these could work." I handed a couple of them over to her.

"Yes, these ones look like they could help with Fie's studies." She replied. "Thanks...and umm, sorry about my hand."

"It's alright. We can take that as an accident." Although a part of me wished it wasn't for some reason. "I better purchase this book and get to reading, see you soon, Emma."

"Y-yes, see you soon, Alex."

I made the purchase and left the bookstore, taking the book back to my dorm. When I put the book on the table near the bed, I then blushed and laughed nervously.

*Riiiing*

Suddenly, my ARCUS went off, I picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello there?" I asked.

 _"Hey Alex, it's Rean."_ He replied. _"I just finished most of my tasks, are you ready to go to the old schoolhouse with me?"_

"Sure am, I'll be there very soon."

 _"Okay, I'm gonna call a few others to join in. See you shortly."_

"Yeah, see ya." I ended the call.

I grabbed my gauntlets and got ready to join with Rean as I rushed from the dorms and over to the old schoolhouse. Rean was smiling when he saw me, then I saw Alisa, Elliot, Laura and Gaius turn up. We then went inside the schoolhouse, ready to conduct our investigation.

"It's been a month already, huh?" Elliot asked. "I'm still kind of scared, but we just can't leave this place locked and pretend nothing weird's going on here."

"Yeah, especially with the principal himself asking us to keep exploring." Rean replied. "We'll just have to take things nice and slow."

"In any case, this'll be my first time exploring with you." I said. "I'll be sure to not slow you down."

"I've heard the stories about this place, but quite honestly, I'm having a tough time believing them." Alisa added. "A building that changes its layout all on its own seems...kind of impossible."

I hummed. "Considering what we had to face last month, I think we should expect impossible things to happen."

Gaius nodded. "I imagine the only way to truly believe it would be to see it with your own eyes."

"Yeah, I think you three will be in for a surprise." Rean agreed. "Come on, let's go."

We walked to the other door and opened it to see a room we hadn't seen before.

"What the!" I said in complete surprise. "What happened to the stairway and why is there some kind of elevator now?"

"That wasn't there last month." Rean answered. "None of this was!"

"I get the feeling that there is a powerful force behind the reason for this sudden change."

"This truly is a fascinating place." Laura said.

"Well, standing around isn't getting us anywhere." Rean added. "Let's get a closer look at the pedestal."

We walked over to the large elevator and we looked at the pedestal that had a drawing of numerical numbers in hexagon shapes.

"Hmm, could this be where we select a floor?" I asked. "I see two of those numbers lit up."

"That may be right." Alisa answered. "It's similar to the ones you'd find in a mine shaft. Hmm, looks like we can access two floors, there seem to be more, but we can't get to them now. There's no model number or date anywhere, which suggests that this elevator was built at the same time as the building itself, back in the Middle Ages."

"Hmm, you're surprisingly well informed on technology, Alisa." Laura said. "It's not often that girls develop such an interest in machinery."

 _'It may have to do with her surname and how she may be indeed the daughter of the Reinford Company.'_ I thought. "I guess its different strokes for different folks."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Don't worry, that was just a random quote. Anyways, let's descend to the second floor."

Rean stood forward and activated the elevator, it took us down by quite a decent speed until it stopped. The area was the same at the top and there was a door beyond it. We got off the elevator and passed through the door. This was going to be quite a walk to get through this one and see whatever's waiting at the end. There were some monsters we hadn't seen before and no doubt they would be a little stronger. But with the six of us combined, we had learnt to use our links well throughout the battles that followed. I had formed a good link with Elliot, based on how well things went back at the music club. But still, I needed to learn to form links with the rest of the team.

After flipping switches and slaying monsters, we made it to the end by reaching the depths of the second floor, there were three large monsters waiting for us. These flying statues packed a bit of a punch, so I had to tap into my own crafts and I launched straight at one of them.

"Thank you can punch like that, taste this!" I exclaimed, activating a craft. "Pummel Time!"

I landed five critical hits, knocking it off balance and Elliot assisted with an attack that finished it off. The other were able to eliminate the remaining two, the battle was over.

"Well, that takes care of the end of floor boss." I said, putting away the gauntlets. "Kinda tough, but we still won."

"Indeed, I suspect it considered the whole floor to be its domain." Laura agreed.

"Yeah, we also seem to have finally gotten the hang of combat links and everything." Elliot nodded.

I hummed. "Still though...it seems this is a dead end, was it like this before?"

"Yeah, we traveled through the previous floor, made it to the end and defeated the monster." Rean answered. "It was like that last month."

"So does that mean that each month that passes by, a new floor will be unlocked?"

Everyone blinked and looked at me.

"Every path has to reach its end somewhere." Gaius answered. "It's probably nothing more than a coincidence."

 _'Damn, that sounded deep.'_ I thought. "Well either way, I think we may as well wrap it up since there's nothing valuable here to take."

"Yeah, let's go back outside." Rean replied.

We travailed back to the elevator, took the ride back to the ground floor and then exited out of the schoolhouse, it was already sunset by the time we got out.

"Well, I would call this as a successful investigation." I said. "After going through that the first time, I think I could get used to coming here and get even stronger."

"I think that would be true for all of us." Gaius replied.

"That elevator is the biggest conundrum though." Rean said. "Where could it have possibly come from?"

I hummed. "Who knows, but we should report this to the principal though."

"Yeah, let's go."

We left the area and walked to the main building and inside the principle's office to explain what we had found, along with Sara who was in the room too. The investigation was over and we were given a few healing items for our troubles. There was still some time before the sunset would end and night time would arrive. So I walked back to the dorm and into my room, picking up the book that I bought earlier and I was gonna start reading, but that was interrupted when I saw my dark self appear.

 _"Training your voice, me?"_ He asked. _"Why do you need to waste time on that?"_

"What's it to you?" I responded. "I'm just broadening my horizons!"

 _"Sure...by the way, that moment when we dished out a taste of our true power a month ago was satisfying."_ He laughed. _"I can't wait until we can do that again."_

"There won't be a next time, it was just a desperate situation. Anyways, get back inside, I won't allow you to scare my friends."

 _"Oh right...your so-called friends...better to be discreet than loud I guess. But just wait until the next battle calls for us, I'll be waiting, will you?"_

He flew back into me and I sighed angrily. They're not so-called, I will get through this with the friends that I can get...I'll prove my dark self that, once again.

* * *

 **So the idea of Alex having a dark self inside, it's something I've wanted to do for a while and it will become more frequent as the story progresses.**

 **Next time! The study field trip for May is underway and Alex has his work cut out.**


	6. Bitter Rivals

**For this group arrangement, I've had to put one of the girls into Group B just to keep the numbers even...that's all for now.**

* * *

Bitter Rivals

 _Dateline, May 26th, 1204._

Our second practical exam had arrived and Sara clicked her fingers to make one of those automated flying things appear, it looked different this time.

"All right, let's begin." She said. "Rean, Alisa, Alex, Laura and Gaius. Step forward."

"Guess we're up first." I replied. "But we can do this as long as we keep up with what we learnt."

"Everyone ready? Begin!"

The mock battle began, Rean and Laura formed a link and Alisa and Gaius formed one. I wouldn't be able to, but I had a feeling these four will do well enough for me to land the finishing blow. The metal monster then attempt to cast an art, but Rean was ready and he used a skill to stop it from happening. It was off-balance, that was my queue to finish it off with one of my two crafts.

"Ready for a knock out?" I asked the metal thing before moving in for the kill. "Pummel Time!" The metal thing suddenly jolted and fell to the ground before vanishing away.

We put our weapons away and Sara looked at us with a smile. It was a good thing we had trained during our exploration at the schoolhouse.

"Well done. All that hard work you five have been doing has paid off." Sara praised. "Okay next team. Jusis, Machias, Emma, Elliot and Fie. Step forward."

We stood back and watch the other team take on the same mock battle. Unfortunately, it didn't go well for them, due to the obvious reason with Jusis and Machias.

"I knew this was going to be a struggle, but I had no idea your performance would be so...unremarkable." Sara said in slight disappointment. "I hope you two in particular have a good long think about what you did wrong. This outcome is largely your fault after all."

Damn, Sara's starting to lay in to those two. I vowed to remind myself to never get on her bad side. Now it was time to be handed out our group forms for the upcoming field study trip for this month. I grabbed mine and had a good look to see which students I'd be with and where it will take place.

 _Field Study: May_

 _Group A: Rean, **Alex** , Machias, Jusis, Fie._  
 _Study location: Bareahard, the Verdant City_

 _Group B: Alisa, Elliot, Laura, Emma, Gaius._  
 _Study location: Saint-Arkh, the Old Capital_

"Well now, those are two cities that I know vaguely about." I said.

"Bareahard's the capital of the Kreuzen province in the east, right?" Elliot asked.

"And Saint-Arkh is the capital of Sutherland in the South." Alisa nodded.

I glanced at Fie and she looked at me, we already knew that the location was the least of our concerns.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Machias exclaimed. "Instructor, what are you trying to prove? Do you have some kind of personal vendetta against us or something?!"

"For a change, I agree with him. This is ludicrous." Jusis added. "I refuse to accept these group allocations. Change them at once."

I shook my head, these two were starting to behave more like brats than students.

"I don't know, they seem pretty prefect from where I'm standing." Sara replied. "Besides you're from Bareahard, so putting you in Group A was a no brainer."

Jusis sighed in slight disdain.

"Then put me in group B!" Machias exclaimed. "I'm not thrilled at the thought of going to Saint-Arkh either, but it's better than gallivanting off to his hometown. Besides, everyone knows Bareahard is like a breeding ground for nobles and thier dusty old ideas. That place is crawling with them!"

"Well, I can't deny that. Especially since that's exactly why I put you in Group A to begin with." Sara replied.

Machias could only click his tongue.

"I'm no army officer, so I'm not about to go telling you that my orders are absolute and such. That's much too military for my liking." Sara then gave a stern look. "But I am your instructor, and it's my duty to look out for your best interests, Which I feel, is exactly what I'm doing here. So if you have any objections, then how about the two of you try to make me listen to them by force?"

Jusis and Machias looked at each other and they stood forward.

"They're screwed." I muttered.

"Heh. Male pride is so predictable. I knew you couldn't possibly turn down an offer like that." Sara suddenly drew out a sword and a gun. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yep, they're seriously screwed..."

The battle began and an aura glowed around Sara, it felt very powerful from where I was standing. The battle was over in just under a minute, it was kinda obvious.

"Well, we just saw our instructor open up a can of whoop-ass." I said. "I guess this is over."

"Yep, decision is final." Fie nodded.

"Hmhm, chalk one up for the educator!" Sara said before putting her weapons away. "Group A and Group B will be heading to thier destinations this weekend as planned. Good luck, everybody, I'll be expecting souvenirs!"

Machias and Jusis walked away, both a little tired and humiliated in a way.

* * *

 _Dateline, May 29th._

The first day of our May field study arrived, I was more awake this time around and ready to go. I left my dorm after collecting what I needed and I saw Jusis and Machias with their back turned on each other. I shook my head, this is gonna be quite the opposite compared to last month. If this doesn't get settled soon, I may end up getting annoyed to the point where I become aggressive because of my dark powers and that would be an absolute disaster.

"Morning, you three are up early." Rean said as he came downstairs.

Machias looked at Rean. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You are my classmate, you are not my friend." He said firmly. "We may be in the same group, but I would appreciate it if you would not address me as casually as you seem to do.

"Our class's vice president is as stubborn as ever." Jusis remarked.

"Say that again! I dare you!"

We then heard a yawn, Fie had walked downstairs. "Morning..."

"Morning, Fie." I replied. "Looks like we're gonna have our work cut out."

"Yep."

Rean sighed, I don't think he's looking forward to this one.

We left the dorm and made our way to the station, the other group were already there. After exchanging our good luck and such, the other group boarded the train to their location. We got our tickets and waited for the train that would take us to Bareahard. When we got on, we took our seats. Me, Rean and Jusis sat on one side and Machias and Fie sat on the other side.

"So, would you mind giving us an overview, Jusis" Rean asked. "You're from Bareahard City after all."

"If that's what you want, I'll oblige." He replied. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather hear it from the group's finest intellectual mind instead? I'm sure he'd be able to give you a far more critical analysis, without any of the pro-noble bias I'm certain to inject."

Oh, here we go again...

"Grr...are you suggesting that I allow my views to cloud my ability to see things objectively?!" Machias asked.

"Oh not at all. You were intelligent enough to score second on the entrance exam, after all."

"Hold on." I intervened. "I think I speak for all of Class VII when I say that I'm beginning to grow tired of this absolute crap that's been going on for nearly two months now. Seriously, what is it going to take to put a stop to it for good?"

"Alex is right, I can easily see why you scored so miserably in last month's field study." Rean added. "Last month, Group B got an 'E' on their field study. If that had been a paper exam, it would've been a fail. And a low one too. Do you two really want that to happen again?"

"I hope you're not naively suggesting we just put all our differences aside and become best friends." Jusis said.

"Of course not. We were chosen to be in Class VII because of our differences, in fact. We come from different backgrounds, so naturally, we're going to have conflicting opinions and ways of looking at things. And no doubt we all have a few beliefs that we're not willing to compromise, no matter what. But that doesn't change the fact that for the next few days, we're all part of the same group. We're all partners."

"Partners you say." I replied. "That's a good way of looking at it."

"You can't be serious!" Machias exclaimed. "I refuse to accept-"

"I'm not saying we have to be friends." Rean intervened. "But we're in the same group, and we're working towards the same objective. Let me put it another way. We're united against a common enemy, Group B. And unless we want to lose to them, we have to work together here."

"I wouldn't have taken you to be the competitive type." Jusis said.

"Of course I am! I care about winning and losing as much as the next person and I get just as frustrated when other people hold me back! I'm jealous of how good your grades are, for example...all three of you. I feel like I'm losing the race and have to struggle to catch up. And it must've been frustrating too when you lost to our instructor that day."

"I think they get the point by now." I intervened. "The point is that if you two had been able to put aside what's on your mind and worked together with a combat link, you would've lasted much longer. Of course, you would've still lost considering how strong Sara is, but it wouldn't feel like you lost either."

"Yeah, took the words of my mouth there." Fie agreed.

Machias sighed and sat down. "Alright, I get it already."

"I admit, I'm still against the idea of cooperating with this farce, Rean." Jusis said. "But I have no intention of standing by and accepting defeat."

"Then until this trip is over, we'll call a truce. Agreed?"

"Very well, I'll allow this to happen for the duration of our field study."

Jusis then began giving us detailed information about his hometown, I had a feeling that it was going to be vastly different compared to Celdic.

* * *

We soon arrived at Bareahard station and the moment we got out, a group of ticket officers came by to greet Jusis.

"What is this, a paparazzi?" I asked.

"Tch, typical..." Machias muttered.

Just then, we saw a well dressed man in a royal green robe and a butler beside him.

"My beloved brother, it's a pleasure to see you again. To think, it's been three months! Where did the time go?" He said to Jusis. "I wasn't expecting to reunite with you so soon, but I'm delighted to have the opportunity."

I blinked. "Huh? This noble guy is Jusis's brother?"

He looked at us. "I assume these are your fellow classmates?"

"Yes, we are." I answered. "How do you know about us?"

"I've heard a lot about you in my brother's letters. Oh, but where are my manners? I am Rufus Alberea, Jusis is my younger brother." He introduced himself. "You needn't hide your shock. It would come as no surprise at all to learn that my brother has never once mentioned me. He is, after all, quite easily embarrassed."

"Th-that's not..." Jusis seemed a little embarrassed already.

"Ah, but I digress. This is no time for idle chatter. I came to escort you to your lodgings for the weekend."

"Nice, will it be in a five-star hotel?" I asked.

He nodded. "Perhaps...now let us move."

We left the station and got a ride in a big limo that had more than enough space for us. Rufus then handed over an envelope containing the details of our field study, I held on to it. Hard to believe that we would be getting to ride in style and with someone as important as Rufus, I guess this is a small world after all. The limo then pulled up towards a hotel, we got out and looked at the entrance, the hotel looked very fancy.

"Hotel Esmeralda." I said. "Fancy name for a fancy place, we're moving up in the world."

"Don't get too carried away." Machias replied. "We're not tourists."

Rufus got back in the limo and the car drove off, Jusis led the way into the hotel where the manager greeted Jusis before discussing about the hotel rooms we were given. Rean, Jusis and Machias were assigned one and me and Fie were given a different room. This however didn't sit well with the other guys, they had some concern.

"Are you sure its wise to have a boy and a girl share a room?" Rean asked.

"Look Rean, the idea of a boy and a girl sharing a room does send off alarm bells, I know." I said with folded arms. "But it's like Laura said, it's part of military life and it can provide a lesson in learning to trust with one another. I may like to joke from time to time, but I know when to respect a person's privacy. I'm not stupid."

"Well, no one's saying you were." Machias said.

"That's why I'm willing to agree to the room assignment." I looked at Fie. "And besides, I want to prove that you can trust me as much as I can learn to trust you, Fie. Sound fair?"

She nodded. "Hm, okay."

"Well, I guess it's decided." Rean said. "Then let's get settled into our rooms and then go over the tasks together."

We went up the stairs and to the left to where the hotel rooms would be. Rean, Machias and Jusis went into one and Fie and I went into the room next door to theirs. It was very spacious for sure and there was an old record player. I considered myself as a lucky person to be able to spend a few days of luxury here. But there wasn't much time for that, we had work to do.

"Can I tell you something, Alex?" Fie asked.

"Sure thing." I answered. "What's up?"

"I wanna say thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, I had to." I sat on the bed. "Because if I had gone with the three guys, you would be having this room all to yourself and I couldn't help but feel worried that you would feel all alone."

Fie smiled a little. "I guess Emma was right about you."

I looked at her. "Emma?"

"It's nothing, I'm ready to go."

I stood back up. "Oh okay, then let's rejoin the others."

After settling into our rooms, we left and joined up with the three guys where Rean opened the letter and we had a look at the quests.

"So we've got a monster to slay and to also visit a jewelry store." I said. "Where would that be?"

"Tuner's Jewelers is at Artisan's Street." Jusis answered. "I suggest we start there."

"Yeah, we should leave the monster quest until later." Rean agreed. "Let's get started."

We left the hotel and Jusis led the way to Artisan's Street and towards a jewelry store, we went inside and we got the guy's attention who was with a customer.

"Hmm, judging by the uniforms, you are...and I see Lord Jusis is with you." He said. "Welcome to our store, I'm Bruc. Have you come, regarding the field study request?"

"We have." I answered. "But it seems like you're busy, so shall we come back later?"

"Oh no, it's the opposite. We were discussing about you, actually."

"About us?" Rean asked.

"Let me explain. This is Bengt, a tourist currently staying here in Bareahard. He's the one responsible for the request that brought you here."

"Hi there." Bengt said. "The reason is that I'm going to be getting married in the near future. And I came here to inquire about having a wedding ring made."

"And I assume that wedding rings don't come cheap?" I asked.

"That's exactly right, unfortunately. Buying one of the gemstones on my income isn't...very plausible."

"So where do we fit into all this?" Rean asked.

"Well, I had a talk with Bengt here and I had an idea." Bruc answered. "He's willing to pay me for the wedding ring if it has a semi-precious gemstone, specifically, a Dryad's Tear."

That was when it clicked in my head. "Oh I know about those, my father collected some of those when he was travelling. They're from a tree sap that hardens like a stone and it shines well enough." I said. "He once made it so he could get a wedding ring for my mother long before I was born."

"Sounds like a real charmer." Fie said.

I laughed quietly and took that as a compliment.

"Well, sounds like you know a thing or two about shiny materials." Bruc smiled. "But he is correct."

"So then the reason you called us here is..." Machias said.

"Exactly. I'd like you to go and collect one of these Dryad's Tears for my client. Fortunately, they can be harvested from a few trees along the North Kreuzen Highway."

Rean nodded. "Then it sounds like we have our destination. Let's go, everyone."

We left the store and made our way out of the town to the North Kreuzen Highway, the roadway was narrow, but there were paths off the road too. I could see a few trees at the far left, we went went over there whilst avoiding the monsters and we then saw one tree near a hill. Something was shining inside it, so we took a closer look.

"Hey, isn't that some kind of stone shining in this tree?" Machias asked.

"Yeah, this could be the Dryad's Tear that the Bruc guy was talking about." Rean answered. "We've got one, so we may as well go back to town and hand this in."

We made our way back and I suddenly had a headache when the others were going into the jewelry store.

"Ngh..."

"Are you alright, Alex?" Rean asked.

"Just need a bit of fresh air, that's all." I replied.

I chose to wait outside whilst they took care of the request. I wondered where that headache came from. Then again, it was probably my dark self trying to get my attention.

"Well, that could've gone much better." Jusis said as the group exited the store.

"But there was nothing we could've done." Rean replied. "Still, the task was done. So next up is the monster we have to eliminate."

We left the town and made our way to Aurochs Canyon Path.

"Hmm, I bet we'll have to travel some distance if we're going through here." I said.

"Yes, beyond here is Aurochs Fort, where the Provincial Army is stationed." Jusis replied.

"Which means the monster we're after is somewhere along this path." Rean added. "The most logical approach here would be to take care of the monster first, then continue following the path to the fort."

I got my gauntlets out. "Then let's move out."

We traveled through the canyon path and got stronger all the while by slaying most of the small monsters. We went through the second part of the canyon which was where we believed the monster would be. We took a left off the road path and up the green hill till we were at the top, looking over the canyon path. There was a large monster.

"There it is." Rean said quietly. "This may be a strong one."

"Hey, Jusis." Machias called.

"I know." Jusis replied.

"Right, we need to form a combat link to make this work. We won't fail this time."

"Say Rean, mind if Fie and I form a link for this battle as well?" I asked.

"Sure, go for it." He answered.

"Alright Fie, let's link up."

"Got it." Fie replied.

We charged into battle and we delivered a lot of hits at the monster, it then struck back and caught Jusis and Machias off guard, breaking their link. Fie and I however were able to knock it down with Rean delivering the finishing blow. The monster fell on its stomach and we stood away from it, the battle was over.

"Phew, that was rough." Rean said.

"Yeah, but we still managed to win." I replied. "However..."

It was already obvious, Jusis and Machias were not gonna take it well since their link got severed by the monster.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Machias exclaimed. "Why did you sever the link?!"

"Don't even think of trying to put the blame on me!" Jusis replied. "You were the one who severed the link."

They suddenly grabbed each other by the shirts with one hand...this was getting ugly, fast.

"You said you'd cooperate, but you just couldn't do it, could you?" Machias said. "You couldn't bring yourself to stoop to the same level as a commoner like me! You nobles truly are beyond redemption. You're utterly hopeless, through and through!"

"You asinine little." Jusis responded. "Why can't you see that this is all born from your prejudice and narrow-mindedness?"

"That's enough!" Rean exclaimed.

"Stay out of it, this is our problem!" Machias replied loudly.

Suddenly, the monster we had forgotten about began to move and was ready to strike at the two of them.

"You two, watch out!" I yelled before shoving them out of the way.

*SWIPE*

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed in sheer pain before falling forward. That monster got me right in the lower back and it was incredibly sharp too.

"Alex!" Rean exclaimed.

I looked back to see Fie who angrily glared at the monster. "You are so dead!" She got her daggers and charged at it. "Sylphid Dance!"

I was amazed at how fast she was, dealing countless strikes at it before it fell down again and then vanished away, it was dead for good this time.

"That was some nice work, Fie." Rean praised.

"Owww..." I whined in pain.

"Alex..." Machias said quietly.

"Are you injured?" Jusis asked.

"I've had worse...that bastard got its claw right into my back." I winced as I tried to get up. "It hurts so much that I can't even move...ow!"

"I wish we had Emma or Elliot with us." Rean sighed. "They'd be able to heal you up."

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Fie said as she took out a bottle and a bandage from her pockets. "Emma gave them to me, just in case."

"Is that...disinfectant?" Machias asked.

"We may wanna turn away, it might sting." Jusis added.

Fie helped me with removing my uniform sweater and rolled up my shirt, revealing a large cut around the lower back, she sat on me and applied the lotion onto the cut.

"Ngggghhh!" I hissed. "That freaking hurts...but I should've seen it coming. Guess we shouldn't have let our guard down."

"You're right, we should've paid more attention." Rean replied. "I should've been paying more attention to be honest, since I'm trying to keep everyone together."

Fie finished rubbing the lotion on to my lower back, she then applied a small bandage around it so the bleeding would stop.

"There we go, done." She said before getting off me and pocketing the items away.

I turned around so I could sit up before Rean helped me up to my feet and I put my uniform sweater back on.

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

"It still hurts, but not as much as before." I answered. "So you two...about what I tried to do."

Machias sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's our fault that you got injured." Jusis said.

"Well, apology accepted." I replied. "But it doesn't look like I'm gonna be able to fight."

"I would have to agree." Rean added. "I think it would be best if you withdrew from combat for the time being."

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I'll be at the back of the group until I can fight again."

"All right, let's get moving. We need to tell the Provincial Army about the monster we just defeated."

Machias nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it's not a done deal until we file our report."

"Aurochs Fort isn't much farther across the canyon." Jusis said. "We may have to hurry if we wish to be back at Bareahard before nightfall, however."

We left the green area and back on to the road pathway, avoiding any pointless battles with the monsters for my sake which I thought was generous of them. We then came across a large fort at the end. We walked up to the big doors where there were two guards stationed. Jusis explained to them about the quest and they praised us in some way. Now we just had to return back to Bareahard and start writing our reports for today.

We were making our way back to the city when we suddenly a distant foghorn sound that was coming from the fort, then we saw something odd zooming past us in the sky. We couldn't see what it was, but we carried on walking through the canyon path till we were back at the town, it was sunset as well which was perfect timing. Perhaps spending time here occasionally wouldn't be a bad idea after all. Well, that was something I could think about for the far future, I wanted to.

* * *

 **Yeah, I've also decided to do away with the optional quests, cause it may end up taking the story a little too long.**

 **Next time! Things take a sudden turn and the party plan a rescue operation.**


	7. Understanding Differences

**I apologize if the end of the previous chapter seemed sudden, but I wanted to even out the word count which will be made up with this one.**

* * *

Understanding Differences

We were at the restaurant near the hotel, relaxing after sharing a warm meal and I was sitting back comfortably.

"I wonder what Group B is doing right now." Machias said.

"I bet they're power surfing their way through their reports. Wait, is this deja vu?"

Rean chuckled. "We had this exact same conversation in our group last month too."

I sighed, before suddenly drifting off, although I heard Jusis mention about military and politics, there was some odd quaint voice that joined, but I was too tired to pay attention. The conversation ended and I felt my shoulder being tapped. I opened my eyes to see the others getting up, it was time to go back to the hotel.

I had just changed into my nightwear and I was ready to sleep. I also had my back turned to Fie who was currently changing.

"You know, Fie. I had been meaning to ask you since today." I said.

"What about?" Fie responded.

"How were you able to treat my wound pretty quickly?"

"Emma and I had a lesson about it with Instructor Beatrix, the nurse."

"Ah I see. Well, I wanted to say thanks, you're a real good friend."

"No problem...I'm done now."

I turned to see Fie in her nightwear and she sat on her bed.

"Also, what did you mean when you said Emma was right about me?"

She looked away. "Hmm..."

"Oh, is it something personal that can only be shared between girls?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I'm...just not sure how to tell you."

"Well, alright, I won't say anymore on it. After all, I am keeping my word on the subject of trust."

"Yeah, just like how we were today." Fie smiled. "I trust you as much as you trust me, right?"

"Bang on the money, girl." I laughed. "Let's keep that trust up for tomorrow, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's keep at it." Fie got into her bed. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Sure, goodnight, Fie." I got into mine and I nodded myself off to dreamland.

* * *

 _Dateline, May 30th._

It was time to begin the second day of our field study, we were given an envelope which Rean opened to reveal today's tasks...or in this case, just the one task.

"So we have to slay a monster on the North Kreuzen Highway?" I asked. "That's it?"

"It must be because my brother knows that we'll be departing back to Trista later today." Jusis replied.

"Then we should prepare before taking on the monster." Rean said. "Let's go."

We were about to leave the hotel when a butler walked into the hotel and looked at us.

"Excuse me, Lord Jusis." He greeted. "I am terribly sorry that I could not come to greet you yesterday. However, I have come today as the capacity of an escort."

"An escort? To where?" Jusis asked. "I'm sure you must be aware that I returned to Bareahard purely as part of a field study for my academy work."

"But of course. However, his grace has directly requested that I escort you to the mansion. So I would be most appreciative if you'd accompany me without delay."

"My Father...but why?"

"I am in no position to question or oppose his orders, merely to obey them. I'm sure you understand."

"You should go with him." Machias said. "We can attempt to form a combat link another time."

"We'll be able to handle this task on our own, don't worry about us." Rean added.

"Yeah, my body's back up to normal strength as well." I said, striking a pose. "We'll take care of it as fast as you can say royal flush."

Jusis smiled a little. "Very well, I'll return by the afternoon."

"All right, let's meet back here at the hotel lobby this afternoon." Rean said. "If something comes up, just leave a message at the front desk."

Jusis nodded and left with the butler and then we left the hotel to carry on with our task. We had to leave the town and go to North Kreuzen Highway, the giant monster was located at the bridge was at the far end of where we were. We traveled along the pathway until we saw the bridge and a giant plant monster roaming near it.

"Danm, even poison ivy wouldn't approve of that." I commented.

"Looks as strong as yesterday's." Fie added.

"Yeah, let's keep our guard up, we have to make up for the mistakes we made yesterday." Rean said.

"Agreed." I nodded. "Say Machias, shall we form a combat link for this one?"

"Oh...sure, let's give it a shot." He replied.

"Alright, begin battle!" Rean exclaimed.

The battle started when the little plants showed up and Rean and Fie formed a combat link and they attacked the little ones. I then charged at the other little plants with my gauntlets, knocking one of them off balance slightly and Machias finished it off with a shotgun blast. We repeated this method with the rest and then went all out on the giant plant monster. After Machias dealt the finishing blow, the plant monster vanished away, we had gotten stronger after that battle.

"We won and we kicked ass!" I boasted.

"We sure did." Rean laughed. "And in doing so, I believe we've successfully redeemed ourselves for yesterday."

"Haha...I'm sorry everyone, for dragging you all down." Machias said. "Especially to you, Rean. I owe you double the apology. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Oh it's alright, don't worry about it. Had I been honest to you from the start, all of this could've been avoided."

"Well I'd say it's water under the bridge now." I said. "And that was some nice assists, Machias."

He nodded. "Same to you, I'm glad that our combat link worked well."

"Anyways, why don't we head back to town?" Rean asked. "It'll be lunch time soon."

"Yeah, I could go for some pudding like someone I know."

Fie had a question mark near her head. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh I was just being myself as always, let's go paint the town...umm, in our academy colours."

Rean laughed. "What a team..."

We returned back to town and no sooner we were back at Station Street, we saw two guards coming up towards us.

"The provincial army?" I asked. "What do these lapdogs want?"

"You're the students from Thor's, correct?" One of them asked. "The ones who have come here for a field study."

"Yes, that's us." Rean replied.

The other guard looked at Machias. "He's a perfect match for the photo."

Machias was confused. "What?"

The first guard suddenly blew his whistle and a few more guards showed up.

"Student Machias Regnitz." The other guard said. "You're under arrest. Don't try to resist, if you know what's good for you."

"Wait!" Rean stood in front of us. "This has to be some kind of mistake! On what grounds are you arresting him?"

"A number of charges have been filed." The first guard answered. "But the most egregious is an accusation of trespassing into Aurochs Fort yesterday afternoon."

"Wow, that's a lot of bullshit." I said with sarcasm. "Who paid you to spew out all that crap?"

"Watch your tongue, young man!" The other guard told me. "Don't attempt to cross us, or you too will be arrested."

"Tch..." I looked away.

"You can't be serious!" Machias exclaimed. "I was near the fort at the time the intrusion occurred, certainly. But I was there with my classmates! If you aren't going to believe thier testimony, why am I the only one under suspicion?"

"Every one of us here can vouch for him." Rean said. "Jusis was with us as well, he can testify that what Machias said is true."

The first guard smirked. "Hmph! you'll have to do better than that."

Four more guards then arrived, surrounding us.

"We're outnumbered." Fie said.

"All you need to know is that this boy is a person of interest." The third guard said. "And we have every right to take him in for questioning."

"There's no pointing fighting it." A fourth guard added. "He is coming with us, whether you like it or not."

The six guards apprehended Machias and took him away. Rean was mad and he wasn't the only one. Those guards were assholes in more ways than one. We went over to the Noble District to try and make the officer there see sense, but he was having none of it. So it was pretty much a dead end. I started to wonder why this happened.

We decided to regroup at the hotel, only to find out there were guards outside our rooms as well. At least we were able to report the task that we did earlier. We chose to dine for lunch at the restaurant since there were no guards around. But after we finished, a pair of guards arrived, so we left and went to a bar at Artisans Street.

"Man, to think all of this happened in one swoop." I said with a clenched fist. "I bet Dick Alberea wanted to arrest Machias because of his family's background."

"That may be it." Rean nodded. "Machias's father is the Imperial governor and a key figure in the Reformist Faction. Basically, they wanted a hostage so they could have an advantage in future negotiations."

"So what can we do? I mean, you and I were able to be saved by the RMP last month, but if we try to do something, we could end up being in more trouble than before."

"But at the same time, we can't just sit here and let our hard work go to waste because one of our friends is behind bars for the wrong reasons."

"I agree." Fie nodded. "You want to save him as well, right Alex?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I do want to...then count me in as well. We should try and get Jusis first."

"But Jusis is locked up at home."

"Then what about Rufus?" Rean suggested. "He seemed to have a peaceful demeanor when he spoke to Machias yesterday."

"It would be good, but didn't he say he had business in the capital?" I asked.

"Then our only option is to break him out ourselves." Fie said.

"I had a feeling you would say that. But are there any secret passageways to get to Machias? Going through the front door isn't an option after all."

We suddenly heard a conversation between a customer and a bartender mentioning about monsters roaming around the underground waterways.

"He he he..." I smirked with delight. "I think we've found our way in."

"Yeah, that might be worth a try." Rean replied.

The blonde haired guy then got up and left before noticing us.

"Huh, don't see many people dressed like that around here." He said. "Those are some fancy red uniforms. Are you students or something?"

"Yeah, we're from Thor's military academy in Trista." I answered.

"Trista, huh? Sounds like a fancy place." He then walked towards us and placed something on the table. "Use this if you wanna solve the biggest problem you face." He then walked away and left the bar.

"A key..." I looked at the item and took it. "...maybe this unlocks a door to the underground waterway."

"Could be, let's try searching for a door." Fie replied.

"Alright, then let's go. We have a friend to save." Rean said before we left the bar.

Seeing that we were looking for a door that would take us to the underground, we would have to find a door that would be. We searched around Station Street before finding a stairway that took down to the path underneath the main street path and there was a door at the end.

"Well, this must be it." I said. "Time to see if this works." I inserted the key and turned the lock, I heard a loud click and opened the door.

"Alright, we're in." Fie smiled.

"Okay, if we're gonna go in there, we need to be prepared." Rean advised. "There's a chance we'll encounter monsters in there."

"Right." I nodded.

We opened the door and we walked down the dark stairs until we found ourselves in a huge underground area with the sound of the water moving under the bridges.

"I see no guards here, but a lot of monsters." I said. "Not to mention a few gates blocking our way."

"There has to be a switch that operates those gates somewhere." Rean replied. "Look sharp."

We walked around the first area. taking care of a few monsters and finding a large lever, Rean turned the handle and the gate was raised. We passed through it and reached a large area. We suddenly stopped when we saw a familiar person coming towards us.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you down here." The familiar voice spoke.

"Wha...Jusis?!" I responded.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rean said.

"Hmph. Of course I am." Jusis replied. "Though I can't say I was expecting to be placed under house arrest the moment I returned to the mansion."

"So that's what happened."

"Do you know what's going on?" Fie asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. Arresting the Imperial Governor's son under a false charge in order to keep the Reformist Faction under control. I find it hard to believe that my father would attempt something so brazen. He didn't have any intention of talking to me. Not the slightest inclination. This was all planned from the start."

"What an asshole." I muttered.

"But enough about me. Thanks to my brother, I'm familiar with the general layout of this waterway. I'll lead us to the guardhouse, let's get moving."

"Oh, I just had an idea in case we run into any of the monsters. Do you mind if we try forming a combat link?"

Jusis looked at me and nodded. "If we must, let's try it."

"Nice to see you being more open to us." Rean said. "You really are worried about Machias, aren't you?"

"Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea. I just can't condone my father's actions. Besides, he's no doubt huddled up, crying and lonely in the corner of his cell now. It's worth rescuing him just to see that."

"Ha ha ha...anyways, we should press on." I said.

We resumed with travelling through the underground waterways and raising the gates that were blocking our way, until we reached a locked steel door.

"Well, I don't think my fists could knock that down." I sighed. "Don't tell me this is a dead end."

"This path leads to the guardhouse." Jusis answered. "And it seems that this door can only be opened from the other side."

"This can be overcome." Fie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Fie walked over to the door. "Stand back." She took out a roll of some kind of plastic clay and broke it into five parts before sticking one near each corner of the door and one in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Jusis asked.

Fie stood well back and got her pistol daggers out. "Ignition."

She took aim and shot at the plastic clay which caused them to explode and then the doors fell forwards.

"Well, you're full of surprises." I said. "That looked super badass."

"I know, I'm always badass." She replied, smiling a little. "That was a portable high-powered explosive. Plasticity makes it handy for this kind of espionage work."

"Where could you have gotten possibly such a thing?" Jusis asked.

"Fie, at this point, I think we have a right to know." Rean said. "What exactly is your background? The day of the entrance ceremony, I saw you dodging that trap door the rest of us fell into. You're two years younger than us, yet you're physically no weaker at all. In fact, I'd say when it comes to combat situations, you seem almost like you're holding back."

"Guess you got me." Fie replied. "Before I came to the academy, I was a jaeger."

"A jaeger?" I asked. "What's that?"

"It's where I learned how to handle explosives and use my gunswords. That's all."

"I see...well I think we should be okay with knowing that for now. I've never heard of this jaeger stuff before, but if there's one thing I do know, its that it doesn't change the fact that you're still a cool girl who can get us out of tight situations like this."

Fie smiled at me. "Alex..."

"Thanks for telling us, Fie." Rean said. "And I'm sorry for prying."

"Anyways, with the way clear, let's carry on with our rescue operation." I said.

We passed through the open way and up many stairs, we were no doubt inside the guardhouse and the jail area had to be nearby. We walked up slowly and saw a row of jail cells.

"Well, it seems like a normal jail to me." I commented. "Glad there's none of those lapdogs around here."

"Wait, I hear voices..." A familiar voice called from one of the cells.

"Sounds like Machias is in one piece too." Jusis said.

We went over to the cell that Machias was in and he seemed okay.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked. "There's no way the provincial army would just let me go."

"Well obviously." I replied. "That's why we're here to bust you out."

"Huh, you didn't sneak in, did you?"

"Yeah, through the underground waterway." Rean answered.

"I'll open the cell door." Fie said as she took out another piece of that plastic stuff and stuck it on the door lock before shooting at it.

Machias blinked. "What the?!"

The cell door then opened to the side, Machias came out and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I resigned myself to being stuck in here for a while."

"Think no more of it." Jusis replied. "I believed that this was a good way to pay back my father."

"I...see..."

Suddenly, we heard two guards coming from a corner.

"Damn, we took too long!" I exclaimed. "Shoot, I wasn't supposed to raise my voice."

The guards came up to us and stopped a few feet away.

"Lord Jusis?" One of them asked.

"As much as I'd like to praise you for a job well done." Jusis drew his sword out. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take a short rest."

"Oh, now we're talking." I added, drawing my gauntlets out. "I've been looking forward to kicking these guard's asses!"

The battle began and Rean and Fie went first, weakening the guards. Jusis and I then finished them off with precise strikes that knocked them out, this one was over.

"Phew, how do you like that, losers?" I smirked at the guards. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to assert your authority against me."

"Let's get out of here before more of them show up." Rean said.

"Roger that." Fie replied.

We made a run for it back the way we came in, we were running as fast as we can and then through a large area before something jumped in front of us and blocked our way. It was a large dog covered in gold armor, I looked behind to see another one that was in silver armor, they were circling around us as if we were their pray.

"Who let the dogs out?!" I exclaimed.

"Your family's army employs monsters like this?!" Machias asked in shock.

"No one ever told me!" Jusis answered.

"In that case, we're gonna have to put them down...hard!" I got the gauntlets out. "Jusis, Machias, this is your chance to end the field study on a high note."

"Yeah, we know." Machias replied. "Combat link, Jusis?"

"Already on it." He answered.

The battle began with Jusis and Machias focusing on the silver armored beast and Rean and Fie focused on the gold armored beast. I was able to land in a few shots in case any of them missed, including a nicely timed strike that gave our group the advantage. The dogs however began to fight back and I was struck down to the ground. Once again, I found myself being cornered, I didn't wanna do the same thing I did last time, but I was beginning to have no other option.

 _'Ha ha ha ha! If you wanna fight back, unleash your powers and eradicate those abominations!'_

I suddenly got a headache and grew angry.

"Grrrrrr! Arrhhhhh!" I grabbed the paw that was on me and lifted it up with ease before kipping back up and I jumped away so that the others could take advantage. They were able to finish off the silver one before eliminating the gold one.

"Dammit..." I panted. "We won...but...did they see me...got a little crazy?"

The four of them looked too tired to think about what I just did, they were more focused on the combat links that we could now do. Suddenly we heard a whistle.

"Ugh...not again." I moaned as we were surrounded by the guards.

"You've pushed your luck one step too far this time." The officer spoke as he turned up. "Are you that desperate to be thrown into a cell with Regnitz?!"

"If you want to arrest us, go right ahead." Jusis said. "Well, what's it to be? Accusing my classmates of this crime will implicate me as well."

"Not even Lord Jusis has the right to trespass in a military facility! Much less to release a suspect in our custody, directly opposing the over of His Grace, the Duke."

"The Duke?" I asked with a smirk. "More like the dick."

"You there! How dare you defile His Grace's name with your vulgar expression?!"

"I could ask you the same thing and say how dare you abuse your military authority without even questioning what is right or wrong."

Jusis smiled a little at me.

"Very well! Disarm them, men! Lord Jusis included! And be sure that this one is punished severely!"

"That will not be necessary." A voice intervened.

We turned to see that Rufus has arrived, where did he come from?

"Brother?" Jusis asked in surprise. "How, why are you?"

"I received a message from the academy at noon today." Rufus answered. "And I returned by airship as quickly as I could...with your instructor."

"Really, Sara is here too?" I asked.

"Right you are." A voice answered and we saw Sara turn up alongside Rufus. "Looks like you've all done a fine job."

As the matter was being settled, I breathed a sigh of relief. Had it not been for Rufus, I had a feeling that I would've had to resort to extreme measures. We were able to leave the underground waters and we returned to the hotel to grab our things that we had brought along for the field study, it was time to go back to Trista. We made our way to Bareahard station with Sara and got the train ride back to Thor's.

There was one thing that was on my mind though, who was that guy who gave us the key to get in. It seemed like he knew his way around the places we went to as well as having experience in dealing with monsters. Maybe in the future if our paths cross, I might be able to ask him and see if I can gain any tips or advice on combat.

* * *

 **Yeah, since Emma wasn't part of this one, I had to change how the group were able to get into the underground waterway.**

 **Next time! Alex studies for midterm exams before he meets and befriends Crow.**


	8. Study Watch

**Normally, I have some things to say here. But on this occasion, I don't, but I chose to say it here anyways, lol. :P**

* * *

Study Watch

 _Dateline, June 15th, 1204._

The rain had began to drip down across Trista and all around the area. Things had also settled down since our field study back in May. But now we were preparing for the next big hurdle to come our way. We were in the classroom and Sara was reminding us of what she mentioned to us last month.

"As you all know, tomorrow marks the start of your midterms exams." Sara said. "I'm no good with all these papers and essays and circling answers, so I won't really be able to help you much. But I am administering some of your tests, so I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines. Make me proud class!"

I frowned. "Are you for real?"

"Sometimes, I lie awake at night and wonder how you became our teacher." Rean said.

"As I recall, aren't you in danger of a lecture by the vice principal if our performance isn't up to par?" Alisa asked.

"Oooh, I'm not too worried about that. Most of you tend to pretty good grades anyway. I can hardly wait to see how well you all do." Sara answered. "Remember, the results will be announced next Wednesday. Your scores will be posted up on the board by rank, so you can see how you compare to the other classes in your year."

Elliot sighed. "The sooner this week is over, the better."

"I can already taste the tedium." Fie added.

"I'm not gonna let Emma squeak by me again this time." Machias said quietly.

Emma was giggling a little, maybe I could ask her if she wants to study with me.

"Oh, one more thing." Sara said. "They're going to stick the average score for each class up there on the board too."

"Our class averages?" Gaius asked.

"I suppose thier intent is to furnish us with motivation in the form of class bragging rights." Jusis answered.

I hummed. "I guess that's one way to put it."

"Well, I do enjoy a challenge." Laura said.

"Anyway, I know its only noon-ish, but I think that's enough homeroom for today." Sara continued. "You can stay here and study or head back to the dorms, up to you."

Homeroom was over a little earlier than planned and Sara left. We gathered in a circle and wondered how to make the most of our chance to study before the exams. It appeared that each of us had an impressive knowledge in many of the subjects, except for ones that each of us were struggling in. So the best way was for us to team up into pairs so we could help each other whilst studying. Elliot and Machias agreed to study on maths, Gaius and Jusis agreed to exchange what they learnt with Erebonia history and military science, Emma and Fie agreed to study together, Laura was invited but she turned it down.

I already knew the reason why she would, because two weeks ago after our group returned from the field study, Fie decided to let us know a little about her background. We all appreciated her honesty...well, almost everyone. Since that day, Laura had become a little distant, especially towards Fie. Rean and I were already worried that something would go wrong between them, but unlike Jusis and Machias, they seemed more mature to not let thier differences faze them completely.

Laura then left the classroom before Alisa left saying that she'll have a little talk with her before paring up to study. That just left me and Rean.

"What do you say, Rean, are you planning to study as well, or are you gonna be a rebel for the day?" I asked, jokingly.

"Nah, I wasn't planning on leaving just yet." Rean answered. "I'd like to get some studying done too, I might see some of you later."

"In that case, Emma and Fie, do you mind if I join you? I'm confident in many subjects except for literacy."

"Sure, that'll be okay." Emma answered. "We'll be at the student union building when we collect the books we'll need."

Fie nodded before the two of them left.

"Well, I might see you guys around the academy." I said before leaving the classroom.

I then exited the building with an umbrella and opened it up, before I noticed a maid who had light cyan hair and was in a long pink and purple dress, holding an umbrella.

"Excuse me?" She said. "I do apologize for stopping you on a rainy day like this. Do you know if this is the building in which I might find the principal's office?"

"Oh, uhh sure." I replied. "Just go through this main entrance and take a right turn before turning left, the principal's office is next to the faculty office."

She smiled and lightly bowed. "Thank you very much, have a good day." She walked inside whilst I went over to the student union building.

Upon entering, I looked around and spotted Emma and Fie at the far table. They had a few books laid out as well, so I walked over and sat with them.

"I count at least four books here." I said. "Does one of them cover what I need to improve on?"

"Yes, there's a section that details Erebonian Literature." Emma answered. "We're going over Erebonia History together."

"Oh, that's the one subject I think I have the best chance of doing well in. Thanks to my father who taught me a lot in his travels."

Emma looked at me. "Oh, was your father in the military?"

"Yep, he said that it was a very hard job and he was working long hours in order to provide what he could for my mother, even more so after I was born."

"Your dad sounds cool." Fie said as she opened a book on history. "Is there a page that covers what we need to answer?"

"Yes, we'll most likely be answering a lot on key events that made a mark in our history." Emma answered.

* * *

We began sharing the books on Erebonia History and Emma and I helped out with Fie who seemed to be learning a little, this took a lot of time...

"After that, Dreichels gathered soldiers in the Nord Highlands." Fie said as she was recapping what we had discussed in our study time. "And in the year 952 of the Septain Calendar, he liberated the capital, bringing the war to an end."

I nodded. "Nice one, you get an awesome point from me, Fie."

"I guess it stuck."

"Hehe, incidentally, the war came to an end in July of that year, which is next month, so that's easy to remember." Emma said. "They say it was raining in Heimdallr that day. But legend has it that the moment Emperor Dreichels stepped into the city, the rain stopped."

"Huh, that's neat."

"Alright, next it's Erebonia literacy." I said as I began to read the book that Emma had for me. "I know my sentences well, but it's wording them so they could be graded well that gets me by surprise."

"That's alright, we can go over that with you." Emma replied. "What about you, Fie?"

"Sure, I need to learn that as well." She answered.

We then went over the book and we highlighted a lot of the most useful ones that I should remember when being asked to describe or summarize events during the literacy part of the midterm exams. This also took a long time, but I felt like that I was starting to understand the way that Erebonian people used to speak in history.

"So that was when Emperor Dreichels brought forth his stance on the subject, whilst carrying a careful moment of consideration received from his advisers before reaching the conclusion that helped lay out the path of his liberation, that bared itself before him." I spoke, recapping on how to use old fashioned literal descriptions.

"Very well said." Emma praised. "You're already improving in literacy."

"Thanks Emma, but I couldn't have done this without you." I replied. "You were a big help today,"

She smiled. "Oh, you're welcome."

"Thanks for helping me with history, Alex." Fie said. "You were kinda cool."

I nodded. "Well I did have a head start due to my family, but you're welcome."

We then heard the school bell go off, the study time period was almost over.

"Well, guess we have to wrap this up." I got up. "Fingers crossed we do well in the days to come."

"Same to you." Emma replied. "I'll return the books to the library."

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to the dorms, see you both then." I waved at both of them.

I left the student union building and made my way back to the dorm, I went to my room and began to prepare for the four grueling days that were ahead.

* * *

The first of the four exam days was here, we had to cover questions on Erebonia History and Art, I was very confident on the first subject and I had some knowledge on the second one since I used to enjoy drawing when I was much younger. The second day of exams arrived, we covered many questions on Military Science which was another subject I had no problem with.

Onwards to the third day of exams which was about Orbal Science which thanks to using arts during the monster battles, I had gained a good amount of knowledge to answer the questions on the paper, this was followed by Political Economics which was an okay subject. The final day of exams had come around which were Combat Studies which I had no issue with and Literacy which was my big weakness until I had learnt a lot about thanks to my study time with Emma and Fie.

The bell had rung, I sat back and took a moment to reflect on the fact that I had just finished four days of midterm exams.

"Congratulations on making it through four days of exams." Sara said. "And what do you know! It looks like the rain ended right along with them."

"Well, that's quite a coincidence." I replied.

"Clearly, this is the goddess way of rewarding you all for your hard work."

"I don't think that reasoning would stand up to scrutiny." Alisa said.

"Phew, I'm totally spent." Elliot sighed.

"It's over." Fie added.

"Anyway, today's a free day, so take the chance to unwind and blow off all that pent-up exam stress." Sara continued. "They'll post the results next Wednesday, so take it easy until then."

"That's when we'll have the next practical exam, right?" I asked.

"Yep, sounds like you're starting to get used to the routine."

Machias sighed. "With all the intense studying, I'd forgotten about that."

Jusis frowned at Sara. "You could stand to be a little more considerate with the timing of your announcement."

"Aaaanyway, make the most of tomorrow, everyone." Sara said. "You've earned at least one day off."

The homeroom session was over and we left the classroom, most of us decided to walk back as a group, although Gaius, Laura and Fie were missing.

"Whew, now that the exams are over, I'm free as a bird." Elliot said. "And I'll keep on soaring, at least until the results come back..."

"I know the feeling." I replied. "As for me, literacy was the only one I wasn't confident on, but I did try to study on it as much as I could."

"Yeah, you really did." Emma agreed. "I'm sure that it paid off for you."

"Likewise with the history I was able to share."

"Sounds like you two have been getting along well." Rean said. "It's great that we're starting to gel as a group."

I looked behind me. "Well, almost all of us. Laura and Fie aren't with us."

"I guess it's to do with how Fie told us about her life before she joined the academy." Machias said.

"Oh yeah, where did Gaius run off to?" Elliot asked.

"He must've gone to the church most likely." Rean answered.

"We all have certain things we'd rather keep to ourselves." Jusis said. "We even have a member of this very class who remains tight-lipped about her own family after all."

Alisa didn't take too kindly to that remark, "Do you really have to drag me into this?"

"My apologies, I meant no offense."

Jusis has a point, but out of all of them, I have the worst secret. It seemed like they had forgotten the little moment that happened to me during last month's field study.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna twist your arm into telling us." Rean said. "When you're ready to talk about it, we'll be ready to listen."

"Well, it's not like I'm trying to make a big deal out of it or anything." Alisa replied. "It's just...if everyone knew, it'd make things awkward between us and I don't want that."

"But you don't know that will happen, do you?" I asked. "I mean take me, for example. I learnt about a lot of your backgrounds already, but it hasn't changed how I feel about each of you as my friends, not once. And not even when some situations got a bit ugly, I was still willing to forgive as long as we were able to stick together."

Alisa sighed. "Maybe you're right..."

"Welcome back, my lady." A voice greeted outside the dormitory.

We turned to see the maid that I had seen for a brief moment a few days ago.

"Wh-what?" Alisa was in a state of surprise. "Sh-Sharon?!"

"It's so delightful to see you again." The maid spoke. "And a good day to all of you as well."

"Hey I remember you, I saw you during that rainy day when you were asking for directions." I said.

"What are you doing here?!" Alisa asked. "She didn't...mother didn't..."

"Heehee, but of course. I was sent here at the behest of the chairman herself." The maid replied. "Starting today, I will be assuming the position of caretaker for Class VII's dormitory."

"So we now have a maid for our dorm." I then smiled. "Class I, eat your heart out!"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone, my name is Sharon Kreuger." The maid bowed. "I am a servant in the employ of the Reinford Household, Lady Alisa's family."

Yep, that pretty much confirmed what I thought for a few months now. So this wouldn't be a shock to me as the rest of everyone else would be.

"I will do all I can to be of service to you, so please, keep me informed of anything you might need."

Well, I would most likely be asking her the least since I can pretty much take care of myself. But still, I had a feeling that a storm would blow over before it passes...

* * *

 _Dateline, June 20th._

We joined together in the dining room in our dorm for breakfast and we were surprised to see a lot of food laid out for each of us.

"Well, Sharon sure likes to get a good mileage in preparing food like this, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Just how many different types of food are there?" Machias added.

"This looks...edible." Fie said.

"I believe this is what they call an imperial breakfast." Emma answered.

Sharon nodded. "That's right, Emma. It's a traditional style of Erebonia breakfast."

"Well, for me, it sure beats having a cereal bar and a cup of milk back at home." I said.

"It is far more colorful and varied then the breakfast served in my own home." Laura added.

Jusis nodded. "I would compare this spread favorably with the breakfast served at the duke's household."

"Hmhm, I'm honored that you think so." Sharon smiled. "I've also brewed both tea and coffee if anyone would like some."

Alisa meanwhile was feeling absolutely displeased about it all, probably due to how she blew a fuse in some way last night.

"I object to everything about this." She said.

"Hmhm, I almost forgot, my lady. I made plenty of your favorite apricot jam. Would you like me to spread some on your toast?"

Alisa's eyes lit up. "Oooh, really?! I-I mean, stop treating me like a child!" She started blushing. "Though yes, I would like some jam."

 _'Yep, she's acting like a little tsundere.'_ I thought. "Sharon sure has Alisa's number, huh?"

"Yeah, it's almost heartwarming to watch." Rean answered.

After breakfast was done, I decided to catch up on my music hobby by taking the vocal book with me and heading out of the town. I took a short walk to the west entrance of town and sat on the grassy field with my back to the wall. I turned to the page that I had bookmarked when I stopped reading it last night. That was when I began to have a little song going in my head and I started singing whilst keeping in mind what I learnt from the book.

 _The Milky Way upon the heavens  
Is twinkling just for you  
And Mr. Moon he came by  
To say goodnight to you _

_I'll sing for you I'll sing for mother  
We're praying for the world  
And for the people everywhere  
Gonna show them all we care _

_Oh my sleeping child the world's so wild  
But you've built your own paradise  
That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child_

"Well, what's this cool voice I'm hearing?" A voice asked.

"Wha?!" My concentration was broken and I saw to my left a tall guy in a green student uniform and silver hair. "Where did you come from?"

"Oops, sorry for interrupting you. I wanted to see who it was that was singing." He sat next to me. "You must be one of the guys from Class VII, right?"

"Yeah, the name's Alex, what about you?"

"Just call me Crow." He answered. "I'm a second year in Class II, that's all you need to know."

"Right, nice to meet you Crow, even if you did catch me by surprise."

He chuckled. "Anyways, how long have you've been practicing?"

"Since the very young days that had passed by."

Crow nodded. "Well I'd like to stay and chat with you some more, but I've got a meeting with some old friends. See ya around, Alex." He stood up.

"Okay, see ya, Crow." I then stood up and watched him leave town with a small bag.

I then went back into town with the book and into my dorm, perhaps it would be better to practice in my room instead of out in the open from now on...

* * *

 **Next time! Alex gets to experience the winds that travel across the Nord Highlands.**


	9. Onwards To Nord

**I've been looking forward to writing this part, since the highlands field study has one of my many favorite moments in the game.**

* * *

Onwards To Nord

 _Dateline, June 23rd, 1204._

Before our practical exam, we were told that the results were posted on a green board inside the main building and near at the entrance. During the lunch break, we took a look at the notices that were put on there, showing the exam results. There were at least 90 other students that had the exam, I had a look at where my name was and I saw mine ranked tenth with 917 points.

"Booyah!" I did a fist pump. "I made it to the top ten, that's what I'd call a regular in a music chart."

"Phew! Didn't do as bad as I was afraid I would." Elliot said. "I can't believe Emma and Machias tied for the top score."

"Congrats, Machias." Gaius praised. "You always put in some impressive numbers."

"Haha, looks like you made good on your word after all." Rean added.

"I suppose..." Machias replied. "Emma is the real natural though."

 _'Hehe, she sure is a natural.'_ I thought. _'Wait, why did I think of that?'_

"Oh not at all. We both just really hit the books hard last month." Emma said. "Especially you, Alex. Looks like that study time over literature did wonders for you."

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for that, I don't think I'd be anywhere near the top 10." I replied, laughing silently.

"I'm glad everyone did so well." Alisa said.

"Agreed. I scored higher this time than I did on the entrance exam." Laura added.

Jusis sighed. "I suppose I'll have to settle for third this time."

"But man, you getting the lucky seven spot, Rean." I said. "Did you spend more time over studying than me?"

"I did so and it helped me out so much." Rean answered. "And you know what they say about a rising tide lifting all boats."

Fie hummed. "I feel a bit left out."

"It's alright, you did very well, Fie." Emma replied.

"You must've had all the basics down pretty well to have scored like you did." Alisa added. "If you can build on that in the next exam, I have no doubts you'll be able to score higher."

"I guess...if I feel like it." Fie muttered. "By the way, there's something posted up over there."

The next piece of paper showed how each of the classes scored on average, our class group came out on top. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride among ourselves.

"Well, well, we even managed to beat Class I in that category." I said. "We're moving up in the world for sure."

"I think we should be proud of what we've accomplished." Gaius added.

Rean nodded. "Me too. Good work, everyone."

Now we focused on our practical exam, we were out on the academy field with Sara who seemed very happy with us.

"Well, aren't you all the overachievers? Congrats on your amazing performance on the midterms." She praised. "I'll cherish that grumpy look on the vice principal's face forever. That'll teach him to poke his nose into my business."

"We didn't do all that work just so you could stick it to him you know." Rean replied.

"Besides, you bring most of it on yourself." Alisa added.

I sighed. "And it kinda hurts our pride when you mention stuff like that, have a bit more humility, okay?"

"Always tromping around like he owns the place with that smarmy mustache of his." Sara said to herself. "Its one thing to grip about work, but where does he get off telling me what to wear and how to behave in a bar?! Now he keeps telling me to hurry up and get married. Yeah, I'll marry my foot to your face, jackass!"

"Daaaaaamn." I whispered.

Sara cleared her throat. "Aaaanyway. Is everyone ready to leap boldly into this month's practical exam?"

"To boldly go where no man has gone before, as ready as always I think."

Sara clicked her fingers and a slightly more different mechanized monster appeared. Hmmm, that looks kinda similar to the one we saw back at Auroch's Canyon Path.

"Hold on..." Rean whispered.

"You noticed, too huh?" Fie asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Color's different, shapes' different. Yet it seems familiar somehow."

"Heh. Well doesn't this look like fun?" A noble voice intervened.

We looked by the stairway to see four students in white uniforms. I recognized Patrick who was in front, and those three with him had to be classmates of his.

"Hey look, it's fourth place and the three stooges." I said.

"Make the most of your noble-less humor while you can." Patrick replied. "Instructor Thomas' class was changed to a self-study period today, so we thought it was the perfect opportunity for a little...cross-class exchange, if you will." He drew out a rapier. "Class VII seems to be the talk of the school lately, and we'd simply love the chance to get a little better acquainted."

"Ohhh, so you wanna scrap with us, huh?" I hummed. "So how shall we do this, you wanna 1 v 1, bro?"

Fie giggled.

"Judging by that rapier in your hand, I'm guessing you're not here to exchange pleasantries over tea and cookies." Rean said.

"My, you're a sharp one, Schwarzer. Nothing gets by you." Patrick replied. "Why not try your steel against some real, human opponents, instead of that contraption over there? We'd be more than happy to serve as representatives of Class I. Allow us, if you will, to demonstrate the refined spirit and dignity of the Erebonian Nobility."

"You sure talk a good game." I replied before smirking at him. "But that was quite a mouthful, I assume you're used to that kind of thing?"

"Ohhhhhhhh daaaaaaamn!" Sara exclaimed as everyone else gasped in shock. "Well, looks like I've found today's entertainment." She clicked her fingers and the metal monster vanished. "All right, change of plans. Today's practical exam will be a friendly training bout between Classes I and VII. The fight will be four on four, with arts and item use allowed." Sara looked at us. "Rean, you'll be squad captain, so choose three of your classmates for your team."

"Roger that." Rean replied.

"Say Rean, I think I've said my piece." I said. "I should stay out of this one, cause they'll all likely come for me."

"Yeah, it might be bad. Elliot, Machias, Gaius, will you help?"

The three of them nodded and the rest of us stood back and watched as the four of them took on Patrick's group, they put up a fight, but our group still came out on top.

"Enough! The winner team is...Class VII!" Sara declared.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked. "We didn't make it this far for nothing, after all."

Rean went over and was about to help him up when Patrick slapped Rean's hand away from him.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" He exclaimed before standing up...and he was a little pissed. "Don't you dare start acting like you're above me, Rean Schwarzer. Just because Ymir's lord took you in out of pity doesn't change the fact that you're a nobody without a drop of noble blood!"

"That was uncalled for." Elliot said.

He looked at us. "The rest of you are no better! Did you somehow think scoring highest on the exams would mask the fact that you crawled up from the dregs of society? What of you, Reinford? A family of upstart arms peddlers who think being flush with money is all the pedigree they need. And what of the barbarian and your jaeger-tot, I'm surprised they could even read the enrollment forms!"

He then glared at me. "And as for you, Alexander! It is quite obvious that not only do you disgrace the Lionheart family name. But you are also hiding something and yet you prefer to mask that truth with your unpardonable, disgraceful, vulgar attitude you call witty humor! I bet you were an accident!"

Everyone gasped and that struck a nerve.

"Uhh, Patrick?" One of his classmates said.

"I think you might've crossed the line." Another one of his classmates added.

"Silence!" Patrick ordered. "You don't tell me what I can and can't say!"

"That's the best insult you could come up with?" I sighed angrily. "But seriously, you really don't know me if that's how you see me. I'll agree that every single person has something they don't want others to hear, for fear of losing what they've worked hard at. I'm no exception, but it's for a good reason. I'm not masking to cover what I have, I like to make my friends smile, because I enjoy being the life and soul of the group. Which makes it all the more hurtful that you can just stand there and insult my family. Especially my father who had to bust his freaking ass off for the sake of me and my late mother! That alone is just a sample of the shit I've had to go through!"

"Woah..." Machias whispered.

"I've never seen him so angry." Elliot added.

Rean sighed. "To be honest, I'm at a loss of what to do here."

"I'm not sure I understand, maybe you can clear things up." Gaius said as he stood forward. "What is it about nobles that makes them superior to those who aren't?"

I looked at him, still shaking. "Gaius?"

He nodded at me. "It's okay, Alex. I've got this."

Patrick looked at him whilst I took a few steps away and tried to calm down.

"I won't deny that I'm not from this country, that's as plain as the nose on my face." He added. "Back in my homeland, we don't really have anything like your class system so the concept is pretty foreign to me. Really, I mean no offense by asking, but I want to know what elevates nobles above the rest of the people."

"Wha..." Patrick stood normally. "The superiority of nobles is self-evident. We come from families of distinguished linage, built on generations of tradition. That gives us a dignity, refinement, and pride that those of common birth could never hope to possess. We represent the pinnacle of man's achievement. That is what makes us nobles!"

"Mm, I see. I've witnessed that dignity and refinement myself. I see it in how Laura and Jusis carry themselves. But that leads me to another question. I can understand the importance of tradition, lineage, dignity, pride. I get why those would matter, but where do you think they let you get off saying the kinds of things you did?"

Patrick was surprised by his words. "I...I..."

"Gaius raises an excellent question." Sara said. "I'd say this marks the end of our mock battle. Many thanks to the members of Class I for their gracious cooperation."

I wasn't paying attention much to what the rest were saying, I was still taking deep breaths to calm down. I looked back to see the nobles leave.

"Thanks Gaius. You really saved me there." I said. "I think that could've gone really badly if you hadn't stepped in."

He smiled. "It's okay, I only spoke from the heart. It looked like you were in trouble too."

"You were also right about every one of us having secrets we don't want to tell." Rean added. "Still, I wished I had helped out, I'm supposed to help keep the group together."

It was time for the field study reveal, I grabbed a paper from Sara and looked at the details.

 _Field Study: June_

 _Group A: Rean, Alisa, **Alex** , Emma, Gaius_  
 _(Study Location: Nord Highlands)_

 _Group B: Elliot, Machias, Laura, Jusis, Fie_  
 _(Study Location: Bryonia Island)_

So I'm going to be at the Nord Highlands which is Gaius's homeland.

"Say umm, everyone." I said. "Is it okay if I have some time alone, I'm still a little shaken up from earlier."

Sara nodded. "That's fine, take some time off for today. Just be sure you're well enough for the big day, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be back up to speed by then." I left the academy field and walked to the dormitory before going into my room and sitting on the bed. "...Mother..."

* * *

 _Dateline, June 26th._

I had just left my dorm to see the other four in the group possibly waiting for me.

"Morning you four." I said, smiling.

"Good morning Alex." Emma replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alisa asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm back to my good old self. I'm ready to take on whatever we have to face."

"That's good to hear." Gaius said. "Anyways, I hope you're all ready for a long trip. The train ride between here and there is over eight hours."

"Maaaaan, I could take a power napping five times over if it's gonna be that long."

"Looks like you're back to your normal self." Rean laughed. "But still, it'll probably be the evening by the time we get there."

"Do you think we should stock up on snacks?" Alisa asked.

"Heehee, there'll be no need for that, Lady Alisa." Sharon answered as she came out of the dining room with a medium sized basket.

"You made a mini-sized picnic for us?" I asked.

"Why of course, I took the liberty of preparing sandwiches and a pot of lemon tea for all of you." She handed the basket to me. "I hope you all have a pleasant journey."

We left the dorm and made our way to the station. Both of our groups had to get on the same train before stopping at Heimdallr where we would need to switch trains and take the one that would travel to the north east where the Nord Highlands would be. Group B parted ways with us and they got the train to Bryonia island whilst we got the train to highlands. Gaius, Rean and myself sat on one side and Alisa and Emma sat on the other side. A part of me felt happy to be doing a field study with Emma.

Gaius told us about the Nord Highlands and some of its history, he then looked at me. "By the way, Alex. If you ever want to combat link with me, just say."

"Sure thing, I'll need to perform one with each of you at least once or twice." I replied.

The ride was indeed a very long one, we had to pass through Roer and switch trains once more before resuming the train ride. We were crossing over the station bridge when we saw a familiar person...I was surprised to see Sharon who was holding another basket.

"H-h-h...how did you even get here before us?!" Alisa asked in shock.

"Ah! The power of my love for you allows me to do the impossible, my lady." Sharon answered. "And as you'll see, I've prepared packed lunches for all of you that far surpass this morning's offerings."

"That's quite some love you have there." I said as I took the basket from her.

Alisa sighed. "You're not supposed to take it literally!"

"Anyways, how did you manage to get here in the first place? Did you travel by other means instead of a train?"

"Other means..." Rean hummed. "Could it possibly be an airship from the capital?"

"You got me." Sharon answered.

"Don't tell you're going to come with us all the way to highlands." Alisa said.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately, I have other business to attend to. I'll most likely won't be returning to Trista for a while either."

"Other business?"

"Sharon will be assisting me with my work." An unknown voice spoke.

Sharon stood aside and we saw a woman with short blonde hair and glasses with a pink scarf.

"M-m-mother?!" Alisa asked in complete shock.

"Hello Alisa." She replied. "Ah, you must be members of Class VII. I'm Alisa's mother, Irina. Also the chairman of the Reinford group. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, this is a surprise." I said. "I remember my father mentioning about the company before when he was travelling around."

"Oh, then I assume that you're the son of Walter Lionheart?"

I blinked. "That's my father's name, but you're right, the name's Alex."

"I see, then it's a pleasure to meet the son of a family, who I once had the privilege of sharing a business meeting with."

"Mother..." Alisa moaned.

"Anyways, I'm glad to see you're all managing to get along with my obstinate daughter." Irina said. "I wish I could stay a while, but unfortunately, I have work that can't wait. Come along, Sharon."

"As you wish, madam chairman." Sharon replied.

The two of them walked away and I could see that Alisa was a little mad. I guess that was to be expected when we found out that Irina was a member of Thor's Board of Directors, just like Rufus. Well I guess it would make sense, since the Reinford company is the one responsible for designing the ARCUS and the Orbal stuff. We got the train that would take us to the highlands, Alisa had gotten quiet since we met her mother. I considered myself lucky that I had a good relationship with my mother.

It was 16:30 by the time we arrived at Zender military station, we got off the train and were escorted by a few guards before entering a hallway.

"Ah, you've arrived." A voice said.

We saw a guy with an eye patch and dressed in a purple military uniform.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lieutenant general." Gaius said.

"Same to you, it has been months since I last saw you." He replied. "These must be your classmates."

"We are indeed." I responded as we introduced ourselves to him.

"I'm Zechs Vander, commanding officer of the Imperial Army's 3rd Armored Division. Pleased to finally meet you." He formally greeted. "Now then, you should set out as soon as possible if you want to reach the settlement by nightfall."

"I agree." Gaius replied. "Were you able to take care of all of the arrangements?"

"I did, rest assured." He nodded. "Just follow me and I'll show you the way."

We followed him through small corridor and then we found ourselves at the outdoors of the base. In our view was a massive green field with a few hills and mountains. The sun was beginning to set and we walked with Vander who showed us a group of four horses being looked after by the soldiers.

"So this is our means of transport?" I asked. "That's actually kinda cool."

"The highlands are way too vast to cover in any reasonable length of time on foot." Gaius replied. "Have any of you ridden a horse before?"

"I once did at a city fare back home. So I'll be alright."

"I have experience in riding one." Alisa said. "I think I can manage."

"I learned back at home." Rean added.

"Umm, I'm afraid I've never ridden on a horse before." Emma said.

I looked at her, I had a golden opportunity. "Then if you're okay with it, would you be alright sitting behind me as a passenger?"

Emma smiled. "Umm, sure, I can trust you."

"Then let's mount up on these horses." Rean said.

Gaius went to the black horse in front whilst Rean and Alisa took the brown one. I got on the white horse in the back and I helped Emma up by her hand and she sat behind me. She put her hands around my waist, possibly to hold on tight since we're not strapped down on the saddles. I just couldn't help but grin for some reason.

"This should be a fun trip." Gaius said.

"I nearly forgot." Vander added as he handed Rean something over. "I'm sure Gaius won't have much need of this, but the rest of you should each take a map of the highlands."

"It looks very well detailed." I said. "You army guys sure excel at surveying."

"Indeed. I hope it'll prove useful during your field study."

"Thank you very much, sir." Rean replied.

"Alright, time to hit the ol' dusty trail, yeehaw!" I cheered randomly as we left the Zender gate on horseback.

We galloped at a good pace and Emma was holding on to me secure enough.

"Yoohoo!" Alisa called as her voice echoed through the field.

"Actually, I think it's pronounced. Yodel-lay-hee-hoo!" I corrected with my voice echoing too.

We kept on galloping with Gaius leading the way, passing by a large stone hill and a small mountain before traversing through a narrow field.

"This is the way to the settlement." Gaius said. "We should be there shortly."

Once we traveled on the plain field, we saw a settlement in the distance, we slowed down on the horses and approached the settlement. When we past through the wooden entrance gate, we parked our horses near a wooden pole and got off them. I helped Emma down by the hand and we had a look at the place.

"Well, this is definitely the opposite to the houses I would normally see." I commented. "But at the same time, it looks very welcoming and peaceful in a way."

"Yeah, it may not be what you guys are accustomed to, but it's my home." Gaius replied. "And I think I see a few people coming out to greet us."

He was right, we saw a family come out, there was a little girl that ran up to Gaius and hugged him.

"Welcome home, bro!" The girl cheered.

"We missed you so much!" The middle girl said.

"Hey, Lily, Sheeda, I'm back." Gaius replied. "Good to see you're looking well, Thoma."

I had to admit, it was quite a nice scene. I was the only child in my family, so I hadn't experienced what it would be like to have a brother or sister.

"Oh, are these the people you write about in your letters?" The boy asked.

"They are indeed." Gaius answered. "They're my classmates from Class VII."

We introduced ourselves to Gaius's siblings and then we met the parents of the family who took us into thier family home. We sat down in a circle with a large meal prepared for all of us. It was almost like a party buffet, but on an all-you-can-eat scale.

"You really put in a lot of effort when it comes to making foods." I said. "I've never seen so much hard work and dedication being put into all this."

"I have feeling that I'll be wanting seconds." Rean added.

"Seriously, dood. Shall we see who can make through the most meals?" I winked. "Don't answer that, I was joking. I think I can handle enough of this food."

Moments later, and we tucked in to a lot of food and most of it was on a level I didn't think existed. I thought the sandwiches made by Sharon were good enough, but this takes the cake...although there wasn't any cake among the food, which was a shame. It was the beginning of night time and the five of us were in a settlement home that was prepared for us.

"Sorry. I know you girls probably would've preferred separate rooms, but this is what we've got." Gaius said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Alisa replied.

"Rean and Alex are both gentleman, so there's nothing to worry about." Emma added.

"You'll be staying at your family's place, then?" Rean asked.

"My brother and sisters insisted on it, I couldn't turn them down." Gaius answered. "Will it be alright if I wake you guys up at sunrise?"

"Yeah, that's okay." Alisa responded.

"I feel like I'm gonna sleep the moment my head hits the pillow." Emma said.

"I might do the same thing in a minute." I added. "But not just yet."

"Okay, pleasant dreams, everyone." Gaius said as he began to leave.

"Yeah, goodnight, Gaius." Rean replied.

Gaius left and the rest of us agreed to call it a night...except for me, I chose to stay out for some fresh air. I stood near the entrance to the settlement and looked up at the sky. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shake the event with Patrick out of my head, that was when my dark self appeared, I was lucky that no one else was around.

 _"Siblings, huh?"_ He spoke. _"Doesn't that make you feel jealous?"_

"Why would I need to be jealous of something that my friend obviously cares a lot about?"

 _"Hah! We both know that's a lie."_ He laughed. _"By the way, the moment when you released your anger on that uptight noble, that felt so good! You admit to that as well, right?'"_

"Well, I did want to say my piece and I did so, because he was insulting my friends. I didn't do all that just to satisfy your greed for power!"

 _"Are you sure? Remember, I can feel exactly what you feel, we are one and the same after all."_

I sighed angrily. "Can't you just screw off elsewhere. If I don't get my rest soon, I won't have the energy for tomorrow."

 _"Why would you want to rest, when you can have all the energy you want by accepting our powers and release it together?"_

"I will never yield to those powers, just you wait and see!"

 _"Fine...carry on struggling the hard way..."_ He vanished back into my body.

I sighed with slight sadness, I was glad that there was nobody around to see this, but I did wonder...how long am I gonna be able to keep this a secret from them?

* * *

 **So the reason for putting Jusis in Group B was so that I could make some progress with Emma and Alex for the duration of this part of the story.**

 **Next time! The studies across the highlands commences and then the party encounter a new friend...**


	10. Homeland Protection

**I've been looking forward to writing this part, since the highlands field study has one of my many favorite moments in the game.**

* * *

Homeland Protection

 _Dateline, June 27th, 1204._

We got up very early the next morning thanks to Gaius and after having an early breakfast, his father, Jacan, handed us over a list of tasks for our study.

"So we've gotta gather up some herbs and we have to see the general guy at Zender Gate because of a monster." I hummed. "Sounds challenging enough."

"All right, we've got work to do." Rean said.

"So we need to finish all of these tasks, then return here by noon?" Alisa asked.

Gaius nodded. "Yep, we'll be having lunch back here in the settlement."

"We should probably travel on horseback like yesterday." I suggested. "We did have to travel quite a way."

"Well advised." Jacan agreed. "May the blessing of the winds and the Goddess be with you."

We left the family home and looked over the two tasks.

"So Rean, same method as usual?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's talk to Amr about the herbs and then go and see the General about the monster later."

"Amr lives in that house right there." Gaius said as he led the way.

He walked in with the rest of us going in.

"Oh, hey there, Gaius. I see your friends from the academy are here too." The man greeted. "Good to meet you all. I'm Amr, this settlement's doctor of sorts."

"Sounds like a tough job." Rean replied.

"We're here to know about the herbs you'd like us to gather." I added.

"Of course, let me explain." Amr replied. "I'm in the middle of whipping up some medicine for the horses here, you see. I'd like you to collect a medicinal herb I need for that."

"Are the horses ill?" Alisa asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's more of a vaccine to prevent a certain disease the horses here can catch."

"That ain't good." I sighed.

"Yeah, the chances of the disease spreading are always at thier high during the summer too, cause of the intense heat." Gaius added. "It's dangerous enough to be fatal if we leave it alone."

"That's terrible." Rean said.

"You can prevent it with the proper treatment however, correct?" Emma asked.

"Yes, which is why I need you to collection some epona grass for me." Amr answered. "Just look for some plants with yellow flowers in the southern regions of the highlands. You shouldn't have too much of an issue finding it with Gaius around, at least. I terms of how many I need, I think five should do it."

"Five epona grass to collect, got it." I nodded.

"We'll head out now, Amr." Gaius said.

Amr smiled. "Thanks, and good luck."

We left the home and then got on the horses with Emma holding on to me before we left the settlement. We galloped down the narrow field and then saw a long stalk of yellow flowers, they looked a little unusual.

"Is this what we're looking for?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's epona grass." Gaius answered. "But we'll need to be careful, they can be very delicate when pulling them from the ground." He got off the horse and went over to it. "Here, allow me." He gently pulled the grass stalk out and pocketed it in small pouch.

"Guess we'll let you handle in pulling out the grass." Alisa said.

"Yeah, you can count on me."

We then explored the entire field and looking for four more of the epona grass. When we found a third one, we had ended up where the stone ruins were, the stone circle was much more massive up close, we wondered if it was possible to be built with modern technology. We then resumed with the grass collecting, we picked up two more, giving us five epona grass in total.

"Well, that should be more than enough." Rean said. "Let's take them back to Amr."

"Right, let's go back." I nodded.

We traveled back to the settlement and then to Amr's home.

"Welcome back. Seems like you all made it back in one piece." Amr said.

"Yeah, no issues here." Rean replied. "Can you check to make sure we collected the right thing?"

"Sure give it here."

Gaius handed the grass over to him.

"Yep, these are what I'm looking for. Thanks a lot. You've saved me the hassle of getting them myself."

"Hehe, it was our pleasure." Alisa said.

"Are things coming along well in regards to making the medicine?" Emma asked.

"Yup. All I need to do is add this grass now." Amr answered. "Granted, I still need to wait until it's properly mixed in, so it'll be a while yet until it's ready. It should be done by tonight, though. So I'll make sure all the horses have it then."

"Thanks for all your hard work." Gaius said.

"No problem. Oh right, here is your reward."

Amr gave Rean a quartz and the task was complete. Now we had to go over to Zender Gate and meet with the Zechs guy. We got back on the horses and made our way over to the large gate building and got off the horses by the entrance. We went inside and followed Gaius who took a left turn and then turned right at the corner and then through the doors at the end where we stepped into an office and saw the general.

"Thank you for coming." He said. "Looks like you were able to get a good night's rest after your long journey."

"Well, it's thanks to those horses you gave us." I replied. "Some of us had the time of our lives whilst riding them though."

"Hmhm, of course." He cleared his throat. "Are you ready for me to explain what I need you to do?"

"It was something about hunting down a dangerous monster that's been sighted here, right?" Rean asked.

"Indeed. It's a ferocious beast and a dangerous one. I've had reports coming in of people being attacked on thier way across the highlands."

"Yikes, that makes it a big deal for sure." I said.

"Is it possible to send the army after it?" Alisa asked.

"My first thought was to do exactly that." Zechs answered. "Unfortunately, it never stays in one place for too long. As such, we were initially unable to pinpoint a specific location where we could mount an operation against it."

"When you consider how vast the plains are, hunting a target that's constantly moving isn't an easy task." Gaius said.

I hummed. "Well, we should be able to find it since we have a good eye for things."

"Good to hear." Zechs replied. "I would like you to find and eliminate the monster as swift as possible."

"Understood. Leave it to us." Gaius nodded. "We won't let you down."

"Excellent. I'm counting on you, then."

We left his office and then the building and getting on the horse to start the search. We galloped away and started searching for the large monster. I was able to see something near the basin area of the field. We traveled to the area and noticed a giant fish swimming around the area.

"A fish swimming without water...I think I've seen everything now." I said. "Jokes aside, this has to be the monster we're looking for."

"Yeah, let's make sure we're fully prepared before we engage it." Rean replied.

"Right...Gaius, it's combat link time."

Gaius nodded. "Alright, let's give it our all."

The battle started and Rean and Alisa attacked first, eliminating the small fishes. Emma helped us out on support as Gaius and I took out the last of the small fishes. I then staggered the giant fish and Gaius moved in for the kill, showing us his special skill for the first time. The battle was done and the monster was gone.

"Talk about being a fish out of water." I sighed in relief. "But hey, a win's a win."

"Agreed, that was some nice linking, Alex." Gaius replied.

"Thanks, you were pretty good too."

"Looks like that takes care of our task." Rean said. "We should return to Zender Gate and report to the lieutenant general."

We agreed and traveled straight back to the building and into the office to report.

"So you were able to defeat the beast?" Zechs asked. "Excellent work. I really appreciate your assistance. Here's your reward for a job well done, you've earned it."

Rean was given a quartz and that was the second task done. With both tasks completed, we left the building and noticed the sky getting brighter. Looks like the morning was ending, so we traveled back to the settlement for lunch. We went to Gaius's family home to let Lacan know.

"Hmm, I see you've finished all of this morning's tasks." He said.

"Yeah and it sure gave us a huge tour of the highlands." I replied. "So it reaped a double benefit."

"I am delighted to hear that." Gaius's mother, Fatma, said. "I'm sure you must be starving after riding all over the plains all morning."

"It smells wonderful." Emma replied. "I think the scent is starting to make me even hungrier."

It was then lunch time and we took a seat around the stove with me next to Emma and we tucked into lunch consisting of bread and kebabs, followed by a refreshing tea made by Sheeda.

"Ahhh...now this is the life." I sighed.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Emma added. "The tea was a wonderful finish to the meal, too."

Gaius nodded. "Yeah, must've been practicing quite a bit while I've been away."

"So then, what can we do now?" I asked.

"I'll answer that." Lacan handed an envelope to us. "This task was sent to us while you were travelling."

We had a look at the paper and there was only one task to do.

I blinked. "We have to find a cameraman?"

"That's correct." Lacan answered. "I'd like you to turn your attention toward the northern highlands. I left some fresh horses near the northern exit, so just head out that way when you're ready to leave."

"Thank you." Rean nodded. "All right, everyone, let's do this."

"We should swing by and visit the elder first, since he's the client for our only essential request this afternoon." Gaius said.

We got up and left the home and Gaius to the home where the elder lived, we went inside and spoke with Elder Ivan.

"Welcome." He greeted. "I assume you've seen our request?"

"It mentioned that a cameraman's made his way out of the settlement on his own." Rean replied.

"That's correct. He goes by the name of Norton, and is currently residing here on a vacation of sorts. I believe he said he works for a company called the Imperial Chronicle."

I hummed. "I believe my father reads that from time to time."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that name out here." Alisa said.

"He was quite fervent about the idea of taking photographs of something in the northern region of the highlands." Ivan continued. "I planned on having you all escort him there in the afternoon, but apparently, he was unable to wait until then and he took off by horse on his own."

"Hmm, what could be over there that would make him go giggity?" I asked.

"There's many ruins from the ancient Neolithic civilization in the northern region of the highlands. It's likely that he went to visit the statue of the Guardian there."

Rean blinked. "Guardian?"

"What exactly is this statue?" Emma asked.

"It's one of the most symbolic of ancient relics here in Nord. Legend has it that the Guardian it represents sealed away an evil djinn within the ancient quarry to the north."

"Sounds like a worthy opponent to go toe to toe with." I smirked.

"At any rate, we should catch up with him as soon as possible." Gaius said. "Monsters aren't the only reason the northern region can be dangerous."

Ivan hummed. "Hmm, it's not an area those not from Nord should be travelling across alone. Could you please find him for us and keep him safe?"

"Understood, leave it to us." Rean replied.

We left the Elder home and got on the horses by the north exit, the north area of the highlands was a lot more windier than the south.

"Ahhh, the wind here feels so nice." Alisa said.

"Perhaps a bit breezy for my liking, but it feels refreshing all the same." I added.

"Oh, that's due to all the sheer cliffs around here. It gives the wind in this area a unique feel." Gaius explained. "The winds take many forms and bestow countless blessings on the people of Nord."

We trotted along the fields until we stopped when we saw a huge statue on a cliff.

"What do we have here?" I asked. "Is that the guardian we heard from the elder?"

"It must be." Rean answered. "The photographer we're looking for is most likely there too."

"There's one other thing about this area." Gaius said. "If you go northeast from here, you'll be at ancient quarry and if you go northwest, you'll be at Lake Lacrima."

"Hmm, we should look at those when we have time." I replied. "Right now, I believe the winds are calling for us to go to the statue."

Gaius chuckled.

We resumed travelling around the field and upwards, the giant statue was becoming bigger the closer we approached it. We made a few more turns and then we galloped alongside the river until we stopped right at the statue.

"Impressive statue." I said. "Oh look, there's someone there."

We noticed a man with a camera and he was taking pictures. He turned around to see us, this must be the Norton guy we heard about.

"Oh hello. What brings you all out here?" Norton asked. "Come to get a good look at the statue too?"

We explained to him why and he asked us to wait till he finished taking photos. So we agreed to wait and then he was done after a while, so he took a ride on Rean's horse back to the settlement. However, when we got back, there was a commotion. We rushed to see a truck that had broken down and crashed into a fence.

Alisa had a look at the engine which was smoking and she coughed whilst checking inside.

"So...have you managed to figure what the problem is?" Emma asked.

"It looks like there was a contact failure in the quartz circuits near the engine." Alisa answered. "That's probably why you suddenly had difficulties steering even though it was fine just before."

"I see." Amr said.

"Do you think you can repair it?" Gaius asked

Alisa hummed. "Hmm, I doubt it. I can diagnose, but I'm no technician. I think we'll need to call in a professional to fix it."

The elder and Lacan then arrived, glad that Norton had made it back safe so that task was now complete. However there was now the problem with the truck. We thought of getting a mechanic but Lacan mentioned of someone in mind who lives at Lake Lacrima, so that was our next stop.

We left the settlement and traveled through the north region, riding across the northwest and eventually reaching through a small valley, when we arrived at Lake Lacrima, it was like a natural paradise, there was also a wooden cabin and shed at the far right.

"Hmm...I could definitely retire here." I said. "But no time for that, let's give the owner's crib a knock."

We got off the horses and walked up the stairs to the cabin. Rean knocked on the door and we heard a response before going in. We then saw an elderly man in a summer outfit.

"Hey, it's good to see you again, sir." Gaius said.

"Well, if it isn't Gaius!" He responded. "Haven't seen you around for, what, half a year now? And little Alisa's here, too! Why, I don't think I've seen your face in, oh, must be coming up on five years now!"

"Wait, what?" Rean asked.

"Oh, is this..."

I was cut off when Alisa exclaimed loudly. "Grandfather, what are you doing here?!"

We introduced ourselves to him and he was named Gwyn, Alisa's granddad. But we chose to move on to why we came here and told him the situation. He agreed to come to the settlement with us, but only on horseback. We left his cabin and he got on Rean's horse before we journeyed back to the settlement.

It was night time by the time we got back, Gwyn had done all he could to help repair the engine in the truck and we just had a big meal. I saw Alisa leave the settlement home and Rean went a few seconds later. As for me, I wanted to rest and turn in already, so I went back to the guest settlement room and laid down on the bed.

"What a day..."

For a few minutes, it was all silent, then I heard the door open.

"Is everything alright, Alex?" Emma asked.

I sat up. "I suppose so. I wanna be convincing and say that I'm a badass as always, but for some reason, I can't get into that feeling tonight."

"Well, if you want to talk to someone, I'm here for you." Emma sat by me.

"Yeah, thanks..." I sighed. "...I still wish I hadn't blown off like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I got mad at Patrick, I realized that maybe I went a little too far when I joked about how he lost. So I guess I should've seen it coming when he made terrible comments about all of you and especially me. I never get that angry and it takes heck of a lot to make me feel like that."

Emma looked at me. "If you want my honest opinion, I don't think you did anything wrong at all. You were right to stick up for us, even Gaius helped you out."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy that you can really depend on." I looked down. "Sometimes I wish I could just...hug someone and feel better afterwards."

"Alex..."

"But I won't let what happened get me down, all I can do is just keep pushing on since I started all this." I looked at her. "By the way, where did Rean run off to?"

"He went to look for Alisa. I think it's because of how shocked she is to see her grandfather after not seeing him for a long time."

"Ah yeah...speaking of parents." I sighed. "I lost my mother three years ago, it all happened during the infamous funfair riot that happened in the far west. I was there with her, but during the riot, I got separated from her, so I hid somewhere where I thought I would be safe. When the riot was over, my father and his team of guards arrived, he was relieved to see me safe. But then the reports came in an hour later, the riot claimed twenty lives, my mother was one of the causalities."

"Oh my Aidios...I remember reading an article over it." Emma sat closer to me. "I'm so sorry to hear that, so what you said back then."

"Yeah, what I said on that day was true. My father had to claw his way through the struggle of coping with not seeing my mother again. But that's also why I like to be positive and use that mindset to be a good person who can be entertaining." I smiled a little. "After all, I'm able to feel this good because I have our instructor, our friends and you."

Emma slightly blushed. "Oh..."

"Ah, th-that didn't came out right!" I blinked. "Director, can we do a cut and re-take?!"

Emma giggled. "It's okay, I understand what you meant. I'm glad that I was able to cheer you up." She held her hand out. "I think we should try forming a combat link the first chance we get. Is that alright with you?"

I took her hand. "Yeah, that would be great. Thank you for listening to me. Do you think you could share a bit of your story sometime?"

"I will need some time to think about it, but if I ever do wish to, I'll let you know first."

I nodded and let go of her hand. "That's okay with me, I'm gonna turn in already. Goodnight, Emma."

"Alright, goodnight Alex." She left the room.

I laid down and got ready to dream. "Emma...maybe she could help me personally someday..."

* * *

 _Dateline, June 28th._

Well, this was unexpected, the moment we got ready to go out after breakfast, we received news that the watchtower was attacked during the night. We were asked to travel to the gate to meet up with the lieutenant general to see if we could help him out, Norton wanted to come with us so he take photos. We escorted him to the gate, there were a few tanks and soldiers out, he left us and along came Zechs.

He informed us that we have time to investigate the watchtower and find out what actually happened in detail. So we left quickly and journeyed to the north eat to the watchtower. The place was a mess and we checked around for clues. There was a used mortar shell that Alisa found. We then looked at the distance to see a part of a massive military base that was attacked.

After hearing a few statements from the guards stationed here, we concluded that both the watchtower and the base in the distance were attacked at 3am at the same time and the ones responsible used mortar shells. Emma deducted that based on the distance it would travel, the mortars were launched somewhere near where we are.

So we left the watchtower and relayed the information to the soldiers at the gate. Next we went to look for a corner of the field that was near the way to the watchtower. We then found a corner and we looked up to see a rolled up rope ladder.

"Well, there's a ladder you don't see everyday.." I said. "But how are we gonna get it down?"

"I could use an arrow." Alisa suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Emma agreed. "If you could shoot the cord, you could get the rope ladder to unfold down."

She nodded and aimed at the rope cord with her bow and arrow, we watched as she let the arrow go. However, I felt a sense of power that was released and then the arrow hit the rope cord. The ladder fell neatly, now we were able to climb it.

"It's a bullseye!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what? It actually worked?" Alisa asked in slight shock.

"Haha, you seem to have the markings of a great hunter." Gaius said.

"Anyways, let's climb up to see what's there." I added. "I'll head up first."

I climbed up the rope ladder first and waited for the others to catch up, we then walked over to see a trio of mortar cannons that were left alone.

"Well, well...old orbal mortars. All Reinford models, too." Alisa said. "And it looks like they've been used recently."

"So this is where they played angry birds?" I added. "It's the perfect spot as well, no one would even think to look up here."

Suddenly, we saw a floating metal machine with a small girl on it fly by. We decided to chase after it as it speeded across the field before touching down at the stone circle, we rode up the pathway and up to the stone circle area where was them.

"There they are." I said. "They've got nowhere else to go."

We got off our horses and walked towards them. We could now see clearly, there was a flying silver object that looked similar to the ones we had fought during the practical exams and there was a young girl with short cyan hair and was dressed weirdly.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" Rean exclaimed.

"Oooh, it's the military academy students." She responded.

"She knows about us?"

"Let me handle this." I stood forward. "Were you involved with the attacks on the watchtower and the Republican Army's Base?"

"We'd rather not accuse you of a crime you didn't commit." Gaius added.

"Awww, how did I end up being the bad guy?" She replied. "This is gonna make things a bit sticky...oh, I know! How about I give you guys a test, to see if you're up for the challenge?"

"You're looking to go old school on us?" I asked before getting the gauntlets out. "Well, mind if you give us your name before we d-d-duel?"

She grinned at us. "I'm Millium! Millium Orion." She answered. "And this is Airgetlam, but you can just call him Lammy for short."

It made a few noises and then it was battle time. Gaius attacked first and the Rean and Alisa assisted each other. Emma and I were next, we formed a combat link as we promised to do and with Emma buffing me, I delivered massive damage to Millium, knocking her down. This battle was over.

"We did great together." I said to Emma.

"Yes, that was wonderful teamwork." She replied, smiling.

"Wow, you guys are pretty tough." Millium said as she got up. "Yep, looks like you'll be great for the job alright."

"What do you mean by job?" I asked. "Were you the one who attacked the bases with those mortars?"

"Oh nononono, that wasn't me!" Millium answered. "Hmm...well, what I want you to help me with, is capturing the small armed group responsible for attacking the watchtower and the Republican Army's base."

"So you know something about it..." I hummed. "...then would you know who they are?"

"I can't be so sure, but they looked like a bunch of jaeger dropouts. I last saw them heading to the north of the highlands."

"Then they may have gone somewhere we haven't gone to yet."

"The ancient quarry?" Gaius asked.

"Yep, that's the place." Millium answered. "If you promise to help me out, I'd be happy to show you the way. Sooo, how about it?"

"All right, you have our aid." Rean said.

We introduced ourselves to Millium and she got on Rean's horse, we travailed from the stone circle and to the settlement where we had to make a pit stop. We traveled across the north area before making our way to the northeast part and then we found a large ruined building at the end.

"So this is the quarry...and there's a big old door." I said. "So how can we get in exactly?"

"Leave that to me." Millium replied as she walked up to the door. "Come on, Lammy!"

The metal object appeared and it knocked the door down after a few blows.

"Woah, I know my fists are strong, but your robot just did that without a sweat." I blinked. "How much power does he pack?"

"A lot more than you, let's leave it at that."

"Uhhh, okay..."

We walked inside and dealt with some strong monster that got in our way before we eventually saw a large area in the distance, we heard a conversation as well, looks like the attackers were here. There were four soldiers and one man with a slight green uniform.

We rushed straight in, ready to attack.

"Caught you red handed!" I exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" One of them asked.

"We're from Thor's Military Academy, Class VII." Rean answered. "And you're under arrest on suspicion of an unprovoked attack on both the Imperial watchtower and Republican Army base!"

"Ahhh, so it was you." The guy in the green uniform said. "You're the students responsible for interfering with our work in Celdic, aren't you?"

"Wait, then..." Rean said.

"Then the one who hired those bandits was..." Alisa added.

"Haha. Yes, it was I! Did you think the provincial army were capable of competent planning and subterfuge?" He asked before mentioning his name. "You may call me Gideon, though in some circles, I'm known simply as G. That is, perhaps, as much as you may ever know."

"Your name doesn't matter to me." Gaius said. "If you intend to shatter the peace of this land, we'll stop by any means necessary."

"Yup, you're all coming with us." Millium added.

I got out the gauntlets. "I've been looking forward to having a worthy opponent since I got here, so let's make the most of this one and then we can leave here with dignity."

Gideon laughed before he drew out a gun. "I'm afraid you already know far too much to return alive. The soil of this ancient land will be watered with your blood before the day is done."

It was time for battle, we were able to take the guards down, but Gideon was putting up a bit of a fight. It took all six of us to bring him down, at least Alisa and Gaius were able to used their special skills so we could defeat him. The battle was then done with.

Gideon looked at Millium and laughed. "I see...you're one of the children, aren't you?" He asked. "The Silver Puppeteer, also known as the 'White Rabbit'. Am I mistaken?"

Millium blinked. "Oh wow, you've actually heard of me?"

"I certainly have, and if you're here, this is a chance I simply cannot miss."

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked.

He then got out a strange looking flute and played it, suddenly, we heard a rumble from above and out came...a large spider, it leaped to the ground and it caught and chowed one of the guards, the other three were cowering in a corner in fear whilst Gideon made his escape.

We had to deal with a second battle and against a giant spider no less, I always hated these creepy crawlies! This one turned to be even more difficult than the previous one, especially when the little spiders joined in. But even so, we didn't give up, we remained focused at all time and eventually, we defeated it.

We escorted the three guards out of the quarry and they were handed over to the soldiers near Zenders Gate. With that, the chance of a possible war was avoided and peace was restored across the highlands. We had to say goodbye to Millium who had to go back with some guy who took her with him whilst we got the train ride back to Trista.

Honestly, I was just too exhausted to think, say or do anything else, getting a snooze on the train was all I needed.

* * *

 **Yeah, I think I may have chosen who to pair my OC with, but that won't be finalized until near the end of the story. ;)**

 **Next time! The fourth floor of the schoolhouse reveals an unusual door that signals an awakening of power for someone...**


	11. A Personal Struggle

**Apologies if the previous chapter looked rushed, but I was practically begging myself to end the chapter and keep the story moving.**

* * *

A Personal Struggle

 _Dateline, July 17th, 1204._

The Summer period at Thor's had arrived and we were to switch to our summer uniforms, which was not to have the uniform sweater on. It had been four months since we all began our time here and we had finally gotten the hang of our academic studies as well as the field studies. We felt like a unified team ready to take anything on, although there was still one lingering issue among us. Laura and Fie had yet to come to terms with each other and we weren't sure of what to do about it.

"All right, that should be enough of a warmup." Sara said.

We were at the pool area in the gymnasium, practicing our swimming and such. Swimming used to be one of my big weaknesses until all this monster battling came along.

"I'm supposed to remind you that swimming classes here are meant to each you skills relevant to military service." She continued. "You know, how not to drown if you wind up in the water, how to save others from drowning, CPR...that kind of stuff. In fact, CPR is a pretty vital skill on any battlefield. Rean, Alisa, would you care to give us a demonstration?"

"Oh damn, you're really going there?" I asked with eyes wide open. _'At least she didn't mention me or Emma, everyone would get the wrong idea.'_

"C'mon, guys. Just kidding around. Point is, it's still important that you learn how to do it and that you won't hesitate to use it if the need arises. Whether that means locking lips with someone of the same sex...or the opposite."

 _'She needs to get laid...mentally.'_ I thought.

"Well, it is a skill we can use to save someone's life." Emma said.

Sara then continued her lesson. "After we've covered that, I'll be timing how long it takes each of you to swim the length of the pool. Will you give me a hand, Laura?"

"As you wish." Laura replied.

Each of us did an individual swim from one side of the pool to the other, I tried to do it as strong and quick as I could. I made it to the end and them climbed out, I think I made it in just under 30 seconds. I then watched as the others had their turn. I looked at Emma who was swimming quite well...hmmm...focus, Alex, focus!

"Wow, look at Gaius go." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I hear he used to swim in that lake in the highlands every summer, so I kind of expected that." Rean added.

"But Emma's doing quite well." I pointed out. "She's a little fast if you ask me."

"Emma's a lot faster than I thought she'd be too." Alisa added. "Though it's not much her swimming ability that I envy."

Rean look at her. "What do you mean by...ohhh, I get it."

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, eyes up front, chico."

"I know, my eyes are not looking right there."

"Well, any guy would have a hard time taking his eyes off at our class's girls. I'm not even sure who to gawk at first." Elliot said. "I mean, even the other guys are handsome. You're pretty toned yourself, Alex."

I frowned. "I'll have you know that I do not swing that way."

Elliot then noticed something on Rean's chest, Alisa and I saw it too.

"Say, Rean, where did you get that from?" I asked. "Did you have some kind of emergency operation?"

"Oh, that. It's some kind of mark." He answered. "It's been there for as long as I can remember. Don't know how I got it though."

That got me curious, maybe he has some kind of dark secret like I do. Everyone else had just finished, Laura was the last to swim, we watched her swim and she was very fast, I guess her time with the swimming club had worked wonders for her.

"Let's see...20.02 seconds, not bad at all." Sara said. "All right, I think it's time for me to dive into the mix. Everyone, pick a partner,. It's time for a little head to head competition."

"Race, huh?" I hummed. "How about it Rean, you and me."

"Sure, but can I ask why?" Rean asked.

"Considering how we've done the field studies so far, I can't help but feel that I've been a second banana most of the time. I wanna prove that I can break out of that trend and be a ring-leader myself."

"Oooh, getting a little competitive, Alex?" Sara asked. "Then you two shall go first."

Jusis and Machias wanted to settle this once and for all, Emma and Alisa then paired up and so did Elliot and Gaius.

"How about it, Laura?" Sara asked. "Wanna pair up with me?"

"Not today, I'm afraid." Laura replied as she looked at Fie. "I wish to challenge Fie this time."

"Me?" Fie responded.

It was time to start. Elliot, Gaius, Rean and me stood on our podiums.

"Go easy on me, Gaius." Elliot said.

"Same to you." He replied.

I looked at Rean and then back at front.

"Ready...go!" Sara called.

I dived into the pool and I swam as fast as I could, keeping the rhythm going until I touched the end of the pool with my hand.

"Hah...hah." I panted. "Really, it was that tight?"

"Yeah...you nearly...had me." He replied.

We got out of the pool and walked back to the beginning where Sara showed me the time on the stopwatch.

"Well, it was very close, but Rean just beat you by 0.10 milliseconds." She said.

I sighed. "Well at least I gave it a good effort. I'll put that leadership moment to one side for the foreseeable future."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Alex." Rean replied. "In fact, you've helped me out a few times as well. Even as leader, I can't exactly solve everything."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Next up were Machias and Jusis, and Alisa and Emma and they were almost as quick as each other. Last to go up were Laura and Fie.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Sara asked.

"Not quite." Laura answered. "Fie, how about giving it all you've got this time?"

"What if I already did?" Fie responded.

 _'Uh oh, I sense a cat fight.'_ I thought.

"I don't think so. I could tell just by watching you." Laura said. "Don't make light of me. Your earlier time was certainly not the best you're capable of."

"Well, it's not very polite for your opponent to hold back." Sara intervened. "This isn't like the battlefields you grew up fighting on. It's a place you can grow and better yourself by challenging others. Deep down, I know you realize that."

Fie sighed and nodded at Laura.

"Good, then let us go." She said.

The two of them stood on their podiums and we watched as they dived into the pool, my eyes were opened wide when I saw how incredibly fast Fie was, she overtook Laura but she was pipped to the post at the last second, possibly due to Laura having longer arms than Fie that may had decided the outcome.

* * *

The afternoon swimming session was over and we were back in the classroom.

"Well, the temperatures are going up, up and up. And I dunno about you, but I'm wilting like a flower." Sara said. "But as everyone knows, when the heat is on, that's when the refreshing power of beer is at it's peak. Oooh, maybe I should spend my free day tomorrow to hit up all the capital's beer gardens."

"Sara, how strong is your liver?" I asked.

"Well, that came from nowhere." Jusis said.

She frowned. "You just had to ask...aaaanyway, moving on. Your next practical exam is coming up next Wednesday. I'm sure you're already used to them by now, but just make sure you're ready."

"Then next weekend will be our field study." Alisa said.

Machias sighed. "Just when I thought were done with the previous one."

"Awww, if we're doing our field study, we won't be able to go to the Summer Festival in the capital." Elliot added.

"A summer festival?" Gaius asked.

"Oh that's right, I remember going to one of those last year." I said. "My father took me there as part of his scout patrol day. It's a very big deal, especially considering that it's held in July, the same month that the War Of The Lions ended."

"Yeah, that does make sense." Rean agreed.

"Well, that about does it for homeroom." Sara said. "Machias, will you do the honors?"

"Yes, instructor." Machias stood up and we followed suit.

Sara left the classroom and we got chatting for a while. Fie stood up and left the classroom in silence, Emma went after her.

"I wonder if it affected their study's overall score." I said.

"It's true, they were like that during last month's study trip." Machias replied. "Is there nothing you can do to smooth things out between them, Rean?"

"Well, I'd love to do something if I could, but why me?" Rean asked.

"Well, you just seem so good at this kind of thing." Gaius answered. "A real natural."

"Not to mention that he's become quite the reliable guy for the student council." I added before smirking. "Even that Towa girl seems to like you."

Rean laughed a little nervously. "Anyway, it's not like I'm doing anything major."

"But joking aside, I guess I better get to the music club. You're coming along, Elliot?"

Elliot suddenly looked at me. "Huh? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, you were staring into deep space nine, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing. I'll catch up with you at music club in a minute."

"Alright, then I'll see you guys back at the dorm later." I left the classroom and made my way to the music room.

When I got inside, Mary was waiting for me.

"Hello again, Alex." She greeted. "How is our rising vocalist star doing?"

"Rising vocalist?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why of course, everyone in our club has grown to like your voice." Mary sat down with the piano in front of her. "Now, shall we begin with the song you've been learning?"

"Ohhh that one, I almost forgot about it. Sure, we can go with the first verse and chorus as a warm-up."

She smiled. "Wonderful, then let's practice, everyone else hasn't arrived yet, so just relax and let your voice travel through the wind."

I nodded and she started playing the piano, it was a ballad that I had been learning the words on and I sang.

 _Are those your eyes, is that your smile  
I've been looking at you forever  
But I never saw you before  
Are these your hands...holding mine  
Now I wonder how I could of been so blind _

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
_ _For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me  
Now I understand why love is  
_ _Love is...for the first time_

Mary stopped playing the piano and I looked at her.

"Was that okay?" I asked.

"Splendid." She answered. "Could you find the time to practice the rest of the song for our next vocal showcase?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll find the time to learn the rest of it tonight and be ready by Tuesday."

"Wonderful, Alex. Have you also been learning to control your voice as well?"

"Yep, thanks to a very useful book I keep in my dorm."

Elliot then turned up and so did a few other students who were part of the club. I felt so glad that I joined this club when I was asked, cause I had liked music as a hobby.

* * *

 _Dateline, July 18th._

I was rehearsing the song I was learning from, I had just nailed the rest of the song and felt ready to sing it altogether when I heard my ARCUS ringing.

"Oh, is someone calling?" I picked it up. "Yeah?"

 _"Hi there Alex, it's Rean."_ Rean said. _"Are you up for exploring the old schoolhouse this month?"_

"Well, it's good timing for me, count me in."

 _"Great, see you in a moment."_

I ended the call and made my way to the old schoolhouse. I had joined up with Rean, Alisa, Jusis, Fie and Gaius, we then entered inside.

"Let's have a look at the elevator panel first." Rean suggested. "I'm betting we'll be able to go down to the fourth floor now."

"You mean those rules you told us about last month?" Fie asked.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I have a weird feeling your theory is probably right." Alisa said. "But we should see it for ourselves."

"If anything else, we're given the chance to get even more stronger." I added. "The power of my voice...uh I mean my fists will prevail!"

"Your voice?" Jusis asked.

I rubbed my head. "Don't ponder over it too much, the music club was on my mind."

"Anyways, time to get this month's investigation started." Rean said.

We walked to the door and opened it to go to the elevator room, we looked at the panel and there was now a blue hexagon lighting up the IV icon.

"Well, just as you thought." I said. "We can go one floor deeper now."

"Yeah, let's head on down." Rean Replied.

Fie nodded. "Ja."

Pushing the button, the elevator took us to the fourth floor. When we saw the room around us, it was a lot bigger than the rest, there was also a small door to the right.

Gaius hummed. "This wind..."

"What's up, Gaius?" Rean asked.

"The wind in here feels like it did in the ancient quarry in the Nord Highlands. I suspect the higher elements may be at work here."

"You think there's some connection between here and the ancient quarry?" Alisa asked.

"It might be a possibility, based on the journies we've had so far." I answered. "By the way, I haven't formed a combat link with you yet, Alisa. Do you mind if we give it a go?"

Alisa smiled. "Sure, let's give it a go."

"I'm betting the monsters will be even stronger than what we've dealt with on previous floors, too." Rean said. "Stay on your guard, everyone."

We went through the door and began our exploring through the areas of the fourth floor, getting strong and using our combat links all the while. During the battles, Alisa and I were working well with the combat links. Of course we each took turns so we could keep the bond improving. We eventually made it to the depths, so we prepared ourselves and entered a big room where a trio of giant floating statues were waiting for us.

"These look almost like the ones I had encountered on the second floor." I said. "Then again, it doesn't matter, it's time for a knock out!"

The battle began and we had to be a little careful since we didn't have Elliot or Emma with us who could heal us quickly. But many of the quartz that Rean had got from the completed tasks were put to good use here. He weakened one of them and I moved in with my seven-hit combo craft that I had learnt whilst getting stronger. Alisa and Fie worked together to eliminate the second one, Gaius and Jusis destroyed the final one and the battle was over.

"Another one bites the dust! We've become so awesome." I boasted. "I guess this prove what you told me a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, it's becoming more likely that something or someone is testing us." Rean replied. "At least, that's the impression I get."

Suddenly, we heard a rumble from far away that surprised us.

"Woah, where did that come from?" I asked.

"Sounded like it came somewhere in here." Fie answered.

"This hasn't happened before, has it?" Alisa asked.

"I think we should head up for now and assess the situation." Rean replied. "Let's head back to the elevator room."

When we got back, were in for a quite a surprise, a large section of the wall was now gone and in its place was a massive red door with an usual shape in the middle. We tried to open it with what we could think of, but nothing was happening. We chose to give in and leave the schoolhouse, making sure we'd report this in detail.

"Right, what can I do right now?" I asked as we all split up. "I guess I should have my equipment looked over, my ARCUS could do with a serious upgrade."

I walked over to the engineering building to see George sitting down at a table.

"Oh, hey there, Alex." He said. "You're looking for an improvement?"

"Sure am, I think my ARCUS could do with a few slots open." I answered as I placed it on the counter.

"Ah right, I don't think you've asked for that before. Well as you know already, this isn't gonna come cheap."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "I have only three slots and I'm looking to have three put in so I can do much more."

"Alright, just hand over the mira I need and I'll get to work on it."

I got my pouch bag from my belt and grabbed a handful of mira to give it to George who then took my ARCUS and went over to his corner whilst I sat down.

"Did you just came from the old schoolhouse?" George asked.

"Yeah, we finished exploring the fourth floor." I answered. "Rean believes that this is far from over."

"I see."

Just then, I heard an engine from outside before it stopped, then the door opened and in came a woman that was dressed in leather and had short indigo hair.

"Oh, welcome back, Gelica." George said.

"Hey there, George." She replied before noticing me. "Oh, you must be from Class VII, huh?"

"Yeah, the's name Alex."

She smiled. "Then it's nice to meet you Alex, my name's Angelica."

"Then nice to meet you Angelica. What was that engine from outside?"

"Oh that was my motorcycle, I like to enjoy a free ride along the highway a few times."

"Gelica also built that motorcycle, we're currently working on building a sidecar so there can be one passenger to go along for the ride." George added.

"Rean's been learning to ride my precious bike. He's got a good handle on it too."

I nodded. "Right...a motorcycle, eh?"

"Alright, it's all done, Alex." George handed my ARCUS back to me. "Three new slots available for you."

I stood up. "Thanks, see you again soon."

"Take care of yourself, good looking boy." Angelica said before I left the building.

"Me...good looking?" I asked myself. "Nah." I was walking when suddenly. "Oooh!"

"Ah!" I heard a voice respond.

I turned to my left and saw a young girl, she was dressed in a dark dress and had long navy blue hair, where have I seen that colour before?

"Whoops, I'm sorry about that." I apologized, holding my hand out. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me. "It's alright, I'm okay, thank you." She replied and took my hand so she could stand up. "Please forgive me, I should've been looking where I was going."

"It's okay, I should've been paying more attention. I haven't seen you around here before, are you here on a visit or something?"

"Why yes." She did a light bow to me. "I am Elise Schwarzer. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I suddenly blinked. "Schwarzer? Does that mean that you're...Rean's sister?"

"Yes I am. I came here to visit him in regards to the letters has has sent to me. You must be one of his friends, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Alex, the one that I consider myself as the light and soul of the class."

Elise smiled. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Alex. However, I would ask to have a bit of time to myself."

"Oh, did something happen?"

She sighed. "I am afraid so, if you please excuse me."

"Okay." I nodded.

Elisa then walked off and down to the...wait...why is there a cat there...and why is she following it...wait, that's the way to the old schoolhouse! I better follow her and make good use of the slots in my ARCUS, just in case. I kept a good amount of distance away as I saw Elise follow the strange looking cat into the schoolhouse. When the door closed, I rushed to the entrance and slowly opened the door, peeking in to see Elise go through the other door.

"Going in here by myself will no doubt be very dangerous." I said. "I should call everyone else, but if I waste a second, she could end up getting hurt, or worse."

I shook my head and rushed to the other door, I opened it slowly to see Elise stand on the elevator before it moved, taking her with it.

"Crap! This isn't good at all." I rushed in and I could see there was no way to call for it back up here. "Ngh! Hah...no...not now!"

 _'Why are you being an idiot?!'_ My dark self appeared. _'You know you can fly, don't you?'_

"I'm not a bird, so how can I?"

 _'You don't remember? Then let me remind you...by force!'_

Suddenly, several jolts passed into my head. "ARGH! ARRRRGGHHHHH!"

A massive aura of darkness covered my entire vision and my body started changing shape, when my vision was restored, I looked around me to see that I now had a pair of wings on my back, a tail and my hands now had claws at the end of my fingers. Dammit...my dark self must've forced me to release some of my dark secret powers.

"Eeeeeek!" I heard a scream from down below.

I gasped as my wings started flapping, before I swooped through the elevator hole and down to the fourth floor. I landed safely and then saw a shocking sight. Elise was down on the floor and in front of me was the red door that was opened and a large headless armored knight that was standing close to Elise.

 _'Now, do it!"_ My dark self spoke in my head. ' _Release all of your power and annihilate all of it!'_

"Arrrrghhh...this pain!" I whined. "This freaking hurts!"

The elevator suddenly moved and went upwards, then I was suddenly forced into a battle. Due to my half-transformed state, I now had two new skills that I had placed in my memory. "No mercy for you!" I exclaimed. "Here's a taste of my darkness! Qaud Swipe!" I attacked it four times at once and it staggered slightly. "I'm not stopping now! Here's another dose of my power! Demonic Cannon!" I launched a laser beam at it through my clawed hands and the knight fell on one knee.

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted in anger and determination. "Ngh...no...stop this! I don't want to..."

The headless knight got back up and it swiped at me, catching me by the stomach.

"ACCCCKKK!" I was sent flying to a wall. "Stop...stop...control...ling...me...ahhhh."

 _'What a disgrace! If you're gonna fall unconscious, then both of our powers are useless!'_

As I began to lose consciousness, my body started turning back to my normal self. I then heard the elevator return and heard familiar voices.

 _'You gave out a lot of our powers, so I'll let you rest for a while.'_ My dark self spoke. _'But next time, you will unleash those powers to all...'_

I heard my name being called, but I couldn't respond. For I had already passed out...

* * *

 **Phew, quite the cliffhanger at the end there, huh?**

 **Next time! For the first time, Alex leads Group A and tries to help out with Laura and Fie's issue.**


	12. Living The Capital Life

**This is where I have a minor twist in regards to the groupings for this chapter, but there'll be another one in the next chapter to keep the plot going.**

* * *

Living The Capital Life

 _Dateline, July 21st, 1204._

In the days that followed, I managed to make a full recovery and my friends explained to me what had happened back at the schoolhouse. After I was knocked out, Rean arrived and was able to save the day, but he struggled at first before Crow and Patrick, of all people, came to help with Patrick watching over Elise and Crow helping Rean take down that headless knight. I was then carried to the nurse's room where I made my recovery that lasted for a full day until I finally woke up.

I was on the academy field with everyone else, Rean looked like his normal self and so did I.

"All right, it's the time you've all been waiting for, your next practical exam." Sara said. "Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out and just watch, Rean?"

"I'm sure. I've gotten rest in the past three days to make a full recovery." Rean answered. "In fact, I'd say I feel even better than usual."

"Well if you say so...and you Alex, you still wanna go through with this?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll admit that I wasn't looking good, but I'm back to normal and ready to ace this one."

"Alright...in that case, you and Rean are up first."

"Okay." Rean said.

We stood forward and turned to our left.

"Your opponents today will be...let's see..." Sara looked at the group. "How about Laura and Fie? Yeah, we'll go with them."

"Very well." Laura replied.

"Kay." Fie nodded.

The two girls stood forward and turned to face us.

"They're both formidable opponents, but I think we have a good chance of winning this one." Rean said quietly.

I agreed. "Yep, as long as we have those links, we'll be sure to have an advantage."

We drew out our weapons and began the mock battle. Rean got us motivated to win this one, I went for Laura who was caught off guard by my sudden attack, Rean charged at Fie with a craft of his, surprising her a little. It also occurred to me that the two of them had not formed a link which wasn't a surprise. Due to my combat link with Rean, we overwhelmed both of the girls and knocked them down, this mock battle was done.

"All right, that's enough. Rean's team scores the victory." Sara said. "Excellent work, both of you."

"Thanks...what a way to get back into it." I replied as we put our weapons away.

She turned to Laura and Fie. "As for you two...I don't even think I need to say anything, do I?"

"No, instructor." Laura responded.

Fie just nodded in silence.

We watched the others take part in being paired up and they had more or less good battles against each other.

"You did really well out there, Rean." Elliot said. "But we're gonna have to do something about those two."

"Yeah, it's not like they hate each other or anything. At least, I don't think they do." Rean replied. "So I feel like if they just get a good push in the right direction..."

"You got that right." I said. "Still though, at least you and I are back on top form, considering what happened."

He nodded silently whilst I thought back to when I was still recovering. Rean explained to me that prior to me seeing her follow the cat into the schoolhouse, she had a little squabble with Rean and he admitted that it was his fault for letting it happen. He was a little disappointed in me that I didn't tell him first, but he did thank me for trying to save her. So we agreed to stay in touch on our ARCUS the moment anything like that comes up in future.

There was also the giant armor that caught George's eye with interest, which explained why I hadn't seen him for a few days as well.

"All right, that brings this month's practical exam to an end." Sara said. "Next, it's time to announce this weekend's field study locations."

We were given the papers and I had a look at the group assignments, this one however caused me to blink several times.

 _Field Study: July_

 _Group A: **Alex** , Elliot, Fie, Laura, Machias_  
 _(Study Location: Heimdallr, the Vermillion capital)_

 _Group B: Rean, Alisa, Emma, Gaius, Jusis_  
 _(Study Location: Heimdallr, the Vermillion capital)_

So Rean and I will not be in the same group this time...I wondered why.

"Oh, it looks like both groups are going to the same place." Emma said.

"I assume we'll be dividing the work between our groups?" Gaius asked.

"Well, the capital is incredibly vast." Alisa answered. "So it seems like a logical solution."

"She had a point, the capital is the biggest city in Erebonia after all." I agreed. ' _Laura and Fie don't seem pleased to be in the same group, this could be my chance.'_

"Group divisions aside, I'm certainly surprised at the choice of the capital as our destination." Machias said.

"Yeah, you and I will have the home field advantage. Considering we're both from there." Elliot added. "I guess this means I'll get to be in town for the Summer Festival after all."

I then had something on my mind to ask, but I don't think Sara would answer it. "Umm Sara, is there a reason why Rean and I won't be in the same group this time?"

Sara just looked away and whistled.

 _'Yep, that was a pointless question.'_

* * *

 _Dateline, July 24th._

I had left my dorm and I saw Elliot and Machias already waiting.

"Morning you two." I said. "You're up before I am?"

"Morning Alex, there's a good reason for it." Machias replied.

Elliot nodded. "All right, this is our chance to discuss what to do before they get here. But to be honest, I really don't have any good ideas. How about you guys?"

"I can't say I do. Unlike me and Jusis, at least Laura and Fie understand each other to some degree." Machias folded his arms. "Our group's performance in last month's field study wasn't amazing, but there were no actual conflicts or anything."

"Well, I do feel like that we have to step in and get them to talk it out on even ground." I said. "But considering their backgrounds, it's gonna be tough to sort their differences out. After all, they couldn't form a combat link during the practical exam, like Rean and I were able to."

"Yeah, I get that impression as well." Elliot replied. "It's not like they hate each other. They're just having trouble coming to terms with thier differences."

"On the one hand, we have the daughter of a noble military family, a knight in shining armor, as it were." Machias added. "While on the other, we have a girl who spent her childhood on the battlefield, running with jaegers. Their upbringings couldn't be more different when you think about it. Maybe their values too."

"I apologize for the delay."

We turned to see Laura and Fie coming down the stairs and joining with us.

"Ah, good morning you two." I said. "You didn't hear us gossiping, did you?"

"You needn't worry about us." Laura shook her head. "We have no intention of causing trouble, and we're prepared to do what we can to form a combat link as soon as possible."

"Well, if that doesn't happen, I could suggest an alternative by you and I attempting to form a combat link."

"Yes, I wouldn't mind that." She nodded. "However, it's not our intention to be confrontational towards one another. Is that not the case, Fie?"

"Yup." Fie answered. "Don't worry. We won't bring the group down during our field study."

"Well...if you say so." Machias said.

"That's not what we're really worried about." Elliot added.

"Anyways, we should leave for the station." I reminded. "Rean's group is probably there already."

We agreed together and left the dorm to go to the station, the other group were already there.

"Oh, you're all here." Alisa said.

"Morning Alex." Rean added. "Looks like we're gonna be in different groups this time."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a little odd at first, but I can learn to get used to it as fast as I can." I replied.

"That's good to hear. Just a little advice from me." He cleared his throat. "I remember what you said a few days ago, about how you were beginning to feel like a second banana as you say. Well, this is your chance to prove that you can be a good ring leader as I seem to be. Just remember that they'll be looking to you for approval in anything that comes up. Plus, you have Machias and Elliot with you so it should make exploring the capital easier."

"Quite the inspirational speech you got there, Rean." I nodded. "Then again, that's why your our class's ring leader."

"You think, I was only just saying what's on my mind."

 _'Yep, inspirational and oblivious...'_

"Anyways, let's get our tickets at the counter." Machias said.

"The ride is just a half-hour away, so the fare should be pretty cheap." Elliot added.

We got our tickets and both of our groups boarded the train. Group B sat on one side of the coach seats and we sat on the other side. Elliot, Fie and me were on one side of the seats and Machias and Laura sat on the opposite side. Machias and Elliot gave me an explanation about the capital. I had been to the capital twice before with my father, but only on holiday visits, so the field study wouldn't be like that. The journey wasn't for long, the train pulled into Heimdallr central station and we got off the train.

We were walking along the platform when we suddenly met a familiar person. "Exactly on time."

"Oh...you're Captain Claire, the one we saw back at Celdic." I replied.

"That's right, I'm glad you remember me." She nodded. "I believe it's been about three months since we last met."

"So, this is an officer from the fearsome RMP?" Jusis asked.

"Yeah, she saved our butts from the blue-wearing stuck ups." I answered. "So are you here to give us the assignment tasks?"

"No. I'm just here to provide a place for you to talk with the person who is." Claire responded. "He should be here now...ah, here it comes."

We then saw a well dressed man with slightly dark green hair.

I heard Machias gasp. "Dad?!"

"I've seen him in the imperial chronicle before." Elliot said.

"Governor Regnitz, one of the reformists most influential voices." Jusis added.

"Haha, this is the first time I've met most of you so I'll introduce myself." The man replied. "I'm Carl Regnitz, Machias's father. I'm the governor of Heimdallr and head of the local government. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ladies and gentleman of Class VII."

We followed him and Claire to a briefing room beside the train station and we each took a seat with me and Rean sitting the closest to him.

"My apologies for the location. I would've had preferred to brief you in city hall." Carl said. "But I'm regrettably short on time, so I had to ask the captain here to lend us this room. Anyway, let's move on to confirming your assignment and lodgings."

"Huh, why are you able to discuss stuff like that with us?" I asked.

"It's actually a very simple reason. I'm here because I sit on Thor's Military Academy's board of directors."

That caught us by surprise.

"You what?!" Machias exclaimed.

"First Jusis's brother, then Alisa's mother and now Machias's father." Emma said.

"What is this, family fortunes?" I asked randomly.

"Haha, I can assure you. The three of us didn't arrange for it to be that way." Carl answered. "If anything, I was unsure what to do when the academy first offered the position to me."

"Would I be right in assuming there's some kind of secret reason behind the formation of Class VII?" Rean asked.

"I'm afraid that's not my place to say. But whatever the case may be, I'm the third and final member of the board of directors. And that's why I'm the one who's prepared your field study tasks and arrange lodging for all of you."

"Unbelievable..." Machias muttered.

"I guess it makes sense now." Elliot added.

"Your field study will take place over three days, of which this is the first. As such, the third will coincide with the start of the Summer Festival." Carl continued. "Each group will be assigned half of the city and tend to a list of needs I've drawn up for you."

"So one group will take the eastern half of the city, and the other group, the west." Emma said.

"Indeed. I'm sure you've seen for yourselves how vast Heimdallr is." Carl nodded. "As such, I've broken it down so that all of Group A's tasks cover the area east of Vainqueur Street, while Group B's tasks are focused on the area west of Vainqueur Street."

"Must be an important street." Gaius said.

"I believe Vainqueur Street is the main thoroughfare that runs through the city, leading to the Imperial palace." Jusis added.

"That's the one." Elliot replied. "As soon as we leave the station, you'll see it stretching out to the north."

"Now, I'd like each group to take one of these envelopes." Carl handed one to me and one to Rean, along with an address and key.

"Oh, what's the address and key for?" I asked. "Alto Street?"

"Oh Alto Street." Elliot said. "That's around where my family lives."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yup. Can't say the address brings any particular place to mind, though."

"I seem to remember Vesta Street being a main street on the west side of the city." Alisa said.

"Yes, it's a fairly lively working class neighborhood." Machias replied. "Dad, are these..."

"That's right. The address of the places you'll be staying while you're here along with thier keys." Carl answered. "Both groups will be staying in different places, so I suggest tracking down your lodgings before you start your work."

"So we'll have an orienteering exercise just to explore the city too, huh." I said. "Well, we should be used to that by now."

"One more thing. The communications functionality of your ARCUS has been enabled in the city. Good luck out there."

Carl had to leave and then our groups left the station, seeing a part of the city was gigantic to say the least. But we didn't have time to see the sights at the moment, it was time to find our lodgings.

We split up into our groups and went into opposite directions, we had to get a ride on an orbal tram to get to where Alto Street was.

"This is my first time on a tram." I said. "I guess when you consider what we've seen during our field studies, technology has changed a lot of lifestyles effectively."

"Indeed, the same can be said in my home." Laura agreed. "The province people are depending less and less on horse-drawn carriages. I've never seen so many orbal cars in one place before."

"Well, even here, carriages were the standard up until around twenty years ago." Elliot said. "But these days, they seem kind of quaint. You never really see them anymore."

"The republic's capital has a lot of cars, too, just like this." Fie added. "After that, Crossbell probably has the most."

"Yep, they sure do." I nodded. "So what is Alto Street like?"

"It's a pretty calm street I guess." Elliot answered. "We should be taking a right here just about now."

The tram then slowed down and we got off to find ourselves at Also Street.

"I don't really find myself near Alto Street all that often." Machias said. "Looks like you live in a nice part of the city, though."

"You think?" Elliot responded. "Anyway, we should start looking for where our lodgings are."

"We could, but I think it would be nice if we could drop by your house first." I suggested. "Someone in your family might be able to guide us if we show them the lodging address."

"Well, it's really near here, but...I doubt my dad will be in. Not sure if my sis will be, either."

"Hey, you never know until you try. Just like I say to myself, curiosity saves kittens."

"There's the Alex we've come to know." Laura said quietly.

Elliot giggled. "I don't think that's how it goes. But if you insist...and thanks."

He showed us the way which was near the far end of the street, we stood at the house that had flowerbeds and Elliot opened the door, going in first. We followed him in and had look at the inside of the house.

"So this is your crib, eh?" I asked with a random voice. "Pretty swanky, dude."

"Oh, is someone there?" A voice asked from upstairs. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

We then saw a young woman who had long orange hair, just like Elliot's hair colour and she was in a long dress with many types of green.

"Well...hel-lo there." I muttered before Fie lightly jabbed me in the stomach. "Ow...my bad."

"Hi sis, I'm home." Elliot said.

"Elliot!" She rushed over and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Elliot was taken back by the sudden hug.

"It's you! It's really you!"

Elliot hugged her back, but he seemed embarrassed. "Sis, please, not in front of my classmates."

"They sure get along well." Laura whispered.

"Yeah, I'm almost jealous." Machias replied.

We then took a seat by the sofas and she introduced herself as Fiona Craig, Elliot's older sister. She already knew our names based on the letters that she had got from Elliot. We then learnt that she teaches piano classes which got my attention.

"Oh, you teach piano here at home?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have heard that you have the voice of an angel." Fiona answered before smiling at me. "I also hear that you can play the piano well. If you'd like, we could have a lesson later, hmhm."

I was about to answer when Fie glared at me, is she keeping an eye on me for Emma's sake?

"Uhhh, I-I-I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn it down. Besides, my voice is the main star, I can leave the piano to someone else."

She sighed. "Awww, very well then. At least I can enjoy the rest of today, for I have the day off."

"Anyways, does that mean everyone in your family is a musician" Machias asked.

Elliot shook his head. "My dad's not really the musical type."

"Heehee. Couldn't carry a tune in a wheelbarrow." Fiona added.

"I see...we originally came here, because we wanted to know if there are any hotels you know around here." I said. "We're on a field study and the only clue we have are these numbers with the key."

"Well, there aren't any hotels in this area, may I have a look?"

I handed the address over to her and she nodded before giving it back to me.

"Oh, I think I know. Isn't that where the old Bracer Guild used to be?"

That clicked in my head. "Bracer Guild? Rean did mention about that before."

"I'm baffled as to why my father would choose to put us up in an old guildhouse." Machias said.

"Well, we should have a look for ourselves. You know where it is, Elliot?"

"I think so." He answered. "It should be just down the road from here."

Fiona sighed. "Well if you have to leave. But it'd make my day if you dropped by for meals while you're here though. I'd be more than happy to cook for you all."

I pondered. "Sounds tempting...I'm in!"

"Mmmm!" Fie glared at me again.

"Hey, food and what you were thinking earlier are different." I shrugged. "Cut me some slack."

She sighed. "Whatever..."

We left the house and Elliot led the way to a large building, he used the key to unlock the door and we went inside. The interior was not like a home for sure, more like a bar that hadn't been used for a long time.

"This sure looks like the place." I hummed. "I see notices and bulletin boards posted up in a few places too."

"There's one in particular about who's in charge of the building." Machias said. "Apparently, it's owned by the local government."

"Well, that explains why the governor had the authority to let us stay here while we're in town." Laura added.

"Whereabouts are we staying in?" Fie asked.

"There's nothing but a reception desk on this floor." I answered. "Guess we're all staying upstairs."

I walked up first and we saw two rooms which was ideal. Laura and Fie would share one despite their current issues, and me, Machias and Elliot would share another. The rooms themselves were pretty clean and the beds were well made too.

We sat around a table after we were done with settling in and I placed the envelope on the table.

"I gotta admit, your dad went quite the mile to have this prepared." I said. "He's more cooler than my dad."

"Ha ha...don't make a big deal out of it." Machias replied.

"Anyways, I think we've wasted enough time, let's have a look at our tasks."

I opened the envelope that had the usual stuff and a list of requests for us.

"Hmm...the tasks Machias's father selected certainly show the variety one would expect from a city this size." Laura commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." I replied. "So we've gotta meet a journalist at a media department and take care of a monster underneath a hotel. Then it would be smart of us to use the orbal trams to get around to the places that only cover the east side of Vainquer Street."

"Agreed, we can be your travel guides too." Machias replied.

"Yeah, sounds okay to me." Elliot added. "Just don't forget that sis will be cooking for us, so we should head back there when we're done."

I nodded. "Alright then, we've got a lot of ground to cover for this one."

We left the guild and our first task to do was to speak to the journalist at the Imperial Chronicles building. Elliot showed us the way to Vainqueur Street, the building we were looking for was at the far end. We went inside and went up to the reception desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The Receptionist asked.

"Hi there, we're students from Thor's Military Academy." I answered.

"We're here to follow up on a request someone made of us." Elliot added.

"Ah I see. You must be Class VII, then." The Receptionist replied. "Would you like me to call the man who made request out to meet you?"

"If you could do that for us, please." I said.

We took a seat and waited until a man came over to see us, he looked very familiar.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said. "I'm Norton, a cameraman here at the Imperial Chronicle."

"Wait a second, I remember you." I replied. "You're the same guy my group met at the Nord Highlands last month."

He smiled. "Ah, you remembered. I have met you before, glad to see you're keeping well."

"Yeah, you too it seems. These other four are my other classmates."

"Then it's nice to meet you all." He nodded. "Let's talk about the details of the request."

"I'm guessing it's Summer Festival related?" Elliot asked.

"How could it not be? It's always got us scrambling this time of year. Basically, I want you to help take some of the weight off of our shoulders."

"And how would we do that exactly?" Machias asked.

"We need you to help us make a tourist pamphlet, essentially. We put these things out on a regular basis, but this one's made specifically for the festival. We need you to go to some of the featured stores and do a couple things."

"A couple of things, so there's an order to things?" I asked.

He nodded. "First up, you need to collect each store's comment for the pamphlet. Don't worry, we've asked them to write them in advance. After that, we need you to take a picture of the store and it's employees for us. And just to make sure everything's the way it should be, be sure to read each's store's comment back to them."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out. Well, I have experience in using cameras, so I think we're able to do this one without much issue."

"Now that we know what to do, just how many stores will we be visiting exactly?"

"Five in total. They're all on Vainqueur Street too, so you won't be running around much." Norton answered. "You'll find the first two in Plaza Bitfrost, you'll be looking for Weston House, which is a general grocery store, and Mimosa, a coffee shop of sorts. Then, south of Bitfrost, you'll find a weapon shop named Watson's, followed by Lumiere Orbal Factory, south of that. Last but not least is Le Sage, which is right next to Lumiere."

"You got all that, Machias?" Fie asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "That's a lot of stops, but I doubt we'll have any trouble finding them."

Norton handed me an orbal camera. "I'm heading back to work now, so I'm counting on you."

"Gotcha." I nodded. "We'll return with what you need when we're done."

"Okay, let's get started." Elliot said.

We left and began to travel to the stores that Norton asked for, asking each of the store's employees for comment relating to what we were doing and taking photos with the camera. I remember my father showing me how to use a camera a long time ago and that was where I got my experience from. After we had visited the five stores, we returned to the Imperial Chronicles building and handed the comments and the camera over to the receptionist who called for Norton.

"Nice work out there." Norton praised. "Especially you with the photos, Alex. You're a natural."

"Haha...it's not that much of a deal." I replied. "But that's cool I guess."

"Thank you for your help and here's your reward."

He gave me a quartz which was kinda nice, considering that I was able to get a quartz for once. That was our first task finished, now we had to go the hotel at Garnier District and speak with the owner who was at the desk by the stairs.

"Welcome to Der Himmel." He greeted. "Might you be searching for a room?"

"Actually, we're here on behalf of Thor's Military Academy." I answered. "We've come here to discuss about the monster request you have sent for us."

"Oh, you've come to take care of that for us, have you?"

"Yes indeed, whereabouts can we find it?"

"You will need this." He handed us a key. "You see, beneath this city lies a network of underground passages built during the Middle Ages. One of those passages happens to lead directly into this hotel's basement."

"So, it was originally constructed during the so-called Dark Ages?" Laura asked.

"I seem to remember reading something like that in a book a while back." Machias added.

"Well, we can't leave an issue like this around, leave it to us." I said.

"Oh thank you." He replied with relief. "Use the key to unlock the door on the opposite side of this entrance hall. That will lead you down into the underground passage. I wish you all the best down there."

I nodded. "Got it, let's get going, team."

We went over to the door and unlocked it before entering and walking down the stairs till we found ourselves in some kind of sewers. I sighed, I guess no dungeon travelling is complete without at least one sewer area.

"Well, at least the smell isn't bad here." I commented. "Stay sharp, we've got a monster to exterminate."

We traveled through the underground path and slayed a few monsters along the way. It took a while due to operating the levers and gaining access to go further. We eventually reached the end to see a large green slimy monster with some little ones around it.

"Yuck! The sooner we get rid of this, the better." I said. "Laura, Fie, this is a good chance, are you ready?"

"Of course, we'll attempt to form a combat link." Laura replied.

"Okay." Fie nodded.

The battle began and I formed a link with Machias whilst Elliot stood in the back for support. Me and Machias attacked first, eliminating half of the smaller slimes and Laura and Fie finished off the rest. The big one however attacked the two girls and it caught them off guard so much that thier link was severed. Fortunately, the three of us guys were able to defeat the large slime before it vanished away.

The battle was over, but Laura and Fie were on their knees and looking down on the ground.

"Well...that was..." Machias said.

 _'Yep, I thought that would happen, but it was worth a try.'_ I thought. "I guess I made the wrong call to suggest that so soon. I should've given it more time."

"No, you're not in the wrong here, Alex." Laura got up. "I don't want to hold our group back more than I already have. I'd like to withdraw from active combat and take on a more supporting role for the duration of this field study."

"Don't be ridiculous." Fie got up and looked at her. "If anyone should be benched, it's me. It makes sense when you consider what each of us brings to a fight."

"No, my own immaturity is the cause of this. There's still a part of me that refuses to accept you, and this is the result."

Fie lightly gasped and looked down a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was this narrow-minded. And I apologize for the distress my prejudice has no doubt been causing you. I came to realize during my club activities that I still have a lot of maturing left to do." She looked at me. "As such, I would like to withdraw from combat, Alex."

I however had a different idea. "Actually, if I can make a bold suggestion, I'll be the one to withdraw from the front-line."

"Alex?" Elliot asked.

"This seems awfully sudden." Machias added. "Can I ask the reason why?"

"I may not be as smart about decisions like this as Rean is, but there is one thing I have learnt in the months that have passed." I replied. "On the one hand, you have Laura who has the strength and durability of a knight who can strike down many enemies. On the other hand, you have Fie who uses her speed and agility that can create openings for Laura. Thinking back on the practical exam, Rean and I shouldn't have stood a chance against you two."

"Hmm, when you put it that way, it does make sense." Machias said.

"If they could form a combat link, they'd be virtually unstoppable." Elliot added.

"That's how I believe they see it as well." I replied. "That's why I suggested you both to form a combat link, but there's something stopping you from connecting with each other. Whatever the issue is, it's been frustrating you both for a while now, right?"

Fie nodded.

"It's exactly as you say." Laura said.

"Then that's how it's gonna be." I replied. "I don't ever wanna see anyone give up and withdraw, we've come this far as a class for a reason and I don't plan to stop now. My decision to fall back stands, this way you two will have more chances to think through the issue and then try to form a link again."

Laura and Fie looked at each other and nodded.

"You have my thanks." Laura said.

"We'll take you up on your offer." Fie added.

"Heeeey, right on, ladies." I give them a thumbs up.

"Very impressive." Machias said.

"That was well put, Alex." Elliot added. "Thanks to you, there might be hope for those two after all."

"Right, we just need to go back to the hotel to report on the task." I said. "Time to get out of this stunk dungeon."

We began walking back until Elliot heard something from a wall. We investigated it an noticed a panel, Fie pressed it and then the wall suddenly moved to one side revealing a secret passage, we walked down the passageway and started hearing a bit of music, it got louder as we went further. Then we a stairway with some light shining through. We rushed to the end and moved the door to the side, we then walked out of the sewers and into some kind of park, it was already sunset too.

"What kind of park is this?" I asked. "And we were in there for that long?"

"This is Mater Park." Machias answered. "It's also home to the garden house over there."

We walked through the park and noticed three students who were playing a melody, Elliot rushed over to them. I get the feeling that he knows them. After the exchanges, we took the tram to the hotel to report the request to the owner and then we got the tram back to Elliot's house where Fiona was already cooking.

Elliot took us to his room and it was full of musical instruments, he mentioned about his mother and how she taught him and his sister the piano and how they grew to learn about music, then he mentioned what happened to his mother...I could relate to losing a mother too well.

But Elliot had no regrets in joining Thor's, I was glad he said that, cause after all, I wouldn't have discovered my hobby for singing if I hadn't met him. After the personal talk, Elliot said that he would be staying at his family's home for the night. The four of us went back to the guild, but it seemed like there was something on Laura and Fie's mind. We took a ride to Mater Park and went towards the gazebo.

"Hmm, I don't see any people in this part of the park." Laura said.

"I'm fine with here if you are." Fie replied.

Machias and I stood back as the two girls took their positions.

"All right, Fie. Here are my conditions." Laura said. "If I win this duel, I want you to tell me about your past. Your personal history."

 _'A duel, huh? I guess it was always gonna come down to that.'_ I thought.

Machias and I could only stand and watch in silence as we listened to Laura's reasons for the duel, it was a long conversation to say the least. I then stood in to officiate the duel and saw the two of them battle each other and not once holding back. Eventually, they had run out of energy and were both laying down on the ground.

"I couldn't even tell who won." Machias said. "What about you, Alex?"

"Well, talk about flying to the moon and back." I said. "But I'm gonna have to say that this was a draw."

Fie however decided that Laura won and thus she began to tell her story when she was part of the jaegers. After learning what her life was like, I found myself more lucky than ever. The fact that she had to grow up without parents is depressing alone. Laura got up and helped Fie by the hand before they turned to face me and Machias.

"Uhhh, what are you two doing?" I asked. "Oh, I get it...you want payback for when Rean and I beat you a few days ago. Machias, I'm gonna need your help."

"What...well, if I have to." Machias said. "But I won't hold anything back."

The battle began and Laura and Fie formed a combat link...well, if one could even call it a battle, they more or less danced all over our punk asses. My first taste of defeat too, but I'll let it slide since Laura and Fie finally put aside thier difference to become good friends.

We agreed to go back to the guild and rest for the evening. Now we can move on to whatever tasks we would have to face...

* * *

 **Phew! These chapters are getting longer than I thought, I guess that's to be expected with a story like this, lol.**

 **Next time! Both groups are invited to a tea party before things go down south quickly across the capital.**


	13. Festival Surprises

**Nothing to say here, just more of the same of what I spoke about in the last chapter.**

* * *

Festival Surprises

 _Dateline, July 25th, 1204._

We had woken up the next morning and I saw that we had a letter for us, most likely contains details of today's tasks. Elliot came around to rejoin us and we went to his home to have breakfast that was made by Fiona. After we finished, we told him what happened last night and he was glad that everything went alright in the end. I had to admit that we were much closer than before...if only I could tell everyone about my dark secret just like how Elliot and Fie mentioned theirs.

"So, did you receive another packet of tasks from the governor?" Fiona asked.

"Yep, got it from the mailbox first thing in the morning." I answered. "Let's check them out now."

I opened the envelope and there was only one available this time.

"Looks like we've gotta take on one task today." Machias said.

"Yeah and it's at a place we haven't visited yet, the Heimdallr Port." I added.

"And considering that the festival begins tomorrow, I expect the city will be buzzing with excitement." Laura said. "Still, we should not rush."

Fie nodded. "Agreed."

"Heehee, well take care, everyone." Fiona said. "It'll be fun just walking around watching as everyone puts the finishing touches on their decorations."

"Right, thanks sis." Elliot replied.

"All right, next stop, Heimdallr Port." I said.

We left the house and took the tram to the port, the dock itself was kinda big for sure.

"Here we are, Heimdallr Port." Elliot said. "It's the main harbor that opens onto the Anor River."

"Ah, so that south-flowing river is the Anor." Laura added. "I can see a warehouse district in the distance as well."

"Yeah, this is a major hub of the capital's freight distribution work." Machias replied. "Not quite as important at the Transcontinental Railroad or airships, but still vital."

"In any case, the person who sent the monster extermination request should be here too." I said. "Let's go and talk to this Danberto guy."

Fie nodded. "Okay."

We walked along the docks and then saw a man holding a clipboard, he looked kind of important.

"Excuse us, would it be possible to speak with the person in charge here?" Elliot asked.

"Person in charge, huh? You're looking at him." The guy answered. "Something I can help you with? Can't imagine what would draw a bunch of students to the port."

"We're here on a request from the Imperial Governor." I said. "It's to do with a monster that is said to be lurking around in the underground near this port."

"Oh, you guys are here about that? I just sent the request to city hall yesterday. Didn't think they'd get anyone out here that quick."

"I'll bet this is my father's doing." Machias sighed. "The sheer coincidence of it has his fingerprints all over it."

"I think what we have to do is more important than why, so where could we find the way to the monster?" I asked.

"There's a door way over there, near the crates to your right." Danberto answered. "We know the monster's lurking somewhere in there. It leads to an old underground passage, and lately, we've been hearing the howls of some beast down there."

I hummed. "If it's down there somewhere..."

"Might be the same tunnels we went into from the hotel yesterday." Fie said.

"So how can we get in?"

"Here, I'll give you this." Danberto handed me a key. "Head farther along the port and go through the door you find. That'll take you into the underground passage."

"We'll do our best to be careful. Time to exterminate the soon-to-be exterminated monster."

"I think you need to work on your vocabulary." Laura said.

I frowned. "Thanks for the buzz kill..."

We went to the door at the far end of the port and unlocked the door. We went inside and entered the sewers, the layout was most likely going to be very different, but everything else would be the same in some way.

"This could be tougher than the last one." I said. "But at least you two can now link up easily."

"Leave it to us." Fie replied.

"I look forward to repaying my debt." Laura added. "Also, if you wish me to, let's try forming a link sometime, Alex."

"Sure, we can try that when we can." I nodded.

We began exploring the sewers and we were cleaning house more or less thanks to our combat links. Laura and I got the chance to win a battle with one and it worked well, Elliot then got his moment when he casted a very powerful craft skill, it was very musical to put it in one way. We then reached the end and saw a giant crocodile of sorts.

"Looks like we're gonna be crocodile hunters for this one." I said in a strange accent. "Despite the manky climate in the sewage, the crocodile here is full of life."

"When did you start hosting a documentary?" Machias asked. "And what was with that voice?"

"Just diffusing a little tension before we go all in." I got my gauntlets out. "Now let's deal with this wildlife before we find ourselves in deep didgeridoo."

Laura giggled. "If we must, ready, Fie?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Fie replied.

The battle began and Machias and Elliot linked up to take out two of the fishes that had joined in the battle and Laura and Fie eliminated the other two. I released one of my fist skills to deal damage to the giant crocodile and it was staggered. Laura and Fie then finished it off together, one giant monster exterminated.

"Whew, that was good." I said. "Far much better than yesterday's."

Fie and Laura smiled and gave each other a high five.

"The two of you really do make an amazing team." Elliot said. "With the two of you coordinating your attacks, I don't think anything stands a chance against us."

"I could say the same thing with your special skill." I replied. "I mean that was so colorful and yet so strong."

"Anyways, we oughta get back and give in our report." Machias said.

We began to travel back the way we came, but we stopped when we walked through a big area.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't notice this before." I answered. "But is it me or there a slight breeze coming from here?"

"I do." Fie replied. "This way." She rushed to the wall.

We followed and saw a wall button, it was just like the one we found yesterday. I pushed it and the wall moved to the side, revealing a passageway. This would no doubt take us to somewhere else in the capital. We traveled through it until we saw a shade of light behind a door. I opened it and we got out of the sewers and found ourselves at an alleyway.

"Have we been here before or not?" I asked.

"No, but I remember this place." Machias answered. "This is Ost District, my father and I live here."

"Wow, I had no idea that underground passage went all the way from the port to here." Elliot said.

"I am finding myself more and more impressed with all those network of tunnels that seem to go to many places in the city." I added. "Speaking of locations, we should go back to the port and let Danberto know."

We then heard a ringing noise in the distance.

"Was that a bell?" Fie asked.

"That's the bell from the cathedral." Elliot answered. "You can find it in the Sankt District."

"I guess we were down in the sewers for much longer than I thought." I said.

"Well, I think it's about time we found something to eat." Machias suggested. "How about we order from one of the local shops?"

"Sounds fine to me." I nodded. "Do you know where we can eat?"

"Well, it may not be much, but I'd like to invite all for coffee at my house too."

Machias smiled and after we grabbed fish and chips from a nearby pub, we followed him to his house where we sat down to eat, along with a cup of coffee for each of us.

"Wow...now that's what I call seafood." I sighed. "You can't beat it!"

"It's far different from wartime rations." Fie said before she saw something. "Oh, there's a photo."

We got up and looked at it, there a photo of family.

"D'awww, look at cute little Machias there." Elliot commented.

"Okay, okay, steady now." I said with slight worry. "So who's that woman in the photo, your sister?"

"Close enough." Machias answered. "She was my father's cousin, I would often see her from time to time."

"Do you know how she is?" Fie asked.

"No...she died, about six years ago."

"Oh, I see..." I then took a big gamble. "This may be a big stab in the dark, but could her death have anything to do with why you grew to hate nobles so much?"

Elliot, Fie and Laura blinked at me, I guess they weren't expecting me to be that blunt.

Machias sighed. "I never really planned on telling anyone about this. But considering all we've been through, I suppose it's time I told you a little more about me."

We listened in silence as Machias told us about his family...how I wish I could just tell them everything about me. I did mention a little to Emma, but still, I need more time.

Speaking of which, it was time to go to the port and speak to Danberto, we went over and let him know that we had taken care of the monster., he was pleased to hear it and thus our task for today was complete.

We wondered what to do next when my ARCUS suddenly rang, I picked it up.

"Hello, Alex here." I said.

 _"Hello there, Alex, this is Carl Regnitz."_ A voice replied on my ARCUS. _"You're Group A's representative, so I figured I should call you. Is now a good time?"_

"Governor Regnitz?! Uh sure, we just finished with today's task."

" _Splendid. Now getting to the point. I'm calling because we have a bit of a problem on our hands. That being the case, I'd like Group A to take care of one additional task for me."_

"An extra task...lay it on us, what can we do?"

 _"There appears to be a burglary at the jewelers in the Garnier District. But that's not all, the culprit seems to have left a message addressed to you."_

"A message...I sense bad touch and stranger danger."

 _"I appreciate your sense of humor. Normally I'd leave this to the proper authorities, but would you be willing to go and see if there's anything you can do?"_

I looked at the four of them and told them what I heard and they nodded. "Sure, we'll be on our way right now."

 _"All right, then. I leave this matter in your hands."_

The call was then ended and I told them in detail before we rushed to the Garnier District and then into the jewelry store to speak with the lady who standing by the display case in the center of the store, there was nothing inside the display case.

We spoke to her and she informed us that she is the owner and that the jewelry stolen was a crimson tiara and that it's worth 100 million mira. That is OP level of insanity if it's worth that much. There was also a small card that had a message on it.

 _To the owner of this fine establishment, know that I have the Crimson Tiara securely in my possession. Should you fulfill my conditions, I promise that it shall be returned to you unharmed. If not, I make no guarantees._

The owner then handed us a second card and I read it.

 _Salutations, ladies and gentleman of Thor's Military Academy's Class VII, Group A. Should you wish to recover the treasure you seek, accept and overcome the trials I have placed before you. All of the keys lie within the Vermillion Capital. The first key is...'At the feet of the conqueror with the heart of a lion.'_

"So it's a game of treasure hunt, basically." I said.

Laura nodded. "It does seem that way.

"Well I'm no miracle worker, but I do like a game. Now this first clue...the only thing I can think of is that emperor guy."

"Oh, could it be the statue at the palace?" Elliot asked.

"Looks like we have our first clue." Machias nodded.

"Then let's go, treasure hunters!" I declared.

We left the store and got the tram to Dreichel's Plaza and there was a statue, we went up to it and saw a card with the same icon, I picked it up and read the back of it.

 _The second key is... 'In the northeastern seat of the prismatic palace.'_

"A prismatic palace? What other palace could there be?" Laura asked.

"Well the only thing that could be considered as a palace if it was much, much bigger would be that garden house we saw at Mater Park." I suggested. "But that's all I've got."

"Well, we'll never know until we have a look." Elliot said.

We traveled to Mater Park and then entered the garden house, we looked at the bench that had something stuck to the leg, I took it off and read the card.

 _The third key is...'At the round table where once rested the gauntlets that supported the east of the city.'_

"A round table...gauntlets...no, it couldn't be!" I blinked. "The old bracers guild at Alto Street?"

"The guild?" Machias responded. "Why would the next clue be there?"

"No idea, but it's the only clue I have that makes sense."

We travailed to the guild building and went up the stairs to see a card at the table leg.

 _The fourth key is...'On the back of the white burden of the steel bird, perched at the water's edge.'_

"Well first of all...creepy!" I said. "At least the thief didn't steal anything in here."

"Thank Aidios for that." Fie agreed.

"The water's edge...maybe Heimdallr Port?"

Laura nodded. "Hmm, that does seem the most logical answer."

We traveled to the docks and over to the crane that was near large crates. It said on the back as well, so we assumed the card would be behind the crate. We asked Danberto to help move the crates and we saw the card, so I picked it up and we thanks Danberto before he left.

 _The final key is also near the water's edge. 'The crimson crown you seek sleeps within a black ark, nestled in the steel car that marches with the minutes.'_

"Steel car...looks like this is the last one." I said. "Maybe the tram that we just got a ride to?"

"Well I'm glad that this is the last clue." Elliot replied.

"I second that." Machias sighed.

We went up to the tram and asked the driver if we could have a look inside after explaining the situation to him, he allowed us to and we climbed on board, I then saw a case at the far back. I opened it up and it revealed a sparkling crown, this had to be the crimson tiara that was stolen. I closed the case and carefully picked it up before we left the tram.

"So the tiara really was in there, huh?" The driver asked. "Now I'm wondering if the last passenger who stepped off the tram was Phantom Thief B himself."

"Well, no matter how impressive it was, we won the game of treasure hunt and that's all that matters." I replied. "Anyways, time to take this back to the jewelers and get our dividends."

"Hold on a moment, aren't you going to want to know me?"

"Why would I want to know you, you're just a driver...or are you trying to make yourself suspicious?"

"Oh please, pay it no heed." The driver went back into the tram.

Well that was a little odd, but we took the ride back to Garnier District and went into the jewelers where we handed the case over to the owner. They took care of the rest and the tiara was put back in display case. Our additional task was complete. We left the store and wondered what to do next when my ARCUS went off again.

"Hello, Alex speaking." I called.

 _"Well hello there, I hear you've been keeping busy."_ A voice replied.

"Oh, Instructor Sara, what's up?"

 _"I'd like you to head over to the Sankt District. I gave Rean's group a call earlier, so you'll be meeting up with them."_

"Okay, but is there a reason why?"

 _"There is. I want all of you assembled outside St. Astraia Girls' School at five o' clock. Also, I've informed the governor about this, so go ahead and enjoy yourselves. Have fun, tootles!"_

The call ended and I told them about it.

"St. Astraia? That's the school Rean's sister attends to, isn't it?" Elliot asked. "I know where that is."

Since we were done, we chose to go there straight away. We took the tram to the Sankt District and we walked up the stairs towards the entrance to the girls school we heard about.

"I've never been to a girls school before." I said. "It sure looks old fashioned."

"I'm a little nervous myself." Elliot added.

"Why would you?" Fie asked.

"Well, it's not surprising that a man would be intimated by the power and aura of feminine nobility." Laura answered.

 _'Hmmm, was she trying to seduce him?'_ I thought. "Well I'm not affected, in fact, there's a chance that us males could end up being popular around here."

"Umm, could you not drag me into this?" Machias asked.

"Me too, please?" Elliot added.

I shrugged. "They're just facts."

Fie glared at me. "You do know that I can borrow you for target practice, right?"

I gulped loudly.

"Oh, you guys are here already." A voice intervened.

We turned to see Rean's group arrive.

"Hehe, it's good to see you all again." Emma said.

"You're a bunch of early birds, aren't you?" Gaius asked.

"Well, we got the jobs done on our end in record time." I answered. "And I had a good time of being a ring-leader, I even manged to help two people overcome thier issue."

"He is quite right." Laura said.

"Hmhm." Fie added as they did a high five.

"Well, call me impressed." Rean said. "You got Laura and Fie to become good friends, well done on that, Alex."

"Really? That's great!" Alisa added.

We heard the bell from the cathedral go off, it was now five o clock and we saw Elise open the gate to the school entrance.

"Rean..." She said. "...I see all of your classmates are with you too."

"Well, we were told to come here for something." I replied. "Did you call for us?"

She sighed. "No, it seems like this was planned by a friend of mine. Why does she always have to be such a mischief maker? I swear..."

"Um...Elise?" Rean asked

"Right this way."

Elise led the way and we followed her, walking around the building whilst being noticed and talked about by the girls. Most of them knew some of us, none of them knew about me, although one girl mentioned about me having well built muscles in my arms. That made me feel a little embarrassed. Since I was at the back, I took the chance to do a male top model pose and some of them swooned, that felt so good.

We stopped at an entrance called Rosen Garden, Elise opened the doors.

"Your highness, I've brought the guests." Elise said.

"Excellent, please show them in." A voice replied from inside.

We followed Elise into the rose garden building and we saw a young girl with the same uniform as Elise. She had long frizzy blonde hair and a short cap on her head.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman of Class VII." She greeted. "My name is Alfin. Alfin Reise Arnor. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

We took a seat around the three tables, I sat between Emma and Rean. Elise was not pleased with Alfin who seemed happy.

"Come on, Elise. Cheer up." Alfin said. "I'm sorry, all right?"

"Don't you have something you wanted to discuss with everyone?" Elise responded. "Please, go right ahead."

"Well, that aside...it's been long time since I last saw both of you, Jusis and Laura. I'm glad to see you're both well."

"Likewise, your highness." Jusis replied.

"You've become even more fetching since we last met." Laura added.

Alfin sighed. "First I lose Angelica to Thors and now you. Perhaps I should transfer there myself next year."

"Your highness?" Elisa asked.

"Hehe, got you to look."

"But...I..."

"She seems lively." Fie commented.

"She seems far more easygoing than I was expecting." Gaius said.

"I've heard plenty about her, but none of that prepared me for meeting her in person." Alisa added.

"So, this is what it's like to be in the presence of royalty." Machias said quietly. "It's actually rather overwhelming."

"I can see why people always compare her to an angel." Elliot added.

Emma nodded. "Hmhm, me too."

"Heehee. I'm particularly happy to finally be able to meet you, Alex Lionheart."

That made me blink. "Wha...me?"

"Why yes, you were the one who acted so bravely when you tried to save Elise. As her closest friend, you have my sincere thanks."

"Oh, well you're pretty much welcome, your highness." I smiled. "But I wasn't able to finish the rescue job."

She giggled. "Oh, I have a teensy-weensy favor to ask."

I had a question mark in my head. "A favor?"

"Just like how Elise is proud to call Rean her brother, would you be alright if I began thinking of you as my dear brother as well?"

Everyone else around the table had their eyes wide open.

"Say whaaaaaaat?!"

"Your highness!" Elise exclaimed.

"I may not know much about you, Alex, but I have this wonderful feeling that I could treat you as if you are one of the family." Alfin said. "I was going to consider Rean as my older brother, but now that I've had the opportunity to meet you, I fear that I simply can't suppress these feelings any longer."

"Errrrrrr..."

"I have two brothers already of course, so I'm sure it won't take long to adjust."

My mind started going haywire with various emergency siren sounds.

 _'ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!'_

"That's enough your highness!" Elise exclaimed. "Don't you see that you're making Alex extremely uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to step in." Rean added. "Could you just leave him alone?"

"Alright, alright." Alfin sighed. "Anyways, that aside. The reason I called you here today was not to talk with me. There is someone else who would like to meet you."

We then saw a guy with short blonde hair in a white robe uniform and a lute in his hands enter the room.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting." He said as he stood by Alfin.

"Who's this guy?" Fie asked.

"I serve as a music instructor in the hallowed halls of this fine academic institution. In truth, I am ever on the hunt for that elusive mayfly we call love. But that might raise eyebrows at a girls school. But whose pulse would not quicken, wandering into this untainted cloister of dew-eyed maidens? Ah, the romance!"

At that point, my mind started to calm down and I felt back to normal.

"Ahem!" Alfin stood up with a fan and she whacked him on the back of his head with it.

"Ow!"

"I think that's quite enough." She said. "Any more of that and our guests may start edging toward the exit."

 _'Yeah, as if you weren't making me edge towards the exit already!'_ I thought.

"Ahhh, I can always count on you to never miss a beat, my dear sister." He said before introducing himself to us. "Tis I, Olivert Reise Arnor. also known by some unscrupulous individual as the Debaucherous Prince. I also serve as Thors Military Academy's ornamental chairman of the board. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ladies and gentleman of Class VII."

Afterwards, we were then asked to attend for dinner at the Communion Room in the school building. I sat at the far back of the table with Emma, cause I wanted to be FAR away from Princess Alfin after her attempts to try and charm me. He discussed to us that he was the one who originally made the idea of creating Class VII. We finally had a firm understanding of why our class was formed and we found ourselves impressed with his reasons.

Soon, the meeting was finished and we had to say farewell to Prince Olivert, Princess Alfin and Elise before leaving the school. It was night time and when we left, we saw Sara and Captain Claire show up. Instead of a field study, we were asked to help with producing security for the duration of the Summer Festival that was starting tomorrow.

* * *

 _Dateline, July 26th._

The day of the Summer festival had begun and I couldn't get over what we were told last night. To think that there would be a possible terrorist attack during the festival. No doubt that the most important people will be targeted as well and possibly captured. But considering how we had a dose of that in the highlands where we fought Gideon, I began to consider all possible scenarios.

Our task was to do patrols across the districts that were on the side of the city we were doing our field study at. We took our time in patrolling each district and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was also increased security at Mater Park, this made sense, considering that the important people would be attending the large garden house.

Our patrolling was done and we got the call that the important guests would be exiting the palace and making their way to Mater Park, so we got lunch and did another sweep of all the districts to find nothing had changed.

Our group was at the statue with the palace in view and I saw a young girl and a familiar person next to a motorcycle.

"Hello there...Angelica, was it?" I asked.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" She responded.

"Oh, hey there Towa." Elliot said.

"We certainly weren't expecting to encounter the two of you out here." Laura added.

"Oh, are you the Towa I heard a lot about from Rean?" I asked.

The young girl nodded. "Yep, that's me, the student council president."

"Oh I see, well aren't you adorable." I smiled before I felt my leg being kicked by a certain jaeger girl. "Uh I mean, nice to meet you."

Towa giggled.

I then saw a familiar guy show up. "Hey, the gang's all here."

"Oh, hello Crow." I said.

"Oh...hey there, Alex." He replied.

Suddenly, I heard a faint rumble nearby and then a whoosh of water to gush out from one of the potholes, then all of them gushed out around the fountain and this caused a panic around the area. I suddenly got a call on my ARCUS and I answered it.

"Alex here, what's going on?" I asked.

 _"Alex, are you nearby?!"_ Sara responded. _"Your group needs to get to Mater Park right now! Monsters have appeared outside the garden house!"_

"Alright, we'll be there right away! Oh and just in case, can you get Rean to join us when he can?"

 _"I'll see what happens on his end, but you don't have time to waste!"_

"Okay, we're going now." I ended the call. "Come on, team, we gotta go to Mater Park and save the important folks!"

We got the tram and traveled to Mater Park, the imperial guards were busy dealing with monsters. We rushed inside the garden house to see Princess Alfin and Elise being held hostage by jaeger troops and Governor Regnitz who was on his knees and looking at Gideon and a pair of monsters were beside him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled as we burst in on the scene and stood in front of Carl. "So it's you, again?"

"The brats from Thors." Gideon responded. "So you've come to meddle in our affairs again, have you?"

"Damn right, bro. We beat you once, we can beat you again."

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I won't allow you to interfere." He then got out the flute and the monsters began to move towards us.

"Is he...controlling those beasts?" Laura asked.

"Please everyone." Elise said

"Be careful." Alfin added before they were escorted away by the jeager soldiers.

"My, my. I can certainly tell when I'm not wanted." Gideon smirked. "I suppose we'll just have to leave then." He then walked away.

We had to do with a battle against those giant crocs. During the battle, I witnessed Machias pull off a special skill and it dealt incredible damage to both, the rest of us were able to finish them off. This battle was over.

"Got them." I said.

"We must pursue them at once." Laura added. "There's no time to rest."

"I know...let's go after them."

We rushed to the hole in the floor and jumped down there, before we found ourselves in an underground tunnel. We kept running onwards and then came across a bridge guarded by two strange monsters. We dealt with them easily enough and carried on until we eventually caught up to them in a giant circle room.

"There they are!" I exclaimed. "We need to stop them!"

"I'll go on ahead." Fie said.

"Me too." Laura added.

Machias equipped his shotgun. "I'll fire off some warning shots."

"Same here." Elliot got his staff.

They attacked which threw the group's pursuit and Laura and Fie were able to surround them.

"Class VII!" Alfin exclaimed. "You came for us!"

"Of course we did, we can't ignore a hostage situation." I replied. "I'd be failing as a class student otherwise."

"Impressive, very impressive." Gideon said. "I had no idea Thors was filled with such gifted students."

"Spare me the sarcasm. We can taunt each other till our faces turn blue or you can release those girls, it's up to you. Either way, I'm warning you now. If there's even a scratch on either of them, you'll be praying that the RMP found you before us."

"Very well...I'm not so proud that I can't see when we have no chance of victory."

"So you'll let them go?" Machias asked.

"Absolutely...if you can defeat him that is...do it."

The jeager soldiers brought out a tissue and placed them on the girls mouths and then the girls fell unconscious.

"You son of a bitch!" I exclaimed.

Gideon brought out the flute. "Heh, fear not, I simply thought it best that they sleep for a short while. After all, this is hardly a sight fit for the eyes of such innocent maidens."

He played the flute and we suddenly saw a pile of bones appear before it formed into a giant skeleton dragon.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.

Gideon laughed loudly. "Behold, the might of the Demonic Flute! An artifact capable of holding even the shadow that reigned over Heimdallr during the Dark Ages in its thrall!"

The battle started and even I was wondering how the heck we were gonna beat this thing. The best we could do was go all out from the beginning. We brought out the best of what we can craft...well, except for me because I would need...my dark secret for it. But I didn't want to. But thanks to everyone else who had their a-game on, we eventually over came the giant skeleton and it vanished away.

"We...we...won..." I panted before falling to my knees. "Ugh..."

"Impossible...even that one fell to them?!" Gideon asked in shock.

"How do you like that...not so cocky now, are you?"

Gideon groaned. "Grr...you impertinent...how about I conjure another being?"

"NOT THIS TIME!" A voice intervened.

Someone suddenly came rushing past me and then drew out a sword that sliced the demonic flute in half.

"No...the demonic flute..."

"Ah! Rean?!" I said as I got up.

"Sorry I took too long, Alex." He replied. "But I'm here now."

"That's check...and mate." Machias said.

"That was a tough one." Elliot added.

Gideon then drew out a knife and pointed it at Alfin. "I am fully prepared to lay down my life for our cause. It is not death I fear, but this operation is too important to leave even a corpse behind."

"Heehee, I think it's about time we came out and play." An unknown voice said.

Suddenly, we were under attack and we're forced to move away from them. We saw two unknown people enter the fray. One was a woman in a red dress and an eye patch. The other was a bulky guy with a green camo attire and a huge minigun.

"Comrade S...Comrade V?" Gideon asked. "I seem to recall specifically telling you to leave this operation to me. But I can't say that I'm unhappy you decided to check in."

"Sorry, G." The bulky guy replied. "But if you got yourself caught here, we would've been off to a pretty bad start."

"Heh, I'd apologize for cutting in, but we figured it was for the best." The eye-patched woman added. "Comrade C decided to join us, too."

"And so I have." Another voice said.

We saw someone walk down the stairs and then stood beside the three of them.

"Comrade C...I wasn't expecting to see you here." Gideon said. "Did my planning for this operation seem that flawed to you?"

The man was dressed in black all over and had a mask on. "On the contrary, it was almost perfect." He answered. "But no plan is completely fool-proof. One must always factor in unpredictable elements." He looked at us. "As the ladies and gentleman of Class VII here have demonstrated so brilliantly."

Gideon sighed and ordered the soldiers to release the girls, Machias and Elliot carried the girls away from the area.

"So who are you people?" I asked. "You gotta have a group name if you're playing an online FPS shooter, right?"

"Hm, quite the amusing tongue you have." The masked man replied. "I am known as C, and from today, you shall know us as the Imperial Liberation Front. In our hearts, the flames of silent angers. In our hands, the hammer of judgement that shall topple the dictator. That is our cause, our purpose."

"Freeze all of you!" A voice intervened.

"Captain Claire?!" Rean asked. "You made it."

"It seems our time has come to make our exit." C said before he brought out a detonator. "Farewell, I'm sure we'll meet again."

He pushed the button and a loud boom occurred, the place was rumbling hard. The enemy group fled whilst Rean and I grabbed the girls and we evacuated the area. When we got out of the tunnels and onto safer grounds, we caught our breaths.

"That was too close..." I said as I was carrying Alfin.

"Mmm..." Alfin began to wake up. "...ah, Alex?"

"Don't worry, your highness, you're in safe hands."

She smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me. You're my hero!"

I laughed. "I suppose I am this time around."

Elise then woke up and she was surprised to be carried by Rean. We were glad that we had saved them. Of course, some of us were worried about the rest of the Summer Festival, but despite what happened on this day, the festival was able to continue into the next two days without any new problems.

On the day when we were scheduled to leave, both of our groups and Sara were asked to have an audience with Prince Olivert at the capital's palace. Then we saw a boy who looked younger and shorter then Olivert.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. "My name is Cedric Reise Arnor. I wanted to thank you for coming to my sister's aid in her time of need. Allow me to extend to you my most heartfelt appreciation."

So this guy is the Crown Prince...wow, we've really hit the jackpot here.

"Ah, I see that everyone's here." Out came a man in a long robe attire.

"Okay, now there's a face I've seen before." I said quietly. "That's the Chancellor, right?"

"Yeah, no doubt." Rean replied.

After such a royal meeting with them, we boarded a train to Trista to return home. I took the chance to take a nap.

The Imperial Liberation Front, I get the feeling that very soon, we will meet them again...

* * *

 **Another** **long chapter done, but I'm starting to get used to those with each chapter. ;)**

 **Next time! Alex is booked to perform in the auditorium to show off his voice for the first time.**


	14. Honesty For One

**I'll let you guys know right here that as of this chapter, the story has now reached the halfway point...that's all. :)**

* * *

Honesty For One

 _Dateline, August, 18th, 1204._

The peak of Summer had passed by and we were awarded with a five-day vacation the day we came back from Heimdallr. The students from Classes I and II were given an extended vacation, so they were away from Trista. Our group was currently in the classroom, the bond between our group had become stronger. But on a secret level, I had grown a little fond of Emma and I was hoping the next field study would give us a chance to talk a little more.

"Ugh, it's so hot. I'm dying in here." Elliot said.

"I'm sick of this heat already." Fie added.

Alisa moaned. "Talking about it is just making me feel even hotter."

 _'The idea of Alisa being hotter...well if she says so.'_ I thought. "Maybe if there was an orbal air conditioner in each room. That would be quite a luxury."

"Considering that we're in a military school. I don't think we can expect to be indulged quite that much." Emma replied.

"The summer heat here is more difficult to cope with than in Legram." Laura said. "But as long as I think of it as another part of my training, it doesn't bother me that much."

"Bareahard gets similar summer heat waves, but there's usually a breeze blowing in from the canyon at this time of year." Jusis added. "That does make summers a bit easier to manage."

"Still, as hot as it is, there's a lot going on right now." Machias said.

"Yeah, such as the recent event we've been hearing about." I added. "Like when we heard that the Imperial Liberation Front announced thier arrival to the world."

"Not just that, there's also the trade conference going on." Rean replied. "The mayor of Crossbell's involved in the meeting, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, my father told me about it in his recent letter and that the mayor was the one who proposed it. But I'm tending to stay out of the details, since those kinds of things aren't really my business. I'm more of a monster hunter and wise cracker after all."

Gaius chuckled. "We know that too well now."

"But back to the Imperial Liberation Front. They seem to have a massive vendetta against the chancellor and that they were willing to go at any length to get to him, including kidnapping important people like the princess."

"Yeah, I got the feeling that we'll be seeing them again soon." Rean replied.

"Come to think of it, isn't the instructor awfully late?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it should've started a few minutes ago." I answered. "Maybe she had a date that didn't work out?"

Alisa sighed. "I swear, that woman... She'd better not be sleeping off another hangover back at the dormitory."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Fie added.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know I did no such thing...today." Sara turned up. "Mornin' everyone."

We took our seats, and it just occurred to me that there were two extra tables and chairs behind us.

"Anyways, I'll have you know I've got a good reason for being late today." She said. "And that reason is...we're going to be welcoming two new classmates today!"

"What?!" Rean exclaimed.

"A transfer student, at this time of year?" Alisa asked.

Sara looked at the opened door. "All right, you first. come on in."

"Righto." A voice replied and entered the room.

"Crow!" Elliot was surprised.

"But, isn't he a second year student?" Emma asked.

"I'm Crow Armbrust." He said. "Starting today, I'll be joining you fine folks as a member of Class VII. It's gonna be pretty sweet, guys."

"Wait a second, how is that even possible?" I asked.

"You sure you wanna know? It's a long tale, fraught with the intrigue of school politics."

"I don't think I'd put it quite like that." Sara sighed. "Back in his first year, he slacked off so much, that he ended up failing a few of his classes. Then he came crying to me in a panic like 'Oh help me, Instructor Sara, they're not gonna let me graduate!'. So, as a special exception, he's going to be joining us for the next three months to pay for his laziness."

"You can't be serious." Jusis frowned

"That's an even more pathetic reason than I was thinking." Machias muttered.

"Okay, time our second new student." Sara continued. "Come on in and say hello."

"I'm right here!" A voice answered.

We then saw a blue-haired girl enter the room...wait, she looks familiar.

"Hey, are you...Millium?" Gaius asked.

"You're the girl we met in the Nord Highlands." Emma said.

"Yuppers! Long time no see, guys!" Millium replied before she introduced herself and brought out Lammy. "This here's Airgetlam! But we'll call him Lammy for short."

"What the hell is that?!" Machias exclaimed.

"Hooollly crap!" Elliot added.

"It's that thing we saw at Aurochs Fort." Fie reminded.

"So this is that strange girl you met in the Nord Highlands." Laura said.

"Strange is an understatement." I sighed.

"Oh and a little house rule before anything gets blown up. No bringing that thing out in the classroom." Sara ordered. "If he accidentally smashes a wall or blasts through the ceiling, I'm the one who's gonna get chewed out for it."

"Booooo...fiiiiiine." Millium moaned before Lammy went away. "Heh, aaaaaanyway. Nice to meet'cha guys!"

"Tell me you're kidding please." Rean said.

"Trust me, Rean, I wanna tell you that this is a joke, but that ain't happening, bro." I replied.

Crow laughed. "Well, I can see we're in for some fun times these next three months."

Yep, three months of over coolness and hyper events...Aidios, give me strength!

* * *

 _Dateline, August 21st._

We were wrapping up our homeroom time for the day, although earlier during the lecture, I couldn't help but glance at Crow in the far back who was sleeping away. I sighed and wondered if he would ever start taking his studying seriously. But I had more important matters on my mind.

"Okay, so tomorrow's a free day." Sara said. "Which means that next Wednesday, you'll have your usual practical exam. You better all bring your A-game."

"I see, the same song and dance we've grown to like." I replied.

She smiled. "Oh, and speaking of song...there's a talent show that's gonna be happening during the free day and a little bird told me that you have been working on your voice."

I slightly blushed. "Oh...I assume that Instructor Mary blew the whistle on me?"

"Yep, she did...I hope you get to share that voice sometime. Oh and Millium and Crow, a few must-have instructional materials you guys are going to need as part of Class VII finally showed up. I'll hand that stuff off to you once we're done here, so I want you to come with me to the faculty lounge."

"Right-o." Millium replied.

"Maaan, what a drag." Crow sighed.

Sara left along with Millium and Crow.

"So, what do you think?" Alisa asked.

"Well, I don't think we have to be on our guard around her, at least." Rean answered.

"I don't think she's a bad girl." Fie said. "I was taking a nap in the courtyard yesterday, and she came and fell asleep next to me."

"What does that have to do with whether or not she's trustworthy?" Machias asked.

"Heehee, they looked like a couple of kittens all curled up together." Emma replied.

I was in thought. _'Hmm, I'd like Emma to curl up to me...WOAH! Slow down there, idiot!'_

"Be that as it may, her presence here reeks of blood and iron, if you take my meaning." Jusis said.

"Well for me, I find her as more like an annoying little sister you'll grow to like than dangerous." I added.

"Either way, she's technically our classmate, like it or not." Rean said. "It may be a little early to tell whether we can trust her as a friend, but we should be able to figure out pretty quickly whether we can count on her as a member of Class VII."

"Well, that's a logical way of breaking it down at least." Machias replied.

"Anyways, I am curious about this talent show during our free day." Laura said. "Would you like to tell us about it, Alex?"

"Well...okay, I guess I have enough confidence to tell you." I hummed. "Instructor Mary has been planning a vocal talent show, and its open to anyone who thinks they have what it takes to stand on stage and carry a tune so to speak."

"It's a little project that Instructor Mary has been working on ever since she heard Alex's voice." Elliot said. "I may be a little jealous, but I can still be happy since I'm an expert on violins."

"Oh, you can sing, Alex?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, but only Elliot and the rest of the music club have heard me sing." I answered. "I'm very nervous when it comes to performances, but gradually, I'm getting over that fear. Tomorrow however is my best chance to get rid of it for good."

"It's true, he was good when we first heard him." Elliot agreed. "But since reading the vocal book he got, his range and tone have gotten even better."

I laughed nervously. "Careful there, you're giving me too much credit."

"Hmm, well now you've got me curious." Gaius said.

"When does it start?" Fie asked.

"Around six at the start of the evening." I answered.

"Well, if you like, we can come along to the show and support you." Rean suggested.

I gulped, but I smiled. "You know what...it would mean a lot to me if you all could."

"Of course, I would love to hear your voice." Emma said.

"For how much you did during last month, I'll return the favor by giving you support." Laura added.

"Thanks." I replied. "Oh and because I need to practice tomorrow, I won't be available for the schoolhouse investigation, Rean."

"That's alright." Rean nodded. "You just focus on what you need to do."

I nodded. "Right, I better go to the music club to confirm my song choice for the vocal show. See ya back at the dorm later."

I left the classroom and made my way to the music room to begin the next club session.

* * *

 _Dateline, August 22nd._

I was in the auditorium with Instructor Mary, it was just the two of us only. She was on stage with the piano and I was standing front and center behind a microphone and stand. I had just finished rehearsing my song choice. But what I didn't know was that someone had entered the auditorium whilst I was warming up my voice.

"Ohhhh myyyyy gooooosh!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "Sweet Mary was right!"

"Hm?" I looked to the door and saw Sara who was smiling. "Instructor, Sara! How did you get in without making a noise?"

"Well, you were so caught up with singing, I took advantage of your distraction. There's a little homework for you if you like."

I sighed. "You heard my voice, didn't you?"

"Yep...and may I ask, where did that come from? I haven't heard such a beautiful male voice for a very long time."

"I often ask that myself, Sara." Mary said as she got up from her seat by the piano. "But the way Alex sings just lights up the room so much, others members of the music club feel motivated to follow thier own dreams in music."

I began to blush. "Please...you're making me blush."

"Oh come on, you have no trouble being all macho man when you lay the smack down on the monsters." Sara winked. "It's refreshing to see you have a soft side, I bet the girls are already swooning for you."

I frowned. "That's wishful thinking to the extreme." I cleared my throat. "Anyways, did you just come here to listen to my voice?"

"You got me, Alex. I wanted to have a let's say heart to heart word with you. Come see me in the faculty office when you're done."

"Oh okay."

Sara then left the auditorium and I sighed. "I was hoping to keep it as a surprise with my class group for just a little longer."

"I'm sure Sara will not mention anything about it to the rest of your classmates." Mary replied. "Let's rehearse one more song to warm up your voice, we'll have a break then and you can go see Sara."

"Alright...sooo, next on the list..." I looked at the sheet with the list of songs I had been learning on. "...that one could be my final choice, but we'll see."

After I was done with practicing, the rest of the music club members arrived and I left the auditorium to go see speak with Sara. I went into the main building and saw the door to the faculty office open, Sara was the only person inside. I tapped on the door and went in.

"You wanted to see me, Sara?" I asked.

"Yup, but let's take our conversation on the rooftop so no one else hears." She replied.

We walked up two floors and entered the rooftop. I hadn't walked up to this floor often, but I heard from others that it's not really special, apart from being able to get a good view of the town as well as a glimpse of the old schoolhouse. Sara and I walked to the bench on the left side of the rooftop and sat down.

"I want to be honest with you, Alex." She said. "Back when Machias and Jusis tried to make me change my decision on the groupings, I was indeed holding back. However, I did so for a reason."

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded. "I also should've seen it coming that Prince Olivert would tell me a little about myself and the days when I was 'Purple Lightning'. But those days were a long time ago. I'm more than fine to be an instructor, even though I do go a little overboard."

I frowned. "A little, try a lot."

"A little, a lot, who cares?" She then looked at me. "The point is that I'm starting to see you hold back as well. Remember when you were trying to rescue Elise in the old schoolhouse? Rean was saying that he found you unconscious, but we still have no idea why you were. I think it's time you came clean on why."

"Huh?!"

"Oh and if you're that worried, I won't tell anyone else, you have my word."

 _'Somehow, I find that hard to believe.'_ I thought. "Well...when I first came here, I never wanted anyone to find out about this, because of the fear that my life would come crashing down with no way of going back to the days I once had."

Sara hummed. "Is it really that frightening, cause me thinks you may be over exaggerating by thinking like that."

"I'm not...it's the absolute truth and it is that scary! If you ever saw what I really had and without holding back, I think you would be intimidated, everyone would."

"Well, I should've guessed you would be hesitant in telling me. To be honest, I've been wondering about why you are for a few months, I was hoping that in time, you would be open about it. Come on Alex, I can tolerate a few things in my life, but I don't wanna start having doubts about you."

I clenched my fists a little, it seems like Sara isn't gonna stop until I tell her. "Forgive me...please..." I whispered.

"Well, I can see you've closed yourself up now." Sara sighed. "I guess getting you to be honest with me was too much to ask."

I sat back and looked at the clear sky. "There is a vicious dark source of magic that rests inside of me, it contains the power of a demon lord that once lived in Erebonia. The demon lord was known as Revelio The Vengeance and he reigned over the mountains at the far north of this world. He existed during the Dark Ages and with the help of a group of druids that swore loyalty to him, he had ruined the lives of several innocent people. It was on one dark night when Revelio was about to cast a natural disaster across the whole country, when he was stopped by an army of magicians that had casted a volcanic earthquake from within the mountains. Unfortunately, the effect of the cast was so great that everyone, including Revelio, ended up getting buried alive several thousand feet. Because of that, no one ever dared to tell the tail and thus, the historic event was ended up forgotten through the ages."

Sara was in shock, but I wasn't done yet.

"And how do I know all of this? Because the dark power told me, it can journey out of my body and manifest into a human to look exactly like me. The only difference is our eye colour and the fact that he has claws for hands, demon wings and a tail. I first got this source of power the day after my mother's funeral. I was so upset and so angry that I lost her because of the infamous funfair riot in Crossbell. I was out on the fields one night when I saw a dark mist approach me, it asked me if I wanted revenge and have access to powers that once existsed, I was so lost that I accepted. I've been living with the powers of a demon ever since. It's only in recent months however that I'm beginning to struggle to suppress it, it's been begging me to unleash it and destroy everything that is considered an enemy. My whole life has changed and that's why I try to be the life and soul of the class, I don't ever wanna feel that loneliness or anger, because that's how it rears its ugly head, it thrives on my negative emotions."

"Alex...I'm...I am...just...lost for words." Sara said. "I...didn't think that was the reason you hold back."

"I know, it all sounds so crazy and everything. But that was why I was unconscious, the dark source forced me to release a portion of my demon powers the day I tried to rescue Elise. I was putting up a good fight against that headless knight, but I was so distraught and trying to regain control of my body, that I ended up letting my guard down and I was knocked away by the knight. Honestly, I thought that it was gonna be the end for me...until Rean found me and...well, you know the rest."

"Wow...I feel so guilty for prying into your personal life after hearing all that." She smiled at me. "It may take some time for me to get my head around it, but what's important is that you were honest and I'm very proud of you. Believe me, Alex, after hearing your story, nothing has changed between us. You're still the wise-cracking and hard-working student I've come to know and support. I'm sure everyone else in Class VII would agree."

"Thanks...I'm relieved to hear that." I took a deep breath and stood up. "Okay, I think my break has gone for long enough. I gotta get back to practice."

"Alright." Sara stood up and she took my hand. "You have my word, Alex. I swear to you that I will not share this info with anyone else. But it's up to you if you want to be honest to the rest of Class VII, at least consider that."

I smiled. "It'll take a long while, but I will think it through in the months ahead."

"Good, now good luck for tonight. I'll be sure to come by and cheer you on from the back."

"Yeah, that'd be cool, see you later."

Sara left the rooftop and I was about to leave when I noticed a strange looking purple cat, but thought no more of it.

* * *

It was the start of the evening and the auditorium now had several row of chairs, I had heard that classes III to VII would be among the audience. I couldn't help but feel nervous when it would be my turn. I watched from behind the curtains as some of the volunteers had their turn and some of them could sing okay. Eventually though, my turn arrived and Mary introduced me on stage, there was a big cheer from a part of the audience I assumed it was Class VII. I braced myself to sing as the music in the background began to play. No one verse and chorus practice this time, I would be singing all the way through.

 _Kissing you is not what I had planned_  
 _And now I'm not so sure just where I stand_  
 _I wasn't looking for true love_  
 _But now you're looking at me_  
 _You're the only one I can think of_  
 _You're the only one I see_

 _All I need_  
 _Is just a little more time_  
 _To be sure what I feel_  
 _Is it all in my mind_  
 _Cause it seems so hard to believe_  
 _That you're all I need_

 _Yes it's true we've all been hurt before_  
 _But it doesn't seem to matter anymore_  
 _It may be a chance we're taking_  
 _But it always comes to this_  
 _If this isn't love we're making_  
 _Then I don't know what it is_

 _All I need_  
 _Is just a little more time_  
 _To be sure what I feel_  
 _Is it all in my mind_  
 _Cause it seems so hard to believe_

 _All I need_  
 _Is just a little more time_  
 _To be sure what I feel_  
 _Is it all in my mind_  
 _Cause it seems so hard to believe_  
 _That you're all I need_

 _No stars are out tonight  
_ _But we're shining our own light  
_ _And it's never felt so bright  
_ _Cause girl the way I'm feeling  
_ _It's easy to believe  
_ _That you're all I need_

 _You're all I need_

After I was done, everyone in the audience cheered and I breathed a sign of relief that I did it as best as I could. The talent show was coming to a close, so I left the auditorium to get some fresh air. I couldn't help but feel a massive sense of pride and accomplishment, I opened up a little about myself and it felt damn good.

I looked back to see the doors open and out came Class VII, they had smiles with Millium rushing up to me.

"Woooohooooo!" Millium leaped onto me.

"Woah!" I was caught by surprise. "Well, that's one way to perform a car crash."

"That was soooo awesome, Alex! Who knew you could sing like that?!"

"See, what I tell you?" Elliot asked, smiling. "He's a natural."

"Yeah, you were right." Machias agreed. "That was well sung, Alex."

Jusis nodded. "Very impressive."

"It was quite spectacular." Laura praised.

"So beautiful..." Alisa added.

Fie smiled at me.

"To be honest, I almost felt like crying." Emma said. "It was as if you were singing from the heart."

"Ah, shucks you guys." I replied, bashfully. "I'm just relieved that I did it in one shot."

"If that was a competition, you'd be a winner." Gaius said.

"Yeah, I second that." Rean agreed. "That was well performed, Alex. I don't think I would've had the courage to go up there."

"Well if you ask me, I would've joined in." Crow said. "I can play a mean guitar after all."

"Hehe, maybe another time." I replied. "Anyways, I'm calling it a night, I've earned my rest."

"You sure have." Sara nodded. "Goodnight, Alex."

I then left with the group and we returned to the dorm together...take that, my dark self, I took a big step and came out on top!

* * *

 **So there you have it, Alex comes clean to one person, but time will tell if he will mention it to everyone else.**

 **Next time! Another month, another field study. With a certain level of fog present...**


	15. A Foggy Situation

**You know when you write a story like this and you feel good? I get that feeling a lot and it makes me wanna do more...that's all for this bit. ;)**

* * *

A Foggy Situation

 _Dateline, August, 25th, 1204._

Crow and Millium were with the rest of us on the academy field, this would be their first time doing the practical exam.

"All right, it's time for this month's thrilling practical exam." Sara said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Darn right and I plan to make a bit more effort this time." I replied.

"Being a first year again's been no sweat up until now, but I guess my luck's run out on combat training." Crow said. "And I can't even skip out, they won't let me graduate without it."

I frowned at him. "You super serious, bro?"

He smirked at me. "Not as serious as you when it comes to performing."

 _'I thought we were done with praising me a few nights ago.'_ I thought.

"This is the part where we get to fight those things that look like Lammy, right?" Millium asked.

I laughed. "Quite enthusiastic, aren't you?"

"Haha, it's amazing how much just adding two new classmates can shake things up." Sara said. "I guess I could have you all fight the combat shell, but since we've got two new challengers this month, how about we try a little something different?"

"Something different you say...I guess we should be prepared for anything by now."

"Exactly. So Rean, Alex, Crow, Millium. You're the first team."

That made me curious, plus I hadn't formed a combat link with Millium or Crow yet , so this was a good opportunity.

"The rest of you will be two groups: an all-girls team and an all-boys team." Sara continued. "Emma's team will be Team Class President. Machias, your team will be Team Vice President. And Rean's team will be...Team Underdogs."

"Underdogs?" I responded.

"Each team will be facing off against each other in a series of mock battles."

"So we've got two chances to show off, nice. I'm already ready!"

"Oooh, I like that spunk! Well then, let's get down to business, shall we? The first battle will be between Team Underdogs and Team Vice President."

We assumed our positions, drawing out our weapons and it begun. Taking on Elliot, Gaius, Jusis and Machias seemed like a struggle. But I did want to make an effort and not hold back this time. Rean and Millium formed a link and attacked first, bringing Jusis down. I formed a link with Crow and it worked well when we knocked down Gaius. We swapped links with each other. I delivered a critical blow and Millium finished off Machias. Elliot was knocked down easily by Rean and Crow.

"That's enough. The match goes to Team Underdogs!" Sara declared. "Also, I'm seeing a certain someone not holding back this time."

"Who might that be? Sounds like a jolly fellow." I responded.

"Okay, let's put aside the wisecracks. Next up, Team Underdogs versus Team Class President. We'll begin after a five-minute break."

A few minutes passed and we got ready to battle with the four girls. I assumed that Laura and Fie would come down hard on us whilst Alisa and Emma assist them. The battle began. We would have to soak in the attacks and wait for an opening. Millium and I found an opening by catching Alisa off guard and knocking her down. Crow and Rean had it tough, but they got Fie. I switched links with Crow and we beat Laura, before Millium and Rean had Emma down. This second mock battle was done.

"That's enough. That makes it two for two for Team Underdogs!"

"Awesome..." I panted a little. "...but you girls sure gave us a run for our money."

"Whew! These Class VII gals would just take you out before they'd take you out for a night on the town, huh?" Crow asked.

I sighed. "Nothing but love in the brain? I despair..."

We got to rest and watched the other two teams battle each other. That wrapped up the practical exam and now it was time for the field study, but Instructor Neidheart arrived and we wondered why was here.

"Umm excuse me, what's this about?" I asked.

"Instructor Neithardt here has been involved in making the arrangements, which is why I asked him to come." Sara answered. "Now then, let's move to your field study locations."

We each got a paper and I looked for my name among the grouping.

 _Field Study: August_

 _Group A: Rean, **Alex** , Laura, Emma, Jusis, Millium_  
 _(Study Location: Legram)_

 _Group B: Alisa, Fie, Machias, Gaius, Elliot, Crow_  
 _(Study Location: Jurai Special Economic Zone)_

 _After two days, reassemble at the designated location._

"Legram is Laura's hometown, right?" Fie asked.

"It is. It's a lakeside town in the south of the Kreuzen province, blanketed by thick fog for much of the year." Laura answered. "As a castle town dating back to the Middle Ages, it has more than its fair share of local legends and tall tales."

"So we get to be beside the seaside, sounds cool enough." I said. _'I also have the chance to talk to Emma as well. Thanks, Sara.'_

"So, what about this Jurai Special Economic Zone?" Rean asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's a city up on the far northwestern coast of the Empire." Crow answered. "They used to be independent, but the Imperial government runs the show there now."

"Hmm, what's this about a designated location?" I asked. "Could you explain, please?"

"Hha, I could, but I wouldn't want Instructor Neithardt to feel left out." Sara answered. "So I'll let him do the honors."

Neithardt cleared his throat. "After completing your assigned tasks in your respective area, you'll be boarding a train bound for the rendezvous point." He explained. "The point is a notable military installation in the southeast of the Empire. Garrelia Fortress."

That named rang a bell in seconds. I remember my father mentioning a friend he knows who works at that fortress.

"So after we're done with our group studies, we're going to be whisked to a major military base?" I asked.

"As part of your field studies, of course." He nodded. "I'll be joining you there to serve as your military liaison for the duration of your visit. Naturally, you'll all be given a series of assignments specific to that location."

"Wow! Sounds like fun!" Millium exclaimed.

I really do wonder where she gets all that energy from...

* * *

 _Dateline, August 28th._

As soon as I left my dorm after preparing, I heard the faint sound of someone's footsteps rushing across the floor upstairs. A part of me believed that it was Millium running around in complete excitement, just like a kid going to a theme park. I went over to near the entrance and I began to sing a few words from another song I knew.

"Good morning, Alex." A voice greeted.

That snapped me out of my focus and I turned to see Laura and Emma walking downstairs.

"Oh, morning Laura and Emma." I replied. "Guess you heard my voice."

"Of course, it's a lot better than how we got up." Emma said.

"Let me guess...Millium, right?"

They nodded and moments later, Rean came downstairs and he was sighing.

"Morning there, Rean." I said. "You look rough."

"Haha, it seems you had quite the rude awakening this morning." Laura added.

"Yeah, coffee only wishes it was that effective." Rean sighed. "She must've been looking forward to this trip."

"Heehee, it certainly seems so." Emma replied.

"She must have the energy of every kid in Erebonia." I said. "I bet she'll be the first to fall asleep when today's work is done."

"I'm looking forward to finally getting the chance to visit Laura's hometown." Rean added.

"Sorry to keep you waitin'." A voice said.

We saw Millium joining us and she was looking cheerful, Jusis on the other hand looked so well out of it.

"Can someone do something about this child?" Jusis groaned. "She's out of control."

"Okay, looks like everybody's here!" Millium said. "Let's go go goooo!"

' _This is gonna be a day and a half...'_ I thought.

We left the dorm and head over to the station, we were the first group to arrive and we had a look at huge train map. We would have to travel through Celdic, then change trains at Bareahard that would take us to Legram. The other group then arrived and Crow was proclaiming to be Group B's ring-leader, yeah, good luck with that, Crow.

We bought our tickets and got on the train with me, Rean and Jusis on one side of the seats and Emma, Laura and Millium sitting on the other side, Emma was sitting in front of me and whilst the other four were talking about Legram in detail, she had something on her mind.

"Are you okay, Emma?" I asked.

"Oh...I'm alright." She answered. "I was wondering on how many songs you know."

I pondered. "Off the top of my head, I'd say twenty at best."

"Are they all varied genres?"

"Yeah, I guess most of them are, I can be quite versatile with my voice."

"Oh yes, when we reach Legram, I'd like to ask all of you for a favor." Laura said.

"A favor?" Rean asked.

"I was hoping it would be possible for you to show your respective styles to the Arseid School students."

"But they use swords, right?" I asked. "Is it even possible to spar between sword and fist?"

"Certainly. The Arseid school teaches more than just swordplay. However, I believe it would be refreshing for the school to learn the style of your gauntlets. Perhaps even Emma's orbal staff may be of interest."

"Y-you think?" Emma asked.

"Hey, what about me, what about me?!" Millium added. "Lammy's pretty strong too."

"Yeeeeeah, no..." I frowned.

We eventually reached our destination at Legram, we got off the train and out of the station to see the town with a large presence of fog and mist around the area.

"Well, I've heard of ghost towns in the wild west, but this is different." I commented.

"A wild west? What's that?" Millium asked.

Jusis sighed. "Please don't take him seriously."

"So this is the town of mist and ancient legends." Emma said.

"I'm pleased you seem to have taken a liking to it." Laura added. "Unfortunately, the mist does hinder the visibility."

"Yeah, I can see that clearly. Is your home not far from here?" I asked.

"Certainly, it is up on the hill. I will lead the way."

We followed Laura as we explored through the misty town, passing a small statue and then up long flight of stairs, passing a chapel, a training building and then stopping at a large mansion. We stepped inside and we were welcomed to a grand interior.

"Welcome home, my lady." An elderly voice greeted.

We saw an elderly man dressed in a butler outfit, wait, I remember seeing him before a few months ago. He was at Trista on my first day.

"I have returned, Klaus." Laura responded. "I assume that father is away?"

"Yes, he has been dealing with pressing matters for a few days now."

She sighed. "I thought that would be the case. Nonetheless, allow me to introduce you. Everyone, this is Klaus, the Arseid family steward." Laura introduced. "He fills in for my father in his absence and serves as acting master for the Arseid school of swordsmanship."

"The acting master?" Rean asked.

"Heh, sounds like one amazing old guy." Millium added.

"I trust you all had a pleasant trip, ladies and gentleman of Class VII?" Klaus asked. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Legram. Allow me to show you to your rooms, please follow me."

Klaus showed us two rooms, one for me, Rean and Jusis and one for the girls, so it was pretty even, we also had a doorway that took us to the balcony that overlooked the ocean and a slight appearance of a castle on the far side.

"What an incredible view." Rean commented.

"You know what else there is?" I asked. before pointing. "What's with the castle over there?"

Millium's eyes were wide open. "Woah, a castle."

"Ah, that must be Legram's famous landmark." Emma said.

"Indeed, that's Lohengrin Castle." Laura added. "During the War of the Lions, it served as the Lance Maiden's stronghold."

"A saint's castle, towering on the shore of shimmering lake." Jusis said.

"I bet if Gaius was here, he would be wishing to put that view onto a canvas." I added. "I also wonder if the princess is in another castle."

"I'm sure there'll be another time. Right now, we need to go pick up our list of field study tasks." Laura reminded.

"Oh right, where should we be getting them from?"

"Ah, the assigning of your duties here has been entrusted to a professional." Klaus answered. "Head to the Bracer Guild in the town's central plaza. At the master's behest, they have taken on the responsibility of preparing all of the tasks for your field study here."

"The Bracer Guild?" Rean asked.

"So there's one that's still going here?" I added.

"Indeed. There's been a small branch of the guild in this town for many years." Laura answered. "My family has a good relationship with the guild. They've done much for us and the town over the years."

"Then we should pay them a visit and get stuck in."

"Yeah, I'd like to get through as many of today's tasks as we can." Rean agreed.

We left the family manor and down the stairs to the middle of town where we would find the bracer guild building. Laura knocked on the door first and opened it before the rest of us went inside.

"Well, there's one or two familiar faces." A voice said.

In front of us was a guy who looked very familiar.

"Oh, you're that guy who gave me that key back at Bareahard." I said.

"That's right, we met you once before." Rean added.

The guy smiled. "Good to meet you, ladies and gents of Class VII. Just call me Toval."

"It is good to see you again, Toval." Laura said. "I had no idea that you'd already met some of the members of our class."

"In that case, thanks for bailing us out back then, Toval." I added. "I bet this guild still gets to be free from the Imperial's tyranny?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Toval answered. "This branch had the viscount's approval, so we can display our sign without getting in trouble."

"So that's how it is." Rean said. "Well, it's nice to hear that the viscount seems pretty supportive of the guild."

"Anyways, that's how the viscount ended up asking me to sort out some tasks for your field study. Let me give those to you now." Toval handed an envelope over to us.

Rean opened it and we looked at the tasks.

"Oh, so this is how your field studies go." Millium said.

"Generally yeah." Rean replied.

"So we've gotta slay a monster out of town and see Klaus for some competition with some students at the training hall." I nodded. "Sounds like a good day of work to me."

"All right then, let's waste no time getting started." Jusis said.

We left the guild.

"May I suggest we start with the monster one, it'd be a nice warmup before we take on the students." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm curious about what Klaus has in store for us." Rean nodded. "But we can leave that one for a while. Let's go to Ebel Highway."

We left the town and passed through a long arch, the highway was narrow and misty just like in the town. Although the level of mists here was a bit more present than from the town.

"I bet we're gonna be ambushed a few times." I said. "We'll need eyes on the back of our heads whenever possible."

"We'll also need to pay extra attention to our surroundings to make sure that we don't become lost." Emma added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Millium asked. "Let's goooooo!"

We walked along the highway, being careful to not get ourselves caught by the monsters that were roaming off the highway road. We passed through the next area of the highway and then up a green hill to a flat area. There was a big monster near the edge, it sure looked like a crocodile, but a bit more thick around the body.

"That must be the monster we were sent out here to defeat." Emma said.

"Ooooh, it looks really strong." Millium added. "But we've got Lammy on our side, so this should be a piece of cake!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jusis lightly warned. "Visibility is quite poor here. We can't take anything for granted."

"I'm ready when you folks are." I said, drawing out my gauntlets. "Time for a foggy beat down!"

The battle began and due to the six of us being able to form into three pairs of combat links, we made short work of the giant crocodile monster.

"Welp! That takes care of that." Millium said.

"Heh. Not bad for your first monster extermination." Jusis added.

"A classic example of when actions speak louder than words." I proclaimed. "Better hike it back to Legram and report this in."

"Yeah, let's head back to town." Rean nodded.

We traveled back to the town and into the guild to report to Toval, one task done, one more to do. We walked up the stairs and to the training hall, we entered inside and then into the huge hall where we saw Klaus who bowed when he saw us.

"I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Klaus said. "I see you were able to begin your field study without incident."

"It was no trouble for us." I replied. "So could you give us the lowdown on what we're doing here for?"

"My request is merely this. I would like you to engage in a training bout with the students of the Arseid school."

I smirked. "So an exhibition against the home team...I'm listening."

"But are you sure we'd provide enough of a challenge?" Emma asked.

"By my assessment, you are all more capable than combatants." Klaus answered. "A swordsman of the famed Eight Leaves One Blade school, an adept in court fencing, we're even curious to learn about the power of one's fists. You each seem to handle your weapons with the poise only born of many battles, the young lady included."

"You can tell all of that just by looking at us?" Rean asked.

"Well, I have mentioned all of you in my letters to home." Laura answered.

Rean had a long think. "Very well. We'd be happy to accept."

"Many thanks." Klaus nodded. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to begin right away."

"Yeah, we can begin now."

"Then please take your place on the stage in center of the hall."

Rean stood on the training floor area and me, Jusis and Emma joined with him whilst Laura and Millium watched. We were facing off against a team of four students with the same swords. The training bout began and even though they were just sword wielders, they were turning out be better than I thought. I had to readjust my strike method just to get one of them down. But despite their level of skill, we were able to overcome the students and we won in the end.

"Phew...that's one for the books." I sighed. "Gave me a run for my money at one point."

"It was an excellent battle." Laura said. "I see you've all been diligent in your training while I've been away."

"Boooo." Millium added.

"What now, Millium?"

"I wanna fight too!" Millium then brought out Lammy.

"Oh my..." Klaus's eyes were blinking.

"Honestly, are you even capable of just sitting for five minutes?" Jusis asked.

"But just sitting here watching you guys fight is so boooooring." Millium answered. "I'm ready to jump in! Come on! You don't just wanna sit on the sidelines either, right, Laura?"

"Well, I don't suppose I can deny that." Laura replied.

"In that case, allow me to serve as your opponent instead." Klaus said as he drew out a rapier.

We were surprised to hear that, but he seemed willing so we agreed. We battled against him and even though we won in the end, we learnt the hard way that sometimes, looks can be very deceiving. We beat him...but only just barely. Klaus could also sense that both me and Rean were slightly holding back. But nonetheless, we did what was asked so our task was complete.

It was the late afternoon already and most of the mist wasn't around the town, so we went back to the guild to start writing our reports, but we saw an unknown person that was with Toval. He had short black hair and a long blue coat.

"Father?!" Laura exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"Fortunately, I was able to take some time away from my engagements to see you and your class." The man replied. "And while I was in town, I also had some business to attend to with the guild, which is what brings me here." He then hugged Laura. "It does my heart good to see you again, Laura. It seems you've grown since I last saw you."

"F-father, please don't treat me like a child." She replied before hugging back. "But, it's good to be back."

He introduced himself as Viscount Arseid, the ruling lord of Legram and Laura's father. After we had written our reports at the guild, we were treated to a classy dinner at the family manor. We had a long talk, but then Viscount requested a friendly duel with Rean to which he accepted even though Laura protested.

Their battle began just as Viscount drew out a great sword that looked really cool. Rean tried his best, but he was overwhelmed quite easily against the Radiant Blademaster.

"Ouch...that's gotta smart." I commented.

Laura sighed. "This is why I tried to stop them."

Rean got back up and he clutched his heart before his appearance changed slightly. His hair was now silver and he had red eyes too.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

"Whoooa!" Millium added.

"Is this what Rean is afraid of?" Laura asked.

Rean and Viscount resumed their battle and I found myself shocked at how much Rean was dishing out. So he has something inside him just like I do, but it happens around his heart whereas mine happens in my head. But in the end, despite Rean's improved strength, he still lost against Viscount and the battle was over before Rean turned back.

We rushed over to him.

"Wow, that duel was craaaazy." Millium said.

"So that's why you've been holding back." I sighed. _'Now I understand, I wonder if I can do the same.'_

"You fool, Were you shouldering such a burden alone all this time?" Jusis asked.

"Father, there was no need to go that far!" Laura exclaimed.

"I'm fine, he held back." Rean replied. "I admit defeat."

"Haha, I think you're finally starting to understand." Viscount said. "What we call power is simply a measure of one's raw strength. Without knowing how to properly apply it, it has no real meaning. However, when you deny the power you already possess, you're only shortchanging yourself."

"You're right." Rean nodded. "I feel like I finally get what my master was trying to teach me about the laws of nature. But...I'm afraid understanding that is only going to make me even more uncertain."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Viscount held his hand to Rean. "Stand up, dust yourself off, and step forward. Grapple with that fear each day if that's what it takes. Uncertainty weighs on the hearts of all people, but it's far preferable to standing still."

His words were hitting close to home and he's right, Rean's not the only one with this issue.

"I can sense you holding your true powers back as well, Alex." He looked at me. "Is your reason to struggle much like Rean's?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I do not have the bravery or the right mindset to disclose that information. But after seeing Rean's true power, I can relate to what it feels like to be afraid of using all of the powers inside."

"Very well, I'll leave the matter be for the time being." He nodded. "Just remember to take hold of that fear and turn it into determination."

I nodded and we left the training hall, going back to the mansion, it was time to sleep well for the next day.

* * *

 **Next time! Things go bump in the night as the party travel to the castle...**


	16. Scaring Up The Night

**I think at this point, I'm about to decide who to pair up Alex with and it may be obvious in this chapter.**

* * *

Scaring Up The Night

Well...I wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't. After seeing Rean and Jusis fall asleep, I sneakfully got out of bed and lightly opened the door before walking out to the balcony. The mist was almost completely gone and I could now see the castle in the distance much more clearly. The words from Viscount were still on my mind, especially the last bit.

 _'...when you deny the power you already possess, you're only shortchanging yourself.'_

"He's got a point, but is it really okay?" I asked myself. "If only he knew that my true powers once belonged to a demon lord that none of the history books entail."

Suddenly, my dark self appeared beside me.

" _I saw what happened. To think that Rean had those kinds of powers too."_ He spoke. _"Watching him unleash his true power was exhilarating. Why can't you do the same?"_

"Because it's not! His reasons for not using his true power is different from mine." I answered. "He has...some kind of unknown power, whilst I hold the powers of a demon. I'm pretty sure my situation is worse than his."

 _"But since his power is unknown, that makes it more mysterious and that fills me with excitement."_

"Is there a point to you coming out here, my friends are on the other side of the wall."

He laughed. _"I came out, for we sense a source of power from over there."_

"The castle, why would there be a source over there?"

 _"Who knows? But I can sense it, the powers of the undead and the haunting spirits. We could go over there right now and destroy everything, then we'll be stronger!"_

"Not happening!" I shook my head. "Unlike you, I have responsibilities that you have never learned to understand."

 _"Responsibility, is that what you call it? Then remember that you have a responsibility to make the most of your powers. And you better do so, or I'll force you to learn it the hard way...again..."_ My dark self then vanished into my body.

"Take hold of that fear...and move forward, huh? Sorry Viscount, but its just not that simple for me..."

Just then, I heard a door open. "Oh, I didn't know someone was out here."

I turned to see Emma who was in her nightwear, she looked pretty as well.

"Oh, evening Emma." I replied. "What brings you out here?"

She walked over to me and stood beside me. "I couldn't sleep. Is it the same for you?"

"Yeah, it's what Laura's father said that threw me off." I sighed. "That how he was able to tell that I am holding back even though he hasn't seen me in action."

Emma hummed. "Well, if it's alright, I would like to ask you a personal question."

"Sure, I'll try to answer it."

"Okay...is what Lord Viscount said true, and that you have something inside you?"

Well, I told Sara about this and she remained being my instructor and possible friend, plus I did tell Emma about my mother, I guess I could tell her this one.

"Well, I wanna tell you, but I'll only reveal to you what I know on one condition."

"A condition?"

"I would like to learn a lot about your background. Because out of everyone I've gotten to know, there's a lot of mystery about you and since the day we met, I've often found myself curious about your life and what you used to do before you came to Thors. Would that be okay, even if what I reveal to you may be shocking?"

"Well...

"It's okay, Emma...if it's what I think it is, I guess there's no harm in telling him a little." An unknown voice said.

I blinked. "Huh, who's there?"

Suddenly, I saw a cat show up and leap on the balcony rail and sitting near where Emma was standing, it was that purple one I saw at the academy rooftop.

"Huh? Celine?!" Emma gasped.

"Wait...how did that cat get here?" I asked.

"For your information, I'm a special feline." It answered in a female voice. "Don't compare me to normal cats."

I blinked. "Oh umm...I wasn't trying to...you know this cat, Emma?"

"Oh my Aidios..." Emma sighed. "...you weren't supposed to be here until everyone else fell asleep, Celine."

"Sorry Emma, but I can't ignore this." The cat replied. "My name's Celine and I already know your name, Alex."

"Oh, well then I guess we can skip the introductions." I rubbed my head. "Also, I wanna freak out, but considering everything else I've seen in this world, I'm not actually that shocked, honest."

"Oh, you aren't?" Emma asked.

I smiled at her. "Of course not, you can trust me after all."

Emma smiled back.

"Okay, break it up." Celine intervened. "So Alex, could you please tell us, I want to hear the story again just to be sure."

I sighed and took deep breath. I then explained the whole story about my dark secret and worded it the same way I did with Sara.

Emma was stunned to silence and Celine hummed with her eyes closed.

"Hmmm...I see, so I wasn't going crazy when I heard your story." Celine said. "But there's one thing that you're slightly incorrect on."

"Huh, I'm wrong on something?" I responded.

"There is one living being who remembers that tale...and you are looking at her."

I gasped. "But...but how?"

"Let me explain it in a way you humans would understand." Celine sighed. "I come from a land of witches and we witches have a far more lasting lifespan than humans. It was the worst day in the history of the world for sure, but I am the only one who remembers that day. We believe that the mortals who heard of the events but didn't write about them did the right thing, when you consider the events that followed during the end of the Dark Ages and through the Middle ages."

"I never knew that." Emma said. "To think that there was a part of history that wasn't recorded."

"So what about you, Celine?" I asked. "What's your relation with Emma?"

Celine looked at Emma. "May I?"

Emma nodded. "After what I heard from Alex, please do so."

"Very well. My role is an observer for Emma. She currently masters the basic magic that comes with being a witch."

I blinked. "So...Emma's a witch? I guess I was right in the end."

"Oh, you were?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I first had that thought back at the Nord Highlands when Alisa released her arrow to bring that rope ladder down. Was that your doing?"

She nodded. "Yes, I casted an accuracy spell on the arrow so it would directly hit the rope ladder." She then looked away and felt sad.

"Right...well, after hearing about this, I wanna let you know. I swear that I will never tell anyone about this. Just as long as you don't tell anyone else either."

"Of course, you have my word, Alex. I will keep this a secret between the three of us."

Celine sighed. "You don't have to include me, you know."

I felt so relieved that nothing bad happened, I put my hands on the rail and looked down...before I let a tear fall.

"Hic...why am I...crying?" I asked. "Maybe it's because...the worst thing I thought would happen didn't?"

"Alex..." Emma sighed.

"I've...I've always feared the worst the moment anyone would find out about my true power. But still...I hate this...hic...I hate the fact that I'm stuck with these...demon powers!" I cried. "I want to tell everyone...I wanna come clean on this about how I lost my mother, how I grew up with wanting revenge, being in possession of a power I can never get rid of! But I'm too much of a freaking coward to do so, too damn afraid that I would lose everything that I've had to struggle to get! Hic...sniff...look at me, I've become a pathetic sight to the world, haven't I?"

I felt my hands being taken, I turned to see Emma who looked at me with sadness. She then put her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"You're wrong, Alex, you're not that kind of person at all." She replied. "I know that you are much better than that. You should feel proud for telling us and me especially. After all, I have learnt that even though you like to joke around, you make us feel happy, you're also very strong and you care about everyone of us so much."

I began to stop crying and I put my arms around her waist. "Thank you, Emma...I'm sorry for letting it out like that. I really didn't mind if you didn't want to tell me about your secret."

"It's okay. If I'm honest, I'm the one who should be sorry." She rested her head on my chest. "There's so much in my life that I'm keeping away from our friends, because I don't know how I should tell them. That's why I want to keep it a secret for now, take my time until I am finally ready to tell them."

I nodded. "Alright...you're right, I do feel proud for being honest tonight, I may have the powers of a demon deep inside, but I'll always be that amazing guy everyone knows. And knowing that you're a witch doesn't change anything, especially when I've grown to feel that way when I'm with someone beautiful like you."

Emma gasped. "Ah..."

"Crap...sorry, I was thinking out loud." I then pulled out of the hug. "My bad for killing the mood."

Emma was blushing a lot, but she was smiling. "I-it's okay...th-thank you for saying that I'm beautiful."

I began blushing a little. "You're welcome...alright, I'm gonna turn in now, goodnight, Emma."

"Y-y-yes, goodnight, Alex."

I then went back into the guys room and got to sleep, I felt like I'd be able sleep this time.

* * *

 _Dateline, August 29th._

The second day was here and we had left the manor to see the whole town now perfectly clear, we could even see the other side of the river and the castle itself. I was feeling much better today, but Rean had something on his mind.

"Hey...I'm sorry for all the fuss I caused yesterday." Rean apologized.

"You really did." Laura replied. "However, you did what you did out of necessity, correct?"

"Yeah. Before yesterday, I'd never been able to recognize the truth behind my master's teachings. But crossing swords with your father, it was like I finally realized what he wanted me to understand all those years."

"I see. In that case, I won't criticize what you did. I can understand that feeling, struggling forward even in the face of adversity."

"But to think you had that kind of power inside you." I said. "It looked like you were a different person, so where in the heck did you learn that and when did you learn to keep it hidden?"

"Years ago, I first asked my master to teach me the way of the sword in order to suppress that power." Rean answered. "I thought that if I could master the art of fighting, I could master my fear and quell those instincts. But that did nothing to solve the underlying problem, and eventually, I ended up having my training discontinued. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

 _'Not as pathetic as I was last night.'_ I thought. "I guess no matter where you go, trouble always seems to be near by."

"That sounds really inspiring." Laura said.

"I hope you'll tell Group B what you've shared with us." Emma added. "I think they'd be really glad to hear it from you."

"Yeah, I think I will." Rean replied. "I feel like everyone's been worried after what at the old schoolhouse last month."

"Boy, you're never gonna let that one go, huh?" I rubbed my head. "Anyways, let's get our tasks for today."

We went to the guild and Toval gave us the tasks...well, one task for today.

"Another monster extermination on the highway?" I asked. "Sounds like it'll be a slight doozy."

"Well, at least it shouldn't take long." Jusis said.

"Okay, let's roll on out!" Millium added.

We left the town to go to the highway and the place was much clearer, there was now a path off the roadway that had a tree log blocking it, but Laura's sword cut through it easily and we traveled up there and across a bridge, entering the next area. When we crossed another bridge, I noticed someone who was fishing.

"No...it couldn't be." I said.

"What is it?" Rean asked. "Do you know that person."

"Yeah, I'll explain in a moment." We walked up to the familiar woman. "Excuse me, I've seen you before."

"Hm?" She turned to see me. "Oh! Well, if it isn't the young man who helped find my wallet back at Celdic! How have you been doing?"

"Pretty well as you can see." I replied. "Good to see you're well, Annabelle."

"Thank you and are these your friends?"

"Yep, two of them were with me during that field study at Celdic."

"Who is this?" Rean asked.

"This is Annabelle, she was the one who the lost wallet belonged to." I answered. "When I was doing that task whilst you, Laura, Alisa and Elliot were helping out with the stolen jewelry investigation."

"Of course, that seems like a while ago now." Laura said.

"So what are you here for, Annabelle?"

"Well as you can see, I'm in the middle of fishing time." She answered. "I'm on the hunt for the finest fish to catch, starting with Legram."

"I see, well best of luck with that."

"And the same to you, young man. You and your friends take care, alright?"

I nodded. "Yep, see ya Annabelle."

We then moved on and crossed one more bridge before we saw the giant monster...or robot in this case.

"Is that...a mechanical monster or something?" I asked.

"Hmm, kinda looks more like some sort of machine." Millium answered.

"I suppose that's why we've been sent to exterminate it." Laura said. "At this point, we can't just go back without finishing the job."

"Yeah, I'd say we see what this monster is made of." Rena added. "On your guard everyone."

The battle started and I felt like I could take on this mechanical might without a sweat. I casted a few arts which I hadn't done for a while and Rean finished it off with a craft skill. This battle was over before the monster even had the chance to deal major damage to us.

"Looks like it shut down and then broke into pieces." I said. "Don't see monsters like that often."

"Let's head back to Legram." Rean advised. "I have a feeling Toval will want to hear about this as soon as possible."

"True, he may even know about it himself." Laura nodded. "Back to Legram it is, then."

We traveled back to the town, only to then notice a ship at the dock we hadn't seen before.

"What's with the surprising company?" I asked. "Are they from the provincial army?"

"It sure seems that way." Emma answered.

"Purple and white." Rean said. "Those were the ones the soldiers Heimdallr were wearing."

"I believe they're part of the Lamare provincial army." Jusis added. "But they normally stand in the west, so why they're here in Legram is beyond me."

"Looks like you got back in time." A voice said.

"Oh, Toval, you know what's going on here?" I asked.

"Apparently, some big shot noble is visiting the viscount as we speak." He answered.

"Another noble visiting father?" Laura asked.

Toval hummed. "Well, if you're curious, why don't you go take a look for yourselves?"

"We will as soon as we tell you that we took care of the monster." I responded. "Or in this case, a metal machine."

"A mechanical monster, you say...I think I'll go have a look at what's left of it, just in case. Good job, here's your reward." Toval then left the town and the task was done.

Now we had spare time so we went over to Laura's house, when we entered, we could see five people nearly at the top of the stairs. I could see Viscount and Klaus, but the other three, I had not seen them before. The three unknowns came down the stairs and saw us.

"My, if it isn't young Laura." The man in front said, he looked royally well dressed. "And Jusis Albarea, too."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Grace." Laura replied.

"I appreciate all you continue to do for my father." Jusis said.

"Who dis?" I whispered.

"That's Duke Cayenne, head of the foremost of the Four Great Houses and ruler of the Port City of Ordis." Rean whispered back. "His authority extended over the entire province of Lamare to the west."

"I'd love to stay and talk a while, but I'm afraid other urgent matter call me away." Duke said. "I'll endeavor to arrange another opportunity for us to meet in the near future. But for now, I bid you farewell."

Duke left along with the two men who looked at us before leaving as well.

 _'Who are those two and why were they curious to look at us?'_

* * *

It was the late afternoon and we had finished the last of our reports as well as filing some of the paperwork for Toval. We each put the effort in...well, apart from Millium who fell asleep on one of the sofas after finishing her report. We were discussing about the guild when a girl rushed in.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" She asked.

"Oh, you're the girl who works at Watteau's store, aren't you?" Laura responded.

"Oh, Lady Laura. Is Toval here by any chance?"

"I'm afraid he's out for the rest of the day, is this an emergency?" I asked.

"It's Julian and Karno, they still haven't come back home from the castle!"

This made us blink.

"First I'm hearing of this." I shrugged.

"Wait, you don't mean." Emma said.

"Did those two go to Lohengrin Castle?!" Laura asked. "Surely you don't mean to suggest that took a boat without any supervision?!"

"I'm afraid so." The girl replied. "They said something about going on an adventure, then they took one of the boats without even asking."

"That sounds like a serious problem." Jusis said.

"Too right, we better get on this right now." I added. "Is there a free boat for us?"

"Leave that to me." Laura replied. "I'll have Klaus prepare one for us at once."

We left the guild and had a search around the town just in case, but there was no such luck. By the time a boat was ready for us, the night time had arrived. We walked to the docks part and saw Klaus with a boat, the six of us got on one and made our way over to the castle and then docked at a small dock. We got off the boat and noticed a second boat.

"We're here, I also see another boat." I said. "Looks like the only way is up for us."

"Last one at the top is an rotten egg!" Millium added.

I sighed. "You're not good at reading the mood, are you?"

We made our way up the hill until we reached the entrance, the castle itself was glowing.

"This is the entrance, but I can feel an unusual presence." I said.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Rean agreed. "Like something is writhing around inside."

"Wait! What kind of something?" Millium asked with slight worry.

 _'Oh now you're taking it seriously, are you afraid of ghosts?'_ I thought. "It could be anything...if only there was a mystery machine around here."

"A what?" Jusis asked.

"Just something on my mind." I looked at Emma who appeared to be deep in thought. _'I think she knows what's really in there, but I'm a man of my word.'_

"Emma?" Rean asked.

"I'm all right, we just need to tread in carefully." Emma answered.

"Okay, let's begin operation: Trick Or Treat!" I punched a fist in the air.

Jusis frowned. "You're totally not serious..."

We went inside and the moment we stood in, the door suddenly shut behind us. Millium got Lammy out to bust it down, but a magical circle appeared.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." I said.

"It appears that there's a barrier in place." Emma added.

"How do you know?" Rean asked.

Emma looked at me before looking at the rest. "Well, I've always had a pretty strong sixth sense about these kinds of things. So sometimes I can sense things that aren't visible to the naked eye."

 _'Yep, just like a witch can. That pretty much confirmed what Celine said last night.'_ I thought.

"Hmm, fascinating." Laura said. "Are you a member of the church by any chance?"

"Er...you got me!" Emma answered. "I've always been a big supporter of the church."

 _'Yeeeeah, that's pretty much a lie...'_ I thought.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Rean said.

We then heard a bell ring from somewhere in the castle and then a pair of monsters arrived. They looked like skeleton heads with horns. We got into a quick battle and wiped them out easily.

"Heh...too easy. I could've done that in my sleep." I boasted. "Though if I were to hazard a guess as to what they were, perhaps they're haunted spirits that have roamed the castle for a very long time."

"The higher elements seem to be present here as well." Emma nodded. "And I suspect that's true of the whole castle."

"Tch, this place seems to be even more dangerous than we could have anticipated." Jusis pondered. "And as long as that barrier remains in place, so will we. We're going to need to search for a way out."

"Alright, Emma. It looks like we're going to need to rely on this sixth sense of yours in order to navigate this castle safely." Rean said. "You don't have to tell us anything if you're not comfortable, but right now, our safety is in your hands. Can we count on you?"

"Yes, of course." Emma replied.

"Then let's get to searching for the kids." I said. "Time to move out."

Millium was a little scared, but Rean, Laura and Jusis walked with her. Emma stood beside me and I looked at her.

"Thanks for not telling them." She whispered.

"I made a promise not to tell them." I whispered back. "Also, if a worse case scenario happens like if any of you are down and out, I'll use my powers, so be warned."

She nodded. "Okay...I'll be careful."

We began exploring the castle from the main entrance hall and up the stairs, the exploration would be so much nicer, if we didn't have to put up with spooky type monsters like floating skeletons, moving swords and walking armors. We traveled to the right wing of the castle and to an outdoor hallway before arriving at the top floor of the left wing. We went to the right and opened the door to see a staircase and something immediately caught our eye.

"Hey, are those the kids we're looking for?" I asked as I saw four floating skeletons moving towards the kids.

"This isn't good." Laura added. "Stand back!"

She rushed to the children and knocked the monsters aside whilst the rest of us joined in to protect the kids, the battle started and we kicked thier skeleton skulls in. We turned our attention to the two boys when the coast was clear.

"You kids alright?" I asked.

"You're not hurt are you?" Emma added.

"No, we're okay." One of the boys replied.

"That was so cool!" The other boy added.

Oooh boy, I could tell that they're gonna get a scolding, so I stood well back and watched the scene unfold until things calmed down. Since the way out was still blocked, the kids had to come along with us until we could find another exit.

When we walked up the staircase and to the top, I began to feel a very strong presence nearby. I suddenly had to stop and tend to my head.

"Ngh!" I grunted. "Damn...this hurts."

"Are you okay, Alex?" Rean asked.

I shook my head. "I'm alright...I just had a feeling of something very powerful that's waiting at the end of this."

"In that case, we better be fully prepared for what's waiting."

We entered an outdoor hallway and there was no more floors to go up, this was the top floor. We took a left at the end and then entered a large circle room. At the far end was a spinning giant orb with various symbols around it.

"What is that?" Jusis asked.

"It looks like some kind of artifact." I answered. "An orb, maybe?"

"I definitely sense some kind of power coming from it." Rean said. "Is this some kind of source of energy?"

"There's no doubt about it." Emma answered. "I suspect this orb is the cause of all the strange things going on in this castle."

"So if we destroy this, then everything here will go back to being silent?" I asked.

"All right! Just leave it to me!" Millium exclaimed.

But before she could call for Lammy, a very dark presence was beginning to appear from the orb.

"ACK!" I yelled with a hand on my head. "Why is this happening?!"

I stood back and in a moment of brightness, we now saw a giant priest with a small head and a giant body, holding a staff as well. That must be the one in charge around here, I would be ready if I didn't have this pain in my head.

"A Nosferatu?!" Emma asked in surprise. "How could it manifest something like that in the real world?"

"There's no way we can afford to lose here." Rean said. "Let's give it everything we've got!"

The battle started and I had linked with Emma for this one. We gave it as much as we could against it. I landed a critical blow and then Emma casted her special craft and it was absolute glorious, it wiped out all of its minions one shot and severely weakened the undead priest. We then brought it back and finished it off, the battle was over.

"Huh...I thought it was over." I said. "It's still going?"

"We gave it everything, how is it still standing?" Rean asked.

Suddenly, the undead priest released a powerful attack that blew everyone away, except for me for I had defended with my gauntlets. I looked back and saw everyone knocked out and gasped.

"No...my friends!" I exclaimed. "Ngh!"

 _'Come on! You can defeat this foe, easily!'_

"Noooo, not now!"

 _'Do it! Or do you want your precious friends and your legacy to die here?'_

"Friends...legacy..."

 _'...when you deny the power you already possess, you're only shortchanging yourself.'_

 _'Get back up, stand tall, grapple the fear that strikes you each day if that's what it takes.'_

Well, everyone else is down, so I guess I can pull this off without them seeing it. I stood back up and glared at the undead priest with determination and a release of anger.

"How dare you...I WILL FREAKING DESTROY YOU!"

I yelled out in pain and began transforming, I was now the same form I was back when I was at the old schoolhouse. My claws, wings and the tail were back. Now I also had a pair of horns on my head...it was time to show no mercy for this undead boss, for it has shown none.

It casted a spell that brought fourth more of its minions...my red eyes were at the ready, time for some payback.

"COME AT ME!" I charged at the floating skeletons on the left. "You can't dodge these fists...Pummel Time!" They were destroyed in one go.

"COME AT ME!" I did the same with the ones on the right. "Wanna sample of my darkness? Here's one for you...Hellfire Beam!" My eyes shot out beams like lasers and they were gone instantly.

Now it was time for the big one, I took a deep breath, this was gonna be my ultimate gamble.

"COME AT ME!" I casted a sphere to appear between my hands. "This is the pinnacle of my true power, once belonged to the demon lord. Feel the pain for eternity and beyond! DEMONIC ANNIHILATION!"

I hurled the sphere at the undead priest and it was completely engulfed, I had my turn my eyes away as the brightness was too much. I was hearing the screams of the undead monster, but it soon faded away. I looked at the scene to see that there was now a crack in the orb before it fell off the stand and crashed onto the floor, breaking into several pieces.

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted with a slight demon voice. "That enough for you, dark me?!"

 _'Yeeeeees! Excellent! Now there's the power we share together! You have satisfied me well, I will let you enjoy your rest for the time being.'_

"Nngggghhh arrrrrggghhhh!" I suddenly transformed back to normal.

It was perfect timing too, because everyone had started to move and get up.

"Uhhhh...my head's all dizzy." Millium groaned.

"What...just happened?" Rean asked.

I turned back to see them get up, along with the two boys. "You're all okay...thank Aidios..."

"Alex...do you know what happened?" Jusis asked.

"It's fine, everyone...I...took care of it..." I answered. "...ahhhh..."

I suddenly fell to my knees.

"Alex!" Emma exclaimed as she tried to help me up.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Alex?" Laura asked.

I shook my head. "Nah...I'm not...injured...just fatigued...I saved you all...just...let me rest..."

"Well, I don't know what happened here." Rean said. "But that orb is gone and the presence of monsters has gone too, I think Alex saved us all."

"Uh huh...I really...did...ha ha ha...ow..."

"Don't talk, we'll get you out of here." Jusis said.

"We better leave the castle and take the boys home." Laura added.

"I'll help Alex back to the manor." Emma said as she put my arm around her.

We left the castle through the main door which was now open and we got the boats back to the town. I was resting my head on Emma's lap, she was watching over me in one boat. I looked up to her and smiled.

"I used my powers..." I whispered. "...that's all."

"Of course...I didn't see it, but I was able to feel it." Emma whispered back. "You just rest for now."

I nodded before passing out in exhaustion...it was a good thing I told Emma when I did...I got lucky again...

* * *

 **Well, that was a close one for Alex, but he gets to keep his secret safe from others for a while longer.**

 **Next time! The whole class journey to Garellia Fortress before an emergency attack arrives.**


	17. Fortress Invasion

**Nothing to say here, really...just nothing...anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Fortress Invasion

 _Dateline, August 30th, 1204._

We were on the train for we had to leave Legram and travel to Celdic where we would rendezvous with Group B before getting the train together to Garellia Fortress.

"Zzz..." I was still out of it, after the way I spent all my energy whilst going all ham on that undead priest.

"Looks like he still hasn't recovered." Rean said.

"I am quite curious. How was he able to save us exactly?" Laura asked.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready." Emma answered.

"He must've been sooooo strong to have defeated the monster.." Millium said. "I wanna be strong like Alex, too!"

"Zzzz...stronger...ngh...huh?" I opened my eyes.

"Looks like you're awake, finally." Jusis said.

I sighed. "Give me a break, I had no energy or momentum left."

"How are you feeling now?" Rean asked.

"I'm well enough to do some work, but not do actual battles until later."

"Hmhm, then it seems you're back to normal." Laura said. "By the way, you have my sincere thanks for saving me."

"Yeah, you really saved us from a dire situation." Rean added. "How did you do that?"

Emma is the only who knows how, but they don't. I think I can give them a white lie just to keep this a secret for a little longer.

"Well...you remember when Viscount said about me holding back?" I asked. "In that moment, I decided to stop doing that. I took everything he said to you and me to heart and before I knew it, I was tampering with a lot of incredible powers that I didn't know I had. I was swinging for the fences and taking names, but it was all a blur after that. So in a way, I am extremely grateful for the advice your father gave, Laura."

"Of course, think nothing more of it." She nodded.

Emma smiled at me as the group talked about what we would see at the fortress. Only she knows how I really pulled it off and only I know how she was able to tell. We then arrived at Celdic station and got off the train, we had to wait on platform two where Group B would be arriving shortly.

"Well, isn't this quite the coincidence?" A familiar voice asked.

We turned to see Captain Claire and Millium rushed up to her.

"Captain Claire." Rean said as we walked up to her.

"Oooh, it's Claire!" She exclaimed. "Did you come to see me?"

"Just a coincidence I'm afraid." Claire answered. "Eisengraf will be passing through here soon, so this station's operating under heightened security."

"Oh, right."

"Still, I'm happy to see you again. It's been, what, two months since I last saw you?" She stroked Millium's head.

"Heehee!"

 _'Wow, those two are kinda like sisters.'_ I thought.

A different colored looking train suddenly passed by, but I wasn't particularly interested in it. Moments later, a more familiar looking train pulled into the station, we waited until we saw Group B come out of the train. They waved at us, saying that had seats saved for us. We got on that train and took our seats together. Sara was with us well. Now we were altogether again which made me feel happy. Both groups were talking about each other's field studies whilst I was sitting away from them with Sara.

"You seem a little tired, Alex." She said. "Did something happen?"

"Well, let's just say 'that' happened." I replied quietly. "But it was a critical moment and I had to do something to save the group."

"I see...well as long as you were able to save the group, I am glad."

"Also, has there been any word on the Imperial Liberation Front?"

"Nope, they've been very quiet since their little stunt last month."

"Right, sounds very suspicious to me." I pondered. "I guess that's why we're heading to the fortress?"

"Well we'll just have to see how it pans out."

I nodded and the train journey continued until we could see the fortress in our view...and good gosh it was ginormous! The train pulled into the fortress station and we got out with Sara leading the way.

Then we saw a familiar person join us. "I see you've arrived."

"Good morning, Instruc-er, Major Neithardt." Sara said before saluting. "Instructor Valestein of Thor's Military Academy, homeroom teacher for Class VII. Reporting the arrival of myself and all students in my care."

"Acknowledging our arrival at 1130 hours. Welcome to Garrelia Fortress." Neithardt saluted back before turning to us. "In addition to my teaching duties at the academy, I hold the rank the major in the Imperial Army's 4th Armored Division. I'll be acting as your guide, as well as your instructor for special lectures, during your time here at the fortress. Now, if you'll follow me."

We followed him from the station and to the barracks area where there were two guest rooms ready, one for the girls and one for the guys.

 _'Hmm, looks like they've bought my white lie.'_ I thought. ' _As long as Emma and Sara keep thier word, I can keep this hidden for a little longer until I'm ready.'_

"You look lost in thought, Alex." Crow said. "What's the matter, love troubles?"

"Wha?!" I nearly jumped. "N-no! I'm not on the prowl right now."

"Really? All these months and there's not one girl that's on your mind?"

"Well, I have a different set of priorities. I can't exactly think about that when we have to go through battles and studies."

Crow whistled. "Wow, you're one ice-cold solider. But hey, when you do find a good bird, just let me know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh...sure..."

Moments later and we were in the briefing room with Neithardt giving us a brief explanation of what to expect here.

"Including today, you have two days remaining in this month's field study. However, we won't be assigning you any tasks during that time." He explained. "Instead, you'll be participating in a series of special lectures and a field trip."

"A field trip? Here?" Machias asked.

"So what exactly does that entail, Instructor?" Alisa added.

"At 1400 hours today, a joint military exercise will be taking place at Garrelia's proving ground." Neithardt answered. "The 4th and 5th Armored Divisions will both be participating, and you will be observing it."

"So we get to see a battle simulation?" I asked. "Cool!"

"The 4th Armored Division is led by none other than Elliot's dad, Lieutenant General Olaf Craig." Sara said. "By all accounts, it's one of the strongest armored divisions in the Imperial Army. And did you know our friend the major here is their most promising young member? It's true."

"Moving on." Neithardt coughed. "As I said, you'll only be observing this exercise, not actively participating. I imagine that has some of you feeling rather relieved, doesn't it? It does sound like a pretty easy assignment, after all. But we'll see how many of you feel the same after experiencing it for yourselves."

 _'Hmm, sounds interesting to me either way.'_ I thought.

"That's all for now. It's currently 1150 hours. Lunch has been prepared for you in the mess hall. I'd advise you all to eat. Your field trip isn't something to be undertaken on an empty stomach."

We then left the briefing room to go to the dining hall for lunch. Suffice to say that the food they served here was kind below par, but I learnt a few reasons why and thought a little better of it, but a little was stretching it too. After we chowed down on it to some degree, it was now the afternoon and we had some spare time before the military exercise would begin.

We split up to explore the fortress and I took this as a chance to speak to Emma in one of the guest rooms.

"Hey there, Emma. Thanks for not telling them about what really happened to me." I said.

"Oh...it's okay. As I promised, I would keep what we said a secret between us." She replied.

"Speaking of which, did you and Celine speak about anything after I left?"

She nodded. "Yes, we're trying to think of a way to help ease your pain in the event you...well, turn into a demon by surprise."

"Really, well that would be a big help. Although, since it happened last night, it won't be happening for a long while due to me pushing my body to the limit." I rubbed my head. "On a more lighter note, you're taking a rest?"

"I did take a short walk around, but everything about this fortress is so...imposing. It made me feel a little faint."

"I bet it did...oh and it seems unlikely, but is Celine with you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I told her to go back to Trista when we arrived at Celdic."

"I see, would've been interesting to have heard a little more about her background, but I guess that's for another time." I began to think. _'A witch and a demon. I bet if this was etched into history, fanfiction writers would be going to their keyboards.'_

"Is there something on your mind, Alex?"

I snapped out of it. "Oh, just a random thought. Anyways, I should catch up with the other group, I bet they wanna hear how cool I was without knowing the real reason."

She giggled. "Of course, we have a little time before the military exercise, see you then."

I smiled before leaving to go and catch up with everyone else, though it seems Rean had the same idea too, for he was walking around the fortress as well. Eventually, we heard an announcement from the fortress.

 _This bulletin is to inform all Thors students that preparations for today's military exercise are now complete. Please assemble in the hanger immediately. Your transport is standing by, I repeat..._

I made my way to the hanger to rejoin with the others. We got on board a pair of armored cars and it felt kinda cool, it was like we were going to be deployed into battle, I wondered if they would make some kind of strategy game out of this. After a few minutes of a bumpy ride, the armored car stopped and we got out to see a large field filled with several tanks.

"Wow...Achtzehn main battle tanks." Alisa said.

"There's plenty of old model tanks out there too." Machias added. "It even looks like they have have airships here."

I was thinking it differently. "If this was made into a game, I'd call it Dawn of War."

"Ooooh, sounds like a cool title." Millium agreed.

"Welcome." An unknown voice greeted.

Along came a man with a solider. He had short orange hair and was in a military uniform...wait...

"Is that Elliot's dad?" Rean asked.

"I don't see the family resemblance." Fie answered.

Sara and Neithardt saluted at the man.

"Reporting, Lieutenant General." Neithardt said.

"Very good, Neithardt." The man replied. "And instructor Valestein, I believe? Pleased to meet you."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant General Craig." Sara responded. "Allow me to extend my deepest thanks for agreeing to cooperate with us for the academy's curriculum today."

"Think nothing of it. Many of these fine youngsters may one day hold positions in the Imperial Army, after all."

 _'Ha ha ha, not happening...'_ I thought.

"Besides, I owe a lot to old General Vandyck." The man looked to us before noticing someone he knew. "Elliot my boy! It's so good to see you again!"

He suddenly went over and hugged Elliot.

"It must be...half a year now since I last saw you! How have you been?! That's a sharp looking uniform you've got, too. I've seen the photos, but it looks even better on you in person."

"D-dad, come on." Elliot replied.

"Heh. You've still got a long way to go if you want to put on some real muscle. There's a part of me that hopes you'll stay my little cherub forever, but you're a man of Erebonia, and the men of the Empire must be strong, stout and ready for action! If was for your good as a man that I held back my tears and enrolled you in the military academy."

"D-dad, I can't breathe."

"Well...I guess Fie was right, anyone could be comatose if they're this laid back." I shrugged.

"I feel like everything I've been told was a lie." Alisa said.

Emma nodded. "There do seem to be some differences from the stories."

"Are you kidding me?" Crow asked. "He seems like a cool guy."

"Heehee. What a delightful commanding officer you have, Major." Sara said.

Neithardt facepalmed. "Words fail me..."

"Dad, knock it off!" Elliot pleaded. "I'll tell Fiona."

The man finally let him go. "Ahem, moving right along...I'm Lieutenant General Olaf Craig, commander of the Imperial Army's 4th Armored Division. I've been entrusted with the role of overseeing today's joint military exercise. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You've got one heck of a dad, Elliot." Rean said quietly.

"Believe me, I feel it in the bones." Elliot added.

I felt for Elliot, my father always cared for me, but he wasn't like that.

"Now, let me give you a brief rundown of what will be happening." Olaf explained. "This exercise will consist of a simulated battle conducted by two of our armored divisions. Armored regiments at the formation's center, infantry, armored cars, and airships will work in tandem, using thier maneuverability to the fullest to obliterate the targets."

He pointed to us different tanks that were in the far distance.

"As our targets today, we'll be using previous-model tanks that been decommissioned from service." He continued. "Autopilot functionality will allow them to evade return fire, but they've only been armed with paint bullets. However, all other regiments taking part in today's exercise have been equipped with live ammunition."

"So you intend to actually destroy the other tanks?" Laura asked.

"Hah. It would hardly be a live fire exercise if we didn't." Olaf answered. "The current time is 1400 hours, right on schedule."

We sat together at a nearby tent with chairs and watched as the military exercise began. It was sure like a war zone out there with tanks blasting at each other and air support joining in the fight. I had to admit, this was freaking cool.

"So this is the kind of firepower it takes to fight a modern war." Machias said.

"Sure looks that way." I answered. "So the tanks currently in service are the new ones, right?"

"Yeah. They're a type of main battle tank the Reinford Company developed two years ago." Alisa replied. "I've seen thier spec sheets, but seeing their power firsthand tells you what numbers and decimal points won't."

"They might be the strongest heavy tanks on the continent." Fie said.

"And the Imperial Army's got a couple hundred of those in the wing, huh?" Crow asked. "That's kinda crazy."

After a while, the military exercise ended with an obvious victory going to the newer tanks. We then took a ride on the armored cars back to the main fortress and the sun was beginning to set. We had dinner at the cafe and it was much better than lunch.

"Well, that was certainly an improvement from before." I said. "I bet a travelling chef came around and wondered if there was a kitchen nightmare."

"It was like night and day compared to lunch." Emma agreed.

"Awww, c'mon guys! What's with all the gloomy faces?" Millium asked.

"You think you guys might have had a bit too rosy of an outlook?" Crow added. "What were you expecting to see out there?"

"I'm sure you can understand at least a little of how we feel." Machias said. "It's like, has everything we've learnt at the academy for nothing?"

"The Achtzehns are even more powerful than I was expecting them to be, too." Alisa added. "I remember my mother boasting about thier capabilities when she was trying to sell them to the army two years ago, but..."

"To be honest, I'm feeling somewhat disheartened as well." Laura sighed. "I can't see there being a place for swords on the battlefield with weapons like those on the front lines."

"No, no, no, this won't do." I shook my head. "Come on everyone, this isn't like you lot!"

"Alex?" Rean asked.

"I won't deny that what we saw out there was an example of pure firepower, but there's a difference between us and them. The Imperial Army are just soldiers that command divisions and regiments with pride and morality. We're students that can cast arts, crafts and form combat links. That gives us an edge no ordinary soldier can do. Each one of us brings something different and with time, our fighting styles have learnt to compliment one other's style and when we're together, we represent not just a class, but a team that we can be proud of!"

"Hehehe, well said, Alex." Sara said as she entered the cafeteria. "Look at you, mister motivational speaker."

"Instructor Sara?" Rean asked.

"So you spoke with the commander?" Alisa added.

"Sure did, I've got up-to-date info on the trade conference, too." Sara answered. "As well as the latest on the terrorists."

"So there's new information about the Imperial Liberation Front?" Laura asked.

"Anyway, before I get to that, let me explain what you'll be doing tomorrow. In the morning, you're scheduled to participate in the Imperial Army's physical fitness training. In the afternoon, you'll be attending a special lecture, where I'll bring you up to speed on that info I just mentioned. After that, you've been granted special permission to view the railway guns."

"Sweet!" I blinked.

"Looking forward to that." Fie said.

"And, I have to add with what Alex said." Sara continued. "Every nation possesses power in the form of a military, whether that military is large or small. Garrelia Fortress just happens to have that power in a very striking, easy-to-understand form. As students of a military academy, you have an obligation to know the scale of the power the Empire of Erebonia wield at present. A power you might one day be in charge of yourselves. But that doesn't mean you should start fearing what you can and cannot do, you're students with ARCUS and you can fight in more unique ways than soldiers can, you should be proud of yourselves and represent your class with pride."

"Yeah...you're right, Instructor." Rean said.

We left the cafeteria and into our guests rooms to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _Dateline, August 31st._

I had two words for what I was witnessing right now, rude awakening. We had gone through a grueling morning of physical training, followed by lukewarm lunch and had just finished with a lecture on the Imperial Liberation Front when the whole fortress suddenly went on red alert and several explosions occurred.

We rushed down to the hanger to find the tanks leaving with some parts of the hanger in smoke and a few engineers out cold. We then rushed outside to see a battle taking place due to the tanks that were somehow moving on their own. We followed them to see a war zone going on. Then we saw Olaf's armored division arrive to take care of the situation.

I looked at the sky to see two airships land on the top of the fortress, one on each side.

"What are those doing here for?!" I asked.

"It's the railway guns they're after!" Neithardt exclaimed. "The situation seems to have escalated far beyond the scope of your field study. I want you all to stand by here-"

"No way." Rean interrupted. "After what Alex said last night, we've decided to agree as one. If we wanna help save lives, then we'll do that with what we know best and accomplish that goal."

"Rean..." I smiled.

"He's right. Time's one luxury we don't have. I think it's best to have them help us" Sara said. "Listen up! We're going back into the fortress. Groups A and B, you're with me!"

We nodded in agreement and we followed Sara and Neithardt, rushing back into the fortress through another entrance. When we got inside, we were stunned to find a pile of bodies. This did not sit well with me, I suddenly had a flashback of the infamous funfair riot at Crossbell.

"Ngh!" I grabbed my head.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Rean asked.

I made up a white lie. "It's the sight of those dead soldiers, we can't let more of that happen."

"Agreed...we're not just going to stand by and let the worst scenario happen. We have to stop them before they can activate the railway guns."

Sara sighed. "Looks like any attempt to convince you otherwise would fall on deaf ears. All right, Rean, you and the rest of Group A will be with me. Group B, you'll be under the command of Major Neithardt."

"One will secure the gun in the right wing, the other group will secure the left." Neithardt said. "This is an actual combat situation with real lives at stake. I expect the best from each of you!"

We nodded and split into our groups. Sara led the way and we past through the command room and to a hallway where we saw a group of mechanical monsters. With Sara in our group, she helped us in the battles and we had no problem forming a link with her.

We resumed with rushing across the hallways and noticing some of the routes blocked by wrecked frames, so we had to find another way, we went down to storage area and to another hallway before we found ourselves outside. Our view was a canyon and on our left were two giant doors that opened and out came two massive cannons.

"Those are the railway guns?!" I exclaimed. "If either one of them fires at Crossbell...I won't have a home to return to...or a father..."

"Don't tell me they're just going to let 'em rip without even setting a target!" Sara added.

Suddenly, a pair of new metal monsters appeared and we had to settle with them as fast as possible. We dealt with them in record time at least and the metal monsters broke into pieces.

"That's them sent to the scrapheap." I said. "Huh? Look up there!"

I pointed to the railway guns where both of the cannon parts lifted up and increased in length, ready to aim and fire at the tower that I could see in the distance. I was about to see the end of what I grew up at...no...no...no...no!

"No...don't...STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Rean yelled loudly.

We heard a bang, but nothing happened.

"Huh...they didn't fire?" I asked, shivering a little.

"Oh! Maybe the first bullet in each of the railway guns is a blank to prevent firing accidents." Millium said.

"Uhhh, thank Aidios..." I collapsed to my knees. "...I thought the worst was gonna happen..."

"Alex?" Emma asked as she tried to help me back up.

"Just relived...we...we can't let them do that again."

"Agreed, it will take some time before they're able to fire again." Sara said.

"There's no way we're going to let off a second shot." Rean added. "Let's keep going!"

Getting back up, we went up the stairs and into another hallway before passing through another storage room. Then we found ourselves at the railway station, we crossed the bridge and then up a very long flight of stairs until we reached the end and then entered a very large area with a massive railway gun in front of us.

"There's one of them!" Millium exclaimed.

I looked to my right to see a bunch of soldiers that looked like the jaegers we fought at the highlands.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them asked rudely.

"Stay away from the railway gun!" Another one added.

I glared at them. "Not gonna happen assholes! We're coming for you!"

"Let's give it all we've got!" Rean ordered.

The battle started and we put all we had against the enemy soldiers, knocking them down completely. We then rushed towards near the railway gun when I sensed something.

"Watch out! Someone's coming!" I exclaimed.

We stood back and saw a familiar woman land several feet away from us.

"Heehee. I'm impressed you saw me coming, boy." She said. "I see that the Purple Lightning is with you too. So the rumors about you weren't just trumped-up stories after all."

"I love a good compliment, but getting one from a terrorist just doesn't put a spring in my step." Sara replied. "Still, I suppose the fact you're here means that the other ringleaders must be over at the other gun."

"Haha, V certainly is. As for Gideon...I'm sorry to say he lost his life in Crossbell a short while ago."

We gasped slightly with eyes wide open.

"I received a call a few minutes ago, he was shot, point blank by a former top solider who volunteered to be the Prince's bodyguard."

 _'A former top solider?'_ I thought. _'Could she be referring to my father?'_

"You keep talking like it this has nothing to do with you. But I take it you've got no intention of beating a retreat." Sara said. "It sounds like you've got the railway gun set to automatic firing mode too."

"Gideon might have fallen, but it's not too late to send the chancellor to join him on his way to gehenna!" S said.

The battle started when two metal monsters appeared and with Emma standing back as support, the rest of us went all out from the start and wiping out the metal monsters first. Next we focused our attacks on S and I was in awe when I saw Sara release her special craft, they don't call her the Purple Lightning for nothing.

"Guh...no!" S grunted in pain.

Sara rushed inside the railway gun and pulled a switch to shut the railway gun down. We then got a call that the other group had dealt with V and shut down the railway gun on thier end.

Suddenly, an airship came into view and S made a run for it, leaping off the balcony and using some kind of grappling hook to leap onto the ship, then it flew to the other side and we saw that bulky guy named V jump on board.

The airship then flew away and turned to face us.

"My name is C. Leader of the imperial Liberation Front." A voice spoke from the ship. "Allow me to extend my congratulations. You did well, fending off our two-pronged attack here and in Crossbell. But you would be foolish to assume this is the end of it. The hammer of judgment shall fall again. I'm ready...are you?"

The airship them flew away till it was out of sight. I sighed with slight relief and anger...relieved that Crossbell was saved from what certainly would've been a fatal blow to the peaceful life of Erebonia, but also angry at the fact that they would stoop this low.

One day...we'll find out who C really is...and we will take him down!

* * *

 **So the part mentioning about how Alex's father was hired, it's something I wanted to add in, that's all.**

 **Next time! Alex comes along as the schoolhouse investigation ends with one last floor.**


	18. The Anti-Climactic Floor

**Nothing to say here, really...just nothing...anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

The Anti-Climactic Floor

 _Dateline, September 15th, 1204.  
_

The situation across the entire empire had risen to new levels, in the last letter I received from father a week ago, I had learnt that Crossbell was declaring its independence and therefore be free from control by the neighboring areas of Calvard and Erebonia. I was very worried about this cause this no doubt raise tension across the whole county, but my father assured me that he would be fine.

Which was probably the reason why that during the beginning of the fall season, the academies board of directors and other important people, attended an important meeting at the conference room with the principal. Whilst this was going on, we were back in our winter uniforms and having a homeroom session for an entirely different reason.

"All right, I'd like to begin by taking everyone's ideas for our class's part in the school festival." Emma said as she stood in front of the class with Machias near the green board. "The festival will run for two days next month, the 23rd and the 24th. Equipment setup and other preparatory work will begin in the afternoon two days before the start of the festival. But there's a lot of preparation needed before we get to that point, and the sooner we get that underway, the better."

"That's all the more reason to figure out what exactly we want to do. Some of our options are displays, events, stage shows and cafes" Machias added. "Does that sound right, Crow?"

"Yeah, though no class I know would settle for just some simple display." Crow replied. "I mean, c'mon. No one ever said, 'Boy, we'd better rush to get in the line for that display!'."

I raised an eyebrow. "That sounded oddly specific."

"Well, either way, I'd like to start by soliciting some ideas from all of you." Emma said. "We're just brainstorming right now, so feel free to say whatever comes to mind."

There was a long silence, it seemed like none of us had any good ideas, me included.

"Would it kill you all to give just a teensy bit of cooperation?" Machias asked.

"I know, I know..." Rean sighed. "It's just..."

"It's kind of hard to focus right now." Alisa added.

"You're one to talk, standing up there with your nervous fidgeting." Jusis remarked at Machias.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Elliot said.

"It's gotta be to do with that meeting." I added. "On what's gonna happen to our class, especially those who have family relatives among the board."

"You can say that again." Alisa sighed.

"Man, look at you guys taking this all seriously." Crow said.

"Umm, I probably should've asked this a little earlier but..." Millium added. "What's this festival you guys keep talking about?"

I frowned. "Millium, did you seriously not listen to a word any of us said?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm should've gone over that for your benefit." Emma said.

"Every year, the students here organize and put on a school-wide festival." Rean explained. "There are stage events, food stall, and all kinds of things to see and do. And it generally falls to each of the first year classes to provide the main attractions."

"Yeah. Participating is optional for the second years, since by this point they're usually focusing on their future careers." Elliot said. "Oh, and each of the clubs generally get involved, too."

I nodded. "And I got a sample of how preparing for an event works, when Instructor Mary set up that vocal talent show with me as the main attraction."

"Huh, that sounds fun." Millium replied. "In that case, we have to do something. We can't just let the other classes roll over us because we're small."

"Still, if we at least had an idea of what the other classes were doing, perhaps we'd be able to come up with something that no one else has done yet." I sighed.

"Come on, everyone. Get it together." Sara said as she walked in the classroom.

"Oh, isn't this a self-study period?" Rean asked.

"Oh, it was. But I thought you all might like to know that the board of directors's meeting just adjourned a few minutes ago. So I decided to skip along down here and be the first to break the news."

"So what's it going to be?" I asked.

"Hehe. The chancellor's not the only one with a little too much iron in his blood. Because the board voted unanimously to have you continue your field studies."

"You mean it?" Alisa asked happily.

"So that's how it is." Jusis added.

"Considering all that happened last month, we'll need to be especially careful this time around." Laura said.

Rean nodded. "Still, it feels like our field studies are a big part of who we are as a class."

"Well, at least we get to continue owning monsters all over Erebonia...like a boss!" I boasted.

"They're kind of a pain, but, oh well." Fie said.

"We should be grateful to His Highness and the directors." Emma added.

Sara smiled, I think she was pleased too. "It also sounded like His Highness and the directors will be taking off in pretty short order. So I'll let you guys out of study hall early to go see them if you want."

"If you say so." Machias said.

We left the classroom, for I wanted to speak with Prince Olivert about something that was on my mind. We left through the main building door to see all the important people still around. Whilst Alisa, Machias and Jusis went to their relatives, I went up to the Prince and braced myself a little.

"Excuse me, Prince Olivert." I said.

"Ah, if it isn't Alexander Lionheart." He replied. "What can I do for you?"

"There's something that got me concerned..." I explained to him what S mentioned back at the fortress.

"Hmmm, well it seems that she may have been right."

I blinked. "So its true, the one who shot Gideon was..."

"...your father, yes. He was at my side when the situation at Crossbell escalated. I began to fear for my family name, but he stepped in to save me from Gideon, he was very quick on the trigger too."

"That sounds like my father all right, he once said that he was a sharpshooter when he was in the military."

"For that, he has my thanks for saving my life. Much like you and the rest of Class VII, you have my thanks for preventing certain disaster on Crossbell." He asked for the others to join in the conversation. "Allow me thank you all once again. Without your intervention, the chancellor and I would've met our maker in Crossbell."

"We're just relieved you're all okay, Your Highness." Rean replied.

"Indeed. I'm glad you were able to focus on making a positive contribution at the conference." Emma said.

"i wish I could tell you that's exactly what I did." Olivert replied. "But I could scarcely find a place to chime in once the chancellor and the Republic's president got going. Though the mayor of Crossbell managed to dumbfound either of them."

"That's the other thing I'm worried about." I said as I looked down. "Cause if Crossbell does declare its independence and tensions break out, there's a chance that I won't be there to save my father and my home."

"I know the feeling, Alex." Gaius nodded.

"That's perfectly understandable." Olivert replied. "Still, the neighbors in Calvard and Erebonia are planning to hold a referendum on the issue to see if the population is in favor of it. So there'll be plenty more chances for disputes to break out over the issue."

"Well, neither of them want to lose all their sweet tax revenue from Crossbell." Millium said. "Half of it flows into the provinces, too, so, so like...fat chance the Noble Faction's gonna take that lying down."

"I swear, this kid has all the delicacy of a rock to the face." Crow sighed.

Olivert appreciated her sense of humor, couldn't say the same for the guy next to him though.

"Honestly, it would save us all a lot of trouble if you could refrain from just saying whatever pops into your mind, too." The guy said.

"Laaaaaame." Olivert whined.

"Oh, who might you be?" Emma asked.

"I'm Mueller Vander, of the 7th Armored Division." The military guy answered. "I was originally assigned to be with the prince at the conference in Crossbell. But I was then separated from him when the attacks started, then I heard that a former military solider came along and saved the Prince. So in a way, I'm in your debt as well. Glad to be able to thank you personally."

"The honor is ours, sir." Rean said.

"It's an honor to meet a member of the esteemed Vander family." Laura added.

"Ah, so you're the Radiant Blademaster's daughter." Vander replied. "And you must be a practitioner of the Eight Leaves One Blade style. I'm always happy to meet fellow students of the sword. Oh, and you must be the young man from Nord who my uncle wrote a reference for."

"Yes, that would be me." Gaius nodded. "I owe a lot to Lieutenant General Vander."

"It sounds like he's in your debt as well, with everything that happened in Nord a few months ago. Well, you all seem like dependable young men and women. Perhaps the prince's idea had some merit to it after all."

"Heh. Well then, I bid you all a fond farewell." Olivert said. "I hope we have the chance to meet again soon."

And with that, we watched as the Prince and the board of directors got into thier limos and traveled away from Trista. I had a feeling that we would meet him and everyone else again in the near future...

* * *

 _Dateline, September 18th._

We had gotten together for a few days and no matter how much we tried, we wouldn't think of one idea that we would stick with. Today was nearing the end of homeroom and Sara was wrapping up today's session.

"Geez. I can't believe we burned through another week already." Sara said. "But hey, at least it's the perfect weather for a weekend out on the town. I hope you all enjoy your free day tomorrow. Especially since you've got another practical exam coming up next Wednesday."

"And then we have this month's field study coming up, right?" Machias asked.

"Yep, just like we'd been planning. We might've made a few changes to the original itinerary, but nothing major. I'll tell you all about where you're headed after the practical exam, so until then, keep on guessing."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rean frowned. "You don't need to make it into some sort of dramatic revelation."

"She always does though." Fie said.

I stretched. "Well, I don't think we should be surprised. We've all grown strong for several months now."

"Oh, and by the way, you guys really need to figure out what you're going to do for the festival next month." Sara continued. "First years have to participate, so if you can't think of anything, you'll be showing your field study reports instead."

"Wh-what?!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Ooof! Shot through the heart why don't you?" I added randomly.

Homeroom was then over and Sara left, we formed a circle to resume our idea thinking.

"We need to figure out what we're doing by the start of next week." Machias said.

"That sounds wise...especially considering we have our practical exam on Wednesday and our field study next weekend." Emma added.

Gaius nodded. "If that's how things stand, we should make it our goal to at least home some solid ideas by the end of tomorrow."

"We also need to check out what other classes are planning." Alisa said. "If we ended up doing something that was already being done, we'd seem totally redundant."

"Yeah, we should split up and start gathering some info." Rean suggested. "But remember, we need to find that'll work with the people we've got."

"All the other classes have more than double the manpower we do, easily." Elliot replied. "And they all seem to have some pretty grandiose aspirations, at that."

Jusis hummed. "There must be some course of action that can turn our lesser numbers to our advantage."

"Yeah, the question is what?" Fie asked.

"Something no other class can do...lesser numbers...hmmm..." I was in complete thought. "I may have the one thing we could all do, but I need to think on it some more. Just give me until...the night after we finish investigating the old schoolhouse, sound good?"

"So you're up for helping me tomorrow?" Rean asked. "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

"Sweet...anyways, time to brush up on my vocals..." I then winked and sang. "...cause you're all I need..."

Emma then sighed with a slight blush and I left the room to go to the music club.

* * *

 _Dateline, September 19th._

I was at the rooftop of the main academy building, resting my voice after practicing a song I wanted to learn with Elliot who volunteered to be on the piano, it surprised me that he could play it well, but to him, the violin will always be his calling. I was resting on the bench until I saw the familiar cat appear near the rooftop fencing and sitting on the bench.

"We meet again, Celine." I said.

"Same to you, Alex." She replied. "I don't sense that kind of power from you today."

"Ah...it's because I let my demon powers out when I was at the castle, I assume Emma told you about what happened?"

"She did and quite honestly, I have never seen someone worry so much about someone."

I smiled. "Considering what power I unleashed on that night and how I pushed my body to the limit, I'm not surprised. I guess I can be a little reckless."

"Hmph, that's obvious."

"But on a more serious note, I was worried for Emma. When I saw her and everyone in the group down and out like that, I felt so scared and angry. It reminded me of when I lost my mother a few years ago, I felt those same kind of emotions and I was determined to protect her and eliminate that undead soul."

"Well, this is one feline who is grateful you did."

I looked at Celine. "You're thanking me?"

"Not quite. Just be extra careful the next time you try to call for your demon powers, casting the same powers that Revelio once had is one thing. But controlling them is different and you need to learn that soon."

"Soon, you mean something bad's gonna go down?"

"It's just a warning, think nothing more of it."

"Are you a little embarrassed to thank me for protecting Emma?"

Celine looked away. "Hmph!"

"Okay, I get it...but thanks, I'll try to learn on how to control it when I can."

"You're quite welcome...I guess. Now, I should be looking for Emma. Don't get yourself in too much trouble." She jumped off the bench and ran away.

Celine sure does know a lot, I guess that's why she's a witch. Well, I can learn to control my powers another time. I have an incoming ARCUS call from Rean to wait for. When it was the afternoon, I got a call on my ARCUS and I made my way to the old schoolhouse. Millium, Crow, Gaius and Emma were with Rean and we entered inside.

"This'll be our sixth time down here, but don't let yourselves get too comfortable." Rean said. "There's no telling what we'll find next."

"Alright, time for me to pick up from where I left off." I replied.

"Just the second time for me and the short stack." Crow said. "But we're not planning on letting our guard down."

"Yeah, this is one weeeeird place." Millium added.

"It's been what...half a year now since we first started exploring beneath the old schoolhouse?" Gaius asked. "And even after all that, we still have no idea what's causing all the strange phenomena we see down here."

"Yeah. I didn't think the mystery would go this deep...literally and figuratively." Rean replied. "But so far, we've uncovered plenty of questions and precious few answers."

Emma nodded. "That is true."

"Anyways, let's check out the elevator control."

We went over to the elevator and we could see that the sixth elevator icon was lit up.

"Yep, looks like we can go down the next floor." I hummed. "But it looks like it's the last one too."

We were in silence for a moment.

"I have to admit, it feels kind of anticlimactic." Gaius said.

Emma nodded. "You're right. It does feel a little too soon to have reached the final floor."

"Either way, no way to know for sure until we see what lies in wait down there." Rean said. "Maybe the sixth floor is different somehow..."

He pushed the button and the elevator took us to the sixth floor. The exploration was underway. We had to pull levers to switch the directions of the bridges and deal with stronger monsters as we made progress through the floor. We soon approached the depths of the sixth floor, we entered the big room and a pair of monsters appeared.

The battle began and we pulled out nearly everything that we had although I made sure to not got too far in case I ended up bringing out more than what I needed. It was a good thing that I had Emma with me for support. Our team eventually eliminated both monsters, ending the battle a second later.

"Whew, they sure didn't pull their punches." Gaius said.

"Oh well, we beat them." Millium added as we put our weapons away.

Rean looked ahead. "Aaaaaaand nothing's happening. No sign of any new door appearing, either."

"It certainly seems that way." Emma nodded.

"Well, is that all the old schoolhouse had?" I asked. "I was expecting much more...maybe it's one of those places where something else happens in the future, but that's just a rough guess."

"That may be true." Rean replied. "I guess we can't do much more here right now. Let's head outside."

We made our way back to the elevator, took it up to the ground floor and left the schoolhouse.

"Well, congratulations. We all survived another month of exploration." Rean said. "And sure enough, nothing suddenly appeared on our way back out."

"If that was the bottom of the ruins, does that mean we just wrapped up our final investigation?" Gaius asked.

I looked at Emma, wondering if she knew something. But she lightly shrugged and shook her head at me, confirming that she didn't. Maybe Celine would know, now that I think about it.

"That can't be the end." Millium answered. "That'd make this the worst designed-dungeon ever!"

 _'And somewhere, I can hear the fourth wall crying in a corner.'_ I thought.

"This is just my hunch, but I don't think we've just taken our last trip to the old schoolhouse." Rean said. "Maybe we should tell the principal later and see what he thinks."

Suddenly, we saw a cat coming towards us...is Celine here for Emma?

"Celine?" Emma asked in slight surprise.

"Oh, this cat's a friend of yours?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, she hangs around the school sometimes, and it looks like she's grown pretty fond of Emma." Rean answered. "So you're really not her owner, huh?"

I chose to not say anything. After all, I did give my word to Celine back in Legram.

"Th-that's right." Emma answered. She's more like...umm...a really close friend. Sort of a confidante."

Celine then went over to Rean, I got the feeling that she's been watching over him too. Then she turned around and ran off into the bushes. I then remembered something important.

"Oh that's right, since I went with you to the investigation, I'll promise to tell you all my idea back at the dorm later."

"Oh yeah, you did." Crow replied. "I thought I'd have to remind you, but nope."

Whilst Rean went to the principal's office, I went straight to the dorm to go over how I would present my idea to everyone.

When it was the evening, we got together at the dormitory dining table to discuss what we had learnt about what the other classes were doing. That was when I came up with the idea that we could try to put up a music concert which got me a thumbs up from Crow. That was when Rean told us that he received a flash drive for us to look at tomorrow which could tie in to what I suggested.

I wondered what that would be, but I also felt really glad that my idea went down well...

* * *

 **Next time! The field study takes Alex and his group members to Alisa's hometown.**


	19. Mom's Not The Word

**Again, not much here to say except one of the original members in Group A will be in Group B instead.**

* * *

Mom's Not The Word

 _Dateline, September 20th, 1204.  
_

We were in the computer room during our lunch break and we were watching footage of a concert performance on the big screen. It was a band that had Crow, Angelica and Towa in it and it was very good.

"Well, looks like I was right on the money with my idea." I said. "I didn't think there was anyone who actually did it before though."

"But if you think we're gonna put on outfits like that and prance around on stage, you must be dreaming." Alisa said to Rean.

"Well, the outfits all depend on what kind of performance we put on." Rean replied. "The clothes have to fit the mood and the music. Right, Crow?"

"Yeah, we did a rock song last year." Crow answered. "So if our outfits didn't scream 'rock', the whole performance would've lacked something, in my opinion. Though, in my infinite wisdom, I'd like to point out that revealing outfits will be popular regardless of the music."

"You're reading way too much into this." I frowned.

"Outfits aside, it does seem like a bold concept. Few would think to put on a performance like that." Laura said. "If we put in the time to practice, we may even compare favorably with Class I's operetta."

"Well, Elliot and Alex are the music experts here." Machias said.

"I'm not exactly an expert." I replied. "I mean, do any of you play an instrument?"

"Yeah, that's an important question." Elliot agreed. "You learned the lute from your dad right Rean?"

"Yeah, I can play it, as long as the music's not too complicated." Rean answered.

Everyone else had more or less the same experiment on a few instruments. Although I had to step in when it came to vocals and lyrics which gave me an idea.

"On the subject of vocals, it would make sense to use my voice to our advantage." I suggested. "I did prove that a few months back."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone of us can sing better than you can." Rean replied.

"Then the matter is settled." Jusis said.

I nodded. "Yep, I think we're all in agreement and right on time too. So you're okay with helping me out on vocal arrangements, Elliot?"

"Sure thing." He answered. "I haven't spent all these years studying music for nothing."

We left Crow in charge on the costumes and instruments...but either way, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 _Dateline, September 22nd._

The practical exam had arrived and we were back to normal spending a previous day of our work being cut out.

"First, congratulations are in order. Took you long enough, but you finally decided what to do for the festival." Sara said. "So you're following in Towa's footsteps and putting on a concert, huh? Have you decided what kind of music you want to do?"

"We're still working on that. We have a few genres in mind, but nothing definite yet." I answered.

"Well I have the pleasure of seeing last year's concert live. Rean and Crow, you two are handling all the outfits, right? You guys have that under control?"

Rean and Crow answered at the same time, good thing I gave them a warning yesterday.

Sara sighed. "Honestly, I'm feeling a little envious. If I was five years younger, I'd jump right up on stage with all of you and have a great ol' time."

We all frowned at her.

"H-hey. What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Um...instructor." Alisa said.

"How old are you again?" Fie asked.

"Are you in your mid-twenties?" Rean added.

I blinked. "I think you just crossed the line, dood."

"Hush!" Sara exclaimed. "For us ladies, everything up to the mid twenties is just a warm-up. And men? They're like fine wines, better with age. I'm not sensitive about it really. This is just another valuable life lesson that it's my duty as your instructor to impart."

I smirked. "Don't worry Sara, I'll make sure Rean receives a knuckle sandwich for making fun of your age."

"Wait, what?!" Rean exclaimed.

Sara giggled. "Aaaaanyway, since this will be our last practical exam for a while, I'd figured I'd crank up the challenge a couple notches." She drew out her gun and sword.

"Wait, are you going to be our opponent?" I asked.

"Bingo. Just think of it as the long-awaited second round of May's exam. You wanna get back at me, now's your chance. But you better bring it, cause I'm not gonna go easy on you. All right, Rean. Pick two for your team, because you're up first."

"Got it." Rean replied.

He chose Jusis and Machias for his partners which was perfectly fitting, considering what happened in May. The battle began and we watched as the three guys put all they had against Sara who fought back strong. But then Rean's team started to turn the fight against her and they finally knocked her down.

"Wow...they won, but it was close too." I said. "But they did get some payback, so I guess that's cool."

"Okay, that's one group down, three more to go." Sara got back up. "I'll call you in groups of three, so be ready to jump in when I call your name!"

The next team was me, Fie and Emma and she had us at one point, but we took it back and won. The other two teams also managed to defeat her. Sara was now on the floor, panting in exhaustion and we were panting ourselves too.

"Taking four groups and still coming back for more...you are one of a kind, I'll give you that." I said.

"Well done...everyone." Sara replied. "Now I'm confident you'll do this month's field without any problems." She then got up. "Get them while they're hot."

We each got a group assignment and I checked for my name.

 _Field Study: September_

 _Group A: Rean, Alisa, **Alex** , Fie, Machias, Crow_  
 _(Study Location: Roer, the Industrial Metropolis)_

 _Group B: Elliot, Laura, Gaius, Emma, Jusis, Millium_  
 _(Study Location: Ordis, the Port City)_

Roer, huh? That's where the Reinford Headquarters is, so we'll be heading to Alisa's home city...interesting.

"I can see your faces and I know what you're thinking, but like I said, we're thinking those issues over." Sara said. "With the academy's annual festival coming up next month, there's no field study being planned. So this is your chance to show off all the know-how you've gained from your previous field studies."

"I see, well I also think that this is your chance to say something serious for this one." I replied.

"Really...hmm." Sara cleared her throat. "Make whatever preparations you need to, and when Saturday rolls around, travel with your heads held high. Class VII has done a damn good job so far. The only reputation you guys have to live up to is your own."

We all nodded for that was serious advice and thanked her.

* * *

 _Dateline, September 25th._

Since this was our last field study for a while, we prepared as much as we could before leaving the dormitory and walked over to the academy field. We were shocked when we saw a massive flying ship appear and then land on the field. Both Major Vander and Prince Olivert were on the ship. This was the Courageous and it looked damn impressive.

We were to be given a ride on the ship, so we could be at our destinations faster. Our group would be the first to arrive at our location. The ship landed at Roer's airport and our group got off the ship with Sharon who came along with us and entered the city of Roer.

"Damn...now this is what I call an industrial city." I commented. "And there's an escalator too, I haven't seen one of those since my early years of Crossbell."

"Allow me to welcome you to Roer, home of the Reinford Company." Sharon said. "I sincerely hope that your field study here will be a fulfilling one."

We went up the escalator and followed Sharon into the Reinford HQ building, we saw a man rush up to us.

"Lady Alisa?!" He greeted.

"Hello, Dalton. It's good to see you again." Alisa replied.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine. It's been six months since you've been home. I'd heard you were attending a military academy on the outskirts of the capital. But it looks like you've finally decided to come back and visit the old homestead."

"Yeah, I am, we'll be staying here for the next three days."

"I see. That's wonderful news. Keep taking good care of her, Sharon."

Sharon nodded. "I certainly will."

The man walked off and Sharon guided us to the elevators where we went all the way up to the 23rd floor. She then led us down a hallway and opened the doors to a large office. When we walked in, we met the woman we saw before, Alisa's mother.

"So it looks like the Courageous inaugural flyover in Heimdallr and Roer was a success." She said whilst doing a lot of work and on the phone. "But don't release an official statement until tomorrow."

"Wow, she doesn't even know we're standing right here." I muttered. "It's like trying to pry a kid away from a TV."

"She's like a general on the battlefield of business." Fie added.

Alisa went up to her desk and glared at her and her mother finally noticed us.

"Ah, right." She then stood up and left her desk. "We all have other matters we need to attend to, so I'll get right to the point." She handed out a small envelope to Rean. "I've cleared my schedule to dine with you this evening, so anything you wish to discuss can wait until then. I'll leave the rest to you, Sharon."

"As you wish, Madam Chairman." Sharon replied. "When do you expect to return this evening?"

"I'm planning on seven. Have our guests enjoy a night cruise, if you will."

"That's sounds splendid. I'll make the necessary arrangements."

I could see that Alisa was close to popping a vessel, so I chose to step in.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Reinford." I said. "But is that all there is? Not even a welcome home hug between mother and daughter?"

"Alex?" Alisa looked surprised.

Her mother looked at me. "Let me give you some advice. If you want to return in one piece, I'd suggest you steer clear of the provincial army and the Railway Military Police."

I hummed. "Why, cause if they're looking for a fight, I can take it to 'em."

Machias frowned. "That wouldn't end well."

"Solving everything with violence? That's cold, man." Crow added.

"The same goes for the marquis mansion, though I can't imagine what business would take you there." She continued. "Use common sense and don't try to overstep your bounds. That'll be all." She left the office.

"Have a safe trip, Madam Chairman." Sharon said.

"Wow, your mom's a real piece of work, Alisa." Crow commented.

"The army only wishes it was that efficient." Fie added.

I groaned. "Well that was a busted flush...guess I didn't think my words through."

Alisa sighed. "See? You see why I didn't want to come back now? You can't tell me that gave you a great impression of her."

"I'm with you there, Alisa." I folded my arms. "No offence to your family name, but she just acted like a cold-hearted bitch."

"That was quite out of line, Alex." Sharon said with a slight stern face. "You should know better than to say things like that."

"I'm just calling it like I see it, and what I saw was a bad example from a mother who can't even be bothered to show some appreciation towards her daughter."

"It's alright, Alex. You don't have to stand up for me." Alisa sighed. "It's just...something you'll get used to when you know her for as long as I have."

"Alisa, I think you're being a little hard on her." Rean said.

"She was only looking out for us, so I don't think we should be ungrateful." Machias added.

Alisa sighed. "Just...forget it. Getting all worked up and storming off in a huff is what she wants me to do, and I'm not going to give her the satisfaction."

"Uh...okay." Rean replied.

She looked at me. "Also, don't say things like that again, Alex, okay?"

I sighed. "Alright...I'm sorry."

"We'll be back before sundown, Sharon. I'd like you to have the guest rooms and dinner preparations sorted by then. Oh and see to our luggage, would you?"

"Heehee, as you wish." Sharon replied. "Have a safe trip, everyone."

We left the office and took the elevator, Rean opened up the letter and we got one task for today.

"So we gotta collect a material from a monster in the mine?" I asked. "That's a new one...and I can't wait to start that already."

"Yeah, let's get to the institute Building and talk to this Ratto guy." Crow added. "I wonder if he smells a rat...get it?"

Fie frowned. "That sucked."

"Geez, a little harsh, aren't you?"

"Okay, let's just focus on our task for today." Rean said. "Let's show Roer the spirit of Class VII."

"Yeah!" Alisa agreed with firm conviction.

We left the Roer HQ building and over to the institute building to look for Ratto. When we walked further inside, a man at the far back waved to us. This had to be him.

"Huh, judging by those uniforms, you're all students, aren't you?" He asked. "They look kinda familiar too."

"That's because we're the one and only awesome Class VII from Thors." I bragged.

"Are you the Ratto who sent in a request for us?" Rean asked.

"Ah, so you're the students from Thors. Of course, of course. No wonder your uniform looked so familiar. That's the academy George goes to. To be honest, I'm a bit uneasy about leaving this to you, but you look pretty strong, so hopefully it'll work out."

"Haha. It figures George would have connections here." Crow said.

"So what is the task, you didn't exactly answer that question." I added.

"Oh, sorry...let me explain what I'd like you to do." Ratto replied. "You've heard of Professor Schmidt, right?"

"The name does sound familiar, yeah." Rean said.

"Professor G. Schmidt, I believe. He was one of the leading disciples of Professor Epstein, the father of the Orbal Revolution." Alisa added. "He's a really famous scholar in his own right. He followed in Epstein's footsteps and his work helped popularize orbments."

"Indeed. He's generally spoken of as something of a living legend." Machias nodded. "Professor Epstein also had two other students, Professor Russell and Professor Hamilton. Their names tend to crop up together quite often in the orbal sciences."

"I gotta say, you're pretty well informed." Ratto said.

"Well, some of us are, but I'm not." I replied.

In all honesty, the following of what they were talking about was flying over my head, I just wanted this Ratto guy to get to the point.

"So do a lot of things that you mentioned have something to do with the material you need?" I asked.

"Why of course, I wanted to share that bit of history, because the request actually comes from the professor himself." Ratto answered. "So I'm taking care of the professor's request on his behalf."

"Can you tell us already?" Fie asked bluntly.

"Sorry, sorry, I have a habit of talking for too long. I want you to enter the Sachsen Iron Mine and bring me back a small quantity of a minor metal called linium."

I blinked. "Never heard of that before."

"What's a minor metal?" Machias asked.

"It's a category of rare metals often used in technological development." Alisa explained. "But I've never heard of linium."

"But that makes me curious, why us?" I asked.

"Well, extremely small quantities of linium have been extracted from one of the mine's tunnels." Ratto answered. "But a few years ago, dangerous monsters started taking up residence right in that very tunnel. In the end, it had to be sealed off before we could obtain a large enough sample to run tests on."

"So does this mean we have to break in?"

"No, there's another way." Alisa answered. "I know the mine chief, so if we explain why we want to head into that tunnel, I'm sure he'll let us in."

"Make sure you go in there carefully." Ratto advised.

"Of course." Rean nodded. "Precaution is the best kind of caution."

"So how shall we get there?" I asked.

"To get to the mine, we'll need to leave town through the eastern exit on the lower level and take the mountain path north." Alisa answered.

"Kay, let's get going." Fie said.

We left the institute and then down to the escalator, turning east into the tunnel and turning left to go through a long tunnel until we found ourselves outside of Roer and into a rocky highway with a few mountains.

"Good grief. Nobody said anything about having to climb a mountain today. I'm already feeling bushed." Crow complained. "There's a freight line that goes right to the mine, right? Why can't we just use that?"

Rean frowned. "Oh, come on..."

"We're students, not train-hopping vagabonds." Machias said. "Just think of this as another part of our training."

"Vagabonds, huh?" I pondered. "I wonder if they're going to Ibiza."

"Going to where?" Crow asked.

"Oh um...don't mine me. Let's get ready to do some hiking!"

Fie groaned at my punchline.

We traveled up the road path and slayed several monsters along the way, passing through a chasm path the higher we went. When we passed through the second area, we then saw a massive building and a railway line. This had to be where the mining is. We walked down the pathway and to the ground before going through the small entrance and seeing a miner that noticed us.

"Hmm? Who're you kids? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's great to see you again, Rudolf." Alisa replied.

"Well, now! If it isn't little Alisa. It's been ages since I last saw you around here, and it looks like you've brought some friends this time, too."

We had to slightly correct him and explain our reason for coming here. He gave Alisa a keycard, giving us access to the mine. We entered the mine and it was more like an excavation cave, but we slayed a few monsters before reaching the middle of the mine.

"There's nothing here." I hummed. "Were we duped with false info?"

"I don't think so." Rean answered. "Ah! Look out!"

I turned around and jumped back before a giant looking mushroom appeared.

"Woah! Now there's a mushroom a certain plumber wouldn't eat!" I exclaimed.

"That must be the monster we were warned about!" Rean added.

The battle began and a few insects joined in to make this more challenging. We each eliminated an insect and switched our focus on the mushroom, attacking it with all we have until it was eliminated. There was something shiny left on the ground and Rean picked it up.

"Is that the linium we're looking for?" I asked.

Machias sighed. "That was a bit rougher of a ride that I war prepared for."

"Still that's mission accomplished, I guess." Crow said.

It was time to leave the mine, Alisa gave the keycard back to the miner and we traveled all the way back to the institute building. Rean then gave the linium to Ratto who seemed very happy.

"Thanks. This is exactly what I was hoping to get my hands on." Ratto said. "This should be plenty to serve as a research sample."

"It was a pretty rough job though." Fie replied.

"Still, thanks for all your help and I'd like to give you these as a reward."

He handed us a few U-materials which reminds me that I need to give my gauntlets another upgrade, guess I can do that now that we had finished today's task.

After we took the time to upgrade our weapons at a weapons store, we left to notice the sky turning orange. It was already sundown so we went back to the RF HQ building and took the elevator to the 24th floor which was where Alisa's family home was.

"Welcome home everyone." Sharon greeted.

"Feels nice to be back." Alisa replied. "I'll just ignore how you popped up to greet us the moment we walked through the door."

"Oh, I just couldn't wait to see you. Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll show you inside."

She opened the door and guided us in to the Reinford family home.

"Woooo, such a swanky dig." I commented.

"Well, I'm impressed." Rean nodded.

Machias pondered. "This is even more grandiose than I'd expected."

"You can see the whole city out there below." Crow said. "Talk about the lap of luxury."

"Looks like a comfy place to take a nap." Fie added.

"You guys really think so?" Alisa asked.

"Well of course, what person wouldn't be impressed with a home like this?" I responded. "My father and I would be living the high life forever if we had this place."

"I've already finished preparing dinner." Sharon said. "Please let me know whenever you're ready to eat."

"Well, I think we should dine right now." I replied. "We've sure earned it."

When dinner was ready, we ate a little quietly and it would've been a little more lively had it not been for the fact that Alisa's mother had to cancel meeting with us for dinner. Seems my opinion of her remains unchanged, but I didn't want to face Sharon's ire again, so I kept that thought to myself.

* * *

It was now the early evening and I was in the main room after we had finished writing our reports for today, when I saw Rean come out from one of the spare rooms whilst holding his ARCUS to his ear before putting it away.

"Hey there, Rean." I went over to him.

"Oh, hey Alex, I didn't see you there." He replied.

"I bet...so why were you holding your ARCUS for?"

"You saw that...well..."

"Wait, I know! You got a booty call, right?!"

Rean sighed. "That's not it, and what do you mean by booty call?"

"Oh, if you don't know what that is, then forget it." I rubbed my head. "Come on, you can tell me, everyone else is in different rooms and Sharon's near where the elevator is."

"Alright...I got a call from Captain Claire. She says she wants to meet me alone at the 'F' Bar for a private discussion in person. It's to do with the Reinford Company."

"Ahhh, I see..." I hummed. "...actually, I have something better."

"You do?"

I nodded. "Why don't I go on your behalf?"

Rean blinked. "Huh, but what would you have to go there for?"

"Because in all honesty, I believe it'll be less suspicious if I went to see Claire instead. Also, if you stayed out there for too long, everyone else in our group would start to worry about you and you might end up getting a call that would sent you to a world of awkwardness. Like the time when Alisa fell on top of you?"

Rean frowned. "You're never gonna let me live it down, are you?"

"Hey, it was just an example. The point is that it would work out better for the both of us if I went to the meeting. You can trust me to keep this a secret as well, right?"

He sighed. "Alright...if that's what you think is best."

"Well you may be the ring-leader, but you do need someone to give you a second opinion just in case." I smirked. "And besides, you and Crow need to go over the final details of the costumes since Elliot isn't with us."

"Yeah, you're right...alright, you go and see Claire for me...and thank you, Alex. You're a terrific friend."

"Well of course. I have some casual clothes which I can use to disguise me, so I'll just go and change and then I'll be off." I then saw Alisa walking from her room and over to the greenhouse area. "And also, you should go and talk to Alisa, I think she could do with a moment of comfort."

"Yeah, I guess I should." He nodded. "Good luck, Alex."

"You too."

I went to a guest room I was staying for the duration of the field study and changed into my casual clothes. I was dressed in black jeans, black shoes and a grey and white checkered shirt to match the look. I left the room and then made my way to the elevator to see Sharon standing outside.

"Good evening, Alex." Sharon said before noticing my changed look. "Are you heading out for the evening?"

I had to make up an excuse. "I sure am, I've always wanted to live the nightlife at Roer, so I'm gonna paint the town in my own colour."

She giggled. "Sounds delightful, but don't get too carried away, you are still a student."

"Yep, advice taken. I'll be back soon."

I stepped into the elevator and went down to the ground floor and stepped out. When I was halfway towards the exit, I heard the elevator arrive and I turned around to see the doors had open, but no one came out. Either my mind is playing tricks on me or the elevator was broken, so I shrugged my shoulders and exited the HQ building. According to Rean, the 'F' Bar is on the other side of this building. I walked the path on the left and then saw a building with a bar sign.

"Hmm, this must be the place." I said as I adjusted my short brown hair. "Well, better dress up a little and be more discreet."

I opened the door and walked down a few stairs before turning left and entering a very small yet trendy bar. I looked at the bar stall to see a familiar lady in a stunning dress.

"Excuse me, Claire." I said.

She looked at me and blinked. "Oh, Alex, why are you here?"

"Two things. One, I'm here on Rean's behalf. And two, I believe that me coming here would be a little more discreet."

"Oh, I see. Well, since Rean told you to come here alone, I suppose it would be alright to tell you information and relay it to him?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best to remember what you want to tell me."

She smiled. "Now then, why don't we get a table for two?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Claire moved and we sat at a table in the corner of the bar.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." She said. "I think this may be the first time we've been able to have a proper conversation."

"Yeah, it's also good to finally see you without worry, Claire." I replied. "Also, may I say that you look stunning tonight?"

"Well, look at you, charmer." She winked. "Are you trying to sweep me off my feet?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to land back on them, cause there's two things on my mind. The first is that I wanna ask one thing that I'm sure Rean would want to know so it could put him at ease."

"Oh, and what would the first question be?"

I pondered. "Considering how many kinds of armies there are right now and how Crossbell was at one point, right in the middle of this, I wanna know...what are you and the Chancellor trying to accomplish?"

Claire hummed. "Well, as you may be aware, the factional conflict in the Empire is nearly at its breaking point. Crossbell is buzzing with talk of independence and Calvard is still weathering its immigration disputes. In such volatile times, there's a very real need to create a far more expansive network to help maintain public order." She looked at me. "The only organisations that are up to the challenge are the Railway Military Police and the Intelligence Division."

"Well, I can understand the need for order should chaos break out. Don't get me wrong here, I appreciate something being done about what could potentially threaten lives, but don't you think the chancellor may be going about it in a slightly aggressive way?"

"I can't deny that. But at the very least, the chancellor is acting with a sense of integrity. He hasn't stooped so low as to give aid to terrorists, unlike some others I could name. I want you to at least understand that."

"I thought so...the Noble Faction is the one aiding the Imperial Liberation Front?"

"I'm afraid that's correct. We've all but confirmed the involvement of Duke Cayenne, the most prominent representative of the Four Great Houses. The three airships the Imperial Liberation Front has been using have been traced back to Ordis as well."

"So that's where they got the ships from. I'll make sure Rean knows about it. Now for my second question. What do you know about the Reinford Company and Alisa's family?"

"Okay, time to talk what I had planned to discuss. The RMP is currently weighing the possibility of a forced inspection of Reinford's 1st Factory."

"So that's why Alisa's mother had to cancel meeting with us tonight. Sounds like a serious situation alright."

Claire nodded. "It's one of the main divisions and handles the bulk of the company's iron and steel processing, among other things. They're also currently under of suspicion of something I'm not at liberty to discuss with you or Rean right now."

"Probably because of the fact that Reinford has many branches across the city and that in time, those divisions as you say, have become too large to keep in order?"

"Yes, and large enough to have thier own internal allegiances with others supporting the Reformist Faction, including some to the Nobles."

I blinked. "Damn! To think that even companies like Reinford are taking sides...I can see why you asked Rean alone. If Alisa heard about this, she would freak out at her mother."

"Exactly. I'm sure Irina Reinford is aware of this to at least some extent, as the company's chairman, but the self-supporting accounting system she introduced has the side effect of granting each division a long leash. Because of that, I doubt even she has a full grasp of the situation."

"So the first division you're looking at is aligned with the Noble Faction?"

"Correct. And the provincial army is doing everything it can to stop us from carrying out that investigation. That was what led to a quarrel that happened many hours ago."

"So that happened while my group was out on our field study task."

Claire nodded. "I imagine chairman Irina is currently doing her utmost to rein in all the divisions and get them back in line."

"What about her personal life, cause from what I've seen, she doesn't seem to give a damn about her daughter's feelings, not one bit."

"Well, I do know one thing. When she seized control of the company five years ago, she requested to rely support from both sides. Being indebted to them like that, I have my doubts that she'll be able to target the underlying problem."

"And that in turn has only piled on to the problems that she's had to deal with, no wonder she's hardly had any time to stop and think about things that aren't business-related." I sighed. "The issue is looking far more crazy than I thought. On top of that, there's the growing tension between the neighbors and Crossbell."

"Well, that's about all I can tell you." Claire got up. "Tensions are mounting all over the country, but Roer has an extra fuse of its own. Try to gain an understanding of the crises unfolding here, then do your best to stay out of it. Whatever other lessons Class VII takes away from this field study, I hope that ends up on the list."

"It's kinda hard to stay out of it when we end up getting dragged into it by events that force us to get involved."

"Hmhm, true. Still, I wish you the best for the remainder of your field study. Make sure you let Rean know everything you were told this evening."

"Yeah, and thanks for the water. I'll be taking my leave after you."

She smiled. "Alright, goodnight Alex."

When she paid for the tab, Claire left the bar and then I left a few seconds later, making my way back to the HQ building. I got the elevator back to the Reinford family floor and head inside the guestroom Rean was staying in and I told him everything I heard from Claire before going to the other guestroom I was staying and collapsed on the bed.

Claire seemed to know more than she was letting on. But despite that...to think that the situation would be far more complicated than I thought. Now I had a much better understanding on both the company and the factions involved, a part of me had a bad feeling that this was only gonna get worse before it gets better...

* * *

 **Again, this ended up being longer than I thought...I'll stop complaining now, lol.**

 **Next time! Trouble is brewing down the mines and the group must do what they do best.**


	20. Meeting Of The Mines

**Nothing to say here, just onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

Meeting Of The Mines

 _Dateline, September 26th, 1204.  
_

We were standing outside the HQ building and ready for the second day of our field study.

Fie yawned. "I'm tired..."

"So am I, but I also feel refreshed." I said. "Might be because of the mountains."

"I'll say. Compared to the capital, the air quality is pristine." Machias added.

Rean nodded. "Well, the capital does have a few hundred thousand more people living there."

"But still, you must've been riding on a wave of courage when you were painting the town last night." Crow said. "I gotta give you credit for that, Alex."

I laughed nervously. "Well, it's not something I should be praised for, considering how easy it is to get the wrong idea."

Rean and I agreed to tell the rest of the group what we talked about in secret and what I had heard from Claire. Alisa was relieved that Rean didn't go making me believe they talked about something, but Fie was glaring at me which I should've seen coming.

"Umm Fie, you do know that I was telling the truth, right?" I asked.

"I do, I won't tell Emma about this." She replied, a little sternly. "Just don't do it again."

"I know, I know...but I didn't want Rean to land himself in another awkward moment. I was looking out for him, like any other good friend would."

"Well, I can't deny that it was a kind thing you did." Machias said. "But even if we assume Captain Claire is trustworthy, I'm not sure how wise it was for you to go out on your own."

"But I had to, cause I also wanted some answers that had been bugging me for a while. I also give her credit for not being in her uniform despite the growing tensions among security."

"I'm guessing she's more than strong enough to handle herself." Fie said. "At least you didn't handle her."

"Alright Fie, that's enough teasing." Rean added.

"I wish I could've seen her all dolled up though. Bet she was a real knockout." Crow sighed. "C'mon. That would put a spring in any man's step. I don't blame you for sneaking out alone."

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" I exclaimed with a clenched fist.

Crow blinked. "Woah, take a chill pill."

"Yeah, you guys should cut it out." Alisa said. "I'm grateful for what Alex did, so let's leave it at that."

"Fine..."

Rean shook his head. "Still, thanks to the information Alex got from her, we have a pretty good idea of what's going on here in Roer. And now that we know, we should be able to do something about it. What do you think, Alisa?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm in."

"So in short, the Railway Military Police are investigating the 1st Factory which did something that caught thier attention and the Provincial Army is trying to prevent that from happening." Machias said. "Also, let's not forget that the 1st Factory is run by none other than the Noble Faction."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it." I replied.

"I know that the divisional directors have been operating without much in the way of executive oversight for years now, but mother always allowed it." Alisa said. "She thought that encouraging competition among the divisions would yield more innovations. I never thought that it would lead to something like this."

At least she's taking this well, I thought she would freak out, but I guess not.

"Seems like the lesser of two evils." Fie said.

"By the way, hearing about the 1st factory made me curious. Do the other divisions have thier own political allegiances?" Crow asked.

"Well, to give you a basic idea. Divisions are made of many people and they all have their own opinions. But the positions of each division's directors are clear as day, though." Alisa explained. "The 1st and 2nd Factories in particular have had a pretty fierce rivalry going on between them for years. But even still, I wouldn't have expected the 1st Factory to do something flagrant enough to prompt a military inspection."

"Neither would I." Rean nodded.

"All right! We're gonna do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of this. And when we tie this up all nice and neat for her, even my mother will have to admit she's grateful to us!"

"Sounds like a plan." Fie agreed.

"Oh yeah, let's kick today's tasks to the curb!" I posed.

Rean laughed. "Yeah, let's take a look at the field study task Sharon gave us."

He opened the envelope to see today's request.

"A monster on the Nortia Highway, that should be nearby." I said.

"Look alive, everyone. It's time to get to work." Rean added. "Nortia Highway should be on the west side of Roer."

We went down the escalator and took a right turn, passing by a small diner and through the tunnel to the exit. In front of us was a highway road. With it being a clear day, this would be no problem. We traveled along the roadway and took a turn onto the grassy path.

"The monster we're looking for should be around here." Rean said.

"Yeah. We'd better be careful." Machias added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Crow asked. "Let's get to monster hunting."

We dealt with few monsters along the way, flying bugs being the most tedious to deal with. It was a slight maze to go through, but we made it to the large area at the top to find a multi-headed monster and there were three of them.

"There it is." Machias pointed.

"A hydra?!" I exclaimed. "Have we wondered onto Mount Olympus?"

"Definitely not the kind of beast you'd tangle with by choice." Alisa said.

"I don't think it's anything we can't handle." Rean added.

"But let's double check our equipment. Just to be safe." Fie advised.

Crow nodded. "Sounds good. Ready when you are."

We prepared our equipment and quartz before entering the battle. We formed the combat links and took on each one in pairs. Machias and Fie used their range and close attack combo quite well before eliminating one. Rean and Alisa used the assists to their advantage and overwhelmed the second hydra. Me and Crow had the third one to deal with, however, I had a blank mind moment and lost my footing. That was a big mistake, cause the hydra knocked me back with its heads, Crow saw an opening and eliminated the third one, ending the battle.

"All right. That takes care of that." Crow said as we put our weapons away.

Machias looked at me. "But still...that was..."

"Yeah, that could've ended a little better." Rean added. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"Hah..." I sighed. "...I don't know what happened there, but I think I'm losing my edge."

"Maybe you're overthinking everything too much?" Alisa asked.

"That might be it...I just hope I'm not starting to stress out. Cause that's the last thing we need right now."

"Well yeah, but we have bags of time before sundown. You can rest if you want to." Machias said.

I shook my head. "No, I just need to get my head straight and get back in the game."

"Well if you say so." Crow said.

Fie glanced around the area and lightly sniffed. "Yep, I thought so."

"What is it, Fie?" Rean asked.

"Looks like Rufus did land his airship here."

"How can you tell?"

"They leave fairly distinctive indentations in the ground. Looks like he's flying one of the latest Reinford models too."

Alisa blinked. "You can tell that without even seeing the ship itself?"

"Well, she used to be part of jaeger. So it wouldn't be surprising to know that she has a stronger sense of smell than we do." I answered. "Anyways, we should get back to rest a little."

"Yeah. It's not over till we report to the client." Rean agreed.

"Sweet, the best part of any mission is the reward at the end." Crow said.

I frowned. "It's not gonna be that kind of award."

We left the area and walked back to the city, when we suddenly heard a siren go off.

"What..." Rean was the first to hear it.

"Uh oh...was this the bad feeling I was having?" I asked myself.

We then saw a building in the distance that was covered in smoke.

"I see smoke!" Fie exclaimed.

"Is it coming from the factory?!" Alisa asked.

"Was there an explosion?" Machias added.

"Damn, we better see what's going on." Crow said.

We rushed over to the building and saw three men that were outside.

"What the heck happened here?" I asked.

"We were attacked...by monsters!" A worker answered.

"Monsters?" Alisa asked.

"In the middle of a city?" Crow added.

"These weren't your everyday beasties." A solider answered. "They were more...mechanical."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fie asked.

Machias nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like the archaisms we fought at Garrelia Fortress."

"We need to go in." Rean said

I blinked. "You serious, bro?"

"The people in there need help, and right now, it looks like we're the only one who can give it to them. How many minutes until the fire claims someone we could've saved? I'm not about to just stand by and do nothing!"

"You make a valid point, but the RMP aren't here. You heard what Claire told me, you sure you want us to go against her word?"

"Every second counts here." Fie said at me. "The sooner we go in, the better chance we have of saving those inside."

"You can help us out by evacuating everyone still in this area." Machias added.

"Sounds like we're just gonna have to pin our hopes on you guys." The worker replied.

"I beg you. Save the others inside!" The guy in the lab coat added.

We nodded and rushed inside the building towards a big area where there three more workers and two soldiers running away from a giant walking mechanical monster. Definitely not what we had seen before.

"Metal gear...it can't be!" I muttered in a different voice.

"Leave this to us!" Machias exclaimed as that got the mechanical monster's attention to us.

"You guys make sure all the workers are evacuated!" Alisa added.

The workers replied and they ran away to help with the evacuation.

"Right, time for me to redeem myself and reduce this REX wannabe to scrap!" I exclaimed.

The battle began and we dealt some damage to it, but it fought back with a few strong attacks. This wasn't going to be easy, we kept on fighting back and it was working, but then it unleashed a powerful attack that knocked us back quite a bit away from it.

"Come on...why are not beating this thing down?" I asked, panting. "Grrrr!"

"Umm, is it me or is Alex starting to get a little mad?" Crow asked.

"Hah...that's it! No more holding back!"

I pulled off casting an aura around me whilst not transforming into my demon state.

"COME AT ME!" I yelled as I charged at it with a new craft I had learnt. "Get a load of this!" I landed countless punches at the mechanical monster before leaping upwards, ready to strike at it. "Prepare for the fist heard around the world...GLORIOUS GAUNTLET!"

I landed a fist and landed on the other side and the mechanical monster was engulfed in a massive explosion and when the explosion vanished, the monster had broken into several pieces before vanishing away. This battle was over and the aura around me faded away.

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted heavily as I sat on my knees.

"Wow...what was that?" One of the workers asked.

"That was extraordinary!" A man in a lab coat added.

I however, didn't want to hear this. I ignored everyone's concerns and exited the building. When I was outside, I saw Claire and her guards rush on by. I looked at her with sadness and exhaustion. She saw me before they rushed in. I chose to go down to the ground floor of the town and stand with my back to the wall.

The time alone I needed lasted for several minutes until Rean and the others found me near the exit to Nortia Highway.

"Umm, Alex...are you alright?" Machias asked.

"Yeah, you just got all mad and smash that metallic monster like paper." Crow added.

I sighed with slight anger and sadness, not a good combo. "I was trying to make up...for all the times I've held back. You were right, folks...I am getting stressed by all this and when we we having such a problem against that archaism, I was getting mad and frustrated. I just couldn't take it anymore...and...shit!"

"Alex...how much of a burden are you carrying?" Rean asked.

"I'm sorry, I still cannot tell anyone about it. But all I will say is that I am bearing a much bigger burden than you are. So leave it at that, yeah?"

Rean sighed.

"I hate to be this depressed, but could you folks just leave me be for a while?"

"You're not gonna run off, are you?" Crow asked.

I glared at him. "Why would I think of doing such a thing?!" I sniffed. "I just wanna get my head straight in private. So please, leave me be!"

"Okay, okay...we'll give you some alone time." Rean nodded.

"Alex...what's happening to you?" Alisa asked.

"You heard him, let's go elsewhere." Fie said.

The group walked away, although Fie looked back at me with a worried expression.

* * *

It was the start of the afternoon and things around Roer had calmed down, I had cheered up somewhat, but I still had a hard time of keeping it together. I was relieved that I didn't transform when I got angry, maybe it's because my demon form was still in sleep mode after unleashing all of it back at Legram castle.

I was at the back of the diner building when I saw Claire notice me.

"Oh, Alex...do you need someone to speak with?" She asked.

"More or less...but aren't you busy?" I responded.

"Nope, I have some spare time. I had a word with the rest of the group, I had to scold them. That building you were in contains confidential information and only those with authorized access can enter the premises."

"That's what I warned Rean about, but he wasn't having it. Saying that saving lives is more important than following protocol. He probably did not want us to start acting the same way the provincial army acts."

"Well, he pretty much said the same thing. Lives were saved though so I'm willing to overlook it this time. And speaking of the provincial army, they haven't turned up at all and that's incredibly suspicious."

"I'm not surprised...I'm starting to see what you meant last night." I looked away and sniffed. "Dammit...I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Is this about when I saw you outside the factory?"

"Yeah, I was so angry that we were struggling against that metal monster than I flipped out and destroyed it without taking anyone's safety and concerns into consideration. After that, I just didn't wanna my friends talk to me, so I ended up getting mad at them in some way."

Claire stood close to me. "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

I sniffed. "Hic...okay..."

Claire put her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. It felt polite to hug her back, so I did.

"Don't feel guilty for what happened." She said softly. "It's natural for cracks to appear when it comes to friendships and teamwork. But when they do, there are many ways to smooth them over. Time alone is the most effective and it helps you think things through when you're alone. Believe me, I have gotten to know you and the rest of Class VII and I think that you're amazing at what you do, even if you act a little reckless, but that doesn't mean you should stop feeling good about your accomplishments. So don't ever think that way, because you deserve to represent Class VII with pride and joy."

"Claire...I...I don't know what to say...but thank you...I needed to hear that."

"It's alright...you'll never be alone." She then let go of me. "They're your friends, you should make it up to them when the chance arrives."

"Yeah...I will." I nodded wiping my eyes. "I owe them an apology for the way I acted."

"If that's what you wish to do...now then, I should-"

"Captain Claire!" A solider intervened as two RMP soldiers turned up. "We've got trouble at the mine!"

"It's been hit by the terrorists!" The second one added.

"Wait, what?!" I blinked.

"We also report that the provincial army are there, but they're refusing to let anyone in or out!"

Claire gasped. "I feared as much...get our men to withdraw from the closed factory. We're heading to the Sachsen Iron Mine! Send a message to HQ! I need twelve companies from the surrounding area near the factory inside of two hours!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted before rushing away.

"Sorry Alex, but I have to go. Keep your chin up and fight on with determination."

"Alright, I will." I nodded.

Claire then rushed off whilst I went around to look for my friends. I found them near the escalators and they were glad to see me back to normal. I then told them what I just heard from Claire.

"I see, looks like we're gonna need more details on what's going on here." Rean said.

"Yeah, I guess the suspicion about the Noble Faction and the ILF working together is more or less confirmed by now." I replied. "If only there was a way for us to get into the mine through a secret exit. That would work in our favor for sure."

"Sounds like you're planning to start the party without me." A voice intervened.

We turned to see Angelica and George turn up on a motorcycle.

"Angelica!" Alisa was surprised.

"You came too, George?" Rean asked.

"Yo! Figured you''d show up eventually." Crow said.

"Well, we had to test the side car obviously." Angelica replied.

"This bike is just full of surprises. We made the trip to Roer in seven hours." George added. "So speed-wise, we're just looking great. Comfort, though...we're gonna have to tweak a few things."

"I swear, you two never change." Crow sighed.

"So what brings you to Roer?" I asked. "Could it be to do with something that we're planning to look into?"

"Does this have something to do with those family affairs you told me you were worried about?" Rean added.

"Yeah, it does." Angelica answered. "I had some nagging suspicions about it. Unfortunately, my hunch turned out to be right on the money."

Something clicked in Alisa's head. "Hold on! Isn't the direction of the 1st Factory-"

"My dear uncle Heidel Rogner, yeah. Seems like it might do us both some good to swap info. How about it?"

"Let's find a better place to talk." George advised

We went to the diner near the city exit and we agreed to swap all the information we had gotten. Now we a better understanding of the situation. Selling iron on the black market was the big thing that caught my attention. Now we wondered how we were gonna get in the mine so I chose to ask about that.

"Since it's obvious that we're all gonna do something about it." I said. "How will we be able to get in without using the front door?"

"Leave finding our way in to me." Alisa answered. "If anyone's good at cutting red tape, it's my mother. Maybe she could help us out."

"She could...but would she?" Machias asked.

"Yeah, I find that a bit of wishful thinking." I added. "She doesn't pay much attention to us after all."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try at least." Rean said. "We just need to convince her as best we can."

"All right, I'll leave securing an alternate route to you, then." Angelica replied. "For now, I'm going to see if I can find out anything else about my family's or the provincial army's involvement here. George, give Towa a call and see if you can find out what the Imperial government is doing about all of this."

George nodded. "Got'cha. I'll see if I can turn up any machinery that might be useful too."

"Haha. This is starting to feel like last year's field studies all over again." Crow said.

We left the diner whilst George and Angelica rode off with the bike and we traveled to the HQ building, taking the elevator to the 23rd floor and entered the office to see Alisa's mother at her desk. We walked in with Sharon accompanying us.

"Mother, we need to see you." Alisa said.

"Please, excuse us." Rean added.

She looked at us. "I apologize for canceling our dinner plans last night. But it's looking unlikely I'll be able to join you tonight either."

"It's fine, we already know the reasons why." I replied.

"It's hardly surprising, given the current circumstances." Machias added.

We then explained to her what we had heard, although she stopped us in our tracks when she had a question that struck us closer to home instantly. Action with a purpose...and what is our purpose?

"I'll give you several additional tasks. I suggest you work on those for the remainder for the day." She said. "And considering the situation here, I think it'd be best if you leave Roer tomorrow morning."

"Denied." I responded as everyone looked at me. "Why not give us one task...to stop the terrorists."

"Oh and how would that fit into your studies?"

"A lot more than you seem to be giving us credit for." I cleared my throat because what I to say was going to be a long one. "I cannot pretend to know everything about your work life and your family life. In fact, you have the right to keep that private and I'm willing to respect that. I'm also willing to understand that you have the role of working for this company at full pelt, with a firm grip and a strong conviction. But here's where we differ. I grew up with a life full of care and growth before it was taken away from me, I believe the same is true for you until something personal happened along the way. I'm not going to ask you why or how it happened, because I respect your daughter and Alisa has become a wonderful friend that I'm happy to know."

Alisa smiled at me. "Alex..."

"Whatever happened, that event has to be entirely responsible for the change in your behavior. It's one thing to face the world and move on, but it's a different matter when you choose to shut away the emotions that you grew up with who knows how long. That's why it saddens me when I see Alisa getting all worked up, because you won't give her the same amount of attention, love and support. Sure, I understand that you want to leave those to Sharon because of your work life, but it's still no excuse to not share those feelings with your daughter personally. That's just the way I see it and I'm not asking you to change who you are."

There was a moment of silence, my friends and Sharon looked at me with opened eyes.

"He's right, mother. After hearing everything Alex just said, I've decided on something important." Alisa said as she cleared her throat. "I'm not going to keep making the same mistakes anymore. All my life, I've turned a blind eye to what was going on right in front of me. I did it when you drove Grandfather out and took his position as chairman and I did it when father died and you let work become your life. All along, you've been working to build the company bigger and bigger and all along, I just looked the other way. But in our field studies here at Thors, I've seen the imbalances and injustices of the world crop up over and over again. But even with that, I...all of us, really...have to face that head-on. And that's exactly what we've been doing. You asked what our purpose is. After six months at the academy, that's my answer."

"Well said..." Rean said.

"Agreed." Fie nodded.

"That's why this time, I don't plan on backing down. You need to hear the truth, and I need to be the one to tell you." Alisa continued. "As your daughter, as your family and above all, as someone who's watched the Reinford Company grow ever since I was a little girl. Mother, you're running this company the wrong way!"

Irina looked at her. "Can I assume you, in your infinite wisdom, are planning to tell me the correct way to run my company?"

"Naturally. But I still need more experience before I can do that. I promise you though, that by the time I graduate from the academy, I'll show you how this company should be run. As someone who just might succeed you as the chairman someday. I should be able to do that at least that much."

"Very well put, I'd say." I nodded. "So Mrs. Reinford, my point is that no matter how much time goes by, it's never too late to make up for time that was lost. If you want to prove that you can cooperate with anyone to the best of your ability, if you want to prove that you can still be the wonderful and caring mother who loves her daughter since the day she was born, allow us to step in and save the iron mines before an economic disaster falls across the country of Erebonia."

She hummed quietly and stood up from her desk before walking towards Alisa. She took her hand and handed her something. "Here, take this."

"A card key?" Alisa asked.

"Correct. It opens the door to a passage that connects Roer City to the iron mine."

"There's really a secret passage?" Rean asked.

"The former chairman built it for use in case of an emergency. You'll find the entrance in the underground part of a maintenance room on the upper level of the city."

 _'Former chairman...is she talking about Gwyn, Alisa's grandfather?'_ I thought. "That's all the convincing we need. Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Reinford."

Alisa gave me the keycard and she hugged her mother, Irina laughed a little and sighed before putting an arm around her and stroking her hair with her other hand.

"Oh my, what a delightful scene between a mother and a daughter." Sharon commented. "Also, that was a well presented statement, Alex. I was very impressed."

I rubbed my head. "Well, since we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, I knew I had to make up for that."

Alisa and her mother pulled out of the hug.

"I'm not going to say thanks." Alisa said with a smile. "Right now, I just believe this is the best way to press forward and I'm going to tell you why through actions, not words!"

"Excuse us, madam chairman." Rean added. "We've learned a lot during our field studies and we'll put it all to use to come out on top."

"That's right, so just believe in us and we'll bring the ILF to justice!" I declared.

And with that, we nodded and left the HQ building before Rean contacted Angelica and George to meet with us at the maintenance room. We found the door we needed and now we just had to wait.

"Whew! You were quite the motivational speaker in there, Alex." Crow said. "You had my attention all the way through."

"Yeah, I have to agree, that was spectacular." Rean nodded.

"Well, I was saying what I thought was right and I was doing what any good friend would do." I replied. "Were you alright with what I said, Alisa? I hope I wasn't too harsh."

She shook her head. "Nope, you were pretty much spot on...and thank you!" Alisa suddenly hugged me. "Thank you so much! You were amazing!"

"It's okay, I felt like I just cleared a huge amount off my shoulders after saying all that."

"It was pretty tight." Fie said.

"Honestly, I was in complete shock." Machias added. "Is there a reason why you said all that?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get my point across because I lost my mother a few years ago." I answered. "I felt that even though I don't have a mother anymore, there are those who still do and should make the most of enjoying their time with them."

"Alex..." Rean sighed.

Angelica and George arrived and we unlocked the door before going inside. We rushed down the stairs and found an elevator, we rode the elevator that took us a long way down and when it stopped, we saw a long underground tunnel.

"Who would've thought there'd be an underground passage going all the way from Roer to the mine? Gwyn really does think of everything." Angelica said.

"Oh, you know Alisa's grandfather?" Rean asked.

"I've heard you two got along famously back when he was still living in Roer." Alisa said.

"He taught me all kinds of great stuff." Angelica answered. "How to pick up girls, the best spots in the entertainment district, errr. You know. The really important things in life."

"Those lessons sounds worse than pick-up lines." I frowned. "And I know the worst ones too."

George then took a chair and placed a small satellite case next to him whilst trying on one of those portable computers. Seems like we'll be able to have some sort of communication down here. Angelica volunteered to join our group and we made our way down the very long corridor that seemed to take forever until we saw a ladder at the end.

"Well, we must be very close if there's a ladder here." I said. "As a gentleman in training, I shall head up first!" I grabbed the bars and climbed up.

Everyone else then got to climbing behind me.

"And I'm climbing a ladder...to heaven." I sung randomly.

I got to the top and waited for everyone else. Rean then lead the way and we went up the stairs before opening the door at the end. We went through a small room and then entered the cave that looked just like the one we were in yesterday. We rushed upwards to the exit and saw the roadway entrance now blocked off, we turned the opposite way and fought past several monsters until we reached a room where there was a group of hostages trapped.

It was the group of miners and we set them free. Crow insisted on escorting them back to the hidden passageway so we left him to do that whilst we carried on through the mines. When we entered a large mining area and made our way up a few ladders, we suddenly heard a faint explosion. We assumed it was some kind of cave-in and if so, then there's a chance our way back has been sealed off.

We carried on going upwards until we saw a large door at the very end.

"All right. On the other side of that door is the central control room." Angelica said. "There's where the other hostages are being held. With any luck, the terrorists won't see us coming."

"Then we have the chance to kick the terrorists from behind." I added. "Alright, no more hesitating...I'm going to use some of the skills that I've held back on all this time I think you're gonna like them."

"Really, then I'll hold you to that."

 _I can now use the craft skill Pummel Time, anytime I want. And when I'm at my peak, I can use the S-craft, Glorious Gauntlet._

We rushed through the door, only to find that we had company and not good company.

"Heh! Who'da thought you kids would turn up again?" The bulky guy asked. "You just don't know when to quit!"

It was V and he had a group of jeager solders with him.

"...now I remember." Fie said quietly. "Are you a survivor of the Arngarmr jaeger corps?"

V looked at her. "Heh. Surprised ya heard of it, Sylphid. It was long gone by the time you started makin' a name for yourself."

"I heard about it from the boss. He mentioned he'd faced you guys on the battlefield a few times. Said you were worthy opponents."

"Heh. I'm honored that the jaeger king himself would tip his hat to us. It's a little late, but you've got my condolences. He was one hell of a man."

"Okay, introductions aside." I sighed. "Surely you're smart enough to know that destroying the mine here would mean a critically damaging blow to the country's economy."

"Oh I know." V nodded. "But I'll do whatever it takes to slaughter the iron-blooded shitstain and let him twist in the wind!"

An aura appeared around him, this guy was totally not gonna be a pushover...fine by me.

"Okay, then let me put it another way. What's with this deep hatred you ILF folks seem to have? What did the chancellor ever do to you?"

"Well, we ain't all pressed from a mold. We've got different reasons for bein' here. Gideon hated him for his ideology. And Scarlet, I heard she lost her old hometown when he went and built a railway through it."

"So that's what drove her to terrorism." Rean said.

"Me? Let's just say I've got a misplaced grudge against the guy. Not that I've got any intention of repentin' for it now."

We heard his tale from during his day in the jaeger corps, but even so, trying to go down the vengeance route is such an easy way out. I'm already learning that too well when I'm trying to suppress my demon powers from escaping.

V drew out his minigun, it was time to bring this guy and his guards down. We started the battle and as it went on, I felt like I had released a new amount of life that would help me become more focused and strong.

I then saw an opening on one of the jaeger soldiers, time to put my craft to good use.

"Come at me!" I exclaimed as I charged at the soldier. "Don't try to avoid my fists...Pummel Time!" That skill knocked the solider down.

Angelica then went for it on the two other soldiers with her s-craft and it looked very cool. Now we focused on V and he was soaking in a massive amount of pain. But even he has his limits. When Machias got him unbalanced, that was my opening.

"Come at me!" I slid towards V with my gauntlets at the front. "You're in for it now!" I landed multiple punches on him and leaped into the sky. "Feel the power of the fist that reigns around the world...Glorious Gauntlet!" It worked exactly the same as before.

V was now down and the battle was over.

"Hah...whew! Now that's more like it." I sighed happily.

"Bah...you kids hit harder than I expected." V replied. "Especially you, you've got a lot of guts to knock my face around over and over again."

"That's because I've developed a strong bond with these friends of mine. They are the reason that my power is possible."

"Hehe, sounds like you've gone through the same sadness and anger as we have...why don't I give you a sample of my true power?"

"Do not despair, Comrade V. This simply goes to show how much they've grown since our last meeting." A familiar voice intervened.

It was him again...C had arrived.

"Comrade S had already boarded the airship. I shall buy you the time to join her."

V's aura went away. "Bah...fine. I'll chalk this one up as my loss. But next time...next time, we'll have some real fun."

V and the soldiers rushed away onto the ship, now we focused on C.

"Alright, C...last time we met, we didn't get a chance to fight." I said. "However this time around, we will have this battle and also, you're taking on six of us at once."

"Hmm, the odds do seem stacked against me." C replied. "So I hope you'll permit me to even them ever so slightly."

A pair of archaisms appeared beside him and C drew out some kind of glaive.

"It was the height of summer when we last met beneath Heimdallr. Do you think you can prevail over me? Tell me not with words, but with steel!"

The battle started and we focused on the archaisms since those would be a pain. We did whatever we could to eliminate them. Once they were gone, C made his move and threw out a bunch of floating mines around us. We each took one out and then refocused our attacks on C. We each pulled out a s-craft skill with me delivering the last blow. C was finally knocked down and it pushed us to the limit to do so.

"Heh...most impressive." He said.

"How do you like that?" Rean asked.

C then stood up and dropped his glaive, the archaisms exploded and we had to cover our eyes. When the flash was gone, we could see that C disappeared. Then an airship rose up from below the hole. Suddenly, we saw both the RMP and the provincial army rush in and notice the airship flying away, the RMP soldiers fired at it but the provincial solders stopped them.

"My, my...what a spectacle." C spoke from the ship. "And the chancellor has sent his loyal lapdog to bark us up a tree, too. Go on and scurry back to your master, Icy Maiden. And tell him this...Our preparations are complete. Next time we strike, he shall be the one in the crosshairs."

The ship flew up...but then a gunshot went off and the airship took a critical hit before it fell all the way down the somewhat bottomless hole before crashing far away. I don't know how it happened, but what I did know was that there was no way C could survive that...so it seems his message would not be sent.

"We won this one...but I don't feel overjoyed about it." I said. "His last words sounded ominous."

"Yeah, there's something strange about that." Rean replied.

The provincial army officer then noticed us and it seemed like we would be in a world of trouble, but Angelica stood up for us and then we were surprised to see Prince Olivert arrive. Looks like he saved our bacon once again. It was sunset by the time we got back to Roer and the situation at the mine was settled for good. Throughout it all, it was C's last words that still stuck in my mind. He's gone, but the rest of the ILF could carry out his plan and take down the chancellor.

I could tell that they were not gonna give up...this was far from over.

* * *

 **Next time! The attention focuses on the Festival and Alex makes a decision on who to ask out...**


	21. The Confession

**Alright, here's the chapter I believe some have been waiting for, the girl I have chosen for Alex will finally be confirmed!**

* * *

The Confession

 _Dateline, October 21st, 1204.  
_

The weeks that went by was one massive blur. Following our actions in saving lives and stopping the ILF in the months we've encountered them, we were granted an audience with the emperor himself. But then we met the leaders of the factions that had divided the nation.

The heads of the Four Great Houses and I could see why there would be a lot of tension in the air with them around. The chancellor was present too and whilst most of them praised us for our efforts, they also criticized each other because of the recent crises, worse still, Crossbell is still pushing for independence which would only fill me with concern for my father.

But if there was one good side, it's that as far as everyone involved is concerned, the terrorists actions from the Imperial Liberation Front were no more, even though I still felt that Scarlet and Vulcan would show themselves again someday.

With peace around Erebonia making a comeback, we were able to turn our attention to the school festival and especially our group's concert. Elliot and I worked hard and we decided that our class would perform three songs with me as lead vocalist. I would sing a solo for the first song, then sing a duet with Emma which I was very excited for, and then all of us together on the third song.

To no one's surprise, some of them protested on the third one, but I insisted to them that even if they can't sing quite well, it's the taking part and having fun that counts. However, our new found of peace and good times ahead came at a big price. Due to Angelica's involvement with the iron mine issue, her father presented a statement that forced her to leave the academy, but she asked Rean to look after her orbal bike.

Today was an important day at the academy since the festival was not long to go now.

"Could I have your attention please?" Towa asked as we all stood near the academy front gate. "It's another great day, perfect weather to start bringing all your great festival ideas to life! Some of you have been preparing since last month, and some even longer. I know you're all itching to get started."

She was right...cause I was itching to scratch one on my back.

"So without further ado, I hereby declare the first day of festival preparation has begun. Time to start setting up. We have today and tomorrow, but try not to leave any work until tomorrow night unless you really have to. All right, everyone. Let's do this and try to stay safe out there."

We cheered and the first day of preparing the festival was underway, every class group had something they were working on after all such as setting up the decorations. We were in our classroom and making some final checks on the details of our concert.

"I want to thank you for all the effort you've put in over these last two weeks, everyone." Elliot said.

"Yep, it's all becoming a reality and honestly, I feel happy to be taking the role of vocals." I added.

Rean sighed. "It's been an exhausting two weeks, though."

"You said it...I don't think I realized how much work this would involve." Alisa replied.

"Elliot and Alex are real taskmasters when it comes to music." Fie added.

"Well, we do kinda take music seriously." I shrugged. "The difference is that I get to use my voice as an instrument."

"Given the short time we've had to prepare, I shudder to think what our band would sound like without your's and Elliot's guidance." Laura said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll sound great." Gaius added.

Elliot smiled, he felt proud for how far we worked on this and so was I.

"I feel happy you know...I feel like I've finally become close to everyone." I sighed. "Sure, I've had my issues along the way, but I am moving on and growing stronger and I have you all to thank for that. I don't think I would've lasted this far if I didn't have you as my friends. So I'm happy to return the favor by being the lead vocalist."

"You should, though Rean and me should be given credit for the costumes." Crow said.

The girls frowned at him, of course the costumes hadn't been made yet, but they seemed worried.

"Speaking of singing, I'm looking forward to hearing Emma sing." Alisa said.

"Oh yeah, me too! I bet Alex and Emma's duo song will sound amaaaazing!" Millium added excitedly.

"Umm, I'm still nervous for that one." Emma replied, twiddling her fingers a little.

Laura giggled. "I believe that you will do quite well on stage once you sing."

"I'm sure Alex will be under your spell." Fie added with a smirk.

I frowned at her. _'Oh, you little...I'll get you back for that, Fie!'_

"Guys, I don't need this pressure right now." Emma was blushing.

Sara entered the classroom. "Hello there, my adorable class!"

"Hey there, Sara." I replied. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the principal's given you permission to use the old schoolhouse. You're all free to use it for rehearsal or whatever you need all the way through the end of tomorrow."

Elliot's eyes lit up. "R-really?!"

"Phew, that's a weight off our shoulders." Rean added.

"Good, with that as our location, we can do a lot more with staging." I said. "All that's left is to make some last minute adjustments and start rehearsing before the costumes arrive."

Machias sighed. "Though every time I step through those doors, I'm always reminded of our first day over there."

"Hmph! The first of many deceptions by a certain instructor." Jusis added.

"I'm afraid the statute of limitations has expired on that one." Sara rubbed her head.

"Y'know, a little bird told me two people who might be in this room right now had a rather...intimate experience that day." Crow said.

"Oooh, oooh! Tell me!" Millium responded.

I sighed. "That's old news and it needs to die in a fire."

"Wow, harsh..." Crow laughed nervously.

"Anyways, shall we break it up for today and do some voluntary work with others?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Rean answered. "We have until early evening when our costumes arrive. Maybe we should help the other classes with decorations."

"True." Laura nodded. "It only seems right to spend today helping out our club members."

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plates. All I can say is good luck." Sara said. "I'll probably be patrolling the campus, so just let me know if anything happens."

"I'll give you a guys a call when the costumes come in." Crow added. "I really want us to at least try those on today just to make sure they all fit."

With that, the discussion was over and we went our separate ways...well, almost everyone. I waited for everyone to leave until it was just Emma and me.

"Emma, I haven't had a chance to say, but I need to mention a few things that happened to me personally." I said.

"Okay, shall we talk about it at the dorm?" She asked.

"Yeah...also, do you think you can get Celine to join us, she needs to hear this too."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll see if she's around."

"Thanks, I'll be at the dorm as soon as I can."

We left the classroom and I made my way out of the academy and over to the dormitory. When I got in, I was greeted by Sharon who was about to enter the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome back, Alex." She said. "What brings you here during the day?"

"Just a long over due chat with Emma." I answered. "Also, I never got to around asking this due to Rean inviting us to his home village of Ymir, but were you alright with me mentioning you as an example when I was speaking to Alisa's mother?"

"Of course, I wasn't offended at all. In fact, the way you presented your argument over what is right or wrong on family moments, inspired me to devote my services to the Reinford family even more than before."

 _'Uh oh...somehow, I felt more sorry for Alisa than Rean would.'_ I thought. "Oh, well that's good to know that my statement had some benefit. Anyways, you don't need to look out for me, I can handle this one."

"Understood, Alex." Sharon bowed slightly and she went into the kitchen.

I took a seat by the sofas and waited for a while until I heard the entrance door open. In came Emma and Celine, they were about to say something, but I cut them off.

"Sorry, but Sharon's in the kitchen and I don't want her to hear me going crazy." I whispered. "We can talk about this in my room, okay?"

Emma lightly gasped but nodded. "Alright..."

We walked over to my dorm, I opened the door and let them in first I followed and closed the door behind me. This was the first time I had invited anyone to my room and it had to be a pretty girl, score one point for mister Lionheart!

"Alright, we can talk here." I said. "It's been a while, Celine."

"Hmph! I do hope you brought me here for a good reason." Celine replied.

"I have and it's to do with my powers. So let me explain in detail."

"Of course, we're ready to listen." Emma said.

I began telling them about how I was able to call some of my powers without transforming into the demon lord as well as other things that personally affected me back at Roer.

"Hmm, interesting." Celine said. "The fact that you didn't turn into a demon when you used your first level craft brings up a few possible scenarios."

"And what could those be?" I asked.

"It may have something to do with your mindset. It's common for a mortal being with a high altitude of ARCUS such as yourself to tap into thier own power despite it being mixed with another form's power. Perhaps it's the way you have changed your thinking that has made it possible."

"Well yeah, back at Roer, I was thinking a whole lot and stressing out. I was just glad that I could calm down and refocus before anyone on my side got hurt. It was a depressing moment for me too, but Claire came along to cheer me up with words of encouragement. It does seem like it's gonna take more than that to help me get by."

"Alex..." Emma sighed. "...I have to be honest, I am worried about what might happen if you do transform."

"I have my worries about that too." Celine added. "But I fear that we may have run out of time."

"Why's that? Is there a chance of something big about to happen?" I asked.

"Well, I may not know the details, but I did snoop around the old schoolhouse while you and Emma were away last month. Although it was faint, I sense a source of power that I had not encountered before."

"So there is more to it than just the six floors...is there a chance of it happening during the rehearsals our class has planned?"

"Whilst there is still a huge unknown factor deep inside the old schoolhouse, I sense no serious danger in the building right now."

"That's good news." Emma sighed.

"But it may become more apparent very soon."

"How soon are we talking about?" I asked.

"I don't have the exact time frame in my head, so I can't say." Celine frowned at me. "I'm not an encyclopedia for witches you know."

"I wasn't saying you weren't." I rubbed my head. "I guess we just have to be prepared for what'll happen. Also, I still can't get this nagging feeling out of my head."

"Is it about the Imperial Liberation Front?" Emma asked.

I sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I just have this worry that just because thier leader is gone, it doesn't mean they're gonna just give up. Scarlet and Vulcan are still out there and they could very try to resume the plan in C's stead."

"Hmm, that seems like a likely scenario." Celine replied.

"But we haven't heard from either of them since the incident at Roer." Emma added. "And the Empire announced that the Imperial Liberation Front are gone."

"Well, I could be paranoid at the very least, I just don't wanna see us get caught in a trap we never saw coming." I said. "I can't be blamed for that."

Emma smiled and sat beside me. "Of course, it just shows that you truly care for everyone."

"Oh boy..." Celine sighed.

"Huh? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I sense something else happening, so I'm gonna go now."

"Oh, you're leaving?" Emma asked.

"Of course I am. Just focus on what's important right now before you focus on what's going to be important later." Celine turned and walked away. "Oh and don't worry about me, Sharon will most likely offer me milk before letting me out."

"Okay, see you again, Celine."

I went up and opened the door to let her out and closed it again before sitting back down.

"What do you think she meant?" Emma asked.

Somehow, I had a feeling that Celine knew where this was going...and so did I. Sure, it has been seven months since I first met the friends I would grow to like in Class VII. But no matter how much effort I put into helping all of them, no matter how many of my demons I've had to fight if one could pardon that expression, Emma has become the one who sticks in my mind.

"I think it's something personal." I answered. "Something that could only be talked about between two people and I appreciate Celine for doing that. With all that we've worked towards as a group, with how close we've become with our bonds and links combined, I felt that this was the right time for me to mention the one thing I would always save for someone special...for someone that I would grow to know about to be close friends with...and to perhaps fall in love with."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

This was it...this was going to be not only my answer...but my confession...for her.

"Well, there's a lot of things I've kept from the group until I started living here at Thor's. My talent and hobby which I am proud to share with all of you, my true powers of the former demon lord that I have shared to only you, Celine and Instructor Sara. But there is now one more thing that I haven't shared. But this one is for you and you only."

Emma looked at me and I looked back at her...here goes nothing...

"My confession...remember what I said back at Legram? Well that is still true. You are a beautiful girl and you are incredible with the way you use your arts and your magic. Sure, you may have some insecurities on how you look and how you want to be treated by others. But that's what makes you the girl...who I have fallen for."

Emma gasped and blushed a little. "Alex...are you..."

"Yeah...I love you, Emma." I smiled at her. "I may not know everything about you, but the things I do make me feel this way. I don't mind if you're a witch and I don't care if I have demon powers. The way you are and who you are is all that matters to me."

Emma didn't turn away from me...but there, I made the move to tell her first. All I could do now was wait for her response...I braced myself for the worst to happen, the moment when she rejects me because I'm not her type. But she didn't say anything, instead, she moves a little closer to me, not realizing that she was feeling emotional.

"Alex...why?" She asked. "Hic...why me?"

"It's because of what I said. Is there something you disagree with?"

"Why would you confess to me? I'm not as beautiful as Alisa, I'm not as strong as Laura, I'm not as fast on my feet as Fie and I'm not as lively as Millium!" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she was answering. "I've been lying to everyone and keeping my identity as a witch a secret to our friends for so long! I'm scared of what they would think of me, what they would say! So why would you say that I'm otherwise?"

I quickly grabbed her right hand with my left hand and held on to it firmly.

"It's to do with what you just said. I don't need someone who has just one good thing about them. I want to be with someone who is good in a lot of things. There's one other thing about you that you didn't mention. You're very smart and I enjoy being with those who are intelligent. That is what I love about you the most. All of the rest is still you and that's more than enough for me."

I wiped her tears away and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"So please, Emma, please believe in me when I say that no matter what happens and no matter how hard the situations we have to face will be, I will stand by you and I will love you as best as I can."

"Hic...Alex...hic."

"It's alright, Emma. You don't have to say it..."

She shook her head. "No...I do want to say it..." She smiled with blushed cheeks. "...I love you too, Alex. If you love me for all the things that make me who I am, then I won't let those things go."

"I'm so happy to hear that Emma." I smiled back. "I've never felt like this before, but it's an amazing feeling. It's like...a moment of happiness I've wanted for so long."

"The same is true for me. There will be times that I may make mistakes, so I want to ask you. Are you really sure that it's me you want to go out with?"

I nodded. "Yes, nothing would make me more happy than to fall in love with you."

She brought out a big smile and nodded back. I then made the bold move, cause I felt that the mood was right. I held her by the arms and moved my head towards hers.

"Mmph!"

I heard her gasp when I closed the distance and placed my lips onto hers. I was a little nervous, but I was so glad that I didn't miss. I then moved away to see Emma in shock and blushing bright red. She then put her arms around my neck and shoulders.

"We really...kissed?" She asked.

"Yeah, our first kiss." I answered. "And it was so damn beautiful, mind if we share one again?"

She didn't reply, instead she kissed me back and pressed her lips on mine. I put my arms around her waist and we shared a close embrace whilst in the middle of our second kiss. What followed were tiny and gentle kisses and after sharing ten of them in total, we pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Haha...I think we got a little carried away." I said, blushing.

Emma giggled whilst blushing as well. "It's okay, it's normal to be embarrassed after kissing someone. But I have no regrets over it."

"And neither do I...we should keep this a secret for now. I want us to take our time over this together. We don't need to rush into anything else."

"You're right." She smiled happily at me. "Thank you, Alex. I never knew how much I meant to you until you told me."

"And I know that I mean a lot to you as well."

I took her hand and we stood up before sharing a tight embrace.

"Cause if something does happen, I will always believe that your love for me will bring me back."

She hugged me tight. "Yes, I am willing to believe in that as well."

I looked out at the window to see that it was sunset and we let go.

"Looks like it's gonna be time for rehearsals soon. We should make our way to the old schoolhouse."

"Yes, let's go...together." She held her hand out.

"Yeah...together."

I took her hand and we left my room...as boyfriend and girlfriend...hell yeah!

* * *

It was the start of the evening by the time everyone else arrived at the schoolhouse. We guys had to change in the room with elevator whilst the girls changed on the stage in the main hall room. We heard the call from Sharon that it was okay to come back to the hall.

The outfits we had were quite impressive. We were dressed in white with red ties, I however had a black tie and a cloak. Crow said it was because I'm the lead vocalist that I should look the part in being front and center. We went on stage to have a look at the girls's outfits.

"Wow. You all look even better than I was hoping." Rean said.

"Well, well. You all look the part of dashing gentleman yourselves." Alisa said.

"I see that you have a cloak and your tie is different, Alex." Laura added.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Crow smirked. "To be the part, you gotta look the part."

"Yea, and I'm really grateful for it." I replied. "Well, you girls look pretty darn good and-" I paused when I saw Emma's appearance. _'Holy Aidios! She's freaking gorgeous! Damn I made the best choice ever! WOOHOO!'_

"Emma's sexy style caught your tongue?" Fie smirked.

Emma sighed. "Fie..."

I shook my head in order to stop gawking at her like an idiot. "Oh umm, well...I was just surprised. It's very rare to see Emma with her hair all straight."

Alisa giggled. "Are you blushing?"

My face went red. "N-n-n-no, I'm totally not!"

"Okay that's enough." Crow said as he stood between us groups. "All right, are you ready to practice the night away?"

"We've only got a day and a half left and that's if you include today. No time to waste." Elliot added. "And that's why none of us are leaving this building until we can do a perfect run-through of our whole set."

"Well, as lead vocalist, guess I'll have my work cut out." I shrugged. "But yeah, practice makes perfect after all."

Sharon giggled. "I'll be sure to bring you all a nourishing dinner later this evening."

"Well, I suppose there's not much more we can do than buckle down and give it our best shot." Gaius said.

Emma sighed and went on a long mumble session, I thought it was adorable and it made me feel more lucky that I confessed to her. Our rehearsals finally began.

* * *

 _Dateline, October 22nd._

The next day that passed by, our three songs were getting strong and when we finished rehearsing, it was the evening already when we had finally done all we could. We had a long overdue moment of refreshments and were now back at the dormitory.

But before we could call it a night, Emma and I decided to let everyone else know. Celine's warning got us worried that we wouldn't be able to tell anyone else if something happened, so we asked them all to meet us on the ground floor.

"Alright, we're all here." Rean said.

"So what is it you want to tell us about?" Machias asked.

Emma and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, we're not sure how you're going to respond." Emma answered.

"But as of yesterday, me and Emma..." I held her hand. "...are now in a relationship."

All of them gasped and there was silence, when suddenly...

"Eeeeeeek!" Alisa squealed happily.

"Woooooow! So you're boyfriend and girlfriend! Awesome!" Millium exclaimed.

"That's great news!" Elliot said.

Fie smiled. "About time."

"Oh, you already knew?" I asked.

"Yep, too obvious you had the hots for her...but seriously, I'm happy to hear it."

"Yeah, this is great news." Gaius agreed.

Machias sighed. "Well, there goes my chance."

"Hmph! As if you would spend time on chasing girls." Jusis remarked.

"You take that back!"

"There they go, again." Rean sighed. "But anyways, congratulations to the both of you, Emma and Alex. Whatever hardships you end up facing, you'll have my support."

"I agree with Rean. You will have my utmost support to help you two through the hard times ahead." Laura added.

"You're one lucky guy, you know that?" Crow asked. "But hey, nice going. And such a fine thing too."

The four girls frowned at him.

"She has a name, Crow." Alisa said.

"Sorry, that one slipped out."

"Anyways, thank you everyone." Emma said. "This is my first relationship with a boy, but I have a wonderful feeling that it will be worth the trouble we'll have to go through."

"I haven't had a relationship before either." I agreed. "But when I first met her, there was something about her that just made me want to know so much about her. The next thing I knew, was that I was falling for her and that turned into love. I'm happy to be with the girl I love."

Emma smiled at me as the girls awww'ed in unison.

After that, Emma got hugged by the girls whilst I was being praised by the guys. But eventually, we had to call it a night and so we did. So much happened in two days, but they were the best two days ever and I just couldn't be happier with how it all went.

Roll on the school festival!

* * *

 **There we have it, Alex will be paired up with Emma and I have NO regrets with this final decision. :D**

 **Next time! The bell tolls from the old schoolhouse and a formidable foe lies in wait.**


	22. One Last Trip

**This is the penultimate chapter, meaning that the next one will be the last since this story is nearing its end.**

* * *

One Last Trip

 _Dateline, October 23rd, 1204.  
_

Today was the day and there was an announcement outside the school gates.

"Students and visitors. Thank you very much for your patience." Towa announced from the speakers somewhere. "Without further ado, I hereby declares the 127th Thors Military Academy Festival open! Enjoy yourselves today and have a wonderful time!"

The gates were opened by two students and the festival had begun. I hadn't been to one before, so this would be new to me.

"Our big moment isn't until tomorrow afternoon." Machias said. "So the best thing we can do today is simply enjoy the festivities and try not to think about the concert."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do right now." I replied. "There's a lot of fun to be had here and I'm gonna engage in all of them!"

"Well, I'm sure some of us have club obligations to attend to today. So perhaps we should each just do our own thing" Emma added. "Though it would be a good idea to meet in the auditorium at the end of the day to check all of our equipment for tomorrow."

Elliot agreed. "Yeah, I need to find out when our orbal instruments are going to be taken in."

"And we'll need to do a little bit of tuning, at the very least." Crow said.

Alisa nodded. "That sounds fine."

"A musician has to keep her instrument in top condition, just like a warrior does her weapon." Laura added.

Millium hummed. "Huh, I'm surprised everyone's so calm."

"Probably because I'm the one who has the biggest role and responsibility." I said. "I am the one who's gonna be at the center of it all."

"Yeah, but I was talking about the big news from Crossbell yesterday."

"Their declaration of independence?" Fie asked.

I frowned. "Millium, you have a habit of saying things at the wrong time."

"It's certainly grounds for concern, but at this point, I don't think the reality of it has sunk in for me yet." Machias added. "Honestly, I can't see the new Crossbell Defense Force as much of a force to be reckoned with, either."

"I say let them talk. Talk is cheap after all. Pride and independence are things one acquires through hard work." Jusis said. "A verbal deceleration holds little weight on its own, especially if they end up reneging on it soon after."

Laura hummed. "That's certainly true."

"Crossbell will still be there in two days, but right now, we've got a festival to focus on." Rean said. "We've got people here from all over the country and we owe it to them to show them a good time."

"With all the uncertainty in the world lately, that's all the more reason to try and help people forget their troubles." Elliot said. "Especially since our families will be coming to visit tomorrow."

"Exactly, they need to learn the bear necessities with all of mother nature's recipes." I added before posing with a fist in the sky. "Now let's have a good time!"

We each went our separate ways, except for me and Emma.

"You're worried about Crossbell, aren't you?" Emma asked, holding my hand.

I sighed loudly. "I am, cause of my history with that city. But there's two things that make up for it. I'll be seeing my father in person for the first time in seven months. And I now have you in my life."

Emma smiled at me. "Yes, those are wonderful."

"So what about you, will you be meeting anyone in your family tomorrow afternoon?"

Emma looked away. "Well..."

"Ohhh, sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, it's delicate matter that I'll tell you another time."

"Alright, I'll zoom that out of my mind. Anyways, mind if we enjoy the festival together?"

She smiled again. "Yes, let's make the most of it, together."

I nodded and holding hands, we began to walk around the academy.

"Oh, there you are!" A voice called before rushing over. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey Towa, what is it?" I asked.

"Please take these, these are for you and Emma."

Towa handed over five tickets to me.

"Tickets, huh? Well we're not at a movie theater, but what are these for?" I asked.

"They allow you to join in the more popular festive attractions run by many class groups. One ticket per person is the rule and it's a little experiment we're working on. So you can use five of them to have a good time with Emma. If that's what's going on, isn't it?"

"It is, but please don't tell everyone." Emma blushed.

"I won't say another word. Now enjoy yourselves and have fun." Towa walked off.

"Well, then, we should make the most of grinding through these." I said. "What shall we try first?"

"How about the horse ride, it's been a while since both of us rode on a horse since our study back in the highlands."

"Then let's begin there as a starting point."

Holding hands, we walked over to the academy field and spoke to Lambert who was in charge of the activity.

"Welcome to 'Super Stallion'!" He greeted. "Not only can you take your first horse ride here, but you can try your luck in a thrilling time attack! Perhaps you'll be able to set a time so incredible that impress even me!"

"A time attack mode? Talk about right up my street, I am so in!" I gave Lambert a ticket. "You wanna cheer me on, Emma?"

"Of course, I know that you'll do your best." She answered, smiling.

"Alright then, mister. The goal is to travel around the race course for three laps within the time limit." Lambert said. "If you can finish the race before the time limit, you'll find yourself with a spectacular prize. Good luck out there."

I got on the horse and stopped at the starting line.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"

The race began and I raced around the track on the horse, galloping as accurate as I could since speed here would most likely throw me off. I crossed through the first and second lap at a good pace before making a last sprint on the final lap and I finished the race. I got off the horse and Lambert seemed impressed.

"Bravo! Splendid! Simply splendid!" He praised. "You managed to beat the course within the time limit!"

"That was wonderful, Alex." Emma said, smiling.

"It is my honor to present you with this prize for your valiant efforts."

Lambert handed me a super stallion shield. "Nice, looks very trendy." I nodded.

"Umm, is it okay if I use a ticket?" Emma asked. "I would like to take a big step today."

"Certainly, just wait for a moment and we'll begin." Lambert answered.

Emma gave him a ticket and I stood back, ready to cheer her on. Seems like she wants to always be at the same pace as me and not fall behind. The race began and I cheered her on as she went around the course three times before the race finished.

She too managed to beat the time limit and Lambert had another one of those shields. After using two tickets and how tired we were, we grabbed a few refreshments from one of the stalls managed by Becky. Then we resumed with the rest of the festival.

"Say, Emma. Shall we go to the gym to try out that game?"

"That's where a class group is managing 'Mishy Panic', right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, let's go there."

She nodded and walked over to the gym, we took a right turn and entered the sword training room that was turned into a giant festival game. Monk was the one in charge of this impressive game.

"Heh heh. Welcome to Mishy Panic." He greeted oddly. "Your goal here is to smack as many targets as humanly possible. Should you beat the high score, you will receive a fantastic prize!"

"You didn't need to sound creepy about it." I replied. "But sure, bring on the challenge!"

I handed him a ticket and he gave me a large plastic mallet before I stood on the raised floor near the holes of where the mishy heads would pop out. Emma smiled at me and the game started when Monk blew a whistle. I ran around the entire floor and whacking the evil mishy dolls that popped out of the whole whilst avoiding the other dolls. After two minutes of whacking, Monk blew the whistle and the game ended.

I got off the area, gave the mallet back to Monk and he put it behind him.

"Heh Heh. That was well played." He praised. "As promised, here's your prize."

He handed me over a mishy plush. I had seen these before in Crossbell, but I never thought I would win one. Guess my training with accuracy came in handy for this one. We left the room and then out of the gym.

"Well done, Alex." Emma said. "And you won too."

"Yep...but, I think this plushie would be in much better care if you have it." I replied.

Emma gasped. "You want to give this to me?"

"I do, because it proves how much I love you."

She smiled, blushing a lot. "Awww Alex...thank you."

I handed the plushie over to her and she kissed me.

"I'll be sure to take real good care of it."

"I'm sure you will. So we have only two tickets left, why don't we take it easy inside the main building?"

She nodded and we went inside the main building, I knew of three attractions going on in there, but we had the chance to take part in one. I walked along the first floor and we stopped outside a room called the Tea House, this one was managed by Vivi and Linde, the twins who often get mixed up by the other students.

"Please come by to Class IV's Eastern teahouse 'Miyabi." Linde greeted. "Surround yourself in an exotic Eastern atmosphere as you try our delicious tea and balance it out with our sweets. Please come in and relax for a while."

 _'Miyabi? Where's the rest of Team Hebijo?_ ' I thought. "Sure, I could do with a sit down."

"Me too, guess this means we'll have to use a ticket each." Emma replied.

Emma and I handed our last two tickets to Linde and we entered inside the teahouse. The area looked very traditional for sure, but no sign of any shinobi. Oh well, you can't have it all.

"The Eastern atmosphere in here feels so genuine. Hehe, they really did a wonderful job." Emma said. "There's a real sense of elegance in the air. What a perfect place to relax."

"I'm looking at a real sense of elegance right now." I smirked at her.

Emma blushed. "Alex..."

I winked. "Just being a charmer. Anyway, let's find a place to sit down."

We took a seat on a wide bench and we sat close to each other before we were served with eastern tea and few sweets on the side. I had not tried this kind of tea before, but it smelled and tasted unique.

"I didn't realize how tired I was until we actually sat down." Emma said. "I can hardly remember the last time I truly felt relaxed."

"Well things have been quite hectic with all the current issues." I replied. "Not to mention the concert, which by the way, I think you and I are gonna have the best performance together."

She smiled. "Yes...it'll be a little embarrassing, considering that we're in a relationship now. But somehow, I feel like I can go through with it as long as you're with me."

I held her hand.

"Did I hear something about Emma's boyfriend?" A voice asked.

We looked to see Vivi and Linde come up towards us and they were holding a box each.

"What my sister's trying to say is: 'We're sorry to intrude on your conversation, but would you like to draw a fortune?" Linde asked.

"Draw a fortune, is that part of the Eastern Culture too?" I asked.

"You nailed it!" Vivi answered. "You pray to the goddess and she tells you your fortune."

"Now then, please choose either a luck or a relationship fortune." Linde said.

Emma looked at me and I nodded with my choice. "We'll go with a relationship fortune."

"Yes, both of us will." Emma added.

"Ooh, tasting the forbidden fruit, huh?" Vivi grinned. "Now, draw your fortune."

We drew a piece of paper from out of the box and I read mine whilst the twins walked off.

 _'You are already with the one you love. Although they are shrouded in mystery, your open mind will yearn you to love them just the way they are.'_

Hmmm, very interesting way of putting it. "What does your say, Emma?" I asked

"Mine says that 'Being overly reserved has already awarded you with the one that remains nearby. Look to them for support and you will have the courage to reveal your true self to others'." She answered.

"Wow...these are shockingly accurate." I blinked. "Have those two been snooping around like a gossip chain?"

Emma laughed. "I don't think they would go that far. Although, I am more worried about the true self."

"Yeah, that one also hits a little close to home...considering what I have inside me."

"True, but as long as we have each other, we can fulfill what our fortunes tell us."

I nodded. "Darn right."

We then got up and left the tea house, it was the later afternoon when we stood out of the main building.

"The first day of the academy festival is nearly over. Thank you for coming today, everyone. I hope you'll join us for our second day of festivities." Towa announced through the speakers. "And for all of you prepping tonight for tomorrow's attractions, good luck, and try not to overexert yourselves."

"Wow, this day went by very quickly." I said. "Guess we better catch up with our friends."

"Yes, we need to go to the auditorium for to do final rehearsals." Emma replied.

I nodded and we went over to the auditorium, the place was empty. We went through the side stage door and walked up to the stage. This would be where we would perform our concert tomorrow night. Nearly everyone would be attending, including most of the relatives of my friends.

"To think that we're gonna have our moment to shine." I said, holding Emma's hand.

"Hmmm..." She hummed whilst holding the plushie I gave her. She put it down near her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ah, were you in need of a moment between us?"

She nodded with a smile. So I put my arms around her and hugged each other close. I then began to sing a little of the song I had performed a few months ago before we danced a little slowly.

"No stars are out tonight, but we're shining our own light and it's never felt so bright." I sang to her. "Cause girl the way I'm feeling, it's easy to believe...that you're all I need."

"Ahhhh..." Emma blushed happily. "I think that line is more true, now that you mentioned it."

I nodded, looking into her eyes before sharing a gentle kiss and pulling away.

"I didn't get to say earlier, but I love you too, Alex." She said, blushing.

Just then, the doors opened and in came the rest of Class VII.

"Oh, you two are already here." Crow said before winking at me. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

"N-n-n-no way!" I exclaimed, blushing a little. "Rocking it out in the concert is more important right now and we should focus on that."

"Y-y-yes! Any rehearsals we do right now could go a long way." Emma added, blushing redder than me.

"Ha ha ha, I'm just teasing you." Crow replied. "But you're right on the money, let's get to work with rehearsing!"

* * *

Well, despite the slight embarrassment of being noticed by our friends, we got underway with rehearsing the three performances one last time until it was around sunset time, so we wrapped it up, convinced that we were more than ready for tomorrow's concert.

"Ahhhh, that was so much fun." Millium said. "I wish we could have a festival every week."

"I wish it was my birthday every day, but I know that ain't happening." I replied.

"Personally, I was surprised by the variety of different attractions." Machias said. "There was so much to take in."

"Yeah, the other classes have really put together some impressive events." Alisa added. "We're going to have to make extra sure we measure up with our concert."

Laura nodded. "Indeed. Nothing less than our best will cut it tomorrow."

Rean suddenly glanced around.

"Hey uh Rean, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing...it's alright." He answered. "Why don't we have one last meeting after dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm in need of a refresh like a web page."

"What's a web page?" Millium asked.

Jusis sighed. "Not this again..."

* * *

It was now evening and we had finished with our dinner, Sharon was taking care of Celine. We were all in agreement and excited about our concert. Now we just had to rely on our luck and keep the crowd going for when the moment arrives.

That was when Sara came in. "Good evening, my lucky students."

"Oh, Instructor Sara." Laura greeted.

"Are you here for a late dinner?" Millium asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "It seems like things just took a turn for the strange."

Suddenly, we began hearing a faint bell ringing noise.

"Come with me if you're curious." She added.

We left the dormitory with Sara and walked all the ways past the main building and over to the old schoolhouse where we had quite the surprise. The whole building was covered in a dome shape, like a force field of sorts. Instructor Thomas, Towa, George and the principal were there too.

"So, you've come." The principal said.

"What's going on here?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure you've heard the tolling of the bell earlier. Apparently, as soon as that started, this barrier appeared. We've had several students testify that was the case, at any rate."

"It looks like it's covering the entire building." Towa said.

"I tried the direct approach and hit it with a hammer, but it just absorbed the impact." George added.

"I guess it's denying access to anyone who isn't worthy enough to travel through." I pondered as I noticed Celine arrive beside Emma. "But I may have a theory on this."

"Oh, then could you please explain?" The principal asked.

"It's okay, Rean. I've got this."

Rean nodded. "Alright."

"Since the first day when we started exploring the schoolhouse as part of our investigation, we have had to adapt and learn the twists and turns that the building had provided to us. Many times we've had to solve puzzles and many times we've had to overcome monsters, each one getting stronger than the last. However, it seems that our work at this place is not over yet, and whatever is behind it, there's a likely scenario that we'll be coming face to face with a foe that it is responsible for all this happening. May I suggest that this should be left in the hands of Class VII? Because I have a strong belief that we're the only ones deemed worthy of entering its realm!"

Everyone was surprised at me, I nodded at Rean who then took over.

"He's right. Over the past month, we've poured everything everything we have into getting ready for this festival. Maybe we wanted to prove we could put on just as good a show as the other classes. Maybe we wanted to impress our families. Maybe it's just that being with friends and working to make something great is its own reward." Rean said. "But that's all just secondary right now. What's really important is our chance to leave a legacy here. To do something new classes might look at and aspire to. Winning or losing? That doesn't matter in the end, and it doesn't ultimately matter whether our show is a smash hit or totally tanks. Because what we worked for isn't fame or bragging right. We worked to put on the the best damn festival we could. So all we're asking for is a chance to see that through. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Sara asked.

George sighed. "Sure looks that way."

"Well, I certainly admire your spirit, but spirit alone won't be enough to gate you past this barrier." Thomas said. "Oh...Rean, what's that light?"

We then noticed a light coming from Rean's ARCUS, then mine started to shine before everyone else's in our group. We took them out and we saw our master quartz shining together. The light is more or less the same as the one the barrier was showing.

Rean then went over to the barrier and placed his hand on it with the ARCUS. We then did the same and it seemed like we were being invited to go in, just as I thought. When we confirmed this, we turned to the others for the principal had something to say.

"It's currently 1940 hours. I'll permit you until 0000 hours to conduct your investigation." He said. "Any later and you won't get enough sleep to put on a rousing concert after all."

"Sir..." Rean replied as our group smiled in relief.

"You deserve the chance to earn that legacy you were talking about." Sara said. "To leave a light for those who'll come after. Go on. I'm not gonna chide you for being rash. Not this time, anyway."

"And may the goddess guide your steps." Thomas added. "Don't forget, too, that discretion is the better part of valor. Retreating isn't always a cowardly option."

I clenched my fists and punched them together. "Alright, time to rock and roll!"

"Be careful in there, everyone!" Towa said. "We'll do whatever we can out here to back you up!"

"I'll leave the engineering building open for the night, so come on over if you need to use the facilities there." George added. "I'll go ask the shops and the cafeteria to keep the lights on for you, too."

"Thank you...all of you." Rean replied.

No more needed to be said, we walked through the barrier with no issue and walked inside to see the main hall had brightened up. We went to the elevator room and we could see an aura around the circle symbol. We all stepped on the elevator and the console had changed too, there was now a seventh floor available.

"So there is a seventh floor?" Alisa asked.

"I knew that sixth floor couldn't possibly be the last." Jusis added.

"Well, it was like I thought, I just had this feeling that we would be back here." I reminded. "I remember saying it last month as well."

"My guess is that the seventh floor holds the key to answering all the questions we have about this place." Rean said. "Well, shall we see what lies beyond?"

"Damn right!" I responded.

Rean pushed the button and we journeyed down to the seventh floor to find an unusual large door at the end.

"This door looks familiar to the one we saw on the fourth floor." I said.

 _CONFIRMING RELEASE OF THE SIXTH LOCK...POTENTIAL AWAKENED DETECTED...THE TIME HAS COME...COMMENCING THE SECOND TRIAL._

The large door suddenly opened to reveal a portal, but that voice...what the hell was that?!

"Did you all hear that just now?" I asked.

"Yes! We all did." Emma answered.

I looked at Celine, but she shook her head. Obviously, she couldn't say anything in front of everyone else here.

"I'm very curious about this sixth lock and second trail business." Machias said. "Do you think the locks refer to each of the floors we've cleared so far?"

"What's a potential awakener?" Millium asked. "Is it talking to one of us?"

 _'Well, it can't be me surely. I have the fragmented powers of a demon lord, not a potential awakener.'_ I thought.

"I can scarcely venture a guess." Laura answered. "But what seems certain is that we're here tonight because we were meant to be here."

"Yeah." Rean agreed before he clutched his chest. Looks like his powers from within are being affected by this.

"A-are you okay?" Alisa asked with worry.

Emma looked at me and nodded before turning to Rean. "It's the mark on your chest, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is..." Rean answered. "...but how do you know?"

"Call it intuition." Emma then stood in front of us and Celine sat beside her.

 _'Looks like Emma's gonna take a step forward by herself.'_ I thought. _'Good on you, girl. I know you can do it.'_

"I think it should be quite apparent, but we're heading somewhere no living eyes have seen." She said. "Are you sure you're all prepared?"

"Well, well. You certainly seem to be in the know all about this." Jusis responded.

"And how long has Celine been here?" Elliot asked.

Celine just meowed. But I could already tell what her answer was.

"Back at the start of the year, I know we all had our doubts. But we've made it this far, because we've accepted each other for who we are. And I think being part of Class VII is a big part of that" Rean said. "Even if the world were to stand against us, we'd have each other. The challenges we face, we face together."

"Rean..." Emma said.

"He's right...whatever we have to face, no matter how weak or strong the obstacle is, there is no need to face it alone. We will always have each other...because Class VII is the best freaking damn class there is!" I declared.

Emma smiled. "I may not not always show much in the way of class spirit, but I'm confident Class VII is the finest Erebonia has to offer. Alright, I won't try to dissuade you all. Let's go earn our chance to leave our mark on this academy!"

"That's the spirit, babe! I'm lucky to have fallen for a girl like you."

"Alex..." Emma blushed.

"Damn, you pull no punches at the best of times." Crow said.

We walked through the portal and we found ourselves at a massive wide area, I couldn't even begin where to describe it.

"Wooaaaaaahhh!" Millium said.

"I'd expected to see something that defied explanation, but this is beyond imagination." Machias added.

Laura folded her arms. "Still, this trial is ours to overcome, and overcome it we shall."

"Yeah, you're right." Alisa nodded. "So how about it, Rean? Any words of wisdom from our fearless leader?"

"Huh? What do you want me to say?" Rean asked.

"I may be reading this wrong, but you've seem to have taken a liking to him." I said. "Is there a second Class VII pair in the works?"

"Ah! N-n-no! It's not like that!" Alisa exclaimed.

Rean sighed. "I guess that was payback for earlier during the rehearsals."

I winked. "Bingo, my friend."

Rean eventually got one last message out and Emma insisted to come along, he then picked Alisa, me, Machias, Laura and Gaius. We started our exploration of what could well be the longest and the last floor of this entire schoolhouse. After overcoming the first area, we entered the second part of the floor which was more indoors and had unique switches around.

"Ow!" I felt a slight pain in my head.

"Huh? Are you alright, Alex?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah, just felt a slight pain. The monsters here are not making this easy at all."

Emma sighed whilst Celine was silent before she meowed.

"I know. I'll be careful, I promise." Emma replied.

The exploration of the second area took longer due to the mechanisms behind the switches and how each one reacted to the required weapon attack type. Ones that needed blunt attacks were ideal for me due to my gauntlets.

We soon cleared the way to the third area which was more like the first one, but the coloring and the presence of the magic around was more gold and orange. There was only one very long straight line to travel on. As we got closer, Celine hissed.

 _'Looks like she can sense something powerful the closer we get.'_ I thought before getting another headache. "Ngh!"

"Alex?" Emma asked quietly.

"I know...but I need to keep this away for a little longer." I whispered.

We made a quick dash across the very long and narrow path until we reached the other side and the giant door opened. We entered a small hallway with nothing but darkness on the other side as well as an orbal portal that we had seen across the other floors of the schoolhouse.

"That was a gauntlet and a half." I sighed heavily. "But it looks we've made it to the depths in some way."

 _NOW...REVEAL...UNTO ME THE COLOR OF THY SOULS..._

"What was that?" Alisa asked.

"I heard someone talking. Well...perhaps sensed more than heard." Crow answered.

"You heard it, too?" Rean asked.

"It seems as though we're linked even more closely through our ARCUS units now." Emma answered. "I imagine we're getting close now. That area ahead is probably the last."

We walked through the darkness and then noticed a large door with a red sphere in the middle.

"Another door?" Machias asked.

"It's a got a jewel in the center." Alisa said. "No wait, maybe an orb?"

The orb suddenly glowed that booming voice spoke again.

 _THOU WHO WOULDST BE AN AWAKENER...HERE EXISTS A FRAGMENT OF THE GREAT POWER...IF THOU SEEKEST TO CLAIM IT, PROVE THY WORTH. COMMENCING THE FINAL TRIAL..._

"Wait, what is this great power?" Rean asked. "And what final trial?"

Celine hissed.

"Watch out! It's drawing us in!" Emma exclaimed.

We were then blinded by a huge light and felt our bodies being pushed forward, it was for a few moments. But the light then faded away and we opened our eyes to find our surroundings tuned on its head. All around us was a colorless field of sand with countless amounts of swords stuck into the ground.

"What the freaking hell is this?!" I asked in shock. "And why do I feel...hurt inside?"

"Alex..." Emma took my hand.

"Haha, I don't think we're in Trista anymore." Crow said.

 _'Well, we're definitely not in Kansas either.'_ I thought. _'My dark power seems to be reacting to this. But why, what does the demon lord's power have to do with this?'_

"It feels so empty...so...lonely." Millium said sadly.

Celine suddenly meowed.

"Be careful! It's coming!" Emma warned.

In the center of the sand...a massive pool of black mist appeared and then a giant monster rose from below the mist, revealing itself as a giant black beast with several mists around it...almost like a shadow monster of sorts.

 _"Well...this is an exciting turn of events! Hahahaha!"_

I blinked...my dark power was talking to me...it had been a while since I last heard it.

 _"To think we would find Loa Erebonius, the Great Black Shadow who served Revelio The Vengeance for centuries!"_

Wait...this giant shadow was once a servant of the demon lord?!

 _"However, it seems fate has changed its form. It has been reborn as The Ashen Power, let's see if your precious friends can defeat it!"_

 _'Oh you'll wait and see, they WILL do it and I will be there with them all the way!'_

The giant shadow roared at us and we drew our weapons out.

"Is this it for us?" Alisa asked.

"Ugh...how are we supposed to match this kind of power?" Machias asked.

"Stand tall! We're stronger than our fear!" Laura said, proudly.

Millium laughed. "Looks like I won't need to hold anything back this time. Let's do this, Lammy!"

"This is it, the final trail." Rean said. "We stand before a great darkness, but remember, darkness can't exist where light is. Let's be that light!"

The great shadow roared again and the final battle began. We had to bring anything and everything we had to the table for this one. We took out the smaller shadows with ease before dealing huge damage to the shadow. However, I began to understand why Loa Erebonia was the demon lord's servant. It was taking so much punishment, but it still stood firm. Even our greatest crafts were being tested to the limit.

But we would never give up, not even against such a foe that was this powerful and formidable. I saw my opportunity to deliver the final blow...Glorious Gauntlet...even a monster this intimidating was engulfed in my special craft. The giant shadow stood back and began to falter on one knee before roaring to the black sky.

 _TERMINATING THE FINAL TRIAL...TAKE HEED, AWAKENER...HERE EXISTS A FRAGMENT OF THE GREAT POWER...THE FLAME AND THE JAWS THAT DEVOUR THE WORLD..._

We were then surrounded by a massive flamed circle before we were blinded by the light.

"EEEEK!" Emma sealed.

"Emma! You have to see this through to the end!" A voice exclaimed...was that Celine?

Several moments passed and I opened my eyes, sitting up to see that we were back inside the depths of the seventh floor. I shook my head and stood up. I saw the others that were still down. I helped up Emma and she smiled at me.

"Looks like everyone's okay." Fie said.

"We rushed in and just saw you lying here, and my heart practically jumped out of my chest." Elliot added.

Everyone else began to stir and we noticed the others that had arrived, along with Towa, George and Sara.

"You're all here too." Rean said.

After taking a moment to dust ourselves down, we took a moment to explain.

"What was that we went through?" I asked.

"I believe what we experienced was some sort of vision. Which would mean what we saw wasn't, strictly speaking, real." Emma answered. "But it does seem like in overcoming it, we managed to pass the trial that was mentioned earlier."

"So wait...does that mean the barrier outside just took off?"

"The bell stopped ringing and that field of energy around the building is gone." Towa answered.

"We won't know for sure without a more thorough investigation." George added. "But it looks like the building's gone back to normal, too."

"Well, that's the best news I've heard all night." Rean replied. "So now we can go ahead and have the festival tomorrow, just like it should be, right?"

"That would depend on the time right now." I said. "We were in here for a long while, I wouldn't be surprised if it was 2300 hours by now."

"Close but not close enough, it's actually 2350 hours." Sara corrected. "You achieved your goal with ten minutes to spare. Anyways, since it is close to midnight, I think you all should be marching straight to bed."

We were about to leave when the door behind us moved, we looked to see that the orb had vanished...beyond the door was an extraordinary sight. It was a large room that contained a mechanical armored knight...the likes I had never seen before.

Whatever this thing was...I could tell that this would become a huge involvement, sooner or later...

* * *

 **Next time! Grim news spreads across Erebonia and both Heimdallr and Trista are taken by complete surprise.**


	23. Sudden Cliffhanger

**Here we are everyone, the final chapter of this story and where just about everything goes straight to...well, I'll let you fill in the blanks.**

* * *

Sudden Cliffhanger

 _Dateline, October 24th, 1204._

The second day of the school festival had arrived and we just couldn't get over what we had seen last night. The mystery behind the old schoolhouse seemed to had been temporarily solved. Nearly everyone of my friend's relatives would be attending the festival, including my father which meant a lot to me.

We were standing on stage inside the auditorium and how empty it was...but won't be, later.

"Good, good. This shouldn't feel any different than our rehearsals." Elliot said. "The only difference is that all of that space out there will be filled with a crowd of people."

"But that's the worst part." Emma whimpered. "However, I can at least be brave."

"Exactly, you have me with you all the way." I replied. "After all, I'm the one who's going to be putting my vocals out there."

"Heh. Looks like we've got the energy to do this show." Rean said.

"Anyways, your families should be here pretty soon, right?" Crow asked.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is almost time for my dad to show up." Machias answered.

Gaius hummed. "I guess I'd better go out to meet my brother."

"I guess I should excuse myself as well." Laura said.

"Okay, see you all for the main event." Elliot added.

Rean nodded. "All right. Give my best to all your families."

Most of our friends left us to be with their relatives, Crow, Millium and Fie then left to spend the second day of the festival before our concert show. This now left just me, Rean and Emma.

"Your little sister should be here soon too, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I told I'd meet her by the front gate around ten." Rean answered. "She said she might run a little later, so I think I have some time."

"Is your father coming here today, Alex?"

"Yeah, he said he would be here before the lunch hour." I replied. "So I have some spare time before he arrives. Will you be heading off somewhere?"

"I'll be in the literature club for now. I feel bad for leaving everything to Dorothee. I'll also be spending time with Celine." Emma then looked at Rean. "Since it's the three of us here, aren't you going to ask about Celine and me? Not to mention everything that happened last night."

"Well, like Machias said, we have enough on our plate right now." Rean answered. "I just want to spend the morning taking in the festival with Elise and be ready to go for our concert this afternoon."

"Yeah, I think he's right on the mark." I added. "Besides, you and Celine don't know everything the old schoolhouse either, right? There were moments where you were just as surprised as the rest of us."

"You're right, Alex." Emma nodded. "There's still plenty about that building that we don't know, either. And as for the armor sleeping in its depths, I only know a few legends regarding it."

"I see." Rean nodded. "Will would you be willing to share what you know with us after the festival's over?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to share everything, but I'll be able to tell you a fair amount."

"That's good enough for me. I'm glad you're here with us, Emma. Let's give the crowd a real show to remember this afternoon." He looked at me. "Same goes double for you, Alex."

"Hehe, you don't need to tell me twice." I replied. "See you later."

Rean walked off, leaving just the two of us.

"Just before I go, can I spend a moment with you, please?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, how could I say no? I'll always have time for you." I replied, before putting my arms around her. "Always."

"Thank you..." She hugged back and we shared a quiet embrace for a full minute.

We left the auditorium and Emma went to her literature club whilst I grabbed a drink from one of the stands near the school gate. That was when I saw someone I was waiting to arrive. A familiar man who was dressed in a purple army uniform with a cap on top. He had similar hair colour to mine and green eyes, he then noticed me.

I gasped. "No way...dad?!"

"Well, if it isn't my son!" He responded with a smile. "It's wonderful to see you again, Alex."

"Dad...I feel so glad that you're here and-" I was cut off when he put his arm around my shoulder. "-wait, dad!"

"There's no need to feel shy, just a parent who wants to give some time to his child."

"I suppose...so you've been reading all my letters I assume?"

"I sure have, son. There are many things that have impressed me, it's wonderful to hear how far you have grown. Your mother would've been proud of you as much as I am."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"But it also fills me with great worry. Tensions between Crossbell and the neighboring areas is rising to critical levels. So as a precaution, the military command structure has declared that the Imperial Army will not take any chances."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Son, as of tomorrow...I will be returning back to the military"

My eyes opened wide. "What?!"

"The current plan is for me to be reassigned as one of the lieutenant generals as part of a reserved division line. That's why I'm in this uniform today. After spending time with you, son, I will be travelling to Garrelia Fortress. I will most likely be there for a week before I am put in charge of the new division that will serve as the private guard for Chancellor Osborne."

"I see...but are you sure, dad? Because if something were to happen..."

"There's no need to worry, Alex. The Imperial Liberation Front is no more and the fortress has been restored with increased security. I will not be in any danger for the duration of my time over there."

"What about our family home?"

"I've hired a caretaker that will watch over our home, even though the situation is bleak at Crossbell, do remember that our home is not in the depths of the city."

"Oh...right...well, if you really believe that, dad. Then I won't worry, let's just enjoy the festival. Oh and you will be here for my class's concert, right?"

He smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I smiled back and we had a walk around the academy with me telling a few things about the areas and what I had learnt. We also came across my friends that I had written about in my letters, but I was a little nervous about what he would think of Emma.

But it was by sheer luck when I saw Emma with Celine. I went over to her with my dad and braced myself.

"Ahhh, so this is the beautiful Emma I've heard about." My dad said.

"Huh?" Emma turned to see me and my dad. "Oh, are you Alex's father?"

He nodded. "I am soon to be Lieutenant General Walter Lionheart, it's wonderful to meet the young lady my son has grown accustomed to."

"Did you really have to say it like that?" I asked with my face turning red. "How embarrassing..."

"Well, it is a parent's duty to make things awkward for their child. But I can be a serious man too. I say with hand on my heart that I approve of my son's decision."

"Oh, well thank you, mister Lionheart." Emma replied. "It's an honor to see you, since you will be in the military, soon."

He chuckled. "Oh the pleasure is mine. Your appearance may be known as mysterious, but I am sure that my son has seen the stunning beauty for himself."

"Oh..." Emma blushed.

"Dad..." I moaned.

"Haha! I'll get tired of it soon, son." My father said. "Anyways, because of my son's choice. I want to depart some words of advice, miss Emma."

Emma nodded. "Advice?"

He then spoke with a serious face. "Take great care of my son. While I am sure he will do all he can to care for you, I trust that you will remain at his side."

"Yes, mister Lionheart. He truly cares for me a lot, so I will respond in kind and love."

He smiled again. "Splendid! I am delighted to hear that. Well it was a pleasure meeting you, but we must be on our way. Where to next, son?"

"The student union building." I answered. "I'll see you at the concert, Emma."

"Yes." Emma smiled before giving me a peck on the cheek.

* * *

It was around the afternoon and our group were all dressed up, we watched as Class I's opera performance came to an end. Even though we had our issues with them in the past, they were pretty darn impressive and the crowd cheered when the show was over.

"That was incredible." Rean commented.

"Sounds like we're gonna have to go one better than them." I added. "No pressure though, all we saw was opera, we have varied music on our side."

"Well, hopefully, all those practice sessions help us get it right when we're in the spotlight."

"I'm so excited, I could explode!" Millium exclaimed.

We saw the class leave the stage and then we made our way down the stairs behind the stage where our musical instruments would be.

"We're coming in, okay?" Towa asked as she came in through the side door behind us.

"Here to give a little comfort to the weary soldiers fighting the good fight?" Crow asked.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." George answered.

Towa giggled. "Actually, we have a special guest who insisted on seeing you."

"Oh, a special guest, who?" I asked.

We then saw a familiar person arrived and in a long purple dress.

"Angelica?!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Looks like I made it just in time for the main event!" She replied. "Kinda disappointed I missed the operetta though. Heard Class I was really on fire."

The three came up towards us to speak with us.

"You made it." Rean said.

"Just barely." Fie added.

"But man...when did you get to be such a babe?" Crow asked.

"Heh. Well a good suit and tie are more to my taste, but this was part of the deal I made with my dad to let me come." Angelica answered. "He said I could visit the festival if I agreed to meet a few prospective candidates for an arranged marriage."

"Well, if that's your aim, you're certainly well dressed for victory." Laura said.

"Yeah, I but I think it might draw out your charm a little too well." Alisa added.

Angelica turned to me. "I also hear that you will be front and center from start to finish."

"Yep, I'm gonna be on that stage for all three songs, but I'm so damn ready for it!" I replied, smirking.

"Good to know, when it starts, knock 'em dead!" Angelica then hugged Alisa and Emma.

 _'Well at least we know she swings both ways.'_ I thought.

"Good grief." Jusis frowned.

"Well, I suppose some things never change." Machias added.

"Come on, Angie." Towa said.

Angelica moved away and then did the same thing with Fie and Millium before pulling away. It was almost time to start, so we grabbed the instruments we needed and placed them on stage. The curtains had been kept closed so we could set up in peace. Once everything was ready, I stood in front of the mic and the lights went out.

"Thank you for your patience everyone." Towa's voice announced from the speakers. "Next, our academy's very first Class VII is proud to present a concert."

A light then shined on me, this was my cue to start the first song.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our class's concert, I'm Alex and we're looking forward to pulling out a hat-trick of performances for all of you in attendance!" I spoke. "We're gonna get things started with our first song that we learnt, so get ready to rock along with us!"

With that, we began the first song. Our arrangement for this one was that Gaius was on the drums, Crow and Jusis were on air guitars, Machias was on bass guitar and I was leading the way as the vocalist.

 _This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
 _To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_  
 _But dreams just aren't enough_  
 _So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_  
 _The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_  
 _Straight off the silver screen_  
 _So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_  
 _Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

 _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
 _Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
 _And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
 _There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

 _You can't give up, a diamond in the rough  
When it shows up,  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

 _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me  
Oh cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

 _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

We finished the first song and everyone in attendance cheered with Angelica who was wooing a lot.

"Thank you everyone for joining in!" I spoke before taking a quick drink of bottled water and throwing it to Crow who caught it.

One down, two to go. As the class behind me made quick changes, I kept the mood going.

"Alright, our second song is going to be a slow duet ballad and right now, I wanna bring out my duet partner...please come out, Emma."

Emma then came out with her mic and just like before, she looked so beautiful in her outfit.

The second song was about to start. For this one, Alisa was on piano, Fie was on drums, Laura was on bass guitar and Elliot had his violin out for this one. I began with my part first.

 _Sorry I never told you_  
 _All I wanted to say_  
 _And now it's too late to hold you_  
 _'Cause you've flown away So far away_

Emma then sang her part.

 _Never had I imagined_  
 _Living without your smile_  
 _Feeling and knowing you hear me_  
 _It keeps me alive_  
 _Alive_

We then sang together for the chorus.

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
 _And I know eventually we'll be together_  
 _One sweet day_

 _Although the sun will never shine the same_  
 _I'll always look to a brighter day_

 _Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_  
 _You will always listen as I pray_

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
 _And I know eventually we'll be together_  
 _One sweet day_

 _Sorry I never told you_

Emma and I went for the last line together as we looked at each other and held hands.

 _All I wanted to say_

The second song was over and everyone applauded with smiles and I could see our Instructor in the back who was shedding a few tears. Two down, one more to go and everyone of us had a part for the last one. The feeling of performing this one altogether was an amazing buzz and the lyrics we had to learn was quite a treat.

The concert was then finished and we exited the stage before being told that the instruments and props would be taken care of. We then changed back into our uniforms and left the auditorium and delivered a group high five before my father came out.

"Alex...I have no words except to say that I am so proud of you, my son." My dad said. "The way you sung and performed was spectacular, I am truly grateful that the talent to sing was passed down to you by your mother. She would've been amazed as I am."

"Thank you, but it's all thanks to everyone in my group that made it possible." I replied. "I had low expectations and nothing to lose when I got here, now all of that's changed and I couldn't be happier."

He smiled before patting me on the shoulder. "Well son, it's time for me to depart for Garrelia Fortress. I will let you know what's happened in one week from now."

"Alright, dad, take good care."

"And it was wonderful meeting you all as well. You are the finest group of students I've ever set eyes on. Keep working hard to reach your goals. Adieu!" He bowed before leaving the academy grounds.

We were in the classroom by sunset and we were exhausted, but our mood was lifted when we heard that with 1,512 votes, our class won the poll for favorite festivity with Class I coming second. Next up was the after party with some bonfire out in the academy field.

When it was the start of the evening, we watched as the fires in the woods lit up in the middle. There was music playing in the background and nearly all of the students were dancing around the field in pairs.

I was with Emma and I looked at her. "Emma, may I have this dance with you?"

"I would love, to, Alex." She replied, smiling.

We held hands as the next song started to play, I knew the words, but I didn't wanna sing it, I wanted to focus on the girl I fell in love with. Unlike the others who danced in a straight pose, we danced a little more fluid and romantic.

"This is such a wonderful, night." Emma said.

"I feel exactly the same way." I replied. "I also feel lucky that I get to spend it with you."

As we danced, we then saw Rean and Alisa join in and they were smiling at each other. Emma and I focused back into each other's eyes and we carried on dancing until the ballad song ended, we then moved away from the field and sat on the bench nearby together and snuggled up close...

...if only this was the end and we could live happily ever after...but sometimes...fate can be cruel...

* * *

 _Dateline, October 30th._

Why...what reason...what reason was there for this to even happen? The current issue from the Imperial Chronicles showed the headline that drained the colour from my body.

 _'Garellia Fortress...annihilated.'_

There was a photo of a massive hole-shaped chasm where Garrelia Fortress was, the aftermath article reported that due to the massive range of whatever was used to create such a hole in the fortress, the result was an unknown amount of causalities. All of which were identified by the military command with no signs of their bodies being found.

I was devastated by all of this...my father...he was right with me at the festival...and now he's gone, just like my mother. But that wasn't the only issue. There were unconfirmed reports of an armored division attempting to invade Crossbell, but the result was the same, in that the city's army was able to thwart these attempts with ease.

This sudden turn of events also affected the economy and in response to the rising incident, the Imperial government and the officials in Heimdallr were discussing possible suggestions. Then it got more complicated when the Calvard Republic suddenly switched sides and allied with Crossbell. And with Garrelia Fortress gone, it now seemed likely that an invasion would happen and this would potentially lead to a war.

We were in our classroom in the morning and we were in a circle although Millium and Crow had not arrived yet, many of us were shocked and saddened by the recent news. But I...I was not taking this well. I clenched my fist and slammed it on the table.

"Those freaking bastards!" I exclaimed. "Why did it have to be when my father was there?!"

"Alex..." Emma sighed with sadness.

Sara then opened the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Instructor Sara." Rean replied.

"Hic..." I sniffed.

"It'a alright, Alex...we're all sorry for your loss." Sara said. "But you have to keep pushing forward, that's what your father said, right?"

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah...he did...so umm...any homerooms?"

"Not today, I'm afraid. All classes have been cancelled." Sara shook her head. "You can either stay here in the building and study until school's out or go back to the dorm."

"Did something happen?" Rean asked.

"Not yet, but it will. Chancellor Osborne's going to be addressing the nation from Dreichels Plaza at noon. It's set to be broadcast across the entire Empire."

"A national address?" Elliot asked.

"Sounds pretty serious." Gaius added.

Jusis hummed. "It's not hard to imagine what's on his agenda."

"Come on guys, straighten up. You're students of Thors Military Academy, and that makes you all cadets." Sara said. "Whatever careers you choose, military or civilian, you need to know how to act decisively in an emergency. So right now, I don't want you to look away from what's happening in the world. I want you to face it straight."

Rean nodded. "Will do."

"You're right. Now's not the time to lose heart." Alisa agreed.

"As for Osborne's speech...apparently, we'll be setting up radios in each classroom so the students can listen to the national address." Sara continued. "So if you want to follow along, be sure to be back here by noon."

"I suppose I might as well listen to it here, then." Laura replied.

"Same here, I don't even have a radio." Fie said.

"I do, but for something like this, I'd rather not listen to it alone." Machias added.

"What should we do about Crow and Millium, though?" Emma asked. "None of us have seen either of them all day."

"We'll just have to tell them we're meeting here at noon if we run into them before then." Rean said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, will do."

With that, we went our separate ways. I wanted some time alone and Emma understood, she hugged me and kissed me softly before I went to the dormitory and into my room so I could be alone until noon.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!" I yelled. "DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I fell to my knees and I started having a slight headache, then my dark self came out and stood above me.

 _"So once again...this world's fate has ruined your life!"_

"You are the last...whatever freaking thing you are...that I wanna see right now!" I exclaimed.

 _"What about yourself...it's almost time, you know."_

"What do you mean it's almost time, I thought I overcame my issue back in Roer!"

 _"No, you only delayed our return...and right now, you are close to reaching your limit. You won't be able to hold me back for much longer."_

"But I'm changing for the better...and..."

 _"How long will you keep up with lying to yourself? Wanting revenge for your mother? Get justice for your father? You sure like to make claims that you never live up to."_

"But I'm not, I already told you this many times that I'm going to overcome these issues and protect everyone as best as I can!"

 _"The true powers inside you do not agree with you, liar! Your true goal is to rise up as the demon lord and erase all lifeforms across Erebonia as Revelio The Vengeance!"_

"And when are you gonna get it into your head that I will NEVER use those powers for slaughter?!"

 _"Hehehe...no matter how long you deny the powers inside you, you can never change the bitter truth."_

I then got a headache again. "Grrr..."

 _"Now...accept it and release me! You will then have those powers at will so you can destroy all that stands in your way!"_

"NO, I WILL NEVER EVER ACCEPT THIS!" I stood up clenched my fists. "Now piss off back into my own body...cause it's never gonna happen!"

My dark self flew back into my body.

 _"Hmph! Fine! Cling onto that weakening mind of yours for a little longer! But soon...our souls...will become one!"_

* * *

It was the afternoon and we were in the classroom with a radio. We listened carefully as the chancellor began his speech. Some of us had butterflies in our stomach, but I had my own personal matter...I had no idea how long it was going to be until my dark self will try to control me by force...I felt incredibly scared for my life.

I looked at Emma for some guidance and comfort, she held my hand tight. Millium was with us which was a good thing, but there was no sign of Crow at all, she was on her ARCUS which got our attention and she looked very serious.

"Millium, what are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Mmmm...nope. Can't get through." Millium said to herself. "No surprise there, I guess."

"Who are you trying to call?" Rean asked.

"What is this all about?" Jusis added

"Oh, it's part of my mission. The most important part, actually. If only I'd caught on a little sooner."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, considering he managed to outwit, Claire, Lechter and even Gramps, I suppose Crow's earned this victory."

"What does Crow have to do with this?" Elliot asked.

"Huh, so that's your angle." Sara said to herself. "You came because you had a potential lead on C, and you couldn't look into it from the outside, is that it?"

"Wait...you mean to tell us that Crow is the leader of the Imperial Liberation Front?" I asked.

"The Intelligence Division looked at all of C's actions so far and drew up a list of potential suspects. And one possibility we couldn't dismiss was that he had ties to this academy somehow." Millium answered. "But after C and his cronies got blown up aboard thier airship in the mine, we thought it was a moot point. Looks like we spoke too soon though." She sighed. "I can't believe how bad we screwed this up."

"Dammit! Crow...C...dammit, it should've been obvious...I should've noticed that sooner!" I exclaimed. "That Comrade C and Crow are both the same person!"

"Madness." Jusis shook his head. "No one would stake their entire plan on such a precarious stunt!"

"Then what if he had recorded those messages we've heard during those events and played them back on the ship?"

"That's how I see it as well." Sara nodded. "And the airship that exploded? It could've been controlled remotely."

"Yep." Millium agreed. "And if C's still alive, that means the other ringleaders probably are too."

"Scarlet and Vulcan...I knew we wouldn't hear the last of them." I sighed.

"Then right now, Crow is..."

I looked down. "...in Heimdallr."

Fie nodded. "If a skilled sniper has thier eye on you, you let your guard down for even a second and BANG. You're dead. If he's the one who shot down the airship in the mine..."

"...then it's checkmate for the chancellor. Crow's already won." Sara finished.

The chancellor continued with his speech and we listened when suddenly, we heard a faint gunshot and the sounds of civilians screaming and then the sound of an airship. Suddenly, we saw an image of the capital scene on the greenboard.

"What the heck is that?!" I exclaimed.

Celine hissed.

"This is one of the Azure Abyss's incantations, Phantasmagoria!" Emma answered.

We then saw a lady in a long blue dress and a small bird that flew away before a massive airship came into view and then we saw several armored knights being deployed as they ran amok on the capital and destroying the tanks with ease. We then saw two guys come out of the armored knights, they were the same two we saw with Duke Cayenne back at Legram.

"This is madness!" I exclaimed. "They just took the whole capital by storm and no one ever saw it coming."

"Is this really happening?" Alisa asked.

"It is. I'm certain of it." Emma answered. "Phantasmagoria is an arcane art known to the Witch of the Abyss, capable of showing scenes and visions across great distances. The woman you saw was Misty, she is...something of a sister of mine."

 _'So that's why she didn't mention about relatives when I asked her.'_ I thought.

"I feel like any moment, I'm going to wake up in my bed to find I just dreamt all this." Laura said.

"If only it was. But we have no choice but to accept that it's real." Gaius added.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to worry about that later." Sara said as she switched off the radio. "Right now we've got two more pressing concerns, the chancellor's been shot and Heimdallr's been occupied."

"On behalf of the Students Council, I'd like you all to remain calm," Seems like Towa is issuing an announcement. "I'm sure you all experienced that strange vision during the broadcast and the principal has an announcement he would like to make about it."

I couldn't concentrate on the rest, my head was aching at a quicker pace. Sara then got a call and rushed out of the room in a hurry. I then heard something and Gaius opened the window. I had a look to see armored cars and knights approaching from the far distance.

"Crap! Looks like they're deadly serious on taking control of everything that would stand against the Noble Faction." I said. "Even students...like us..."

Jusis shook his head. "This is absurd!"

"Whatever thier intentions, we can't allow them to harm innocent people." Laura said.

"Then it's your call, Rean." I added. "What's our move?"

Rean looked at us. "I'm not sure how much help we'd be, or if we'll even be able to put a dent in them. But right now, they need all the support they can get. They need Class VII!"

We were all in agreement and rushed out of the classroom, when we got out of the main building, we saw a group of civilians rushing towards the academy. Towa and George guided the civilians into the auditorium. We then rushed over towards the gates.

"Rean." Towa said. "And Class VII...wait, you aren't..."

"You're not planning on going to help the instructors, are you?" George asked. "Are you sure this is what you wanna do?

"We are." Rean answered. "This academy has given us a lot. We've made friends here, learned to better ourselves...and we'll be damned if we're going to let them just take that away!"

"All right, as Student Council president, I hereby grant you permission to head through." Towa replied. "But don't forget, you're still students! This may be a military academy, but that doesn't mean you're soldiers! If you ever feel like your lives are in danger, even a little bit, you get out of there, okay? Run away, surrender...I don't care what you do, just please...please don't die out there! Promise me!"

George opened the gates and we rushed down the town as one group along with Celine and when we were near the station, we heard a battle going on from the west of the village. We then saw the instructors and the principal actually doing well for themselves. Sharon then burst in on the scene to help them.

But then we suddenly heard of a force approaching from the east, this was our chance to do our part. We rushed over to see a pair of armored knights coming towards us.

"My, my. What have we here?"

Wait...is that Scarlet in one of those...what are they called, soldats?

"But you didn't let me down, did you, Class VII? You manage to turn up every single time."

We drew our weapons out, ready to strike.

"Heehee, how cute. You seriously think you can beat a Soldats unit, do you?" Scarlet asked. "It just wouldn't be right of us to attack at the same time, so why don't you soften them up a little first?"

"Roger that, with pleasure." The solider in the other Soldat replied. "You've interfered with our cause for far too long. It's time you got what's coming to you."

The battle began, but I suddenly went down with a major jolt in my head.

"NGH! What's with this major pain?!" I exclaimed. "It feels like my brain is being poked from all sides!"

 _"Hahahaha! You are reaching your limit!"_ My dark self responded. _"I'm going to release our powers whether you like it or not!"_

"GRRRRR! NNNGGGGH!"

 _"The moment is almost here...can you feel it? I will ask you...one last time, show your honesty to the world and release our powers!"_

"NEVER...I WILL...NOT LET IT END HERE!"

The pain was becoming too much to ignore that I switched out and watched everyone else all do their best against the Soldat before eventually emerging victorious. Scarlet then stood forward and everyone tried to do the same, but they were mowed down by a surprise attack.

I could see an aura glowing around Rean as he clutched his heart before he mentioned a name and Celine approached him...looks like she finally decided to talk in front of the others.

"Valimar, The Ashen Knight!" Rean yelled with his arm in the air.

Suddenly, we heard a flying Soldat from somewhere before it landed near us. Rean and Celine then got transported into it and we saw in amazement as the armored knight known as Valimar go to town on Scarlet and the battle was over.

...or so we thought, that was when Crow finally appeared in his armored knight.

"Crow!...Crow! Are you really in there?" Rean asked.

"Sure am. Long time no see, Rean." Crow answered. "Well, not too long, I guess. Seeing as we just had dinner together last night. But that all feels strangely distant now, y'know? Another lifetime, almost."

This betrayal from Crow was not helping me at all...

"Hah...hah...this pain is...killing my mind right now!" I yelled, grabbing my head.

 _"Do it...release it...you can take that worthless mortal on!"_

"Stay out of this!"

Rean and Crow engaged in battle and I chose to stand far away from the group and the battle, cause my mind was reaching it's limit, the pain was now travelling its way through my body...if this keeps up for longer, I'll lose control and then all will be lost

Suddenly, I heard a massive explosion and sensed a huge release of power. I turned back to see one of my worst fears in the making. All of my friends...Emma...and Valimar were all knocked down, none...not one of them were moving.

"NO...NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I pleaded internally for them to move.

But that was it...I couldn't take this any more...seeing them all down forced me to witness the flashbacks...the flashback of when I heard my mother died...the flashback of the Garrelia Fortress being wiped out and losing my father...the flashback of seeing my friends down and out back at the castle in Legram.

 _"Mwhahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Just as we thought...more victims!"_

I fell on my knees and grabbed my head with both hands. "Grrr...hic...ngh!"

 _"This is all because of you! All because you refuse to accept your true power!"_

My body started to shiver and I stood up. "Hic...hic...hic!"

 _"Now! Your body is ours...arise! Arise as Revelio The Vengeance! Unleash the might of the demon lord powers and bring forth the chaos on to the world once more!"_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was engulfed by a massive dark aura of power...the worst nightmare has come true.

"What the?!" Elliot exclaimed.

"What's going on with Alex?!" Machias asked

"I'm not sure, but the winds tell me that there is a huge wave of power pouring out from him!" Gaius answered.

"I sense it as well...it's a massive spike of energy I've never felt before!" Laura added.

"But it feels...cold...and dark." Alisa said.

"No..." Emma cried. "...we're too late!"

The transformation was complete, I had now turned into a full on demon monster, I was black and red all over, my tail, my wings and my claws on both hands and feet, even my face was no longer the same...this was my appearance as the demon lord, Revelio.

"What the hell is that?!" Crow asked in shock.

"Looks like the situation has reached beyond unwinnable." Celine spoke from inside Valimar. "Well, we may have lost this battle, but at least we'll live to fight another day. All right, get us out of here. As far away in Erebonia as you can take us!"

"Command acknowledged. Charting course..." Valimar replied.

"Wait...no! That's my call to make!" Rean exclaimed.

Then I saw Alisa rush to the Valimar and placed her hands on it. "Rean, there's so much I want to say right now." She said, smiling. "You're the one who gave me the courage to find my way in life. That's why this time, I want to be the one to help you find yours! And when we meet again, I'll tell you everything that's in my heart."

"Alisa!"

Valimar got up and began to float several feet above us before seeing me.

"What the...where did that come from?!"

Celine sighed. "Looks like Alex has lost control of his true powers."

"Wait...that's Alex?!"

"It is...his body is now being controlled by Revelio, the demon lord. You don't stand a chance against him either, and there's nothing you can do for him right now!"

Valimar then turned away from us.

"NO...ALEX...HE NEEDS ME...THEY NEED ME...LET ME STAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Rean's words fell on deaf ears as the Valimar zoomed away to the direction of where the mountains in the distance were.

Everyone else now focused their attention on me.

"What do we do now?" Millium asked, shivering.

"What is this...volunteers ready for the slaughter?!" I spoke in a growling demon voice.

Emma was in shock, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Is that you, Alex?" Fie asked.

"Wait...you...aren't Alex!" Machias pointed out.

"Who in Aidios are you?!" Jusis added.

I growled with an evil smile. "Refer to me as Revelio The Vengeance, the demon lord who once ruled over the world of Erebonia!"

THE END

* * *

 **DA-DA-DAAAAAAA! Sorry everyone, but that's the end of this story and on a cliffhanger too...please don't hurt me.**

 **Remember to favorite or follow me if you wanna stay tuned for the sequel and any other future stories from me.**


End file.
